


Neighbourhood Watch

by ramblesandshambles



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 127
Words: 163,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Merle take a new meaning to neighbourhood watch, Daryl and Merle have been abused as children and have some interesting habits that puzzle Andrea and Carol. Neither can go into small spaces sleep in the dark or have the door shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl pulled his motor bike up the drive and parked beside Merle's truck. It was late and he had been working over time and a shower was the first thing on his mind. Daryl and Merle had pulled resources together to buy the house he was looking at two years ago, and after a night on the booze and drugs that had ended up with with Merle punching holes in his bedroom wall made Daryl do some thinking. When Merle finally come down off his high he talked to him and told him under no circumstances was he allowed to treat their house like that again. He wasn't his dad so stop acting like him.

Merle had sorted his shit out and together they had brought the towns run into the ground garage, together they have turned it around. Merle s good looks, charm and mechanical skills. Daryl's shy nature, good looks mechanical skills, and his talent with number and working with the books the two of them had managed to turn their business around. So much so that for the first time ever they had money, having grown up with not a lot of money, Daryl and Merle didn't really know how to spend money. Always living on a tight budget when they first started paying themselves a wage, after paying a mortgage, and utilities, they had heaps left over. Merle was keeping his in some socks in his sock drawers, tapping money behind pictures they had brought when they did up their lounge room. Merle and Daryl had taken to hiding money for a rainy day all over their house and garage. In fact Daryl went to get some cheese out of the cheese container and there were $100 notes in there. If he didn't know better he would think they were drug dealers. 

Over the past year they had turned their shit old house that they brought cheap into a beautiful home, new kitchen, new lounge that went onto a deck with a spa and bbq, two new bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, every part of their house had been redone and Merle and Daryl pretty much did it all themselves, a labour of love, something the men were proud of. Things really were on the up and up for the Dixon brothers. Business booming they decided to hire some more workers, expand the workshop so Daryl and Merle were not doing every job that came their way. Life was good Daryl thought as he stepped off his bike.

He looked around and noticed that there were lights on at the old falling down house across the road. What a shit hole, he knew what it was like hoping that who ever brought it knew how to fix it up. It hadn't been touched in like 30 years a old guy lived there until he went into a home. Daryl hated to think what the inside was like now, or what was crawling around in the ceiling. Yuck! He smirked thinking that the poor couple in the new house didn't know what they were in for. Straight across from Merle and Daryl there wasn't another house on the road for about 1/2 a mile, the Greenes farm was about 1/2 a mile down the road the other way.

Daryl pulled off his helmet and run his hands through his head and then through his short goatee. He could see that there was a self hire moving truck in the drive, not only had they brought a shit hole they had to move themselves. Daryl groaned, that was Merle and him 2 years ago but then they hadn't had much a few bags of shit and they slept on the floor for a few months. Bringing stuff into their house over two years wasn't so bad.

Daryl started walking to the front door of his house when he heard high pitched giggling and laughing, he whipped his head around and saw two women trying to get a dresser inside the front door, they were never going to do that in that angle. Daryl was unzipping his leather jacket when he heard his front door open and close.

'Come on Daryl lets go help the ladies' Merle was smirking, he must have been watching them through the window. He spun Daryl around and pulled his elbow down the drive towards a stunning blonde and an stunning brunette. 'Dibs on the blonde!' Merle whispered as they crossed the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl hung back slightly behind Merle and they walked up the path to the house across the road. "Hi I'm Merle, that's my brother Daryl, we live over there." He turned and pointed to Daryl and then the house and then the house.

"Give you a hand getting some stuff in the house?" Both women looked shocked and stepped back slightly and the sudden arrival of Merle and Daryl.

"S S Sure......" said the Blonde, glancing quickly at the brunette. Who nodded slightly she moved out of the way so the men could move the dresser through the door.

'Where do you want it?' Merle asked.

"I'm not sure, the house is so dirty we just thought we would get as much inside as possible during the light and then start cleaning............. I'm Andrea, that's Carol, and the little girl is Sophia, and the baby on the matt is Judith." Andrea made quick introductions. The little girl looked up at Daryl and Merle with big scared eyes and run and hid behind Carol. She was wearing a tinkerbell outfit while eating hot chips, Carol tried to calm the little girl but she seemed a little frighten, new environment assumed Daryl.

'Ok you girls start cleaning we will bring your stuff in!' Merle stated. Daryl followed Merle outside, they heard a vacuum turn on and he saw Carol climb on a chair to hang a blanket over the window. Daryl and Merle looked in the truck to see what was left to bring in, there was stuff there but not what you would expect someone shifting house, it looked like odds and sods from a second hand shop.

'Cot, and beds maybe?' Daryl stated, 'If we get their babies beds in they can sort out the little ones for bed or something, its late.' Merle nodded. They pulled out bits of a cot and bed for a little girl. They carried them inside, Daryl run back to their house to get screw drivers to put together the beds. He was working with the one called Carol to put the cot and little girls bed up in one of the bedrooms.

He kept catching her take little glances at her, mainly because he was glancing at her, there was something humming between them, something he couldn't put his finger on. He thought she was the most stunning women he ever seen. Merle and Andrea brought in a bed and base together from the truck. It was getting dark outside. Daryls stomach rumbled.

'I'm so sorry you both are helping us and you haven't even cleaned up from work yet.' said Carol embarrassed.

Daryl stood up, from where he was standing he could see it was going to take another hour or so to put beds together and more to unload the truck. He run his hand through his hair, he looked in the lounge the little girl was half asleep on the floor, and Andrea now was sitting breast feeding the baby on a shitty looking couch. He bit his thumb. He didn't know how these two thought they would get it all done themselves, Merle and him had been there for over two hours and they weren't done yet.

'Right lets just call it a night, you guys come stay at our house. We have a spare room one of you or both of you, what ever this is,' indicating between Andrea and Carol, 'can have mine I will bunk with Merle and we eat we sleep and tomorrow we piss bowl this shit over.' Daryl stated. Merle looked at Daryl like he had two head, then nodded.

'Get your shit princess! I an't changing no nappies either.' Merle stated looking at Andrea.

'We couldn't, I mean we can't ummmm.' Started Carol.

'Look we are all tired I know we don't know you from Adam but this,' he gestured around the house, 'isn't going to happen tonight, if filthy you can't sleep in this shithole tonight, you'll all get sick.'

'We will clean it!' stated Carol.

'Your going to be cleaning all night, come on lets eat, put tinkerbell to bed and have something to eat. We honestly can't leave you like this.'

'Fuck it Carol, this place needs more than we can give tonight lets just go with the big strong strange men.' Andrea winked at Merle.

Andrea finished feeding Judith and gathered up stuff for tonight, and started following Merle out of the house. They both had over night bags from the shift and Merle had them. Daryl looked at Carol with two bags of stuff and indicated to a now sleeping Sophia.

'You want me to, you know?' he asked indicating to Sophia on the floor.

'Yeah she won't wake, and we are not ..... you know........' She started saying.

'Not what you know?' Daryl asked.

'You know...... Gay! We both......... We both, um we both are single, We both left our husbands, we met each other at a womens shelter we knew each other from high school, we got money from our marriage settlement and pooled it, brought this shit hole.' Carol gestured around the house. Daryl felt his stomach churn when she mentioned the women's shelter, some fucker had hurt her and maybe the little one. Men hurting women didn't sit well with the Dixon brothers that fucker better not come near this place.

'We keeping our babies safe, so we left them, I've been on my own since she was 2 but he keeps finding me I keep moving. I met Andrea a month ago at the last shelter and well here we are, safety in numbers you know we keeping an eye one each other. Sophia's 5 now, you sure you can lift her?' Carol asked.

Daryl smirked. Of course he could lift her, he wasn't about to drop her he was big and strong and there was no way he would drop the little girl walking across the road.

He waited outside for Carol to lock up and she followed him across to their house. He opened the door walked down the hall, Merle was settling Andrea stuff into the spare room. Daryl looked at Carol with a question on his face.

'Are you sharing or you want mine?' He asked her.

'Is it ok if I have yours then I can sleep with Sophia?' Carol asked.

Daryl turned and opened the other door into his room, it was dark and moody inside smelt like a man's room, it smelt like the smell she smelt come off him earlier, spicy and sweet.

'The sheets were changed yesterday. I can change them again?' He asked.

'No its great, you both have been great.' she said tears forming in her eyes, she pinched between her eyes trying and willing herself not to cry.

Fuck why was she crying, she pulled back the sheets and he put her in the bed and for some reason he lent forward and kissed her on the forehead. He stepped back shocked he just did that. Carol pulled up the sheets. He looked at Carol and started to apologise, she shook her head. Put her hand on his arm. He was caught up in her blue eyes and her lips, looking at her she smiled at him leaned towards him and kissed him full on the mouth, he opened his mouth a little as he put his arms around her and pulled her closer so he could kiss her better. They broke apart both a little shocked that they had kissed like that putting Sophia to bed. Daryl looked down at the ground, at his shoes then up at her blue eyes again, he gave her one of his rare smiles.

'Woops I shouldn't have done that either!' Carol said, 'You were just so sweet kissing her like that making sure she was safe and stuff and then I throw myself at you like a dollar hooker!'

'I don't think that and also I was never kissed going to bed as a kid.' Daryl looked at the ground, 'Um anyway I'm help Merle get some food going ok. You ok? Bathroom's across the hall!' He started leaving the room.

Why the fuck was he kissing babies goodnight then making out with their mama's. He laughed at himself and turned around walked back into his room to a startled Carol took her in his arms and said 'Kiss me whenever, where ever and why ever you want ok.' Kissed he soundly on the mouth and left again leaving a shocked Carol standing in the middle of his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl walked down the hall towards the bathroom near their brand new kitchen. Brand new as of two weeks ago. Another labour of love Merle and Daryl had fixed up. Merle was leaning on the kitchen counter talking to someone about a portable baby cot. Daryl raised his eyes, 'Michonne.' Merle mouthed. Daryl nodded and kept walking to the laundry and grabbed jeans, boxer and a tee shirt out of the dryer. He kept walking through and started undressing, turning on the shower at the same time. What had got into him tonight inviting two strangers and two kids into their home. I am a soft touch, he thought touching his lips. He stepped into the shower.

Merle walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

'Well well well Daryl now we have got ourselves a ready made family thanks to you. What the fuck were you thinking?' Merle laughed checking himself out in the mirror, his favourite pastime. Daryl started washing his hair, he knew that he was joking and didn't care and wouldn't care if Daryl brought twenty lame ducks into the house. They were doing ok for themselves and grew up in a shit hole like across the road, Merle was going to suggest they call it a night when Daryl spoke up.

'I ordered pizza, Glenn's going to get some drinks and stuff, he thought I was a little odd asking him to stop by the 24 hour store to buy baby food on his way out with pizza though!' Merle laughed at his little joke. Glenn worked nights at the pizza store putting himself through law school.

'Michonne is going to stop by with a baby bed thingy.' Merle just kept going, Daryl was washing his arse behind the wall and down his legs trying to get oil and grit off his body. It was really itchy tonight.

'Merle its like 10pm why the fuck you ring Michonne? She's going to have a field day with this for weeks.' Daryl said, Michonne was their office girl married to one of their mechanics Tyresse, they had some kids and had everything a baby ever looked at by the looks of the stuff in their house.

'Nah I think she and Ty had a fight or something so she's coming for pizza anyway, she rung after I rung for pizza.' Merle was saying, 'Andrea was getting upset something about not being able to afford a nice baby bed and had to buy that from good will and stuff.' There was silence for a moment bar the running water. Both men thinking about the turn of events of the day.

'What the fuck we going to do Merle they can't live in that shit hole tomorrow its horrible the carpets must be full of bugs and shit, the walls moldy and god knows whats in the roof.' Daryl said, discovering a line of bites down his legs and around his arms.

'Fuck call Glenn on his mobile and get him to buy anti itch bug shit. FUCK! Make sure he gets different stuff for the babies they were on the floor too!' Discovering a few more bug bites on his ball sack. Christ must have happened when he was sitting on the floor. Merle looked around the shower as Daryl was nursing his sack.

Merle laughed his head off as he walked back into the kitchen getting the phone and calling Glenn now to pick up bug shit for adults and babies.

'You want me to get bug stuff for babies?' Came Glenns voice over the phone.

'Did I fucken stutter? YES for babies and for Daryls balls!' Merle chuckling to himself.

'Ok then, ummmmmm Merle, you didn't steal a baby did you?' Glenn was asking.

'No, its a friends baby and little girl we are all bitten by bugs, carpet bugs!' Merle started scratching down his arms, then down his legs and unbuttoning his pants started a strip off his clothes itching in the kitchen.

He walked across the kitchen and threw all his clothes out onto the deck and turned around to see Carol, Andrea and Daryl, smirking at Daryl itching his balls still, at least he had clothes on, all standing there itching like mad!

'Fuck it we all need to get in the showers, go go go!' He said putting his hands over his family jewels. Walking to the bathroom, Daryl had just come out of. Daryl was the only one dressed. He stood outside the other bathroom door as the girls stripped and threw their clothes out to him, he threw them outside with Merles and tried not to think of two naked women in the other bathroom.

He looked at the baby asleep in the middle of the bed with pillow on each side so it would roll off, it didn't appear to have any bites on it. Daryl knew it was on the blanket that it was on the floor at the house across the road. He gently picked the sleeping baby up and held it in the crook of his arms and he grabbed the baby bag and Andreas bag took them down to the laundry. Merle was getting dressed out of the dryer by this stage. Daryl walked back into his room and grabbed Sophia's and Carols bag of clothes and took it through to the laundry.

Daryl and Merle did a very gentle pass the baby awkward as neither of them had really held babies before.

'Get the baby blanket too, it was on the floor over at the shit hole. Don't drop little arse kicker will you.' Merle snorted at Daryls new knick name for the baby, nodded and walked quietly like he had a whole tea set breakable thing in his arms to go get it.

'Your ok little arse kicker ya Uncle Merle won't drop you.'

Checking the labels of the little girls clothes he threw them all into a hot wash. Then chucked the bag outside. Along with Carols and Andrea's bags, they couldn't wear anything until it was washed. He got Andrea's car keys and per her instructions walked out to her car across the street and fished around in the back seat and found a bag of diapers. He locked it and come back inside to find Carol standing in the hall wrapped in a towel.

Carol appeared to have more bites on her than him, looking at her in a towel made his jeans feel a little tighter in the front. Carol looked at him with big blue eyes. 'I'm so so sorry, I didn't know.' She hung her head and stepped back from him almost frighten of him.

'Its fine, well its not fine my balls are killing. You need to Change Sophia and we need to get the sheets and stuff off my bed.' They walked into his room, he opened his drawers and threw her a tee shirt which she put on over her towel, it come to her knees. He pulled out a pair of shorts and a belt and gave them to her. It didn't fit but with the belt she made it fit. It could have been sexier without the shorts but she needed to be wearing pants. They moved quickly moving Sophia and changing stuff around her.

Andrea was standing in the hall, blonde hair dripping down her back as Merle come down from the laundry with the baby.

'Come here, I will get ya something.' Andrea nodded and followed Merle into his room for some clothes, Andrea took the baby and laid her down gently in the middle of Merles bed, there was a knock at the door it opened and in walked Glenn and Michonne. Michonne sporting a baby bed and Glenn pizza and baby stuff, behind him was Maggie holding up a bag full of anti itch cream. All four people inside the house lunged for Maggies gifts of cream and raced away to apply where ever they could reach.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl found he was touching Merle in places he never wanted to see. He shut his eyes and rubbed cream all over his back, both men had stripped back down to their underwear and were rubbing anti itch stuff on themselves. Their legs and arms, back and god, sleeping baby in the bed, fuck fuck was was the protocol of rubbing stuff on ya bits with a baby asleep in the bed.

'Merle stop, little arse kicker.' Daryl whispered.

'Michonne, Michonne.' Merle called down the hall, Merle beckoned her closer.

'I an't rubbing nothing no where Merle!' she laughed.

'Nah, nah my dick and my balls are on fire, the baby, don't want it to see this.' Michonne laughed. The baby was sound asleep and was no the wiser of what was happening in the room. She quietly picked the baby up and moved out of the room with the baby. Just before she slipped out Glenn slipped in. Huge smile on his face.

'Well anyone care to explain why you two have two kids and two women in the house? And I do mean women.' He started asking clearly excited about the fact and he was right involved with it all.

'Get out Glenn or your going to see more of me than you ever wanted to.' Growled Daryl through his teeth. Glenn turned out the room and Merle and Daryl paid special attention to their balls soothing them with cream. Wow that felt good.

Daryl and Merle washed their hands and came down to the lounge, Maggie and Glenn were sharing a seat. Merle sat on the two seater couch, Daryl heard the wash finish and went through to put it in the dryer and start a new load. He came back Andrea was breast feeding the baby beside Merle and Carol was sitting on the floor near where he was going to sit. Everyone quietly in thought munching on pizza. He grabbed a slice. Michonne was sitting across from him. He grabbed a beer from the 6 pack Glenn brought. Dug around in the side of the seat and pulled out $100 note and handed it over to him to pay for the stuff he had had to buy. Glen handed him back $30. Daryl nodded and shoved it back in the side of his chair.

'Thankyou, we will pay you back for everything'. Carol looked around at Daryl.

'Its ok, we got it.' Daryl said softly. 'Don't matter much its just pizza and beer and soda. Eat! You look like you need a good meal!'

'What are we going to do Carol? We got no money left, we need jobs and we need new carpet and the house need a major clean!' Andrea started to say a hitch in her voice like she was defeated and going to cry. To his surprise Merle put his arm around her and pulled her and the baby close to him.

'We got it!' He gestured around at his friends and Daryl. 'We got it.' And with that he shut his eyes as if he was starting to sleep. Daryl looked at the time it was getting onto midnight.

'We pull that carpet up tomorrow ok, me and Daryl and that arse hole over there.' gesturing to Glenn. Glenn gestured his thanks via a rude hand signal, Maggie put her hand on his arm.

'I will help, my sister Beth can watch the babies and my mum and dad, we can burn the carpet on the farm. Ring Shane and Rick also, Michonne get Ty to help, we will all do it together, ok.' Maggie stated. 'So how do you know the Dixons, and how come you brought the house and what's the goss!' Daryl wasn't surprised by Maggie's questions, she was a nosey bitch, but Daryl was interested but the small amount of info he got this early evening he wasn't sure if he wasn't in a weird dream.

Carol leaded back onto the front of Daryl's chair resting between his legs, and looked at Maggie and said 'We don't we just pulled in at 4pm tonight, we brought the house five days ago through a estate 5 states over Drove day and night to get here. Spent the day at good will buying stuff for it, got the keys at 3pm today. They came to help us when they saw us trying to move stuff in around 6.30pm and invited us to come stay here the night around 9.30pm when they realised it was going to take a very long time to clean.'

Carol sounded defeated, Daryl rested a hand on her shoulder. 'So here we are two women, two kids, two broken marriages to the two biggest arseholes wife beaters this side of the country. We trying to start somewhere where hopefully they won't find us. But they met each other now and seem to be working as a team to make our lives shit, so with money from each of our divorces we brought that!' Carol pointed over the road.

Daryl felt his stomach clench at the though of someone hurting her, and Andrea and their kids. Fuck he was getting tired. He wanted everyone who wasn't staying to go just go so he could think how they could possibly fix this.

'Ok Glenn either take your women home or drop her off to her dads' big day tomorrow I need to sleep.' They all left Daryl walked them to the door. He came back Carol was standing there with her hands over her eyes, Merle, Andrea and the baby were all asleep on the couch. Daryl held his arms out, pulled her into a hug, what the fuck was wrong with him, why did he keep touching this women, he kissed her forehead. God Dixon, anyone would think you liked this chick.

'We have got no money left, about $100 for food until we get jobs!' Carol whispered.

'Don't worry we got money , we can give you a job, Merle and I own our own business, ya got a job ya can start Monday we can pay you up front or whatever, don't worry about money, Merle and me we been there we had nothing but a shit hole like yours two years ago. We will look after you both,' he took a deep breath and continued 'we don't expect nothing from ya, not sex or anything like that don't go thinking that or nothing!' He got that out in a rush.

'There's no deal or anything unless you want it, you know to have sex with me or Merle.' He made a screwed up face, Carol giggled. ' We not arseholes, we not going to let ya kids go without neither, we will get it sorted, you can work it off both of you's at the garage or something.' Daryl thought. 'If you don't like the job you can get a new job, but ya got a job with us as long as you need it, we gona advertise a new job on Monday its not a pity job either, ya's can job share or whatever with the kids.'

'Merle and me will pay for everything you need to clean up the house so you can live in it without getting you and the kids sick ok, you don't have to pay it back if you wana you can.' Daryl continued.

'I ,,,, we can't take your money!' Carol whispered. Daryl's could feel the start of an erection coming on from holding her close and talking so long, it was making his balls itch again, he started to squirm a little. Daryl reached around her and dug into the side of his chair pulling out some money that was there, he kept pulling $100 notes out, Carols eyes widened. Daryl laughed. There was about $4000 there.

'Just call it the bank of Daryl and Merle!' He stated.

'Why don't you have that in the bank?' Carol whispered.

'I've got money in the bank, I got money all over the house and garage, so does Merle, Don't rob us though ok. I'ma telling you we were brought up in a shit hole and never again, we not going to stand by and watch you try raise your kids over there at the moment. We will help you, told ya Merle and I own our own business we get wages like everyone else, we just don't spend it like everyone else. We donate to women shelters and stuff, my Ma was beaten by my dad and yeah, anyway we will help ya,' he nodded to Andrea.

'Right bed! Lets wake them,' Carol grabbed his had and kissed his cheek.

'Thankyou!' Carol couldn't believe their luck moving across from the Dixon brothers something was going right finally.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol wandered down the hall towards the toilet after they had woken Merle and Andrea off the couch, they in all honestly couldn't leave them there like that with the baby. She helped Andrea settle Judith into the portable cot Merle had sorted. They had spoken in soft tones about tomorrow being a new day and sorting everything out. Carol was feeling a bit stunned about the whole Daryl and Merle situation. It didn't help that her hormones were getting in the way. It had been a long time since she had kissed a man and tonight she basically threw herself at the younger brother. He was going to think she was only after whatever he could give her. 

She pushed the bathroom door open further as it was only half open, walked in and shut the door behind her that was when she noticed Daryl standing there in only his jeans slung low, belt off giving her a nice view of the muscles down his sides and back right down to a perfect arse. Man she had it bad, she known him for like 6 hours and kissed him twice and cuddled into him, leaned onto him. This was so not like her, she normally avoided men in general bad experience with her ex husband told her that men are just not worth it.

He looked up in fright as he reached over to turn off the tap, he looked at her through the mirror his eyes were wide. He looked surprised to see here there. He quickly turned around and folded his arms across his chest, she swallowed eyes following down his stomach to the fly of his jeans. Carol knew he turned quickly and crossed his arms to cover the scars on his body, scars that crossed all across his back, and scars on his chest were not there by accident. He looked beyond her at the door which was shut and to the window that was also shut. He swallowed, actually he was gulping down air.

Carol stepped towards Daryl, Daryl looked tired he also looked panicked trying to side step around her with his back up against the wall so she couldn't see his body. He was moving trying to get past her but failing to get his legs to work, She held her hand out towards him, he looked at it he seemed to panic even more at being caught in the bathroom with no direct route out past her. His eyes were starting to dart around the room. His breathing started to pitch and he was struggling to catch his breath. He started making a whinning sound and padding the wall behind him with the palms of his hands.

'Its ok, its ok' Carol stepped sideways into the old fashion claw tub bath, she watched as Daryl looked at her and then shut his eyes he then slid down the wall, obviously having the beginnings of a panic attack. Carol moved slowly along the bath and opened the window, opened it wide, he was watching her eyes were wired hands up protecting his face, rocking back and forwards. She moved slowly along the bath in the other direction and pushed at the door it swung open. Daryl was looking around put his head in his hands still rocking and tried to steady his breathing.

Carol climbed out of the bath and sat down on the floor leaning against the wall like Daryl. She put a arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her.

'Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you, your ok'. His head shook no he wasn't ok. They just sat there for a while. Carol started humming a song that she sung to Sophia when she was frightened. Daryl slowly began to calm and stopped rocking he seemed to go into a trance, starring into space, sliding down the wall sideways with his body his head coming down to rest onto her lap, slowly closing his eyes. Breathing beginning to come back to normal.

'Daryl, Daryl?' She could hear Merles voice coming down the hall, he looked in the bathroom and raced in. He touched Daryls shoulder and he flinched and jerked closer to Carol, body natural reflexes.

'What the fuck happened?' Merle asked Carol. 

She shook her head and whispered, 'Panic attack! He couldn't get past me and he just been here rocking and trying to breathe he's better than ten minutes ago!'

Merle nodded, 'Our Dad,............ our Dad used to scare him beat him locked in the bathroom when we were little, played on his fears of being locked in places, used to lock us in the wardrobe for days. Daryl was only little when it started happening, once I come home from school camp he been in there for days!' Merle started to choke up tears brimming in his eyes, he wiped at his eyes, and coughed. 'He was only 7 I was gone 4 days I say he been there 3 days at least! He always the sweetest one the little one'

Carol started to stammer apologies for frightening him and blocking in, it was a mistake, she leaned away from Merle in case he got mad at her.

'Heart of gold my brother, heart of gold, you girls lucked out moving across from us! This is going to be one hell of a ride! Give Daryl here something to think of apart from the demons in the closets.' Merle gave Carol a smile.

' Come on Daryl lets go to bed, no more cuddling up to the pretty lady!' Merle stood, 'Come one Daryl I promise you can cuddle the pretty lady tomorrow!' Daryl looked up at Merle and slowly stood up, and let Merle lead him from the bathroom Daryl still in a trance, Merle talking softly to him and managed to get him onto his king side bed, Carol walked to the door of Merles room as he fussed around Daryl helping him get out of his jeans and lifted his legs into bed. 

Merle looked at Carol. 'He be fine in the morning, I'ma going to sleep with him in case he has a nightmare during the night. It only happens once or twice a year but he be ok with me in bed with him. Get yourself to bed, big day tomorrow cleaning up your place!'

Merle climbed into the bed and Carol walked in leaned over Daryl and kissed him goodnight on the forehead. She then walked around the bed where Merle was and kiss him on the forehead.

'A little birdie told me you never got kissed going to bed so now you have!' Carol whispered.

'Get out here women!' Merle chuckled.

Carol couldn't resist planting another on his forehead, Merle flushed a little pink, she walked around gave Daryl a kiss on the head and then his mouth and walked out of the room flicking off the light.

In Daryls bed beside Sophia Carol thought about Daryl, he looked to put together and perfect on the outside such a good looking man, he owned his own business and had lots of money. He was successful and he was hiding his own demons inside. Just like me.


	6. Sophia

Sophia was lying in bed nice and warm snuggled into her Mama. She looked around the room, it was still dark when she had woken her Mama to to toilet. Her Mama told her to kept quiet until Merle and Daryl woke, to stay in their room until the men got up before they left their room. Sophia had complained she was hungry her Mama said they would go to the store when it opened to buy some food, 'sorry baby I can't do anything till then'. That didn't help the hunger pains in her tummy.

Sophia rolled over and looked at the red lights on the clock, she didn't really know the time, she was only 5, but she was hungry. Maybe if she asked Daryl and Merle they would get her something to eat. Daryl was nice, he and Merle had been nice to her Mama and Andrea last night helping, making them laugh. Helping her Mama put the bed together, she  learnt to be quiet because of Ed so she pretended to be asleep so they wouldn't think that she was a bad little girl like Ed did. Then they would want to stay and help her Mama and Andrea clean the house.

Ed never used to laugh, he used to yell at Mama and hit her, cut her, once he hit Sophia too and Mama made me climb out the window in the dark they ran away. Women's shelter her Mama said. Ed kept finding them and hurting her mama. Mama and Andrea drove a long time and told her she had a new last name, Ed wouldn't find them again, or Andrea's ex-husband, Judith's dad, Judith was born without her dad knowing she is lucky baby not having a father like Ed. Fat smelly Ed.

Daryl and Merle said they  had to sleep at their house because that house was a shit hole, Sophia smile thinking he also called her Tinkerbell, she like Daryl, she like Merle too, Sophia  saw him smiling at her Mama and Andrea and at her. Daryl had carried her across the street in his strong arms. He smelt nice too, like man smell not like Ed he used to smell horrid and his smell used to make her gag when he got close to her or her mama.

Daryl put her in the bed her Mama took off her shoes, Daryl had kissed her forehead, and Mama kissed Daryl, she kissed him a lot she was peeking through eyes half shut in the dark. Daryl kissed her Mama and said she could kiss him whenever she wanted. She thought that was funny why would you want to kiss a boy? Mama never wanted to kiss Ed, the big stinker!

She didn't have to call him Dad Mama said, if she wanted to talk about him she could call him Ed. She never want Ed to find us again, last time he really hurt my Mama, if Andrea hadn't been there he would have hurt her to. Lucky he didn't know about Judith. Sophia rolled away from her Mama scratching up and down her arms, there were little bumps and crept slowly out to the hall. She could hear Judith talking to herself in the room across from ours. Sophia decided to get her too. Pulling her over to the side and with all my might lifted her up around the middle and walked slowly down the hall.

Sophia found Daryl, in the other bedroom he was sleeping by Merle in the big bed. He was sleeping on his tummy she could see scars on his back some like her Mama's, someone hurt Daryl, Sophia could see Merle's back also he had some too, she wondered where the light was coming from, Sophia looked around and saw a night light. Maybe Daryl and Merle didn't like the dark either, scary things happen in the dark.

'Daryl....... Daryl.......... Daryl!' she whispered, finally Daryl turned his head towards her eyes still shut, 'Daryl ..... Daryl!' Judith let out a squeal, both Merle and Daryl flipped on their sides to look at me. Both looking a little muzzed and handsome rubbing their eyes. Daryl had a big scar running down his chest. 'Um Daryl, my hungry!' Daryl nodded, held his hands out for Judith who was nearly slipping out of her arms. He handed her on to Merle. He stretched up to the roof yawning, not yelling at her for waking him like Ed would.

'Turn around k while I get outa bed! get dressed ok!' Quickly and quietly Daryl pulled on his pants and pulled open Merles drawers and pulled on a black tee shirt, reached out for Judith off Merle and we walked down the hall to the kitchen. She knew he had food.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda on a roll what are your thoughts so far.

Daryl was sound asleep, in the distant he could hear a little voice saying his name over and over and over. Was that a new alarm or something, he turned his head to the sound, still not able to open his eyes. The next thing there was a high pitched squealing sound right near his ear that caught his attention. He quickly sat up and opened his eyes, it appeared that it had woken Merle. He rubbed his eyes, Sophia was standing by the bed clutching Judith. He quickly took Judith.

Sophia was asking for food, why hadn't her Mama just gone and got some from the kitchen. Daryl told her to turn so he could get out of bed, he was wearing boxers but didn't want the little girl telling her Mama he been running around in his underwear. He pulled on jeans and a tee shirt of Merle s and took Judith rubbing is eyes and yawning they walked down to the kitchen.

Merle followed a few seconds later, he took Judith, Sophia was starting to itch up and down her arms he could see her face was blotchy. He handed her a banana, and put bread in the toaster. Daryl asked her if she could shower and dress herself?

'Ye.' Sophia nodded. Right ok thought Daryl, he went to the bathroom. Pulled the clothes out of the dryer and carried them out to the kitchen and told Sophia to pick out her clothes to wear. He took the selected clothes and a kitchen chair into the bathroom. He put the clothes hanging in the order she should put them on.

He then tipped all the clothes out of Carols bag into the washing machine and put in powder and turned it on. He wasn't up for going through labels on her underwear so if he wrecked anything he would replace it, she couldn't go out in his clothes today, it shouldn't take long to get them washed and dried. He'd do Andreas next.

'Judith needs a diaper change!' Stated Sophia.

'Don't look at me.' Daryl said hands in the air, 'Your all on your own with that one.'

Sophia took off quietly down the hall and got a diapers and wipes. She showed Merle how to undo her sleeper buttons and change the diaper, which was only wet. A sigh of relief went through Merle and Daryl. Merles big hands managed to get the diaper on. He was failing with the buttons and snaps, Sophia quickly did them for him and gave him a beaming smile. To his surprise Merle smiled back at Sophia, there was something about that kid that touched your heart, you couldn't help but smile.

After he washed his hands Merle was buttering toast one handed with Judith in the other he seemed to be getting better at this. Sophia already had a mouthful of toast thanks to Merle, and a glass of juice. Judith had a piece of toast in her hands also. Daryl eye the toast and the juice, he did know that Michonne didn't let her kids have juice and would kick their arse if they just gave them juice without asking her. Ty did it but that's on him they were his kids.

'Ummmm Merle do you think you should be giving little arse kicker toast? Is she allowed juice?' Daryl asked panicking thinking Andrea and Carol were going to burst in here going nuts.

Merle pointed to Sophia, 'Said she's had it before with Andrea just a little butter though no spreads, so if she's not we blame the short one on both counts.' Sophia giggled, watching them putting more toast in her mouth.

Merle started in on Judith then, to try to get her laughing with a round of rashberries on her tummy followed by 'Who loves their Uncle Merle' Over and over again.

Sophia stood up on her chair saying 'Up up up to Daryl. Me too me too?'

Giving in to the little girls requests he picked her up.

'Who loves their Uncle Daryl?' and mussed up in her neck with his chin his whiskers making her squeal with delight, he then took it one further by throwing her up into the air and catching her again, laughing and squealing high pitched the biggest smile.

Their games got louder and louder as the men tried to make the girls laugh more and more and the squealing intensified to a high pitch.

'I asked who love's their Uncle Daryl?' He called again as she was up in the air he was holding her up near the roof, she was laughing to hard to answer, 'Right we are not stopping till we get the answer! you can't come down, you'll have to stay all day.' Daryl laughed one of his rare laughs, He could still hear Merle ticking Judith and the baby laughing. Out the corner of his eyes he spotted two sleepy looking women wondering what on earth was going on. Both hand their hands across their mouths.

Merle and Daryl shut the game down really quickly turning the girls to their upright positions. Judith held her hands out to Andrea, 'I ummmm changed her, I didn't take her, Sophia did!' He quickly said in case Andrea though they went into her room and took the baby. Sophia clung onto Daryl's neck arms wrapped right around him she didn't want him to put her down, she smiled sweetly at her Mama.

'Uncle Daryl and Uncle Merle got us breakfast, they have scars on their backs too Mama like you.' Stated Sophia matter of factly.

Daryl's eyes darkened and shut down his face turn to non smiling one very quickly, he remembered what happened with Carol last night in the bathroom, his panic in his body starting to rise again, he took a breath and started to wheeze, eyes racing in panic around the room. Merle stepped closer to Daryl who was still holding Sophia, he went to take her from him.

He held her tight. 'I'm not going to hurt her! I not an animal!' Hissed Daryl. 'I'm not him!'

Carol was looking a him, she looked at Sophia, he wondered how she looked at him and how she saw his scars, she would hate them and she would hate him for having them, for being weak not like Merle who didn't care who saw his scars. He didn't like anyone to see his scars. Sophia must have seen them while he was sleeping, he must have had his back exposed when she came in. Sophia sensing that Daryl was upset lent in and kissed his cheek and Held onto him tighter, Daryl hugged her back and then started to put her down.

'Ok princess down you go, go say good morning to your Mama. She needs a shower her clothes are in there on a chair. Your clothes are in the wash.' Daryl moved around the table and past Carol and Andrea nodded at them and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

He climbed into his bed that smelt like her smelt like Carol and began to rock, bitting onto his thumb hummming and willing himself not to cry. Sleep at least, so many triggers since meeting Carol and Andrea last night, being tired didn't help. Usually he could cope, It broke his heart knowing that Sophia wasn't asleep at the house last night pretending, like she was scared of Merle and him. He used to do that trying to keep quiet so not to get in trouble from his father. It was a trick he used to do, keep small and keep quiet, pretend to sleep. That's why he kissed her forehead so she wouldn't be scared of him. He knew it worked when she woke him at 5am to feed her.

Carol briefly told him about not being able to do anything because of money, he knew there was a connection with Carol and the little girl, he just needed to get it together. Have a rest then maybe start helping rip up that carpet, he started going through a list in his head of what they needed to do today. Merle had already told their workers they were taking today off, and tomorrow was Saturday, Merle run his troubled teen youth group mechanic's course. Tonight Daryl helped out at the youth centre just hanging out with the kids playing board games and things.

Daryl started making his list, still humming, still rocking and he felt his breathing start to calm. He heard a little cough and a hand on his shoulder, he knew who it was he could smell her, she smelt sweet like honey.

He rolled over towards her pulled her close and muttered 'I'm sorry, I wouldn't have hurt her, sorry, sorry sorry sorry.............' She stroked his hair back from his eyes. They were both lying down on the bed.

'Daryl don't be so silly, honestly I don't know why but I trust you and Merle, I don't usually trust anyone but Andrea. Honestly I never her her squealing with delight like that before, you are like magic to children. You and Merle both, Sophia never would have woken Ed up like that before, she feels safe. Its crazy because we have known you guys for less than 24hours but I feel like I known you forever. I know you wouldn't ever hurt her, you wouldn't hurt anyone. I know. I just know.' Carol kissed Daryl on his head, He then lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

'I don't like anyone to seem them, makes them know I was a horrible kid, and unlovable, apart from Merle no one wanted me. That's why they kept me hidden.' Carol hugged him to her tighter. Swallowing down her tears for this big strong man who at this moment was broken. She kept stroking and he went to sleep in her arms. She looked at the clock it was only 8.30am it was going to be a long day. She wondered how long they had been up with Sophia and Judith before Andrea and Carol woke. She had take Sophia to the toilet at 5am, she hoped it wasn't that early.


	8. Chapter 8

Carol woke quickly with Andrea shaking her, 'You have to come see this, be quiet though.'

Carol nodded and they followed the laugher down the hall to the kitchen. Merle appeared to have Judith in fits of laughter and giggles, and Daryl was holding her little girl up in the air. Sophia was hysterical with laughter.

'Who love's their Uncle Daryl? Come on tell me or you'll be there all day!' He was laughing with her.

Carol was shocked as Daryl threw her in the air again. She never had heard such laughter come out of her brought on by someone especially a male. Sophia generally avoided any contact with Males, especially since their last dealings with Ed.

Sophia, Daryl and Merle noticed them in the door way, trying to hold in laughing a sort of in shock that the men had the girls up and appeared to have fed them and now were playing with them.

Andrea and Carols past experiences they had never seen guys actually be interested in their children , never to actually 'Play' with them and make them laugh. Daryl looked over at her, Merle was trying to explain what was going on.

Sophia announced to everyone that Daryl and Merle had got their breakfast and Daryl and Merle had big scars on their backs like her. She had seen Daryl's panic, she had moved sideways to help him see he wasn't locked in the kitchen. Merle had handed Judith back and moved towards Daryl to take Sophia, he had noted the panic in his face and eyes. His whole body language had changed, almost ashamed.

He held onto Sophia tight and told Merle in a growl. 'I'm not going to hurt her, I'm not an animal, I am not him!'

Carol took in the scene and knew Sophia was safe with Daryl, Sophia knew she was safe with Daryl as she snuggled into his neck raised her face to kiss his cheek to make him feel better. He put her down gentle telling her to go greet me good morning. She come over happy to see me.

Daryl said she needed to shower and her clothes were ready and mine were in the wash. He took of with a slight nod down the hall. I could see he wasn't good, he wasn't full blown panic yet. She looked at Merle, he just shook his head and sat at the table.

'What just happened? What is going on?' Andrea was asking. Merle put his head in his hands Andrea went to get Sophia in the shower, turning it on for her and leaving her to shower for a bit in piece with the door open. Merle looked around the table, started to speak.

'You most well know most of it I tell you the basic's before Soph gets out. We grew up in a shit hole like your place across the street, except after my Ma died Dad was a drunk he used to hit me then Daryl, I wasn't always there you know, got sent on a camp, came back Daryls back was a mess and he been locked in the cupboard for about 3 days, Dad had gone on a bender didn't come back for about a week. He just left him, locked in there. No light, no food, no water. I tried to stop it, but I was only a kid you know myself.' Merle looked around.

'We own all this, our own hands our own money, we are successful but sometimes he gets triggered you know what I mean he goes back to that kid in the cupboard. He's scared, frightened, feels unlovable because of the way he looks. He thinks he's the monster. Kids love Daryl, he makes them feel safe, he gets them. We do volunteer work with at risk kids now, our life is pretty good, but sometimes, ........ sometimes something happens and it trips him, like last night your little girl pretending to be asleep so not to make any noise, he was watching her try become invisible like we used to.' Merle swallowed down, his throat was burning. 'He can't sleep without the door open, has to use a night light, scared of the dark, its totally irrational sometimes. He can't be at work alone if its dark outside, doesn't like to feel trapped. Being tired doesn't help. Right now he's probably scared you think he's a monster because of his scars, and Soph will think he is or something!'

Andrea put her hand over her mouth, then asked. 'Were you locked in the cupboard too?'

'Yeah days sometimes, but I'm a different person to Daryl. Daryl a sweet one, the loving one, and me I'm just an old arsehole.' Merle laughed at his joke but it didn't go to his eyes. Andrea reached out to him and gave him a hug, Merle stepped into her embrace happily.

 

'Look if you want to stay with us you can. We can fix the house up for you help pay for stuff, we got money, if you want to go to a motel we can pay that too, but its going to take 10 or more days to fix that up over there to live in it.' Carol and Andrea nodded.

'We all have our ghosts!' Andrea stated. 'We want to stay if you want us, we can help with whatever'.

'Can you sort Sophia out, I'm going to go talk with Daryl ok?' Carol got up as Andrea nodded, she went down to see Daryl.


	9. Chapter 9

It was nearly lunch time, Carol and Andrea looked around their busy little house. True to their word friends of Daryl's and Merle's showed up and the carpet was ripped up and the older farmer Hershal put it on the back of his truck to take it down the road to burn it. Carol was surprised to see beautiful wooden floors under the carpet. Stunning in fact that it was decided between Carol and Andrea the best would b to polish and varnish them.

Two off duty police officers called Rick and Shane were in the roof and on the roof looking to see what sort of state it was up there as they knew Daryl or Merle wouldn't attempt to go into the crawl space above or the crawl space underneath the house. Andrea and Carol were glad that that never had to become an option for any of them to go under there.

Carol and Andrea had spoken briefly over the past few hours with the turn of events since 6pm last night. It felt like they had know Daryl and Merle forever. Andrea thought Merle was handsome and also said a fire burned in her belly when she saw him cradling her daughter this morning kissing her and playing with her, she couldn't believe he had changed her, and was really interested in her breastfeeding Judith. It could also be that he got a glimpses of the girls often.

Carol admitted that she felt the same about Daryl when she saw her daughter laughing loudly and squealing in the kitchen with delight, cuddling into Daryl. She had never ever seen her even look at Ed on purpose. She whispered to Andrea that she had in fact kissed him already like a hussy in his bedroom last night. Andrea squealed and put her hand over her mouth.

'Well its about time, you haven't been with a man since Soph was like 2.' Carol shook her head.

'No the last time was when Soph was around 6 months and it wasn't consensual. Then when she was 2, Again, not consensual.' Andrea pulled her into a hug.

'I'm sorry, sorry that happened to you, I just assumed it was, I don't know I know he used to hit you! Phillip was like that too just used to force himself on me and even if I said no he would just take it.' Carol and Andrea both started crying and holding each other, not able to stop.

Finally stopping after they heard a cough in the kitchen behind them. Merle and Daryl were standing there, Daryl looked slightly uncomfortable bouncing on his toes looking like he could put a hole in the wall and Merle looked like he wanted to punch someone. Carol knew then that they had heard at least the last part of the conversation.

Merle turned on the spot and was last seen chopping down a tree in the back yard swinging the axe hard, Daryl just stood there like a deer in the head lights before bolting out the door looking relieved when Shane was calling him from the roof.

Half an hour later Carol looked out the dirty kitchen window she saw a very different Daryl Dixon than the one she saw last night and this morning. He was confident and clearly in control of the situation. He had called in some of the teens from the youth centre to help in the garden, and currently was on the his mobile phone trying to sort a deal as soon as possible for the floors to be done. He was pulling in some favours to hopefully get them done in a few days.

He was walking around the ugly garden talking on the phone, phone in one hand and in the other hand he held a tiny hand in his big hand. Sophia had decided that Daryl was the one for her. When Daryl disappeared earlier to do a morning tea run, her little hand went into Merle's until Merle needed both hands for lifting the carpet, she stood close beside him.

Glenn walked past holding what looked like a container of ripped wallpaper, he looked to see where Carol was looking.

'I see Daryl's breaking hearts again!' Glenn stated. Carol turned and looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

'Look, he's like the fucken pipe piper. Watch, just watch when he moves.' Glenn whispered.

Daryl hung up his phone and walked over to the garden to talk to the teens working. He put his hand on a shoulder here and there and ruffled a head, and smiled. He smiled at Beth who was holding Judith helping, or flirting with Zac. When Daryl moved they all moved there heads watching him following him with their eyes moving around to the back of his pickup to push down some weeds and cut down bushes that needed to go to Hershals. He lifted Sophia up to see what was on the back of the truck so far.

'Kids and teens just love him, they listen to him! I did, I met him about 6years ago, 17 knew it all, Daryl took me under his wing got me off drugs and back into school. I was a foster kid floating around the system, so I run away. He literally picked me up off the side of the road covered in vomit one night on the way home from where he was working back then. I stayed with him he paid for everything. Got me on the straight tracks. Now Merle and him are paying my way through law school!' Glenn kinda hung his head. 'Its not a gay thing he had no agenda or anything. He just said no one helped him but that didn't mean he couldn't help me! They don't want me to pay it back but pay it forward!'

Glenn pointed at the boy talking to the pretty blonde outside who was holding the baby, 'That's Zac, he's kinda lost his way, I like his big brother from the big brother program, its only him and his Ma. Told him if he finishes school I will pay for him to go to college. I only have 6 months till I'm finished and working. I am dangling a pretty big carrot for him to stay in school. Just like Daryl and Merle did.'

Carol didn't know what to say. It didn't surprise him what Glenn was telling her. 'Seems he has a thing for lame ducks!'

She gestured around her home. 'I think he hit the Jackpot!'

Glenn laughed. 'Nah thats not Daryl, or Merle, there is no agenda, its a hand up not a hand out. Everyone here has been helped along the way, in turn will help each other, if you need money they have it, you need anything they will make it happen. They have natural charm and good looks and are considered the most sort after bachelors in town.' Glenn told her

Carol swallowed, she basically threw herself at the guy who could get anyone. She looked over at him and wondered if he really knew how sexy he was.This wasn't the first time she had heard praise of the Dixon brothers today, everyone had a similar story to tell. Some thing Merle did or something Daryl does. Donated money to women's shelters, worked with kids programs, worked with troubled teens. No agenda they just wanted to.

'Mama, Mama can I go with Daryl?' Carol nodded.

  
'Carseat!' Carol called out as Daryl appeared at the door, he nodded at her, chewed on his thumb and said

'Hershals wife's bringing lunch down for everyone over at ours at 12 you want to get the word out? There drinks in the pantry, plates and glasses, bread in the freezers, plenty of fruit if you want to get the troops started?' Carol nodded, Daryl then turned and left with Sophia in his arms to walk out to the truck to go down to Hershals to drop off the green waste.

Daryl really hadn't spoken to her since he went to sleep this morning, 1 hour he had laid in her arms sleeping soundly. Waking when Merle come to wake him to get moving on the house and see what they could do today. Carol bit her lip and told Andrea she was going across the road to start setting up for lunch.

Carol was standing in the kitchen once again with her hand over her mouth she had opened a fully stocked pantry, like fully stocked anything you would ever want, she had over the past ten minutes opened every single cupboard not sure if she was in shock or horror, in her hand she was holding $30 000. What the hell, she had been moving some cans of food to get to the drinks and found money tapped to the cupboard and it had fallen into her hand, when she lifted all the plates under the bottom plate was another wad of money tucked behind the pile of plates.

There was money in the glasses at the back, why was their money in the glasses. The final straw was pulling bread out of a totally packed freezer there was even money in there, but nothing topped opening the cheese container to start cutting cheese more cash fell into her lap.

'Hello.' Called a voice from behind her, Carol turned with the money still in her hand. 'Hi I'm Jo, Hershals wife, you must be Carol, I just met a little girl telling me all about her mummy with Daryl up at the farm. That man is smitten with you both!' Jo prattled on then stopped looking at all the money in her hand. She put down the big pot she was holding on the counter.

'I wasn't taking it, it just kept falling on me and it was in the cheese and glasses!' rambled Carol shocked. Jo laughed, and nodded her head.  
'That's the boys dear they never had much so they hoard their money and food just in case. They do use the bank too I hear, told them one of these days they are going to come home and someone is going to be digging up their back yard looking for money, wouldn't be surprised if they had it there too.' Jo beamed a smile at Carol. 'Put it in one of his drawers in his room so we can get on sorting lunch ok!' Carol nodded. Walked off to Daryl's room, and shoved it all in his undie drawer.

Later everyone was milling around at Merles and Daryls eating, and talking Andrea was sitting on the couch feeding Judith talking softly with Jo and Beth, Carol looked for Daryl. She caught his eye and nodded her head indicating he should follow her, he followed her down the hall away from everyone and walked into his bedroom. Carol took a deep breath not knowing how he would react. Daryl was looking at her wide eyed wondering what this was about. They really hadn't spoken today apart from this morning and about lunch.

'I'm sorry when i was getting the stuff ready I kept finding money, I wasn't looking for it but its everywhere and I had a lot in my hands and everyone was coming and I didn't know what to do and Jo said put it in here.' Carol pulled out a drawer and half the money that had been shoved in there fell onto the floor. Carol took a step back. 'I didn't mean to touch your money.' Carol looked a little frighten moved side on watching to see how he would react. Daryl hadn't said anything.

Daryl rubbed his hand through his hair and through his goatee, took a breath. 'Told ya last night I had money stashed all over the house and so does Merle, doesn't everyone keep money in the cheese holder?' Daryl stepped closer to her, hands out palms up.

'You don't need to be scared of me I an't going to hurt ya, ever, nor your little girl or the baby or Andrea. I'm not a violent guy. I'm not my dad, I like you I don't want you to scared of me. I don't know what we are doing here. Like we just met and I already have all these crazy feeling, Christ its been less that 24hours and I feel like making out like a teenager or something.'

Carol stepped forward Daryl pulled her in and kissed her quickly. Her arms went around his neck as she went up onto her tip toes and Daryl wrapped his arms tight walked backwards and pulled her onto him on the bed still kissing her. Man stop kissing the handsome bachelor who can get anyone, he doesn't want a run down women who has nothing to offer.

'Shut the bloody door arsehole!' Grumbled Merle who was walking past to go answer the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl had woken up with a start after going back to bed, he felt different like he could rule the world. Carol was still holding him, he looked at the time and had had an hour's sleep. It was time for them to move on and get over the road and see what could be done with the house. The others were going to be there at ten. Daryl got up, and pulled on some work boots and grabbed his leather jacket. He told Carol, Merle and Andrea he was going to get morning tea. From them on he tried to avoid Carol because ever time he looked at her his dick got hard and naughty thoughts were flooding through his head and body.

This was crazy he had all these feeling and emotions running through his head and it was crazy to feel this way in such a short period of time. All he wanted to do was kiss her but he knew she wouldn't like him because of the way he looked. Girls like guys like Shane and Rick who were good looking without scared up bodies and emotional baggage. Someone who could go to the toilet, or take a shower without hyperventilating. Another thought run through his head, how was he going to go to the toilet with them there. Glenn and Merle were used to him leaving the door open, but there was a little girl and the women now. How was Merle going to be able to shower and go to the toilet neither could go in without leaving the door open.

Standing in line at the bakery he started thinking about why he never really had a girlfriend and usually kept it to one night stands where he could keep his shirt on. The last time was over a year ago and he still remembered how she freaked out when she run her hands over his back under his shirt. 

He had tried to date once when he was about 18 and when she saw his back she freaked out and called him ugly and horrendous. He should have warned her that he looked like Frankenstein under his clothes. Generally it was about sex, he knew he could pull it if he wanted it bring a girl home from the pub for a one night stand but this was different he wanted to spend time and get to know Carol and her him. He run his hand through his hair thinking all he had shown her about him was that he was in club crazy town. The guy who can't go brush his teeth without freaking out. No one would ever want to be with someone as ugly as him.

Since then Daryl had avoided girls in general, settling on being peoples friends. His first real friend was probably Glenn. He only met Glenn because he nearly run him over lying on the road. Drunk and drugged in the rain. Daryl put him in the backseat and took him home and Glenn really never left. Daryl helped him with school and stuff. At first Glenn thought he was gay and wanted a toy boy being that he was 25 at the time. Really Daryl just felt he could help him maybe better than anyone had helped him. Friendship grew and Glenn and Daryl become great friends. Glenn had seen the scars and had not run or called him a freak. Glenn was safe.

He knew that women looked at him, hit on him when he went around town, inviting him places, smiling at him. Women bringing cars for 'Friends' to the garage, anything to get him or Merle into a conversation they just didn't date. Till now they just didn't want too. They wanted to date him, fuck him, help him spend his money. He never did anything about it. He knew it was a game to them to see who could get him to accept a date, a coffee or a meal. He didn't want people of the town to know what a freak he was. Best he didn't become town gossip if he freaked out somewhere or his scars were shown. He just smiled and always had something else on. He generally stuck to his youth work and rebuilding the house. Until now, images of the blue eyed beauty run through his head. 

Rick and Shane he met through working with trouble teens, two cops kept referring all the real bad cases to Daryl and Merle to work with at their garage with their Saturday morning workshop they had slowly become good friends catching up for pizza and watching games and sometimes chasing tail at the pubs. Hershal and Jo were just always there and popping in since they moved into their house, welcoming them the first night by offering them a meal and Jo listening to their stories and offering advice to them as a mother would her own. Taking the boys under their wings as extended family. That's how Glenn met Maggie.

He came back with bun's coffee and more food than they needed. People started arriving to help. Shane and Rick said they would go up in the crawl space which was good cos neither Merle and Daryl would be able to go there. Merle was better than him dealing with what happened. They processed things differently, but neither of us could go willingly into a small space. 

During the course of the morning Merle and Daryl overheard Carol and Andrea talking and crying, talking about being raped by their husbands, it nearly sent Merle over the edge he started chopping down a tree with all his might swinging the axe like he was chopping off that man's head. Daryl just stood there fuming, he couldn't believe his ears that someone would hurt Carol or Andrea like that on purpose when they were meant to love them, honour them. He didn't know what to say and was thankful when Shane called him.

He had noticed that he had a little shadow all morning by the name of Sophia. He liked her, she was a happy little girl and if she wanted to hold his hand all day he let her. She was good company keeping Daryl out of his own thoughts and out of his own head watching out for hear and making sure she was safe. He could believe that her dad didn't actually want her. If she was his he would tell her everyday how special she was.

He took Sophia with him to do a dump of green waste to Hershals, Sophia met Jo and gave her a beaming smile. Daryl smiled because Sophia was smiling looking at the pony and ducks and chickens. Daryl promised they could come back when they were not so busy so she could spend more time. It made him happy to see the little girl who was hiding from them last night running around trying to catch herself a duck for a pet.

While he was eating lunch he noticed that Carol was looking at him and indicated for him to follow her. He followed her to his room and she started to tell him about money, he wasn't really listening but looking at her body language like she was ready to flight and was a little scared of him. All the blood pounding through his ears thinking that she was worried about what he would say.

All he could say and do was he had told her that they had money everywhere, and he wouldn't hurt her or any of them.

He again felt like a freak as he stepped towards her. She finally stepped towards him and let him kiss her again. He took a chance and pulled her ontop of him on the bed and was kissing her some more when Merle told them to get a room. or shut the door or something. He didn't shut the door often he might think about it though if it relieved some of the pressure in his pants. Grinding into her with his hips wasn't actually helping.

They had to adjust themselves quickly when they heard Sophia calling their names and jump up and apart. Daryl looked at the ground and Carol gathered Sophia up and all three of them left the room. 

Merle pulled the pin around 3.30pm sending everyone home. He knew that he and Daryl needed to catch up on some sleep before dealing with the youth that night. Going in tired would leave Daryl emotionally drained again and possibly trigger him again. The last time he had been like this was a year ago after a really bad one night stand. It took weeks to get Daryl back into a good head space. He was toying with the idea of having Daryl stay at home but he knew he wouldn't so everyone having a nap was the best idea.

Daryl need to go to the toilet and have a shower and was starting to stress about it all. He called Merle aside. Carol and Andrea were sitting with the girls watching some tv. Daryl glanced over at the girls and whispered to Merle he had a problem. The problem being the house was mainly open planned because of Daryl, the lounge flowed into the dinning area which flowed onto the kitchen onto the deck. off to the side was the big laundry, and big bathroom. The men didn't didn't want a small laundry or bathroom, not with Daryls issues and Merle to be honest could't do small spaces.

Merle put his head in his hands and scratched all over his head again. Sophia was now asleep and Andrea feeding Judith. Carol was watching them. Merle dragged Daryl into the laundry, and shut the door behind him pulled Daryl into a bear hug and said in his ear.

'You go in leave the door open, I'll stand here ok.' Daryl looked shocked, he was ok being in there with Merle being in there but he couldn't shut the door between the laundry and the bathroom.

'But open a fucken window and turn the shower on so I don't have to listen to ya. And also you owe me big! The shit I do for you Daryl honestly!' Merle was teasing Daryl. It was pretty funny two grown men unable to go to the toilet or have a shower with the door shut or have someone hold their bloody hand.


	11. Chapter 11

'What do you think they are doing in there?' Carol asked looking at Andrea. She shook her head with a smirk on her face. Both Daryl and Merle had looked a little worried in the kitchen looking over at us. They then both disappeared into the laundry and bathroom. 

'I wouldn't mind being a fly on the wall if they are both naked though!' Andrea wiggled her eyesbrows, and laughed.

'Your so funny, you think it has something to do with the doors being shut or something? Daryl apparently not freaked out for a year or so Glenn was saying he likes doors to be open, and like we are sitting here he has to shut the door?' Carol stated.

'Could be, ask him' Andrea told her

'I'm not asking if his brother had to hold his hand while he went for a poo or shower!' Carol whispered in case they heard.

'Hope they open a window!' Andrea was giggling as she shifted Judith to her other side to feed.

The women sat talking quietly passing on information.

'According to Jo there were stories of two kids 8 and 12 being found beaten and locked in a cupboard for like a week only found after they failed to show at school for a week! She said she never actually asked if it was them but is assuming it was. After what Merle said and the scars and stuff this morning I would say it was them. I would say they both are afraid of small spaces and the dark' - Andrea

'Jo said that they went into foster care and bounced around until Merle was 18 and he took custody of Daryl when he was 14. Apparently they ended up in a group home until Merle turned 18 and Daryl was 14. She heard from a friend that Daryl used to sleep with Merle every night because he was scared of the dark and being left alone. Thankfully the home just let them be and do things Merle and Daryls way. Jo sister worked there' -A

'They got a flat or something Merle went to work and Daryl was 14 and at high school, Merle paid for everything and then when Daryl left school and got a job Merle had a bit of a break down and got on the booze and drugs a bit, then they brought the garage and this place.' Andrea jestered around the room.

'Wow you found out heaps.' Carol said still talking softly. Andrea looked at Carol and giggled.

'Well we were not all in the bedroom making out Carol!'

'Glenn said Daryl picked him up off the side of the road one night and now Merle and him are putting him through college!' said Carol shaking her head. Amazed that they were doing that for him, not everyone would help someone like that just because. Apparently they were like that they were helping them just because, and on Monday they both had a job at the garage if they wanted it, and Jo said she would watch Judith if they wanted. Sophia would start school on Monday if they could get her enrolled. These people were amazing. They were all like extended family although not related and although they didn't know them yesterday today they now were part of the family and everyone was willing to help. All because they all loved Daryl and Merle.

Andrea was nodding, 'Yeah everyone loves them apparently the most eligible bachelors in the town apparently, with no agenda at all apart from not wanting anyone to have the kinda life they had, Shane told me they do heaps of volunteer work with the youth and Daryl works with the little kids doing puzzles and games and stuff one day after school at the youth group! Regular little choir boys. Rick said they are the nicest guys in town but when I asked about girlfriends they said never seen them with anyone really apart from a one night stand her or there. He thinks Daryl's ashamed of his body from what he can make out and Merle although he not very vocal about it puts on a tough front doesn't want to be rejected either.' 

'I don't know why have you seen way those men fill out their clothes, they are a hot mess. So is Daryl a good kisser?' Andrea smirked.

'Yip is Merle?' Carol countered, Andrea put her hand to her mouth and giggled and nodded.

'You hussy' They were giggling when they looked up the bathroom door opened and Merle and Daryl came out. Daryl wrapped in a towel around his wast and a tee shirt on, Merle just in a towel. Merle wasn't as worried about them seeing his scars as Daryl. Daryl just nodded at them and walked past down the hall.

'Ummmm going for a nap to get sorted for tonight, she asleep now?' Merle asked, she nodded "I am going to put her to bed! what time do you need to go out?' 'By 7pm'.' Merle bent over and picked up the baby, kissed her and walked down the hall with her.

'I think someone wants you to take a nap with him!' Carol whispered. Andrea giggled.

'Napping is all I am up for I am so tired! Lets put Soph in with Judith in that bed and you can snuggle with Daryl?' She wiggled her eyebrows, sighing she stood gathered up Sophia and followed the train down the hall. Put her into the bed and looked at Merle tucking the baby in gently as Andrea had her hand across her mouth behind him. She basically jumped on him as they were leaving the room.

Both little girls were sleeping leaving the door open Caro went across the hall and kicked off her shoes, jeans and bra under my shirt and climbed in beside Daryl. I thought he was already asleep. Preparing to snuggle into his back, she felt him shift in the bed. He wasn't asleep, He had on Boxers and a tee shirt, she stroked his back he froze. Daryl rolled over looked at her shook his head and reached out to pull me close. Then snuggling into his arms he kissed my head and shut his eyes and drifted of into contented sleep. She wasn't far behind the past day had been totally draining for everyone. It was nice to be safe in someone's arms even just to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've have this story running around my head it needs to get out.

Early the next morning Carol woke with a start and felt around the bed for sophia. She wasn't there, she got up and walked to the toilet, no Sophia anywhere. Carol was starting to panic where the heck could her 5year old be, how did she not notice her leave the bed.

Rounding the corner to Merle's room to wake them up to help look Carol stopped and looked at the bed in surprise. Sophia somehow had crawled up the middle of the bed between the two big men, and was asleep on top of the blankets with her cuddly blanket on top of her. Her hands held Daryls large hand in one hand and in the other hand she was holding Merles.

Carol wondered if they even knew she was there? All three seemed to be sleeping well. Carol wondered how often Daryl might have slept with Merle for safety in the past. They both seem perfectly at peace.

Carol heard a noise behind her Andrea creeping towards her wondering what she was doing.

'So are you a peeping Tom now? Just put Judith back down!' Andrea whispered. Carol shook her head and pointed to the bed and to Sophia. Andrea took a step closer to see she held a hand of each in hers. Andrea looked back at Carol and they tiptoed out of the room.

'Are you going to move her?' Andrea asked. Carol shook her head, she knew where she was and for the moment Sophia was in the safest place in the world. She must really like them to go seek them out on her own.

'Isn't it funny how she just fallen in love with them? Its like she knows they are the good guys, compared usually she will say nothing to anyone! She's been so scared of her own shadow since the last run in with Ed!' Andrea was whispering.

'I know, I'm going to leave her, I just hope for her sake they don't stop thinking of her after we move into our own house!' Carol said.

'It won't happen they are not that type, trust me!' Andrea told her.


	13. Chapter 13

'Daryl, Daryl, Daryl, Daryl!' Daryl turned his head to the side of the bed quickly today, he knew that voice. He felt a touch on his face from the middle of the bed. 'Daryl I'ma not got a school bag!' A little voice said. Daryl looked at Sophia who looked comfy in the middle of the bed.

'What?' Asked Daryl, what the hell was going on! He looked at the clock it was 6.30am. Merle was gone and Sophia was on his bed and looked like she had been there a while. Carol was going to kill him.

'Soph how long you been lying there?' Daryl asked. 'You really shouldn't climb into bed with people without asking or telling your Mama where you are!' Growled Daryl.

'Daryl my need a school bag and lunch box for school!' Sophia asked again.

'I need a school bag!' Daryl corrected. Sophia looked at him and shook her head.

'No me! Not you!. My need one!' Sophia started to wiggle around in the bed. 'My hungry Daryl!'

'Ok go out to the kitchen see if Merles there.' Sophia climb off the bed and wandered down the hall. Daryl threw on some running shorts and followed her down to the kitchen. He could see Carol asleep and in the other room he could see Merle in bed talking with Andrea as she was feeding Judith. There was a soft like on in the room. Merle looked as happy as a pig in......

'Mornin' you see we had a visitor in the night?' laughed Merle. Daryl ducked his head.

'Carols going to be mad at me!' Daryl muttered.

'I wouldn't think so, we spent a bit of time watching you all sleep last night, you all looked very cute together!' Andrea snickered. Daryl stopped and come back.

'Is she mad, I don't want her mad at me, I didnt know she was there' Andrea shook her head.

'Nah she amazed that Soph likes you enough to seek you out in the dark, Life hasn't been that flash up to now!' Andrea said.

Daryl went into the kitchen and found Sophia climbing into the pantry, he grabbed her from behind and growled softly. 'If you fall on my watch what am I going to tell your Mama?' She pushed off the shelf onto Daryl. She was holding a box of cornflakes, and a banana. He settled her down to eat. He need to go for a run to clear his head. He went to the toilet and peed, leaving the doors open. Sophia wouldn't come in she was to busy eating. He brushed his teeth, washed his hands and decided to go wake Carol.

He climbed onto the bed put his face near hers and whispered, 'Good Morning, its wake up time. ' Carols eyes opened and she looked surprised to see his face close to hers.

'So it seems Merle and I had a stream of visitors during the night!' Carol giggled and nodded, still not quite awake. She snugged closer to him pulling her hands up and running them over his shoulders and down his muscle arms. 

'You know Daryl Dixon we brought the crappiest house in the world, but it was worth it to find you, my knight in shinning armour across the road!' she raised her eyebrows at him and hugged him closer. Daryl backed away his dick was starting to get hard and the last thing he wanted was her to feel it through his running shorts, and think he was just there to have the problem taken care of. 

He rolled over the side of the bed and sat there for a moment willing it to go down. Carol come up behind him putting one of her arms across his back and running her hand down his arm.

'Did I do something wrong?' Daryl shook his head.

'No!' He whispered, she kept rubbing his back and down his arm it was making him crazy touching him like that, nice touch sending his hormones all over the show, If he didn't have a problem before he now had a ragging hard on and there was no way he could stand up without it being noticeable. 

Carol kissed his neck, 'Well what's going on there is nothing you can't tell me, I think we have seen the worst Daryl. You can trust me, whatever it is!' Carol was saying. Still rubbing his body, in the end he turned his head to look at her and then down at his pants where his cock was staining through his pants.

'You ain't done nothing wrong, its the opposite actually!' Daryls face went bright red at pointing out his dick.

Carol looked down at his pants, 'Oh my, now I get it I though I did something bad, do you like it when I touch you like this?' Running her hand down his arm and down his leg. Daryl groaned, he turned and kissed her full on the mouth. Her hand was trailing up his leg and he was almost begging her to touch him in his head. 

He kissed her soundly pushed her away and stood up, back to her. He walked over to the dresser to get a running singlet and a pair of Jocks. Can't run in boxers. and turned and told Carol, 'Get up Soph's in the kitchen, Merle run's his course this morning when I get back you and me and Soph are going shopping for a school bag.' He turned and left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Carol was surprised she had made Daryl horny like that Shocked in fact that he wasn't repulsed by her. Ed had always told her she was repulsive and he only fucked her because of duty. He had to watch porn to do it. All this self doubt running through her head looking at the time it was 8am, she wanted to talk with Merle and get Ricks phone number.

Carol hung up the phone from Rick and he had told her he would get back with some information to her as soon as he found it. Merle had gone into the garage to run his group, Andrea was across the road with the girls talking with the floor sanding people to see how long it was going to take. they couldn't do anything till the floor was done. Carol took a shower and got dressed and went to make a coffee, found some paper and a pen and started making a list.

Daryl come back from his run dripping in sweat, Carol was sitting at the table making a list of things they needed/wanted and wondered how to go about getting it. She sat drinking her coffee and pondered. Yes they had jobs but Carol felt guilty about asking for an advance before she even started working at 'Dixon's Garage'. Sophia needed so many things. The 4 changes of clothes she had for her wasn't enough for school especially as she was growing out of some. Carol only had two pair of pants and 3 tops, underwear and bras's were limited. She looked down at her feet. Ugh things were just getting worse. The list was getting longer and longer. She looked the list and at the top she laughed to herself and wrote condoms's on the list. Thinking about the chemical reaction between her and Daryl that things were going to be a combustion soon. If Daryl didn't want to be with her she could always give them to Andrea. 

She put the list down as Daryl came into the room and tried to cover it with her arm as she asked him how his run was. Her eyes run over his body, in a singlet she was seeing more of him than she had before, his body was smoking. Sure she saw some of his scars but she saw some amazing arms, nice and strong, a band tattoo on his biceps OMG. She looked across the front of his chest she saw a old scar running down below his singlet, she felt a shiver go through her body, a pull that she felt she should go and lick him.

She forced herself to stop looking at him and looked out the window. She licked her lips, let her gaze go back to him as he was at the tap drinking water. She willed herself to not go over and lick him he looked so good. He was watching her, watching him. He took a step closer to her, and she swallowed standing up she moved closer and closer to him. Tracing a finger down his arm, raising her other hand up and putting it behind him slipping it through the gap between wear the arm hole of his shirt she started stroking his back, Daryl hissed his breath out, his eyes flared around the room. Daryl pulled her close lowering his head to kiss her.

Bang Bang Bang there was a big knock at the door, Daryl growled and stormed off to answer it. He flung it open and his eyes darken when he saw Rick and Shane standing there in uniform. His posture got worse when they asked to see Carol. 

'I asked them to come, I have some cop questions about Sophia is starting school, I don't want Ed to be able to find her I want to know what I can do to protect her!' Carol tried to explain to him.

Daryl nodded, he stood back and let them in the house, he still didn't appear to be happy, Carol asked them if they wanted a coffee outside on the deck and they went out knowing the place better than her. She started to make the coffee how they asked for it. Daryl was watching her with his fists clenched, opening and closing his hands. She walked over and kissed him firmly on the mouth. The other men didn't see, Daryl had a big smirk on his face. 

'Daryl if you want to shower while we are out there we won't come in till we see you back in the kitchen ok?' Carol said. Daryl looked at her, looked like he was going to say something then he stopped and nodded. Went into the bathroom not shutting the door, she could hear him mucking around in there. 

As she headed outside she called, 'Going outside now Babe!' She snorted wondering if he would freak out about her calling him that, as she went outside. She didn't notice him stick his head around the corner. Walk back into the kitchen and take her list.

Carol was still talking with Rick and Shane when Daryl came out the shower, she saw him standing watching from the kitchen, she was laughing at what Shane was saying, they shook her hand and come back into the kitchen. Shane said something to Daryl and gave him a friendly shove as he walked past. Daryl saw them out. Carol was still pondering on what they said.

She could reg Sophia under her Maiden name, she can name who she wanted on the form if she wanted she could even name Daryl as her dad if she wanted, dam she could name Hershal Greene if she wanted. Carol thought the office ladies would have a field day at that. Daryl come back into the kitchen pointing at her and at his watch. She got up grabbed her bag and followed him out to the truck. She went across to get Sophia while Daryl wrestled the car seat in the back of the truck. 

Daryl gave her a tight smile as she buckled Sophia in. Carol rubbed his arm and gave him a beaming smile. It was going to be fun treating wee girl to a new bag, and lunch box. Off they went.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know that all my information is made up for the story, everything is made up not true. Just for fun. how are you enjoying it.

The run didn't do much to calm him, Daryl was still thinking about Carol touching him on his, run. He run harder and started thinking about anything else, he started looking at the road kill as he run along. That really fixed the problem he was having. He run further than he meant to he turned and started to run back to his house.

Daryl walked inside he was dripping with sweat and desperate for a drink, Carol was at the table writing a list he glanced at it and could see columns with hers and Sophia's names as she tried to cover it with her arms. He could tell she was watching him, running her eyes over him. He was watching her watch him she swallowed and looked away. He looked at her and she started to walk towards him, he had seen her lick her lips, he took that as a good sign. She was touching him again this time she put her hand on his bare back under his singlet. He stopped moving waiting for her to freak out about the scars on his body. She looked up at him and Daryl thought he would try for another kiss. 

 

Who the FUCK was at the fucken door, Daryl stomped down the hall and opened it to Shane and Rick both standing there, wearing aftershave, he could smell it pouring off them, they wanted to see Carol! She had rung them? What was going on. Jealousy pitted at his stomach. Daryl stepped aside as Carol greeted the handsome men. She said something about them helping with Soph starting school. Daryl followed them back to the kitchen frowning as Carol sent them out to the deck, and started to make them a coffee. 

Daryl was surprised when she told him they would be outside if he wanted to shower, leaned up against Daryl and kissed him Daryl felt himself going hard again, he went into the bathroom. Daryl was fiddling with the shower and stuff when he her her call out, he was sure she called him babe! Cheeky bitch! Daryl looked out to the deck and walked over and took the list and took it into the bathroom to look at while waiting for the water to warm. 

Holding the list out of the water he was reading it, it was a sad list. Soph only had 4 sets of clothes, no toys. Carol 2 sets, how had he not noticed, he had noticed they were still wearing his tee shirt yesterday. He chuckled to himself when he read bra's, knickers and condoms in that order. He was smiling to himself thinking about the shopping trip they would have. He then frowned thinking about Carol outside with the two male sluts outside, he put the list on the window still and quickly washed himself, and got out.

Daryl was standing in the kitchen as Shane and Rick were leaving, 'When you going to tap that Daryl?' Rick smirked walking past Daryl who was standing there watching them.

'Daryl if you don't claim that I'm going to claim it! You got two days before I really turn on my charm!' Shane snickered giving Daryl a shove, Daryl shoved him back when he really wanted to punch him in the head. He more or less threw them out of his house and went to find Carol who was still on the deck. He had her list in his pocket a pocket full of cash shopping was going to be fun.

Carol went to get Sophia and the were set. He was waiting in the truck and he touched his arm again and his dick had a mind of his own. Fuck it, what was he going to do, he had no claim on her he only knew her 2 days, how was he going to fix it so Shane doesn't ask her out. Daryl gave her a smile and off they went into town.

########################################

Daryl was having a great time, so was Sophia, Daryl was pushing a trolley around the department store putting in whatever took his fancy or took Sophia's fancy.

'I can't get her all this stuff Daryl I can't afford it!' Carol whispered grabbing his hand so he would hear her.

'I can, I am treating her, don't worry, I want to!' Daryl countered.'

'This colour or this? Heck lets get both!' Daryl was piling in clothes for Sophia and they had picked out some outfits for Judith also. Toys for Sophia, toys for Judith, Toys for Daryl and Merle too by the looks.

'Come Carol your going to have to help here I don't know anything about little girls underwear and singlets, pick!' Daryl asked Carol, she just shook her head and picked a pack and threw them in. Daryl threw in another pack the same and socks. He had everything on Sophia's list he thought.

Daryl turned into the women's isles pushing his trolley pulling Sophia with him. He was looking at tampons picking them up and putting them down. Picking up boxes of perfume and sniffing and putting them down, he picked up a make up compact opened and closed it. Picked up some eye shadow He was starting to open box or hair removal cream when she was looking at him like he was crazy. He wandered down the isle into the man's isle and come back the 4 boxes of condoms and chucked them in the trolley. He winked at her. She shook her head trying to keep a straight face.

'Do you need anything?' Daryl asked Carol, she shook her head.

'Are you sure?' Carol shook her head, she was studing him she shook her head again.

'Bra's and stuff?' Daryl asked, 'Nope ok, guess I am going to have to use this!' He pulled her list out of his pocket. She looked shocked and a little embarrassed covering up her face blushing as he read down her list softly. 

Daryl smirked and said to her, 'Get what you need, I've got it! I don't want my girlfriend walking around on the same two sets of bra's and panties days in a row! Smelling because she wont let me buy her nice things and stuff!'

Daryl knew he was taking a big gamble pulling a stunt like this. Carol just stood there with her mouth opening and closing she finally nodded excitedly coming in to hug him.

'You want me to be YOUR girlfriend?' She asked clearly shocked that he wanted her as his girlfriend.

'Why not I like you, you like me, we both like Soph, lets try this, not my fault I didn't met you proper the traditional way but lets try this. Besides if I don't claim you and claim you fast Shane's going to come sniffing around!' Carol shook her head kissed him again and quickly gathered up the things she needed in the women isle.

Carol looked over her shoulder at Daryl as if she wanted to ask him something.

'Get what ever you think Andrea needs also, My money Merles money it don't make no difference to us if you need stuff, she needs stuff, little arse kicker needs stuff, just get it! We will sort it out later, don't want anyone to do without!' Carol stood up and kissed him full on the mouth in the store where everyone could see her, she didn't seem to care that he was ugly she wanted him anyway.

Nursing pads, and bra's and panties in all sorts of colours and sizes flew into the trolley, Sophia was a great little helper encouraging her mum to try stuff on and then just putting stuff in the trolley hiding stuff under other stuff so her mum wouldn't know till they got it home. The sight of all the bra's and panties that hopefully he would get to see was starting that dull ache again. Daryl wandered off to the necklaces and got some different types of chunky jewellery that women seemed to wear, earrings and bangles and got Soph some little bangles also. 

'Do ya want to go out tonight when Soph asleep, Merle and Andrea could watch her?' Daryl was asking Carol as they were nearing the check out. Carol nodded and slipped her hand into his. 

Today had been a fun day. Daryl was surprised at the till that it wasn't more, Carol looked shocked that it was so high.


	16. Chapter 16

Still astounded from their shopping trip and Daryl having her list and buying what they needed, something she had budgeted that would take her at least 4 months to get on their wages after paying for stuff for the house. He Had totally blown her out of the water throwing stuff in the trolley for everyone. Not just for Sophia but for Judith, Andrea and her.

She couldn't believe the way he was with Judith talking about every item they were buying before putting it in the trolley, when she told him she couldn't afford what he was getting he said it was his treat for her. Carol felt guilty, she could take charity for Judith but she probably went overboard letting him buy her so much stuff. Although he had helped choose some things, she did notice that he had thrown in some more bra's and panties in her size while she was in the changing rooms, but she had kept quiet. 

In her head she was thinking that depending on what they paid her they could pay them back a certain amount each week until they were square. They couldn't keep letting them pay for stuff, the world didn't work like that. She didn't deserve any gifts and treats she wasn't worth that much. Ed never let her buy anything new, she had to scrimp money off her mega food budget for clothes for her and Soph. Looking down at what she was wearing now it was still better than what she had with Ed.

She could still hear his voice in her head telling her that she wasn't worth having money spent on her, looking across at Daryl he seemed to be having fun spending money on her, on them. Laughing with Soph buying her toys, New toys, she never had new toys before. Neither had Judith, but Judith didn't know she didn't have much. She only needed a boob in her mouth and a clean diaper and someone to cuddle her and she was the happiest baby in the world. Andrea was lucky that she got out before Judith saw her ex for the monster that he was. 

Carol was quiet on the way home mulling over in her head that Daryl had asked her to be his girlfriend! That brought a smile to her mouth she looked over at Soph who was clutching a new teddy, sucking on a finger and looking out the window. He had taken them out to lunch after shopping. She had seen the way women looked at him. Carol wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend. Who wouldn't the way he moved in his jeans and filled out his white tee shirt, she was still thinking about that tattoo under his biceps on his right arm. She let her gaze go down his legs then travel back up to chest and his face, he glanced at her and shifted his gaze back to the road. 

She was sure he didn't know what sort of naughty thoughts she was having about him, and wanting to lick his tattoo on his arm, he didn't know he made her feel hot and heavy and wet into her panties. He glanced at her again and shifted slightly in his seat. Day dreaming about his body she didn't realise that they had pulled up the drive, she helped Daryl carry as many bags into the house as she could but she was straining and just managed to get to the kitchen table. Daryl brought in the rest. 

Carol saw Merle and Andrea having a heated discussion outside on the deck, well they were not yelling at each other but whispering harshly at each other. Judith was no where to be found. When she saw Carol came storming inside.

'You know what he did? Do you want to know what he did?' Andrea demanded an answer.

'Ummmm Did he buy Judith a pony, this one just brought up half the store for Sophia!' Carol stated holding up a little outfit for Judith, Andrea grabbed it and turned and thanked Daryl for thinking of Judith.

'No! I just caught him and his buddy Glenn over there ripping out our kitchen, and there is a freaken hole in the floor!' Andrea growled. 'We can't afford to fix that. I told you we don't got no fucken money to fix that shit up until we start work!' Directed directly at Merle who was holding his hands in the air

'If I could explain as I was trying too before she got all mad! I didn't make the hole in the floor the floor sanders went through it, the FLOOR was rotten so was the kitchen cupboards under the sink!' Merle growled back glaring at Andrea.

'I just didn't go over there and think, I know what a fucken fun way to spend the rest of ma day come one Glenn lets rip out the kitchen in 'Sugar tits' house so she will have ta fuck me!' Merles voice was getting louder and louder.

'So excuse me if I didn't want to climb under the house every time Judith fell through to your new basement! We had no choice to rip it out so they could fix the floor and all the rotten boards so we didn't keep losing the baby!' Merle stomped out of the kitchen. Andrea glaring at him face cheeks slightly pink. Daryl who had been half listening and half looking through the bags called out.

''Merle hold up! I got ya a present!' Daryl threw a box of condoms at Merle, who caught them and glared at Daryl.

'Fuck OFF!' He yelled as he stormed down the hall out the door slaming and they heard Daryl's truck roaring out the drive.

'Ummm I'll take a box Daryl if your just handing them out!' Daryl, Carol and Andrea looked over at the lounge couch and there sat Glenn looking slightly embarrassed and had been forgotten as Merle and Andrea had been fighting outside. Daryl threw him a box of condoms. Carol and Andrea burst at the seams when they heard a little voice ask.

'He'll come back he just calming down!' Daryl muttered to Andrea. 'He just likes to fix things!'

'What's in that box mum? Is it toys especially made for boys?' Sophia asked.

'Yip it sure is!' Laughed Daryl grabbing the last two boxes putting one in the bathroom and taking the other off to his room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still going with this its sitting in my head it needs out. do you actually like it? let me know, remember there are not true facts anything I say to do with any laws or enrolments is just made up for the story. Lets ramble on to Daryl take her out

Daryl was standing back in the lounge of Carol and Andrea's house, he was admiring her arse lying on the floor looking down into a hole, he shifted his jeans slightly to get more comfortable. His touch on himself actually made things worst, his hard on groaning against his jeans. He was like a horny teenager. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the way it moved from side to side. He needed to do something about it but with everyone in his house and it wasn't like he could rub one out with the doors open. Shutting the door even for that wasn't an option. 

Glenn was pointing out what had happened and why they had to pull out the kitchen. All the boards in the kitchen had to be replaced because of years of a dripping seal under the sink and while the house had been empty it had just absorbed into the wood and it basically crumbled under the weight of the floor sander. Carols head popped up and was nodding listening to what he was saying.

Glenn looked over at Daryl who was still trying to get comfortable in his pants and said, 'From what I could see when I went down there all the piles under the house look ok. Merle didn't look or go near it, I'm assuming you won't either, so maybe you could ring Axel? He knows about this sort of stuff!' 

 

At the mention of looking down the hole Daryl took a step back and shook his head. No fucken way was he even going into the kitchen while there was a hole in the floor. It was bad enough walking around his own house knowing there was a crawl space and wardrobes, and attic. Merle and him fixed that problem when they took the doors off all the wardrobes in their house.

Daryl needed to get out of the house and away from the hole, he could feel his breathing starting to go a bit fast, Carol was hanging right into the hole and even the sight of her arse couldn't stop him thinking about getting stuck down there. Glenn was watching Daryl and could see some signs of stress when he suggested getting outside and calling Axel. Daryl nodded, walking outside and down the steps he relaxed and felt better. Calling Axel who said he could fit it all in on Monday morning and sort out everything that needed to be done. He could also help fitting a new kitchen in he wasn't busy. Daryl nodded knowing he was going to have a bit of a fight with them about they couldn't afford a kitchen.

Carol and Glenn come out of the house. Walking down the steps and Carol was laughing about something. Smiling away at Glenn like he was the funniest clown at the circus.  
'Yeah right Glenn no one would want to see my arse!' She was laughing. 'What, why would Glenn be looking at that?' Daryl wondered what they were talking about. 'Paying for all this, I told Glenn we needed to get second jobs, he suggested the strip club!' Joked Carol. Daryl looked over at Glenn and pointed a warning finger at him, Glenn got the message quickly that joking about that wasn't funny. 

Glenn decided that it would be funny to keep going and keep talking about stripping and tips and see what would happen provoking Daryl. He knew Daryl liked Carol but wasn't sure what was going on there he was playing his cards close. Glenn decided even if he got a black eye it would be worth it just to annoy Daryl, he was moody a lot and taking the piss this time was easy and fun.

'I don't know Daryl, new talent and all, bet the likes of Shane and Rick would love to see the girls shaking their money makers!' Glenn was snickering knowing what he was doing. 'Shane said he though Carol here was a hottie, so if he got to see it before he brought it and all that!' Glenn snorted at the look on Daryls face.

Carol could tell Glenn was teasing Daryl more than he was teasing her. So she decided to join in.  
'Hmmmm I wonder if they have a dental plan or something. Where would I get a costume?' Pondered Carol. 'How much do you think we would make in tips?'

'For FUCKS sake you an't gona work in no strip club got it!' He turned on his heel walking backwards pointing at Carol, 'And if you don't shut the fuck up your gona be working at a strip club to pay your last 6 months at law school right!' Daryl spun around and stormed into the house, blowing past Andrea who was now playing with some new toys with Sophia and Judith. Daryl stormed outside and stood stamping his feet on the deck.

Andrea, Glenn and Carol all looked at each other. Well that was the second Dixon brother pissed off. Daryl was on his cell phone talking with someone. Once he finished that call he rung someone else and was shouting in the phone about showers and stuff, don't fuck this up arsehole she could hear. He finally hung up and Carol walked out wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. 

'We were only teasing you ok, I wont work at a strip club unless you say it ok! Besides I would need to practise my dancing in my underwear and I will need lots of practise before I could do it!' Daryl growled low in his throat.  
'Ya dont need to worry about money, there is lots of different currencies in this world, money just one of them. There's trust, love, respect, loyalty, friendship, family, trust, honour. Ya just trade one for another. Ya wouldn't be worried if you were giving me something like that, why ya so worried about money, sure you got none now but we have. Ya got everything else, lets just trade one back and forward. Lets start with trust!' Daryl mumbled. 

'I never trusted anyone but Merle, then I found Glenn. Like found him! He could only offer me friendship, and gave me honour, respect loyalty, I gave him money, love, family. He's giving Maggie, love, honour and respect, loyalty. He's giving Zac, honour, love, friendship and money. Zac giving him honour, trust and loyalty, he in turn is giving Beth loyalty, respect and love.'

Daryl sighed and kept talking more than she was sure he ever talked about anything. 'Merle has given me Money, honour, love, trust. I gave him respect, loyalty, love, my life! I want to give you and Sophia if you let me Trust, loyalty, friendship, love and money, I want you to give me,' Daryl's voice went low and he rubbed his tumb over her hand and looked her in the eye. 'I want you to give me loyalty, love and a family!' He hung his head down, big strong Daryl Dixon who could kick most peoples arses in this town was basically begging a women who he had only met two days before to love him and want to be with him.

Carol was looking at him finally understanding who he was and how money didn't seem to be a problem, just a way to fix a problem. She got him, wow she even thinks she got Merle and Merles an even hotter mess that Daryl. Daryl was a smoking hot mess of hormones and just whole man. He wasn't paying for things to make them feel bad, or other motives it was a currency swapping one for the other. It was a currency he had, and could share, she had currencies also that fitted into the Dixon bank.

Its funny money had always been a issue when she had none, especially with Ed every dollar was looked at twice and she was beaten for spending a dollar wrong, this strong good looking man though love and family, loyalty were more important. He and Merle liked them, they liked Glenn and who ever else they helped along the way, the way they worked with the kids and helped. The Dixon brothers were just wanting what everyone else did. Someone to love them for who they are not what they have. 

'See money just a currency to me, not as important as the others. We can fix the floor, God can we fix the floor I can't go there till the floor is fixed, its freaking me out really bad!' Carol nodded, yeah they fix the floor. He could fix the kitchen he could fix whatever he wanted.

'You can start work Monday and we will get you some money so you don't have to worry about it, work it off or pay it forward whatever, the little ones need a safe home not a shit hole like Merle and me!' Daryl looked emotionally drained. Carol kissed him on his mouth and Daryl hands moved down her back till they rested on her arse. He walked her backwards till she come flush to the side of the house and he was kissing down her neck, one hand sneaking up under her shirt to feel her breast. He was pushing his hips onto hers and grinding his erection into her trying to find some relief. It had been 4 1/2 years since Carol had had sex, knowing Daryl for two days she wasn't sure she was able to put it off for a suitable period so she didn't look like a slut. 

Things come to a stop quite quickly when they heard Sophia calling their names. Merle had come back and was sitting in the lounge beside Andrea bouncing the baby on his knee singing her some rock song. Andrea was sitting back with her eyes shut, smile on her face.

'So heard we are baby sitting tonight, you guys better get cleaned up before you go out tonight.' Merle smirked at Daryl. They headed down to find some clothes Carol was going to take a shower in the middle bathroom and Daryl the top. She grabbed his bathrobe and a towel to dry with. Daryl had kicked off his shoes and was looking for some stuff he needed. Carol was looking at Daryl, and was watching the way with his back to her his body moved.

'Ummmm Daryl this might make me sound terrible, I know we only known each other a few days but.' Carol stopped embarrassed to keep going.  
'Just say it spit it out, I won;t judge you' Daryl told her. 'Would you shut the bathroom door if I come in the shower with you? Carol continued to say. Daryl flushed bright red, and looked at the ground. He seemed to be weighing up his options. 'Um I'm not sure, umm Can I come in after you get in the shower, it might be easier if I open and shut it if I am distracted if your already in there.' Daryl's face was getting a deeper red. He hung his head again. Carol walked over to him. Feeling bold. 

'Just something that might make you change your mind.' Carol whispered, she leaned in and gave his one of the sexiest kisses ever brushing her hands down his body to his arse and then rubbing over his dick. She stepped away taking off her clothes with him just standing there goldfishing with his mouth, then wrapped herself in the towel and took her basket of new bathroom stuff with her.

Daryl was left standing there with a huge hard on straining through his pants. Fuck fuck fuck, ok why not try, walk in there and she's naked, he pulled open his sock drawer and pulled out the box of condoms and unwrapped the box and took two out then he put them in again, and kept the whole box in his hands and walked down to the bathroom. He took a breath walked in and he could see her standing in the shower through the see through glass. For the first time in a while Daryl pushed the door shut and started pulling off his jeans.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking all day how this would play out. 
> 
> Also I realised I've made a mistake saying the last time Carol was with Ed Sophia was 6 months, well I changed it to 2years.

Daryl shut the door behind him full of confidence and started taking his pants off. Before his pants hit the floor the sound of the door clicking was ringing in his ears. He stopped and shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on Carol in the shower. His heart was pounding he couldn't do this. Pulling up his pants he shook his head at her, to his surprise she gave him a smile and nodded it was ok.

Quickly as he could he found the door handled and got out of the bathroom as quickly as possible, jamming the box of condoms in his back pocket. He came face to face with Merle who was leaning against the wall of the hall across from the bathroom. Merle smirked at him.

'Well you lasted 10seconds longer than I thought you were going to last! For a moment I thought ya dick won the battle!' Merle teased Daryl, 'Look this is what I'm gona do for ya, Andrea's grabbing a diaper bag and we going to take short stuff out to eat right, the house is going to be empty, so if ya wanna take a shower or get some stuff and things done, you can do it with the door open!' Merle smirked at Daryl who was still staring at the floor. He quickly nodded as Andrea came down the hall carrying the baby in the baby car seat. Huge smile on her face, she knew what Carol was up to because she had help hatch the plan earlier. 

'Take my truck I already locked her car seat in there k!' Daryl indicated to Sophia. 'Make sure she's buckled in properly and drive safe with her!' He said, Merle shook his head smirking.  
'No Daryl I'm going to make her ride on the dash! Are you the new Daddy in town?' Merle was laughing so hard he was snorting. 'Well how's about I tell you I'm going to take little arse kicker for a ride on ma bike, would you say nothin'?' Daryl asked Merle frowned at him stepped closer and growled. 'Arsehole!' Merle growled at him. 'Daryl my Merlie gona take me on a date!' She was clutching onto a my little pony and a little hand bag they had brought today. 'Have a great time, Soph!' Daryl couldn't stop himself from picking her up and planting a kiss on her head. 'Make sure Merlie buys you ice cream!' He snicked, Merle was frowning at the new nickname. 

'Bye guys have fun!' Daryl shut the door behind them, he didn't have issues with the front door or back doors being open it was internal doors. He raced back to the bathroom and pulled oven the doors, Carol was washing her hair and had her back to him, he dumped his clothes as quickly as possible.

'Andrea can you pass me that conditioner over there!' Carol called with her eyes shut, assuming her intruder was her because Daryl had left as quickly as he had come in. It didn't surprise her. She probably did push his boundaries, but she just didn't know how she was ever going to get him alone if he could never shut the door! She was wondering how he would enjoy getting busy in the truck or the little wooded area behind their houses. When a bottle of conditioner attached to a male arm came around her body into her view. Another arm snaked around her waist and then a warm body pressed up to her back.

'Merle took them all out! This still ok or you not want me now?' Daryl muttered in her ear, then his mouth found her neck. 'Doors open, no one but me and you are here, is that ok?' Carol nodded.

'I'm sorry Daryl I shouldn't have pushed you but I ..........' Carol started to say, but stopped herself. She didn't really know what to say, Ed used to trottle her if she spoke about sex in their early days of marriage.

Their marriage had started normal for the first two years with slight controlling behaviour, had gone unnoticed until it was too late, but then it got worse and worse then he started drinking and by that time she had cut ties with anyone who could help her, and she was pregnant with Sophia. He left her alone while she was pregnant and after, then one night when Sophia was 2 she was crying during the night and he hit her, not a smack but hit her and threw her across the room. Soph still had a slight scar on her head from it. Carol had pulled him away from her fighting for her life. He beat her badly and raped her over and over as a way of punishing her for standing up against him. The moment he fell asleep tired from holding her down, she got dressed, dressed Sophia and climbed with her out the window. Stumbling down the road in the dark with blood all over her, till she reached the 24hour service station to call the police.

Since Ed only got 6 months in jail for his attack he had made her life hell. They sold the house Carol worked odd jobs while Sophia was little but Ed kept finding her and attacking her trying to drag her home. The last time 6 months ago left her with a nasty scar running down her back, and one under her right breast where he had threaten to cut it off. He was in Jail again, and Andrea and Carol together finally found a house they could afford to buy outright without a mortgage. They didn't know it would be such a shit hole. Hopefully this town was far enough away from where Ed would start to look for her. She was tired of running and tired of being scared.

It might be a shit hole but if you believe in love at first sight or all that drama, she thought maybe she found it. She felt like she known Daryl all her life. She was wondering what was going to happen when Ed got out again, Andrea and Carol had changed their names and picked one a town in Georgia where no one would ever think they would go. Teaching Sophia her new name had been easy, she hated Ed and never spoke about him.

Carol could feel Daryl's hands on her body, tracing a curve here and a line there. He traced the scar on her back, She turned towards him and claimed his mouth. Her mouth started moving on its own accord to that tattoo that she had seen earlier this morning, licking her way along it Daryl groaned. She found the soap and began to wash Daryl, starting with that tattoo. Washing up his chest she could feel his hard on pushing into her stomach, she let go of one of his shoulders and trailed her hand as she walked around behind him to wash his back. 

Daryl stood frozen waiting for her to leave or something, he hated it, hated his body. He hated that he knew he had to show it to her so if she was going to leave it best she run now before he really got attached to her and Soph. He felt like he had known her his whole life. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on the moment he looked into her blue eyes.

He felt her hands on his back and her body pressed against him and felt a kiss between his shoulder blades, he shuddered and groaned out loud. She began washing his back and then reached around his front and started to wash his dick! Daryl stood frozen he didn't move. Carol froze and started muttering, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' Holding her arms up as to block a blow or something. Daryl pulled her close asking why she was sorry.

'I'm sorry I touched you like that, I have no right, I should have just let you do what you want to do!' Carol was saying starting to shake a little, Daryl really didn't know what was going on so he just pulled her close and tried to figure out what the right thing was to say.

'Look if we are going to do this try figure out if we have a relationship here, you are going to have to touch me, and me you its the way it works. I think, good touch not bad touch, I don't ever want you to think you can't touch me the way you want to, when we are together, and I an't ever going to complain if you want to touch my dick! I never done this before, like a girlfriend. I've had sex before not a relationship so we got to figure this out together, this, how its going to work!' Daryl was rambling he knew he was. 'I'm going to let you know if your touching me in a way I don't want, but I an't ever gona hurt ya, or short stuff! You let me know if I'm doing stuff you don't like?' 

'I really don't know what I'm doing, I've been with like 2 other guys one at college and one was you know!' Carol said, Daryl growled at the though of Carol sleeping with other men. Daryl was nodding trying to keep his cool, he just wanted her and it was crazy, he didn't know what this was he never really felt like this before, but Carol felt safe, like his home, his work, places he knew wouldn't judge him for pissing with the door open, She hadn't freaked out seeing his horrible body, in fact she had kissed them.

He pulled her in for a kiss and all his emotions were hitting and their kiss got deeper her hand trailed down to his dick, stroking him firmly. He found her neck and decided to leave his mark of claim there! Things started happening for him, tension from the past two days, Fuck has it only been two days it feels like a lifetime, Fuck fuck fuck! He came all over her hand, and her stomach. He stepped back in shock! Carol laughed a real deep happy bubbly laugh.

'Oh oh oh, I never seen that happen before, your face!' Daryl slapped her arse, and said, 'Your turn!' He was getting closer to her running his hand down to where he knew she had a magic button waiting for him to push, she was still laughing opened eyed when there was a loud Knocking at the door. 'Fuck!' 

Daryl grabbed a towel and called out 'be right too and raced down the hall to his bedroom to throw on clothes, he was slightly ahead in the dressing department pulling on a new clean pair of jeans that fitted real well Carol noted that they were a button fly, not that she was starring. 

He pulled on a tee shirt as the second knock came and nodded to Carol and pulled his door shut behind him as he stepped into the hall so she could finish dressing. Opening the front door to see a cop standing there. It was the new cop in town he didn't really know 'Bob something' . Daryl nodded at him.

'Are you Merle or Daryl Dixon?' He asked.  
'Daryl, how can I help you?' Daryl was wondering what the heck was going on. Carol had come out of the bedroom and was standing behind him. Bob nodded at Carol. 'Well it seems we caught a couple of young ones up at 'make out pond' doing more than making out and they need to be returned to their guardian, and according to both of them they won't give their names nothing except Merle or Daryl Dixon! So do these two teenagers belong to you Mr Dixon?'

He jestered to his cop car in the drive, Daryl and Carol stepped outside and looked towards the car and they could see a very worried Beth and Zac sitting in the back seat. 

'Fuck, what were they doing?' Daryl asked.  
'They appeared to be having sex sir!' Stated the cop. 'As they are both minors we had no choice but to bring them in and if they do belong to you, you can deal with them as you wish and I can go home, or I can take them both off to the cells until they admit who they are. Look Daryl I know they are not yours I know you do youth work, and as soon as they gave me your name I know they are not yours, I an't got time to deal with this shit. You take them yes or no?' 

'Yes, they belong to me, let them out!' Daryl groaned.

A very sombre Beth and sullen Zac come into the house. Daryl was shaking hands with Bob and thanked him for stopping by. Carol meanwhile had both of them at the kitchen table.

'Fuck, What the fuck were you thinking! Christ Beth your 16! Zac you should know better! Fuck fuck fuck, I'm calling Glenn I'm too old to deal with this shit!' He looked at Beth. 'Give Carol your home number, ask for Maggie ok!' Carol nodded. 'Don't tell Hershal or Jo, Just get Maggie here now!'

Carol called the Greene farm, Maggie was just feeding the chickens, Carol asked if they could send her asap to help her chose an outfit to go out wearing tonight. She hated lying to the older lady, but Maggie can decide what to do with her little sister from now on. 

Half an hour later Maggie, Carol and a crying Beth were sitting on Daryl's bed talking, Beth confessed that they hadn't used protection and this was the first time, Carol had passed this onto Daryl when she ducked out for tissues and a drink for them. Daryl and Glenn had a hold of Zac in the lounge and were talking with him about being responsible. Having sex without wrapping is a big no no Glenn was rambling, girls can get pregnant easily, did he want to be a teen Dad with nothing to offer.

Maggie went out to see Glenn and they got into an argument in the hall, Maggie saying its all Zac's fault for leading Beth astray, Glenn stating that Beth wanted to go too and could have said no, what were they accusing Zac of? Nothing! shouted Maggie, 'Righto then go!' shouted back Glenn, it was really giving Carol a headache. Maggie slammed the door behind her, Glenn followed her out to the drive slamming the door behind him. Both of them argued outside for a bit then it got quiet and they both came back in a lot calmer and dealt with the teens.

At first Maggie was shocked and didn't know what to do. Between Beth and Maggie they decided not to tell her parents, however it was unprotected sex. Both Beth and Zac were virgins, so std's were not the issue. 

'I think you should take her to get the morning after pill!' Stated Carol eventually. Maggie looked at Carol and sort of nodded. Beth asked what that was. Its series of pills that you take after you have had sex, or been raped or a condom tear that if taken soon after the event can stop you from becoming pregnant. Beth nodded and agreed to take it. 

Maggie and Beth were leaving to get it as Merle and Andrea showed back up. Carol was making coffee in the kitchen, Andrea raised her eyebrows to ask if it happened, she shook her head put a hot drink in front of Andrea and one for herself and sat down. Indicating Zac and Glenn and Daryl now in a serious heart to heart in the lounge, Merle sat down with them to listen to what's going on. Sophia, cuddled into her mum telling her about her dinner. Andrea settled into the chair at the kitchen and started to feed Judith, she looked happy. 

'How are things with you? I feel like we have been here forever!' Carol was saying.  
'Sure does, they are nice men, like really nice men. Did you know tonight about 8 women hit on him, right in front of me, they didn't know who I was! I am unsure here Carol, is it too soon to start dating, having theses feelings its been like a lifetime in two days!' Andrea was starting at Carol and noticed a huge mark on her neck with razor burn under it. 'Well someone got something when we were out, what happened?' 

'Something was happening, but that happened! Cops brought Zac and Beth here because they were having sex up at a pond, and they gave their names as guardians. Maggies taking Beth to get the morning after pill, Glenn and Daryl have been shouting at Zac, Maggie been shouting at Glenn, Glenn was shouting back, Beth was crying, though its calmed down now. You know its funny to see a normal argument without someone ending in the hospital or half beaten!' Andrea nodded in agreement.

Carol started to get Sophia up off her knee to give her a bath and get her ready for bed. Then decided against the bath when she saw Sophia was asleep. Andrea was looking at Carol.  
'Why don't you put her in bed with me to cuddle tonight and when you come home you won't wake her, or you and Daryl can cuddle up together! Instead of with Merle!' Andrea offered. 'Are you sure, I mean your up and down with Judith during the night are you sure you want Soph too?' Andrea nodded. 

Daryl from across the room saw Carol trying to stand up with Sophia and walked across and took her to take to bed, he raised an eyebrow when she indicated for him to put her in the spare room. They tucked her in, kissed her and left the room. 

'So what do you want to do, movie? Dinner? Walk by the lake? Pub?' Daryl asked? Carol thought about it, it had been so long since she did anything alone without Sophia.  
'Everything, lets go up to 'make out lake'! Wine and dine me Mr Dixon, I have never been on a date for 7 years!' She laughed and walked across to get dress to actually leave the house.


	19. Chapter 19

Carol and Daryl had ended up at the pub sitting in a booth as they had missed the movie, it was cold so walking around the lake was out. Carol was enjoying herself anyway, Daryl seemed nervous. They were talking about all sorts of stuff, Carol found out Merle and Daryl were doing a night class Tuesdays and Wednesdays based on social work. They thought it might help when running their work shop on Saturday and volunteering at the youth group. Daryl also admitted it felt like the right thing to do because no one really helped them when they were little that hopefully it could help someone else or give them some insight at least how to deal with situations. 

Daryl glanced at the pub door as it opened, Glenn and Maggie come in and waved and come to where they were sitting. Maggie quickly told them what went on with Beth, she stood there while she took the pills and watched her face for ten mins so she knew she had taken them. Glenn had gone and brought Zac condoms 'just in case' Maggie was going to make a appointment to get Beth on birth control just in case as well. Carol was relieved that they saw sense to get the pill to stop any surprises.

Daryl and Carol nodded in agreement. Food had arrived, burgers and chips, the meal for all romantics. Carol was pleased they had food the drinks were going straight to his head because she wasn't great with drinking and she was feeling quite drunk. The door open again, Shane and Rick come in and waved and come over to see them all and also joined them also. Daryl was sitting thigh to thigh with Carol and he reached under the table and started to stroke her leg. No one could see, Carol looked at him and smiled.

Another round of drinks went round everyone and Carol could feel her face starting to get flushed. She wasn't much of a drinker. She was having a hard time following the conversation Daryl's hand wasn't really helping and starting to distract her. His hand was rubbing up the inside of jeans his hand was getting higher and higher. He was quite confident in himself with everyone at the table. No one knew and Carol was starting to get hot and bothered and thinking of ways they could get together. If nothing else being together without being interrupted would be fantastic. 

Carol was looking around the pub she noticed a few women glance in Daryl's direction, and also looking at her. She could only assume that they were talking about her. Maggie was on her left and Daryl on her right. She turned to hear what Maggie was saying softly in her ear.

'What?' Carol was asking.  
'You and Daryl, Dating or no?' Maggie was asking, Carol nodded her head that yes they were. 'Yeah, we just thought today we would give it a go. I mean I like him, he likes me. Why waste time flirting back and forward, just jump on in boots and all!' Carol was trying to say. 'He is such a sweetheart, he deserves someone special who isn't going to judge him he has some quirks you Know?' Maggie was saying. 'yip I know, It doesn't bother me, I think he is as sexy as hell, I really like him warts and all' 

Maggie nodded. the pub was filling up. Maggie asked her if she wanted to go to the toilet with her. Carol nodded and Glenn moved so Maggie and Carol could get out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

Doing up her jeans she could hear some voices coming in the bathroom.

'Did you see the double D brought a women tonight who is she, I been hitting on him for months where she come from?'

'Prob some slut! Someone saw him at the store with a kid and a women'

'What does he want with a kid'

'I don't know why you want him have you seen his scars his back is horrid'

'hahaha you could fuck him with his shirt on!'

'Not even then, he's a fruit loop according to Mandy, freaked out on her last year, you want a real man not a fucked up one!'

The bathroom door slammed, Carol and Maggie stepped out looking at each other.

'I'm so sorry you had to hear that, that's Lori she's a real bitch, she fucked Shane while dating Rick then was having a go with Daryl and his back and she started spreading all these rumours..............' Maggie carried on.

The come out the bathroom and Carol could see a bunch of women arrive at their table, she wanted to punch one of those bitches. She looked at the door and told Maggie she was just stepping out for a moment.

Stepping out to the nice cool air slightly drunk she sat on top of one of the outside tables. She was the only one there. Rubbing her eyes she was mad, mad on Daryl's behalf, what a bitch, who did she think she was talking about Daryl like that. Daryl was smart, caring, thought of others, a great kisser and as sexy as hell. He also could fill out those jeans and that shirt, her mind started drifting as she started thinking about all his assets. The door opened and Daryl stepped out and walked towards her. There he is now the sexy bugger. 

'Did I do something wrong?' He asked eyes darting all around the outside bar, looking at everything but at her. He was nervous and he started to chew on his thumb, one of his habits to try calm him. His head hanging down like a hound dog waiting to be growled at. Carol shook her head reached out to him he walked towards her and she wrapped her arms around his body and cuddled him into her.

'No you didn't your perfect in fact, I was just thinking about you!' Carol whispered into his chest. Daryl hugged her back. He stroked down her hair.

'What happened, you were there then you went out without me I thought you were leaving me, or leaving me here?' Daryl was a bit confused about what was going on. He felt a bit sick that maybe things were not going the way she wanted and she was really mad at him. He really didn't know what to do about dating, Glenn had given her a few tips though.

'Maggie said something happened in the bathroom! Look help me out here, are you trying to ditch me or dump me or ..............' Daryl run his hand through his hair and then his goatee. He was feeling a little rejected it was his total first time taking a girl out and it was bombing big time.

'No I just needed to calm down before I punched some bitch in the head!' Carol quickly put her hand over her mouth. Alcohol making her mouth run away on her. Daryl rubbed his hands down her back. Leaning to kiss her she stroked down both sides of his face. Thinking how handsome he was, and that tattoo that she just wanted to lick, she could just see it peeking out the side of his tee shirt, she bent over and gave it a lick. He chuckled when she licked him there.

'You just too cute!' She giggled.  
'How many drinks have you had?' Daryl asked. 'Probably more than I ever had in my whole life!' Running her hands through his hair. He sighed, he such a bad date he got her blitz. 'So are you going to tell me what made you so mad?' Daryl asked. 'Some girl talking shit about you in the bathroom! Some bitch called Lori according to Maggie, she said stuff....................! Bout you! Bitch!' Carol mumbled. 

'Lori always runs her mouth off, used to date Rick then Shane and one night I got drunk and you know.................' Daryl raised his eyebrows. Carol socked him in his arm.  
'Your an idiot!' 'Yeah I know! But its in the past!' Daryl mumbled. leaning down to kiss her again. She pulled him onto her to kiss him better, and they started kissing heaver and harder and they soon were lying on top of the picnic table, Carol could feel his erection pushing into her and she began reaching for it to rub at least on the outside of his pants. He was basically lying on top of her kissing her. Hand reaching up to breast on top of her shirt. The next thing they knew there was cat calls and whistles flying around them. 

'Way to go Dixon, guess you claimed her then!' Shane called out. Daryl quickly got off Carol and pulling her off the table, hard in line with his body. Looked around at everyone a bit sheepishly and nodded.  
'


	20. Chapter 20

With Carol swaying slightly beside him, Daryl looked around the group, he wasn't quite sure of himself and his relationship with Carol yet. Shane's' challenging eyes upon him. Rick was laughing, not at him but at something Glenn was saying. He knew they were just teasing him because he never put his hand up to say he liked a women before. He knew that Carol was drunk and she thank goodness looked like a happy drunk, as far as he could tell. She seemed to be a horny drunk judging by the fact she was rubbing a hand across his arse no one could see in the dark.

Everyone was talking and laughing about Daryl trying to take the garden table for a test drive, no one would be able to eat again on it. Daryl flushed glad it was dark outside. Everyone was milling around Maggie and Carol sat at the table and started trading secrets. He couldn't hear what they were saying Carol looked happy though. He started to relax. It was getting late, everyone starting making a move to head for home.

Daryl offered Maggie and Glenn a ride, he had only had 2 drinks during the course of the night. Maggie and Glenn hoped in the truck around the car seat. Daryl pulled up outside his garage explaining to Carol that Glenn lived in the flat above the Garage he and Merle owned. It was too small for them to live in, to cramped so they had offered it to Glenn while he was at uni.

Maggie come around to Carol's door and asked if she wanted to come up and chat some more. Carol nodded, she liked Maggie and wanted to get to know her more. Daryl pulled his truck right into the garage and shut the doors down. Carol looked around the Garage Merle and Daryl owned and Daryl pointed to a set of offices that that's where she would be working if she wanted. Carol was just nodding trying to take it in.

Daryl headed off to the toilet in the garage and Carol stumbled after Maggie and Glenn up the stairs to the flat. Glenn unlocked the door and the girls tumbled in. Both apparently having more to drink than usual. Glenn started to make coffee for every one. Maggie sneaked past him and grabbed a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses.

Carol looked around the apartment and could understand why Daryl didn't want to live there. It was small. A lounge with a huge queen size bed looked amazing, a couch on the other side. A tv, and a kitchenette. Big enough for one person maybe a couple but not for guys like Merle and Daryl. 

Maggie settled onto the bed nursing the bottle of wine and two glasses and indicated for Carol to join her. Carol crawled up the bed and basically up Maggie then rolled off to the side by the wall. Giggling like a school girl as Maggie filled her glass. Carol studied it and started to drink it. Maggie was giggling because Glenn was pointing his finger at her.

'This is fun, I feel really happy!' Carol whispered to Maggie  
'Is that because of the wine or Daryl?' 'Both I think, I don't know, I haven't been this drunk ever, and never gone out with a nice guy ever! You know he took Sophia shopping? And me?' Maggie shook her head. 'He sexy as hell and has this tattoo under here,' Carol rubbed Maggies arm, 'that you just want to lick!' 

Daryl chose that moment to come in the room and stretch his arms above his head giving both girls a good view of his arm muscles and the little tattoo under there. Both women fell into fits of laughter.

Daryl looked over at them bringing his arms down, he knew they were laughing at him but wasn't to sure why. He accepted the coffee that Glenn offered him.  
'Are they both blitzed?' He asked Glenn. Glenn nodded, looking over at Maggie really whispering some secret to Carol, they both turned and looked at Glenn looking at them and again both fell into fits of laughter. 

Daryl wandered over and looked at Carol, 'What's so funny?'  
'Nothin' just telling Maggie about your tattoo!' Maggie fell into fits of laughter and put her hands over her face. 

'What about it?' Daryl was getting worried that she didn't like them or want to touch him, he was totally confused. They were talking about him, why. Did Carol not like him? Was she mad at him for some reason. He didn't really understand women, less drunk women. He was feeling guilty that he was a shit date, even shittier for not noticing she was blitzed, now he was standing there watching her drink more. He didn't know how to go about asking her to stop. He looked over at Glenn for help here. He walked back to Glenn. 

'What do we do? Do we stop them from drinking?' Daryl asked, running his hand through his hair and then his goatee, he began chewing on his thumb, a sign he was nervous. Glenn reached out to stop him from chewing and pulled his hand from his mouth.

'I say we let them go, they are having fun, laughing and chatting girl stuff. Probably talking about how sexy we are you know! I'm going to give them some food, might take their mind off finishing that bottle' Glenn was saying. Daryl wasn't sure, he still felt like shit. Buying her more wine when he should have, he really hadn't noticed that Rick and Shane were supplying both Maggie and Carol with another bottle for the table.

He just wanted tonight to go well and when she didn't come back to the table, he went into full panic. Carol was going to hate him, for being a shit date. Was that what they were laughing about. No it was something Lori said, she always was a bitch to him. He didn't even know why he tried to go for her. Drunk that's why.

'What?' Daryl asked Glenn.  
'Why do you look so worried, she's having a great time, relax don't worry about things that aren't there! Look at them, they are ok. They are safe, nothing bad is going to happen apart from sore heads tomorrow. Relax your good.' Glenn explained. Daryl felt a bit better yes they were safe, they were not running around the street drunk they were in Glenns apartment, relaxed and laughing at him and Glenn. 

Daryl took his coffee over to where they were sitting, they had just about nailed the bottle of wine. Carol held her hands out to do a come here motion. Daryl put his coffee down and crawled up the bed half leaning on her, she pulled him up into a cuddle.

'See Maggie, look how damn sexy he is, look at this!' She held his arm up showing her his tattoo under his arm. Maggie looked at it. Maggie leaned in and to Daryls surprise licked it! Carol and Maggie broke into huge laughter. Glenn stood by seemingly not surprised at Maggie.

'Come on Maggie we don't lick our guest!' Glenn called out. Daryl quickly crawled off the bed at stood back. Both girls giggling at his shocked behaviour. Daryl was reaching around in his leather jacket.

'I'm going out for a smoke, Don't lick Glenn while I am out!' He pointed his finger to Carol.

She giggled and crawled towards him, kissed him on the mouth. He could taste the wine. Shook his head. Carol stumbled after him insisting that he guide her to the toilet. While he was walking she wrapped her arms around him walking with him backwards looking up at him with her big blue eyes. He got her in there, then left her to it. Went out for a smoke down the internal stairs to the garage below. Broke his own rules and smoked inside down there, to save going out. Glenn followed him down to keep him company.

'Both have been toilet, I managed to get them both back to the lounge, both are totally out of it!' Daryl looked at Glenn.  
'How do you cope when she gets drunk?' Daryl asked Glenn. Glenn shrugged. 'Man she doesn't get this way most of the time, I think I have seen her like this 3 times. She doesn't usually drink but she said earlier that Carol told her she felt safe as being with you so both of them let their guard down. That's why they feel safe, they were not out on their own, you were hardly drinking neither was I. They know we are going to look after them. Nothing bads going to happen to them!' Glenn was trying to say. 

Daryl nodded, 'So you think she feels safe and that's why she let herself go?' Glenn nodded.  
'She feels safe with me?' Again Glenn nodded. 'Man everyone feels safe with you, don't be so hard on yourself. You look out for everyone, she knows you are going to look after her, other wise do you think she would move a little girl and baby in with you and Merle especially after what Andrea told Maggie about her ex!' Daryl nodded. He didn't know what that story was yet apart from the ex was an arsehole. He would find out more later. Daryl stubbed out his smoke and they both climbed the stairs to the women. 

It wasn't surprising to find them both sound asleep in each others arms snoring. Daryl looked at Glenn. 'I call couch!'


	21. Chapter 21

Daryl was awake, Glenn was awake and Carol and Maggie were asleep on top of each other like a litter of puppies. Glenn raised an eyebrow as Daryl walked back up the stairs and clicked a photo of them on his phone and fiddled around with the phone.

'Sending a photo to Sophia She wants to know where her mama is,' Daryl explained. Merle had not long rung Daryl saying that Sophia was worried about her mama, Daryl had gone downstairs to talk to her saying that her Mama and Maggie had decided to have a sleepover and they were still sleeping. Merle had laughed his head off when Daryl told him she got blitzed and was asleep with Maggie.

Carol and Maggie began stirring as Glenn handed Daryl a coffee, he went outside for a smoke stiff and sore from sleeping on the couch. When he came back in Carol and Maggie were looking worst for wear. Both groaning holding heads in there hands, Glenn was talking about scrambling some eggs which made them groan again.

Carol looked at Daryl as he come in.

  
'I'm so sorry, I must be the worst date in the world. Whats the time, Sophia??' Carol was muttering. struggling to get out of the bed. She was heading to the toilet still holding her head.

  
'She's fine, told her you and Maggie were having a sleep over. Sent her a picture of you! Its now my screen saver,' Daryl called through the door. Carol came out looking at him.

  
'You talked to Soph?' She asked.

  
'Yeah she was worried, sent her a photo of you and Maggie asleep,' Daryl mumbled, not sure if he should of done that.

'Gosh Daryl good thinking! I feel sick so sick, I need to go home to bed to sleep, ................ before I puke,'

  
Daryl said goodbye to Glenn and Maggie, Maggie called after them, 'Ummmmm Daryl sorry for licking you, I think I licked him, did I?' Looking at Glenn who was laughing into his coffee nodding his head. Carol put her hand over her mouth remembering that yes she did tell Maggie about licking Daryl's tattoo.

************************************************************************************************************

They pulled up the drive, Sophia came flying out the door to give her a hug talking about sleep overs and could she come next time? She liked Maggie, Carol nodded her head slightly and made her way to the bathroom and fell into a shower. Andrea came in with a towel and change of clothes. She looked at Carol, and giggled.

'What happened to you? We got a call from Daryl about 1am saying you were drunk and in bed with Maggie in a non sexual way! According to Daryl. How did you get drunk you never get drunk you hardly ever drink,' Andrea was saying.

'Arghhhhhhhhhh I don't know I just know we were sitting there eating burgers with Glenn and Maggie I was having a wine and I guess everyone was topping me up and I didn't notice to much I was having a great time,' Carol stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

'God he's never going to want to take me anywhere, I told Maggie to lick his tattoo and she did,' Carol snorted at the thought. Andrea shook her head laughing.

  
'I've seen that tattoo Merle has the same one, it does look lickable, but I think Merle would run if I licked him,'

Carol shook her head. 'Try it'

Carol headed off to bed to try sleep her hangover away, Andrea promising to watch Sophia. She was woken at 5pm to go to dinner at Greenes farm, where she run into a still green Maggie and laughing Glenn. The evening past nicely and they all went home to put the kids to bed.

*************************************************************************************************

Daryl was sitting on the couch after Carol had put Sophia to bed, all excited about the day ahead, starting her new school. Andrea had announced that she was in fact sleeping with Merle tonight and Daryl would have to find somewhere else to sleep. Merle stood behind Andrea smirking at Daryl. They headed off to bed early, apparently Merle started work early. It was 8pm.

'I put Soph into the spare bed, I can sleep there you can have your own bed,' Carol sat down on the edge of the couch away from Daryl looking at him, he was chewing on this thumb something she noticed him do when he was worried or something unsure. Daryl nodded his head. He had been quiet with her all day, well since she got up hardly speaking to her.

Carol watched him watching the tv for a while then, she lifted her feet up on the couch tucked underneath her. Still watching him. He wasn't saying anything just glancing at her every now and again. The silence was getting embarrassing. She didn't know what to do or make it up to him for her behaviour last night. It was pretty bad, especially encouraging Maggie to lick him. Imagine if he told one of his friends to lick her. Carol chewed on her lip thinking maybe she would just go to bed and see what tomorrow brought.

She stood up, stretched and said, 'Ummm good night then,' Carol started walking out of the room when she heard Daryl speak.

  
'Yer mad? I'm sorry, I'm a shit date.......... Should have planned better and ya got blitzed and I never noticed till it was too late................. Thats why you an't been talking to me or sit by me?' The second half of the sentence a question. Carol looked at him as if he was mad, she was mad at him, she though it was the other way around.

'I'm not mad I thought you were at me for getting drunk and the Maggie thing and you know,' Carol countered. 'I had a great time because of you, I let myself go, had a few to many drinks I haven't ever been out when I been so relaxed with someone, you know I don't know what this is,' Indicating between her and him, 'but its like a chemical pull I can't help it, from the moment I saw you behind Merle you felt safe. I trust you. Its weird especially after all the stuff I been through. Even the first night in the bathroom, with you, it seemed normal like you needed me.'

'I don't know Daryl but it seems we are both worried about each other not liking the other but its not true this is like a kindred spirit thing. Like its meant to be. Out of all the places we could have brought you and Merle saved us, helped us. Merle standing there with his arse hanging out covered in bites and you guys didn't get mad you just laughed. My ex would have just about beaten me to death,' She covered her mouth when she realise what she said. He hissed at the words she was saying.

'Look Daryl, there some stuff I should probably tell you before we get to involved with each other, you might not want to be with me after I tell you,' Daryl shook his head.

Carol talked and talked and talk. Talked about the beginning of her marriage which was quite normal apart from some controlling behaviour that had gone unnoticed, until he made her quit her job, limited money and he began drinking and hitting her, by that time she was pregnant with Soph, he stepped away from her, having an affair Carol thought. Kept away with the odd flair up of violence Carol felt she had no where to go, no money, no friends, hardly anything to her name apart from the house they owned together.

One night Sophia had been crying and Carol told him about hitting and throwing Sophia. He looked like he was trying to control his temper, she spoke of his final beating and quietly of the rape. Daryl was shocked went to pull her in close to him, she put her hand up, she had to finish. Climbing out the window with Sophia because they were locked in the house with deadbolts. She spoke of being in women's shelters with Sophia who was two and Ed finding her when Sophia was 4 and beating her again trying to drag her back to him to their home. He went back to jail meanwhile Carol had found Andrea again in a womens shelter hidding from her own husband. Barely pregnant the two of them moved together away, Ed had found her again, Andrea saved her by coming home from the park with Sophia to find Ed cutting at her with a knife to put his mark on her a mere 6 months ago.

'Ya back?' Asked Daryl, Carol nodded she also moved her shirt and bra to reveal a long cut under one of her breasts.

  
'And here,' Whispered Carol. 'The thing is Daryl I don't think he is ever going to let me leave, he always tries to find me. He is in jail right now but in 4 months he is out again!' Carol was crying now. Daryl pulled her in close. It had been an emotional story one Daryl was frustrated about. Made him want to get his crossbow and nail the fucker in the head.

'So I have baggage the worst kind, I don't know if you want to deal with it or not?' Carol stated.

  
'I can, I will,' Daryl pulled her in close to kiss her cheek. He stood up held his hand out, 'Come on we both need to cuddle and sleep,' Daryl stopped by the toilet, door open she didn't care, she was getting used to it. Both went to bed and cuddled into each other. Both thinking about what was said tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

Carol was standing in the school office fill in what felt like hundreds of forms.

She stood chewing on her pen. The kindergarten class had to be picked up from the room. Who had access to your child for pick up. She put herself, Andrea, Merle and Daryl, she chewed on her pen some more. She then put down the Greene family and Glenn. The Greene's were watching Judith for a few hours for Andrea this morning so she could go to the garage and have a look with Michonne. Jo was going to ring her when she needed feeding.

Mother, Father, Carol chewed her pen a bit more and started writing, finishing the forms they took Sophia down to her class. The teacher to her surprise was Maggie, Carol was surprised no one had mentioned that she was the kindergarten teacher. Maggie helped settled Sophia with some children who were painting after they had shown her where the toilets were and where to hang her bag.

'I didn't know you were the teacher here,' Carol said. Maggie was bouncing up and down nodding.

  
'I just assumed that Daryl told you, and Daryl probably assumed Glenn told you. But it is I looking after the beautiful Sophia,' Stated Maggie. Carol felt more confident leaving Sophia the first day knowing that Maggie was there and would look after her.

Carol hung out in the class until Sophia said she was ok if her Mama left. Walking past the office the office lady a young women stopped her and questioned if all the forms were correct. Carol nodded at the young women that they were. She looked at her with a weird expression as Carol left the building.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Carol arrived at the garage, and Daryl scooted out from underneath a truck he was working on, he had oil marks on his face, wearing overall, lying on a wheel board. His hair was muzzed up His overalls fitted well they fitted, Carol was standing there looking at him lying on the ground with a grin on her face, wondering if he knew what he looked like. Wow she knew they worked on cars, but didn't realise that they would look so sexy doing it.

'How was Soph? She ok?' He was asking.

  
'Yeah she was painting with other kids when I left. I had to fill forms out who was able to pick her up, I put you and Merle down. Is that ok?' Carol asked. Daryl gave her a nod.  
'You didn't tell me Maggie was the teacher there in the kindergarten class,'

  
'Didn't think about it, really, last year she was teaching the big kids.' Said Daryl.

'Gotta finish this before lunch, Michonne and Andrea are in the office 'Chonne will sort you out with what you need to do,' He smiled and disappeared under the truck.

Merle waved at her from the otherside of the work shop and another guy a handsome black man waved and called 'Hi I'm Ty, Welcome,' Carol waved back and headed to the office. She waved to some other men on the way.

Michonne and Andrea were sitting surrounded in papers and files. 'The problem is that there is just to much for one person to do, I've got kids I only work part time and its enough for two people to keep on top of things here. Paying wages and suppliers keeping on top of things. This garage was going under until they brought it and turned it around now its making a killing but I just can't keep on top of the books, the filing and everything. Daryl used to help but its so busy he needs to be out there,' Michonne indicated to the workshop.

'Wow I can see,' Carol said looking around, she had seen the smoko room on her way past it was a tip, no one had cleaned there in a while. She thought that maybe Daryl was giving them jobs to be kind. She didn't realise that they were actually needing to hire people to work there.

'What should I do first? Clean that shit hole in there?' Carol asked indicating to the smoko room. Michonne was nodding, clearly thinking.

  
'Here, look around see what we need in the way of cleaning stuff, get smoko for them and something to clean the toilets and bathrooms too. Since we are all here if we spring clean today and tomorrow we can spread out and fix the books and stuff. I don't think we can do both before school pick up,' Carol nodded and went to look and write a list of some things they will need.She came back with her list saying she knew what to get , should she get tea and coffee and milk also? Michonne nodded.

'Go get the credit card of Daryl, tell him its for a shop, ask him if he wants anything else. Ask Merle too, keep the receipts so we can file it under business,' Michonne told Carol. Andrea was heading out having just got the SOS from Jo for Judith.

  
'Bring her back Andrea, we can put up a porta cot here, there is one here from when one of mine were littler. The guys won't worry as long as she isn't crawling out in the work shop' Andrea nodded at Michonne as she headed out.

Carol wandered out to the work shop, looking for Daryl's feet hanging out from under something. She found them and called his name. She had her pen and paper she asked if he had anything to add to her list. He named a couple of things, he was watching her write them down. He gave her the keys to his truck to get to the supermarket. He wrote the pin number for the credit card on her palm, and kissed her wrist. Carol felt all tingly inside. She started to leave when he called her back

'Carol, you might want to get some..................... condoms,' He stated, Carol turned and looked at him like he was crazy.

  
'What why?' Daryl hung his head, looked a bit embarrassed to be asking for them considering they still hadn't made it past a quick grope the other night in the shower, somehow they managed to go through 48 condoms, well given them away.

  
'Ummmmm Glenn gave mine to Zac. So I don't have any.'

  
'Four boxes you brought 4 boxes two days ago! Where are they gone?' Carol waved her hands around.

  
'Well I gave a box to Glenn, a Box to Merle, a box to Zac and someone took my box I had out of my sock draw I noticed this morning,' Daryl was chewing on his finger looking in Merles direction. 'I can get some but if you can get them just toss them in with the order.'

'Do you think you should be putting them on the business account?' Carol asked.

  
'Ummm I think you should get some condoms, here,' Daryl handed her some cash. She shook her head with a sigh and took the money offered and went to walk out. She turned and come back as Daryl was getting under the truck again.

'Psssst What do I get, like do they come in sizes?............................. I never brought them before,' Carols face was blushing bright red. Daryl held his hand out for her note and pen wrote down the type and brand. Nodded at her patted her arse and climbed back down under the truck.

*********************************************************************************

Carol was pushing her trolley around the supermarket and come face to face with Lori, the women from the bar that had been running her mouth off about Daryl.

  
'Hi I'm Lori, I saw you on Saturday with the guys at the pub. Heard you are working for them at 'Dixon's',' Lori was saying. Fucken bitch Carol was thinking but she plastered a fake smile on her face and said hello.

  
'How are you enjoying it?' Lori asked. 'I've been friends with them for a while now, so if you want the inside scoop just ask me I can fill you in,' Lori was saying. Carol was fuming she already knew what Lori thought the inside scoop was.

  
'Its nice, the guys are great.......... Thanks I know all I need to know so if you excuse me I need to be getting back,' Carol stated pushing her trolley past Lori. Lori called after her.

  
'Maybe we should go out for a drink sometime?' To which Carol answered a dull maybe.

What a bitch speaking shit about Daryl then making out she was good friends. Good friends accept friends warts and all. Ugh. Carol looked down her list. She grabbed some stuff for smoko and coffee and tea. Wandered down the personal hygiene isle looking at Daryl's wee note about condoms. Trying to make out like she knew what she was doing quickly put another 4 boxes in the trolley and marched to the check out.

*****************************************************************************************************

Carol felt relief when she got back to the smoko room pulling some of her hoard with her. Michonne had gone out to get the rest. She put the receipts on Michonnes desk to file. She looked around for Daryl who happened at that moment to be coming back from a room at the back of the garage. She held the card up, he took it put it in his wallet and looked at her with questions in his eyes.

'Yes, yes and yes I did,' Knowing he was asking about the condoms. Daryl smirked and started to go back to work, he turned around and called, 'Make sure you hide them! People just take stuff like that around here.' Carol laughed like she would be stupid enough to bring them back in here. Oh shit Michonne had brought everything from the truck. Michonne and Andrea had unpacked everything and were standing in the smoko room holding a box each.

'Was this on the list? Are we supplying workers with condoms now? I know we should have a safe work place but this is taking it to the extreme,' Michonne giggled, pocketing a box of condoms. Carol didnt say anything thinking that there were still 3 boxes. Merle come into the smoko room followed by Ty both grabbed a box. Carol dove at the last box shoving it in her purse. Michonne and Andrea were in fits of laughter when Daryl come in for a coffee and no one could look him in the eye.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a chapter on Sophia having a typical tantrum and how that affects Daryl and Merle.

Later that night after everyone went through their weird showering habits, Daryl and Merle went into the bathroom off the kitchen together again, the kids were in bed Daryl was standing in the bedroom wrapped in a towel looking at the box of condoms Carol had thrown him.

'Did ya just buy one box?' He asked. 'You know how quickly we go through them here you should have brought more,'

  
'I did buy more I brought 4 boxes you only have that one because I put my life on the line to protect it,' Carol shook her head with amazement that they were talking openly about condoms like they were talking about buying bread. To be honest she was amazed at herself being able to talk about it with Daryl standing there naked under his towel happy in his skin around her.

Last nights heart to heart had cleared the air and he knew she was the way she was and she knew why he was the way he was. He had surprised her by finishing work early working through his lunch to come with her to pick up Sophia. 'Just in case I need to get her I know where to go,' He had said. He didn't fool her she knew he was anxious to see how her first day went also. So together after he washed his face and changed out of his overall they went out to the truck to get Sophia.

Sophia had had a lovely first day according to Maggie and was excited about learning. Carol gave her a snuggle and thanked Maggie as they were leaving the class. Some of the other mothers said hello and smiled at her, mainly at Daryl as they were leaving the class room.

  
'Up, up up,' Called Sophia looking up at Daryl and he scooped her up in his arms not breaking his stride carrying her out of the school. Placing her in the carseat, Sophia planted a kiss on his cheek.

They looked to see how Axel was getting along with the hole, well Carol looked and come and got Daryl once she saw Axel had fixed the hole. All Andrea and Carol had to do was pick a kitchen out. Which they planned to do over the next few days. The rest of the house had been sandered. Tomorrow the first coat of seal was going on. Then by the time next weekend come around they could move into their own home.

She wondered what it would be like not having him in bed with her. 4 nights together felt like a life time, Carol was in bed wearing one of Daryls tee shirts, watching him thinking about why condoms kept going missing. There was a lot of talk about condoms but nothing happening with them. Daryl flicked on the night light and turned off the main light.

'Don't bother you does it?' Indicating the night light.

Carol shook her head. 'No as long as you feel safe,' holding out her arms so he could take the hint and finally get into bed with her. She had been having naughty thoughts about him since seeing him in his overalls this morning. Brr he felt cold and he snuggled into her.

'Not home tomorrow, go to do my course then, and the next night home at ten. Shower up at Glenns after work,' Daryl was saying into her neck, 'You going to be ok alone?' Carol nodded running her hands down his back. Daryl froze in the bed, and as she kept running them back up and down he started to relax some more.

'You know three women come in today because they want to get in your pants,' Carol giggled. Well not really but they were looking at him like he was lunch. Small minor problems with their cars that were easily fixed.

Daryl pulled back and looked at her. 'No they didn't,'

Carol nodded. 'You don't know how sexy you are to women, you have a bad boy look that makes them want to get in your panties,' Carol giggled. Daryl at that moment was trying to get into Carols panties.

'Stop!' Daryl groaned as his hands managed to get up under his tee shirt she was wearing, it come down to her knees. He was in the process of trying to get it up and off her and she kissed him, pulling him on top of her. He managed to get off just enough to get the shirt off. He was already naked and had put condoms on the dresser. He started kissing her neck moving slowly down leaving a trail, Carol pulled him back up to kiss his mouth, running her hands down his back again, this time he didn't freeze he was relaxed and her hands travelled down to his arse.

She then run her hands down his arms smoothing them up and down, he began his trail down her body again, one hand trailing up her leg and the other on a breast, his mouth suckling on the other, a low groan come from her throat. His hand trailed up to her panties as he pushed the material to the side his fingers found the magic button, he rubbed gently on it she let out a soft moan, Daryl took a chance and moved his mouth down her body and pulled her underwear down and put his mouth where his fingers had been.

He could feel her grinding against his mouth trying to keep quiet due to the door still being open, he inserted a finger then another and pushed them in and out. She was soaking wet. Her moans were getting more frantic, he reached up with his other hand and put a finger to her mouth to shhhh her she began sucking on his finger. He could feel that she was putty under his mouth and hands, he could feel her coming around his fingers and he sucked harder on her clit and moved his fingers faster. When she finished he stuck his tongue inside her to taste her. He pulled his mouth away to reach for a condom to put on still under the blankets when he heard a voice.

'Mama, Mama, I need a drink,'

 _Fuck fuck fuck!_ Carol looked towards the door.

Sophia standing there half asleep. 'Mama where's Daryl?'

  
'Ummmmm I think he went to the toilet,' Carol muttered, 'Come on lets get you back to bed then I will get you a drink,'

Carol pulled on the tee shirt and put Sophia back to bed went and got her a drink. Sophia was just about asleep when she left. Checking Judith was tucked in, Carol left the room to go back to Daryl. Daryl was lying on his back hand over his eyes. She got into bed and cuddled up to him.

'Do you think she saw?' Daryl muttered.

  
'No she half asleep she won't remember even getting up in the morning. Don't worry,' Carol rolled over and kissed him on the mouth. Daryl pulled away and whispered.

  
'I don't know if I can with knowing she's was there.' Daryl muttered. Carol snuggled in to talk about it and she just fell asleep contented. Daryl lay there awake thinking he was never going to have sex again. Or for the first time.

*****************************************************************************************

The rest of the week went with no issues Carol and Daryl spent time getting to know each other, teasing each other, flirting together at work. Carol and Andrea working on the house together all was going well until until the following Saturday night. Daryl and Carol still hadn't managed to seal the deal and it was 6pm they all had just had dinner Carol and Daryl had been cuddling out on the deck when she come back in to check Sophia who they could see at the table drawing. Carol come in to see. Daryl stayed outside enjoying the view when he heard Carol growling at Sophia. Carol was packing away Sophia's colouring in books and pens. Telling her what she did was not ok and she need to go talk with Daryl about what she had done.

Sophia threw herself onto the kitchen floor and began screaming 'Nooooo no no no no , I want my drawings! Give them to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! ' Full blown tantrum going Carol was crouched down beside her, by this stage talking gently.

'That's enough Sophia you drew all over the table on purpose, you need to apologies to Daryl and see if we can fix this,' Sophia was just beginning to get herself worked up and bang her head on the floor.

By this stage Andrea and Merle carrying baby Judith come into the kitchen. Carol stood up and looked at Daryl, 'I'm sorry she drew over the whole thing,' Pointing at the table which was decorated with Sophia style drawings. Pictures of Daryl, Merle and Sophia.

Sophia had worked herself into a prize fit by this stage kicking out at anyone who got to close, to try and calm her down, ear piecing screaming. Screaming and crying as only a 5year old in full blown tantrum can do. Carol bent over picking Sophia up and walked down the hall with her into the spare room. Sophia kicking out at the walls and hitting Carol as she went. Screaming going wild flinging herself all over the show.

Merle and Daryl both appeared to be in shock frozen on the spot both seeming to panic standing not being able to move. Both staring down hall after Carol and Sophia. Andrea looked at them, noticing that Daryl was starting to rock on the spot and Merle was saying 'No, no, no, no, no!' Over and over, she reached out for Judith and stroked Merle's arm, pulled him close muttering that its ok. Not knowing how to deal with Daryl she led him to Daryl to help calm Daryl down as Sophia's screaming became more and more high pitched. Daryl's rocking was getting frantic.

Daryl was doing some serious rocking and chewing on his thumb staring down the hall. Andrea wasn't to sure how to handle a Daryl panic attack, she got Merle's quirks but Daryl's were on a whole new level. It didn't help that Sophia was screaming the song of screams on full blown melt down. Daryl was crumbling to his knees head in his hands groaning rocking back and forwards on his knees, Andrea felt a lump in her throat she quickly put Judith on her hip and tried to get Daryl to his feet, grabbing him under one arm looking into his eyes but his eyes looked vacant.

'What's she doing to her.......... What is she doing to her...............' Came a whisper from Daryl, Merle was nodding asking the same question, he had tears in his eyes swallowing hard, wringing his hands trying not to panic.

At that moment Andrea realised the full impact of their childhood that they hadn't seen normal parenting, and so far Sophia had been on her best behaviour and fun to be with. So far Carol or Andrea hadn't had to correct any behaviour like the drawing on the table. Neither women believed in smacking Sophia preferring to gently guide her, to a appropriate conclusion for her actions, had they not been appropriate. Sophia was a sweet little girl but like all children sometimes things got the better of her and she couldn't control herself, that was fine by Carol and Andrea, sometimes she just needed to kick and scream.

The only parenting Daryl and Merle had know was to be beaten and locked in wardrobes for days, Sophia screaming like that was sending them back into childhood memories that couldn't be forgotten. They didn't know that this was somewhat normal for kids to have tantrums to not always do as they were told.

So she took Daryl's hand and led him down the hall to peek in on Sophia who was still kicking and screaming on the floor and Carol was sitting beside her with her eyes closed patting her gently on her back.

She opened her eyes when she felt their eyes on her. She saw the panic in Daryl the rocking on the spot and the tears in Merles eyes, imagining all the terrible things that could have been happening to Sophia.

Carol held her hand out to beckon them in, Daryl sat close enough to Carol he was just about on her lap, she put her arm around him and kissed his forehead. 'She's ok Daryl, she is just having a tantrum, she's ok, I just brought her here because I didn't want her to hurt herself on the wooden floors.'

Merle stepped in the room sliding down the wall with relief to see Sophia was actually just kicking and screaming for no real reason and Carol was trying to comfort her. Andrea and Judith sat beside Merle and cuddled into him.

She hadn't imagined that Sophia's tantrum would trigger both Merle and Daryl. She had been so well behaved since coming here. Actually Soph hadn't had a tantrum since Ed's last attack over 6 months ago. Slowly Sophia started to calm the whole thing lasting about 8 minutes but to Daryl and Merle it lasted a life time. Still doing a hicup sob she crawled up her mother and cuddle into her. She then climbed over Carol onto Daryl.

'I'ma Sorry Daryl, can we fix it?' Daryl still chewing his thumb nodded, and brought her into a cuddle. Merle sitting on the floor breathed a little easier as Sophia calmed down. Its hard to imagine that two grown men were stopped in their tracks and become broken men because on one little girls screams.

Sophia breathing calmed down and she fell asleep on Daryl. Carol left them there for a while because holding Sophia was calming Daryl, for Merle watching Daryl and Sophia calmed him. His anxiety wasn't as extreme as Daryl's but it was pretty extreme to say the least.

Suddenly Carol looked at Andrea and gave a little giggle, 'You know Sophia hasn't had a tantrum since the last time Ed attacked us, I was reading a parenting book the other day it said that children when they feel safe and at home they can be themselves. Be growly, and grumpy because they are on best behavior when out and about that home is a safe place for them to cry and scream if they want too,'

  
'She hasn't had a tantrum in 6 months Caz! You think she feels safe here? I know I do,' Andrea stated.

  
'Me too, I feel safe, she does too, look at her on Daryl's chest,' Carol commented.

  
'Fucken great does that mean we got to put up with all 4 of you having screaming fits I'm gonna start sleeping in the truck!' Growled Merle. Daryl just sat there quietly stroking Sophia's hair.


	24. Chapter 24

An hour later saw Daryl, Carol, Merle, Andrea and Baby Judith suckling at her Mama's breast sitting in the lounge. It was quiet, they were all in their own thoughts about the events over the past few hours. Carol cleared her throat and broke the silence.

'Have you thought about counselling? Or getting help with some tools for panic attack?' She asked the men quietly not wanting shame them but the opposite. Merle shook his head.

  
'I tried to take Daryl once but small rooms, offices, they went to shut the door and I had to get him out of there! Took two days really to recover back to seemingly normal for him,' Merle stated quietly. Daryl was not involved in the conversation but just cuddling into Carols side, he still appeared to be suffering from the affects of Sophia's tantrum. The room was quiet the could all hear Judith sucking and drinking.

'Its just that,' Carol looked around shook Daryl a bit so he would listen to her. 'Its just that its not going to be her last tantrum, and if we are all dating and where ever this leads Judith's going to hit the terrible two's. Its not going to be a fun ride for you both. If these relationships develop more or we.' Carol took a deep breath. 'Look Daryl I look at you and I see my future, Sophia's future, I see us together like this is a soul mate thing its meant to be, but, this isn't going to be Soph's last time she going to do something naughty, she's going to make mistakes, she going to fall off her bike. She's going to need you to help guide her behaviour. Judith going to need you both, but they are going to cry, kick and scream sometimes,' Carol looked at both Merle and Daryl.

'She is right you know, Judith's going to get bigger and louder, Sophia's going to play up from time to time. We, Carol and I have been parenting her together for the past year or so, but I don't know what to do here. We all have to be consistent with it. I think we need to bring someone in to help, they could come here. Maybe you both can take some parenting classes or something?' Andrea was saying.

'I know you guys can't help your past, your fears, we need to sort this out. You both were frozen tonight with fear,' Carol was saying. Daryl stood up and grabbed his leather jacket and left, they heard his bike roar into life and disappear down the road. Carol just sat there and put her feet up under her on the couch and looked at Merle and stugged.

'Don't worry, he will come back he just clearing his thoughts, processing and all that,' Merle said to Carol. She nodded, understanding his need to be out in the open.  
'Do you think we can get someone come to the house to talk to us and do that counselling thing. Not sure if we can go to classes though, you got some books or something?' Merle continued to say.

Carol nodded, she was sure Andrea and her could find someone who was willing to work with them at least get them to the stage if the kids were playing up they wouldn't freeze with fear.

Carol waited up for a couple of hours after Merle and Andrea went to bed. Daryl still wasn't home. Giving up she went to bed. Sometime later she woke to Daryl snuggling in beside her wrapping his arms around her pulling her close. 'I'm sorry,' Daryl whispered.

'Babe you don't need to say sorry, you did nothing wrong its not your fault what happened to you. Its not your fault,' Carol whispered kissing him soundly, Daryl reached out with need and longing kissing her back.

  
'Get someone to come to the house, I'll talk ok, I want you and Soph I don't want to be scared if she's crying,' Daryl whispered. Carol kissed him again and nodded against his mouth. Daryl's hands reached around her body and rubbed her back. He gave a low groan and both hands started travelling. Daryl and Carol managed to seal the deal with no interruptions quietly in his room at 2am in the morning while everyone else slept.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Sophia showed no signs of distress Daryl noted, in fact she was helping Daryl and Merle sand down the table outside to try get the drawing off, chatting away about bugs in the garden, touching Daryl and Merle as she talked about different things. She was happy to see her Mama kissing and cuddling with her and Andrea. Daryl shook his head, his childhood he would still be in the wardrobe while his dad would be out drinking somewhere unable to get out unless Merle found him and let him out. Some times Merle was locked in there with him.

Daryl could see that Sophia was happy and was concerned enough to want to help clean the table, but her punishment had not left her broken. In fact she was excited by it, Daryl began to worry that she might draw on something else.

  
'You know Soph, we don't wana see no more drawing on anything but paper,' Daryl tested the waters, Sophia nodded her head and said 'Paper Daryl!' She held her arms up for him to pick her up, he did and snuggled into her, she wasn't sad or upset he had growled or told her what to do. In fact she just accepted it fine. Daryl and Merle exchanged glances. This was new to both of them being in charge enough to guide Sophia not just letting her do what she wanted.

Daryl knew Carol was right if they were going to commit to a relationship he had to commit to Sophia too, not just giving her everything so she didn't cry, or scream, but learning to do it in a way that felt right. He had only been around Ty and Michonnes kids a few times, not enough to worry and never alone.

It got him thinking that this time next week they were moving into their own house across the road, he would miss getting up with Sophia for breakfast, he was really going to miss her Mama. His face was starting to flush when he thought about her in bed with him last night. He really thought it was never going to happen. In reality it was only 10 days but it felt like a life time.

Carol and Andrea were across the road cleaning. Judith was sleeping inside they were keeping an ear out for her. Sophia and Daryl headed across the road to check on the cleaning process, the new kitchen was in with lots of negotiating with Merle and Daryl paying for it. They said the girls could pay them back if they had too.

Daryl walked into the empty house and called out to them, he heard them call back from the bedroom. He walked in and got a real shock when he saw what they were doing. Carol was holding the wardrobe door while Andrea was unscrewing the screws to take the doors off. They new the doors freaked them out so by removal of the doors would make them feel safer there if they chose to sleep over. By the looks of things they had taken all the doors off that were not needed in the house. Daryl smiled and went to help Carol lift the door off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the week went smoothly Daryl picked Sophia up on Wednesday and took her with him to the youth centre to play games with the other kids. She loved spending time alone with him and with the other kids.

Andrea and Carol didn't notice Merle and Daryl slip out of the workshop with Glenn in tow on Friday, but when they opened the door to their new home they knew what they had done. They had got rid of all the second hand stuff and brought them new, Merle insisting his balls couldn't take another attack of bugs attacking and if she wanted to have a sleep over it would be on a new bed.

Carol walked into her room and saw a huge bed in the middle of the room with white side tables with lamps and drawers, beautiful linen and bedspread. Thick curtains, she walked around the room and looked at him.

  
'Did you do this all by yourself?' She asked.

  
Daryl chewed his thumb and nodded. 'I picked the bed and dresser and spread, Glenn picked the curtains. I picked these,' He pulled out what would be her underwear drawer.

  
'Well Mr Dixon you are a naughty boy!' Carol picking up a string of black lace, raising her eyebrows smirking at him, the draw was piled with sexy underwear, and condoms, he did have a naughty streak. He looked nervous that he might have done the wrong thing but he could see she was happy about her room.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into what was Sophia and Judith's room. A beautiful canopy bed fit for a princess, on the other side off the room a beautiful white cot also set for a princess. They had shelves of books and toys, and new clothes hanging in the wardrobe. Sophia ran into her room was extremely excited about the whole affair Set for a princess. New room, new toys, new clothes.

'Did you do this?'

Daryl shook her head, chewed his thumb. 'Maggie and Jo helped pick stuff we knew what we wanted but didn't know what to get so they helped,' Carol nodded pulling Daryl in for a kiss.

  
'Wow, wow, wow!' Carol looking around at the whole house, Merle and Daryl had fitted it out much to their shock, they thought it would take years to get what they needed, working and buying stuff week by week.

She shook her head at him, 'You know your making it difficult to find things I don't like about you when you do stuff like this. You didn't need too,' Daryl shook his head indicating that he didn't want to be thanked or told no! He didn't want paid back. Kissing her on her neck running his hands over her back, he was excited that the surprise didn't bomb like it could have.

'Yes I did, don't want you to sleep in a crap bed and the girls needed a new bed and well you know Merle,' Daryl mumbled.

Everyone headed over to the other house to gather their belongings to move to the other house, it took more loads than they though, It seemed Merle and Daryl had brought more stuff for the girls over the week without their Mama's knowing.

Sophia started crying and shrieking when she discovered that they were moving out of Daryl and Merle's house. Daryl managed to calm her quickly asking if he and Merle could come for a sleep over at her house. Sophia sobbed quietly and nodded that be ok but he had to sleep in Mama's bed because her bed was just for princesses and he wasn't one.


	26. Chapter 26

Merle had gone to work running his youth group at the garage when Daryl woke up, leaving Carol a note to say he was going for a run and he would she her later in the day. Carol smiled at the note finding it, after getting up with Sophia and Judith. Carol and Andrea lazed around their house, while Judith and Sophia played on the floor with their new toys, well Sophia played and Judith tried to get everything in her mouth.

The phone rang, one thing that was non negotiable on Merles behalf, he insisted that they have a phone after hearing about both the ex's to have them safe, he had a panic button installed also in the two bedrooms, kitchen and lounge. Andrea and Carol could see his concern but they thought that their ex's wouldn't find them this far away, plus Ed was still in jail and Andrea's ex didn't appear to be looking fro her since she left. He didn't know about Judith so Andrea thought she was pretty safe.

It was Maggie on the phone asking if they both wanted to have a bit of a girls night with Michonne and her at the pub, a few quiet drinks and a burger. Carol readily agreed but Andrea declined due to Judith still being small, she was happy to sit this one out and sit with Sophia, have Merle watch a movie or something. Their relationship seemed to be very settled without drama, probably Andrea still breast feeding kept her tied close to the baby which in turn stopped them from doing lots of things. Merle didn't seem to mind in fact he seemed smitten with both Andrea and Judith.

Andrea had growled at him and Daryl more than once for calling her 'little arse kicker', they both just laughed about it. Not caring and still doing it anyway. It was always funny watching the two big grown men lying on the floor playing with both the girls. At first a little timid due to their own limitations of what and how to play. Merle admitted they had no toys growing up, some stones they found and pretended they were toy cars once. Sticks and twigs to build pretend cabins outside. Every day it seemed on their lunch break they visited the local toy store to buy something that Sophia must have, or Judith would like! The girls had more toys than they could play with. Andrea and Carol didn't know how to go about stopping them. They didn't want to hurt their feelings but pretty soon they would need more storage of the toys.

Maggie and Michonne was going to come at 5pm and have a coffee with Andrea and Carol, 7pm they would go eat something then go out for a quiet drink. Glenn would pick them up and drop her home again. Sounded perfect Carol and Andrea hadn't had many friends so making new friends was top on their list. It was nice they were coming early to include Andrea, she was beaming to be included. Both women had been isolated from friends during their marriages so this was all new to them how to make and keep friends.

Carol knew that she would have to explain it to Daryl in a way so he wouldn't think he done anything wrong and look at her like a kicked puppy who had done something wrong, he was trying so hard but some times the little boy trapped inside couldn't process the information properly. Carol had seen him come home an hour ago and knew he was over there, so leaving Andrea with the girls she ducked across the road to tell him.

Thursday night they guys had met with a councillor at their house to begin some sessions to help them come up with some coping skills. Anbdrea and Carol had met him briefly with Merle and Daryl to voice their concerns about Merle and Daryls reactions to the children being upset or crying. They had said their intentions within the relationships although quite new both women had children and spoke briefly about Daryl's panic attacks and Merles upon Sophia tantrum. He had said that it would be ongoing talking with them and possibly both men suffered from PTSD, but would give them some basic tools to begin with. The first one is 'I'm ok your ok!' which basically involves looking at the situation, are the children safe, for example Sophia not going to hurt herself, let her be even if they were in full blown panic attack as long as everyone was in a safe place its ok, your ok.

Carol headed across to talk with Daryl chanting I'm ok, your ok, in her head. Knowing he could panic thinking he did something or she didn't want him or was rejecting him.

*******************************************************************************************

The shower was still running when she opened the door and the kitchen was filled up with steam. Carol called out as she neared the bathroom and looked through the door to see Daryl washing his hair under the shower, he been standing there a long time judging by the steam.

'Hi!' She called again, he nodded acknowledging her with his eyes shut. Her eyes drifted down his body, his side muscles moving as he raised his hands to wipe his eyes, that fucken tattoo under that arm caught her eye again, he turned and turned off the shower and looked over at her with a grin. He grabbed a towel and bent down to kiss her. She kissed him back and bent over to lick at his tattoo, yummy.

She followed him to his room as he began drying himself. 'Where's Soph?' He asked. Carol nodded across the road, starring at that tattoo again, then her gaze followed down his body as their was still some not dried. He had his arse to her as he was digging through his underwear draw, coming back with a pair of her favourite boy leg boxers.

'You want something? Or are you just here for a show?' Daryl asked, standing naked in front of her, holding his arm out towards her. Both thought Carol bringing her eyes back to his. Did he know what he did to her? Did he know that half the women in the town wanted to fuck him. It was something that Andrea and Carol had learnt very quickly the first week they worked in their offices. That any where the Dixon men went they were like hunks of beef and women were like on heat, waiting for a beckoning finger to 'come here'. According to Michonne they had never really fucked around town, the odd one night stand but nothing like Shane or Rick who had most of the single women in town in their back seat at one time or another. 

'Ummmmm Both, dance a little!' She smirked. Daryl raised his eyebrows and started towards her pinning her hands above her head as he brought his body along hers and kissed her neck. Carol squirmed a little and run her hands across his still damp chest to push him away a little. Daryl looked at her a little wondering what he did wrong, rolled off her.

'Look, ummmm I'm going out with Maggie and Michonne for dinner tonight, I just thought I let you know in case you wanted to do something I had plans! ..... with the girls.' Carol said quickly knowing it wasn't the way she wanted to say it. Daryl nodded and slid off her starting to dress.

'What about Sophia?' Asked Daryl, not looking at her, she could tell he was trying to process if she was just going out with them or if she was going out because he did something wrong, he always doubted himself.

'Andrea and Merle will watch her, look Daryl....... look at me please!' She stood up and made him lift his head to look at her. 'There is nothing wrong ok, your ok, you have done nothing wrong ok, I'm not going out because I am mad at you or anything! Maggie just rung because Andrea and I are new in town, we don't know anyone but you guys and Glenn and Maggie, the Greenes and Michonne and Ty.......... actually thats a lot of people now. When I was married I was cut off from friends and family, I don't want to only have just you and Merle I want to have lots of friends. I want to be able to ring a girlfriend up to chatter too, and still have you too, its not a one or the other. Don't think that. I know you are but its about more than that. I need friends too.' Carol knew she was rambling now but couldn't stop. 

;'Ya going to be drinking like last time with Maggie? He asked, looking a little worried about the thought of that. Carol shook her head.  
'Glenns going to pick us up and drop me home!' Daryl nodded thinking about what she was saying.

Daryl smiled a tight smile nodding, 'Ya not going out because your mad at me but because you want to make friends with Maggie and Michonne, that's all right?' Carol nodded that yes that was right. She was feeling a bit drained, for the past two weeks she had fallen hard for Daryl but sometimes dealing with him was like dealing with an emotional teen, he was one hot mess, one sexy hot mess! She couldn't help herself but leaning in and brushing her tongue along his tattoo, it was her favourite.

'Can I ask you something?' Carol nodded. 'Why the fuck you keep licking me?' Carol giggled and leaned in and licked him again.  
'Because you Mr Dixon don't know how sexy you are, every time I see that tattoo makes me want to lick your body from top to toe!' Daryl's mouth come crushing onto Carols.   
'Maybe I'll get one on ma dick then!' Carol snorted at his joke then looked at his face and wondered if he was joking or not!

*********************************************************************************************************


	27. Chapter 27

Daryl and Merle took Sophia and Judith down to the Greene's farm to look at the animals that afternoon, Merle was beaming at being allowed to take the baby out on his own, even half a mile down the road. They had walked down across the feild's looking at the sheep. Merle had the baby in a carrier, attached to his board chest. Daryl had smirked a bit when he saw Andrea trying to get it on him, but Merle wore it like a pro and little arse kicker was sound asleep against his chest. Sophia was having a running commentary from his shoulders. Pointing out everything she saw.

He was still a little concerned about his discussion with Carol this morning but she readily agreed to let him take Sophia and she had promised along with Andrea to the counsellor that they would be up front with Daryl and Merle, not beating around the bush like some women did, not talking or slam doors if they were mad. They promised never to yell at them or walk away angry without them knowing why. They promised to say why they were mad and if the men could fix it or do things differently next time. Tell them if they needed time out and when they would be available to speak with them again, for example I will see you at work tomorrow morning. Come see me after the baby is in bed.

He had said it would limit stress of a new relationship so everyone knew where they stood. Daryl and Merle were to repeat back what they thought they heard so everyone knew what was going on. PTSD is what he called it. 

For panic attacks at this stage he had only said starting with the 'I'm ok, your ok!' As long as everyone was in a safe place it was ok for Daryl to leave Sophia kicking on the couch if he needed to hide in his room or kitchen as long as she was in a safe place. Only one session wasn't expected to work miracles but he did feel better about his new relationship with Carol and she seemed happy with him, very happy with him in fact thinking back to this morning when he had her again in his bed.

Merle seemed happier also Daryl thought. Andrea had drawn a line in the sand and told him what she wanted from him, and Merle had agreed to her terms. Andrea seemed more settled with herself than Carol they were both damaged people clinging to a life raft.

*********************************************************************************************************

Daryl was laughing his rare laugh watching Beth try and coax Sophia to try making Dusty the pony walk, Sophia was listening to what Beth was saying but when it come time to actually make it go Sophia decided she really didn't want to ride the pony.

Beth decided to get Honey the sandy mare saddled up and have Sophia ride in front of her. Sophia was happier with that idea than riding on her own. Around and around the field they went with both Beth and Sophia waving at him. Merle had gone up to the house to let Jo cluck over Judith. Hershal was keeping Daryl company and they both were leaning on the fence.

'Its nice to see Beth doing something other than chasing around after that young Zac! I really don't want him leading my little Beth astray!' Hershal commented. Daryl nodded not wanting to speak at all least he get his big foot in his mouth.  
'I think Andrea and Carol are going to get her to do some baby sitting and stuff too, that might help a bit.' Daryl commented. Already knowing they were planning on asking Beth to watch the girls so they could do some stuff without them under foot.

'See I was talking with that new cop Bob and he said he's been catching all sorts up at the make out pond not just fish! You wouldn't know anything about that Daryl would you?' Hershal asked.

'No Sir, I ain't never been up to makeout pond with no one!' Daryl answered, thankful for the distraction of Beth and Sophia coming close again, giving him opportunity to step away. Maggie was driving up the drive to visit with her parents and Beth. 

Daryl decided it was time to head for home. Sophia started to cry and not want to leave. She started tugging on Daryl to lead him back to the pony. He shook his head. She was pleading with him just to let her do it. Daryl said no they promise her Mama they would be back by a certain time, they needed to get going.

Beth brought her back around to Daryl by her hand saying that she could come back any day maybe one day after school she could come for another ride. Beth could ride over to her house to get her. Sophia shook her head and said, 'I wana ride now!'  
Beth said ' No! Daryl said its time to go, you can come back during the week!' Beth was glancing at Daryl for him to do something with Sophia.

Sophia pitched herself onto the ground at Daryl's feet crying that Daryl was a meany, she didn't like Daryl and wanted to stay with Beth, high pitched shrieks that had Jo, Merle and Maggie coming over from the house. 

Sophia was trying to get out of Daryl's reach as he tried to pick her up. Rolling away this way and that Kicking him in the arm while her legs were flinging around. Daryl stepped back and watched Sophia who now had a full audience of adult watching her, she decided to take it up a notch. 

'I'm ok, I'm ok, she's ok!' Thought Daryl over and over. 'Nothing bad is happening, nothing bad is happening, I'm ok' 

His thumb went to his mouth, he slightly started swaying, watching Sophia. Merle was straight at his side, his hand on his hand pulling his thumb away from his mouth. Maggie saw the distress on Daryl's face as Sophia was starting to pitch herself into an even louder scream about leaving. She began to worry that Carol and Andrea would hear her from their house. Judith started fussing at the noise and Merle was stroking her head shhhhhhing her. 

In the end Maggie bent down and pick Sophia and crouched down in front of her said 'That's enough! Your spooking the horses, if you keep doing that you won't be coming back again!' She then suggested that She and Beth walk some of the way home with them to keep them company. Sophia looked surprised to see Maggie so close to her face, and she didn't want to miss out on riding again. Daryl nodded and Sophia took Maggies and Beths hand and started walking with them. Daryl and Merle waved goodbye to Hershal and Jo as they trailed behind the girls.

'You did great Daryl, see she's ok, nothing bad happened, nothing bad happened by telling her no!' Merle patted Daryl on the back as he walked knowing that Daryl narrowly avoided a panic attack brought on by Sophia in front of everyone.

Sophia could switch a switch and be heart broken and crying one moment and happy as the next thought Daryl. Maggie set the scene for Beth and her leaving Sophia telling her that she would come visit her later to read her a story before bed if she heard from Daryl she walked home nicely. Daryl thanked her. Maggie just smiled at him smirking a little as she glanced at his arms lingering on his tattoo and wandered back chatting away with Beth.

***************************************************************************************************************

Carol took one look at Daryl when they got back, and at Merle who just shrugged and wandered off to undo his charge.   
'What happened she asked Daryl?' He looked at the ground not really knowing what to say or what really happened in case he wasn't allowed to take Sophia out again.

'I was naughty to Daryl, Yelling at him! Wana stay with Beth!' Sophia admitted. 'I kicked him! Was mean to Daryl!' She hung her head knowing that her Mama was going to be mad at her. Sophia looked extremely sorry for herself.

'SOPHIA! What a thing to do to Daryl, If you do that Daryl won't want to take you anywhere young lady! What do you have to say to Daryl!' Carol was fuming with Sophia and watched as Sophia eyed Daryl up considering her options of whether he was friend or foe at the moment. He took a breath held his arms out to her and she ran to them he picked her up and kissed her and took her off to her room. 

He sat on her bed, looking around the pretty room, better than anything he always had. Much nicer. Not a rock in sight, lots of toys, maybe too many toys. Maybe they need to stop buying her so many toys. How many toys were to many? Daryl never had any toys, some stones and stuff.

'You know Soph when you yell and scream at me it makes me feel sad and have a sick tummy! Like when you need to puke! Makes me upset that I want to cry. I need you to be a big girl and not do that for me ok. You can tell me your not happy but when your yelling I can't think!'

Sophia whispered in Daryl's ear, 'Ed used to yell and hit my Mama, my tummy got sore, and here,' Sophia indicated to her throat.

'I don't wana made you sad!' Daryl nodded as Sophia continued to say. 'He cut my Mama!' Sophia drew a line down Daryl's back with her finger and traced a line across his chest. 

Daryl hadn't even thought that Sophia had witnessed any abuse from Ed. 'He come in the door Mama tried to stop him, push him away, I hid under the bed. Andrea come home stopped him!' Sophia kept snuggling into him. 

Daryl was sitting with the 5year old not really knowing what to do with what she was telling him, but he knew the flood gates were open and she was talking. 

'My Merlie won't hurt Andrea!' She traced a line down his face, Daryl shook his head.   
'No no he won't, I won't hurt your Mama either!' Sophia nodded and cuddled him. 'I know cos keep Sophia safe, Judy safe! You kissed my Mama in your room!' Eyeing him out the corner of her eye, Daryl chuckled.  
'I knew you were awake you little monkey!' He tickled Sophia side. Sophia squealed with laughter.

Carol put her head around the corner of the room. 'Are we all friends again?' She asked. Sophia nodded yes so did Daryl. He was still thinking about her witnessing a incident between Ed and Carol when he broke the protection order. 

Daryl followed her into the kitchen he looked at her. 'She told me she saw what Ed did to you last time he found you!' Carol nodded, looking up at Daryl.  
'I couldn't do anything to hide it from her, she hid but she still saw, it wasn't my fault I been moving for two years from him, I didn't know he found me again!' Tears in her eyes.

'Maybe she needs to talk with a councillor too so she doesn't end up fucked up like me!' Carol nodded, she hadn't really thought about it having impacted her.  
'Maybe your right, by the way I was listening to you talking to her in there. You did really well!' Carol gave him praise.  
'I wasn't doing that well at the farm I was rocking and chewing and shit, Merle helped, Maggie was the one to get her under control. Do you really mean it when you say she feels safe with me that she can have a fit like that!' Carol nodded. Daryl run his hand through his hair and down to his goatee, he looked so cute doing that.

'Yes she never used to make a sound with Ed and when we were moving from place to place with her running. Then the other night she goes draws on your table and shouts at you because she knows nothing bad is going to happen. Like sitting there looking out the window at you while she's doing it. She trust you and him!' Pointing in the direction of Merle asleep on the couch. 

'She wouldn't dare say anything or look anyone in the eye until you guys took us in after this place was shit! Now she's pulling full blown tantrums like most kids do on their mums and dads!' Carol quickly put her hand over her mouth to stop the implication.

Daryl grinned and walked over and kissed her soundly. Slapped her arse and lifted her up onto the kitchen counter. Kissing her running his hands over her back. She was pulling his tee shirt up running her hands up his shirt touching his skin he slid his hands under her pulling her into his hard on. He was so adorable with the kids and he looked smoking hot standing there in front of her like that she couldn't keep her hands off him. Two weeks she had seen a marked change in this man.

'GET OFF THERE! that's a brand new kitchen bench we don't want to have to replace it because you couldn't keep it in your pants brother, Sides there's little ones around.' Merles voice come directly behind Daryl as he pulled him away from Carol. ' and We an't paid for that yet!'

Giving Sophia a quick kiss telling her goodnight, he told Carol if she needed a ride to ring his cell he would pick her up from girls night if she needed a ride. She gave him a kiss and said she will keep her phone with her.  
'


	28. Chapter 28

Daryl was pacing his house up and down the hall, in his jeans he hadn't bothered to put a shirt on since his shower earlier, determined not to text Carol to see how the night was going. She had been gone for 2 1/2 hours, how long did girls nights last, looking out his window over at her house. 

earlier at 7 he just happened to be looking out his window as she was leaving in Maggie's car, Carol looked happy, he walked up to the kitchen to find something to eat when he heard a noise behind him. Carol was standing there.

'I just wanted to kiss you goodnight. So I made Maggie stop. You still ok with this?' Carol asked. Daryl nodded he was ok, surprised she had stopped to say good night. She had given him a big kiss goodnight, licked his neck and his tattoo and left him with a huge hard on as he watched her walk out the door in knee high boots and skin tight jeans and flowing top. He had caught a peek at her bra noting it was one he had brought her on Friday.

He paced the hall for a bit longer chanting 'I'm ok, I'm ok............... fuck it I'm not ok with this!' He picked up his phone and dialed.

'Wana go for a drink? Ok, Pick you up in 15!' Daryl found a shirt brushed his teeth and headed over to his garage, to pick up Glenn. Glenn was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting when Daryl arrived. 

'What's going on?' Glenn asked looking at Daryl chewing on his thumb. 'What you freaking out about?'

'Nothin' just don't want to be sitting at home wondering about them so thought we could go play pool, got ya phone on ya if they call. Going a bit crazy you know, an't done any of this shit before. Don't wana show up like a idiot or nothin'!' Daryl tried to convey. Glenn nodded his head.

'Yeah the first time Maggie went out we just started dating I was scared she was going to meet some hot dude at the bar or something. Like look at her and look at me she could get someone better easily, but that night she called me up to pick her arse up from town to bring her to my house. We had not shagged or anything at this stage!' Daryl nodded he knew Glenn would get it. Glenn always got it, without to much talk. 'We did later that night though!' Smirked Glenn.

They headed to a bar on the outskirts of town where the girls wouldn't be that had some pretty good pool tables, good bar food and the people were not to shady. 

They walked in and were greeted by some guys who worked near the garage and pretty soon they had a game of pool going. Shane and Rick had shown up and soon Daryl and Glenn vs Rick and Shane was the challenge.

'So Daryl, where's the little lady tonight?' Asked Rick, not able to not tease Daryl due to the fact that Daryl had never had a girlfriend publicly felt the need to tease him a little bit.   
'With Maggie and 'Shonne! Out doing girls things!' Daryl muttered. He had been checking his phone nothing from her at all. 'I'm ok, I'm ok!' He kept thinking. 

they had been there for an hour when his phone beeped.

He looked and smiled, 'Having a g8t time <3 u babe' He looked again thinking that he was reading it wrong. She said she loved him, beep beep beep. Another text come through, 'Soph <3's u 2' . He grinned like an idiot at his phone, all his worries went away. 

He put his phone in his pocket took his shot at pool and took a sip of beer, pulled his phone out to text her back. 'U 2, both'. He text back not knowing how to text all he wanted to say. He continued to grin like an idiot and messed up his shot.

Half an hour later they had switched teams up and Rick and Daryl vs Glenn and Shane. Shane's mind wasn't really on the game as some women had stopped and were watching them. Daryl felt their eyes on him as he bent over the table to shoot his shot. Rick was chatting up some chick by the table, and was missing all his shots Daryl was getting frustrated with him.

'Are you Daryl Dixon?' The blonde asked. Daryl nodded, leaning over the pool table, he knew they were talking about him. This had happened once before women had nearly started a bar fight over him trying to be the one to claim him to take him and fuck him like a bit of meat. Everyone wanted to fuck him, have him spend his money on them but none of them would accept him like Carol and Andrea did, scars and all. Take that extra step to make sure Daryl was ok. He knew they just saw successful business man, but knew most people would run a mile if they knew he slept with a night light. Pissed with the door open and still had to sleep with his brother sometimes when the nightmares come.

Even that first night she sat for god knows how long just waiting it out, on the bathroom floor, not judging him. One of these bitches would go running if they knew what he was really like.

One of the women the blonde one put her hand on Daryl's butt when he bent over to take his shot. He glared at her and stalked around the table to stand by Glenn. Women were always throwing themselves at Daryl. Glenn was slightly amused by the fact that Daryl never knew every women in the bar wanted to fuck him. He laughed because Daryl would never ditch a friend for a women never like Rick or Shane would. He couldn't count how many times he had to ring for a ride after they ditched him somewhere because they were fucking someone in the car park!

The blonde women and another stalked Glenn and Daryl around the corner coming up to talk with them. They managed to separate Daryl and Glenn them by standing in between them. The one who touched Daryl's butt was touching his arm pretending to talk about shooting pool. Holding on to him, Daryl shook her off pretending to move to take his shot. 

Daryl was backing around the table away from her looking desperately at Rick for help. She touched him again on his butt, 'Stop!' Daryl said looking at her. Trying to catch Rick's eye.

The other was an aggressive women who seemed to have backed Glenn into the edge of the table. He could hear words like 'Have a girlfriend, sorry no, don't touch me!' Shane was heading over to help Glenn out, and even in Rick's drunken state he knew Daryl didn't like to be touched and things could get ugly if Daryl freaked out. He was moving fast in his direction.

'I'm ok, I'm ok, Ricks coming , RIcks coming'. Daryl was chewing on his thumb trying to get his shit together. Why couldn't that women just get her freaken hands off. Rick came up behind him put his hand on his waist. 'Take your hands off him!' Using a move that somehow managed to place him between the blonde and Daryl. Daryl clutched to Ricks arm, trying to do it discreetly while he calmed himself. Looking around the bar no one seemed to have noticed what was going on at the pool table to his relief. 

This women was like a women on heat normally Daryls frown and scowl kept women away at times like this but Rick was having a job keeping her separated from Daryl to a point he though he was going to have to cause a scene.

Beep beep beep! Daryl pull out his phone trying to ignore the women beside him. 'tell that bitch 2 get her hands off my man!' Daryl stared at the text as the women pawed at him, Managing to break through Rick's hold on her. Looking around he could see Carol, Maggie and Michonne on the other side of the bar heading his way. Carol held his eyes the whole way around. She knew he was freaking out about someone grabbing at him like that, she had seen Rick and Daryl trying to keep her away.

Maggie pushed through and pulled a women off Glenn and Carol heard a slap as Maggie got into a fight with her over Glenn. Shane and Glenn trying to separate them. She saw Maggie get a punch in the other women was sporting a bleeding nose.

Carol stepped in front of Daryl took the offending hand off his arm, 'Get your fucken hands off my man!' Giving her a slight push to help her on her way. The blonde looked Carol up and down, and sneered at her.

'Your dating Daryl Dixon? I doubt that, everyone knows he's a fruit loop, scared back piece of white trash!' Daryl wrapped his arms quickly around Carols waist to haul her away as she brought a fist up to punch the women outright. 'Everyone knows he's white trash that's only good for one thing, I heard he can't even get it up anyway!' Carol fought Daryls grip and slipped free Carol flew past Rick and launched herself at the women knocking her off her feet, and landed on top of her. 

'HOW DARE YOU YOU FUCKEN BITCH!' Carol screamed. Michonne stepped in front of the women who looked like she was going to dive on top of Carol and stopped her dead with her glare. 

She then lowered her voice having learnt the art of intimidation from Ed years ago whispered in her ear. 'If I ever hear you talking smack about him again I will knock you out! Do you understand. You know nothing about him. You ever wondered why no one wants to touch your skanky arse! Take a look at yourself in the mirror before you ever dare to talk about him again! Daryl is a man of honour and you are just a skanky old bitch on heat!'

Rick and Daryl hawled her off, Daryl still had his arms wrapped around her middle as he dragged her away till they were leaning up against a wall he was panting with the effort of keeping her in his grip, she was strong when she was mad. She was still fighting wanting to knock the women out. Glenn and Maggie were standing there with their mouths wide open. Maggie was sporting a black eye, Carol couldn't believe it what they had just done. Daryl realised the whole time he didn't panic about Carol at all while she had been defending his honour. 

The police had arrived and Shane and Rick dealt with it all. They didn't want to talk with Carol or Maggie, they took Shane and Ricks words for it. That the other women had provoked Carol and Maggie by groping their boyfriends. 

Daryl whispered in Carols ear. 'I know you love me because only the people who love me get into bar brawls over me!' He chuckled kissing her on her neck. She could feel he had been slightly aroused by the whole fight thing, even though she had kept her hands to herself.

'Is that right, how many people have been in a bar fight cos of you?' She whispered back rubbing her arse onto him. Feeling him getting harder. He was grinding his hips into her, a brave move from Daryl in public.  
'Merle, Shane, Rick, Glenn, 'Shonne and Maggie, only cos women keep throwing themselves at me! One time Rick pretended to be my lover to get a bitch on heat off. Don't like being touched by strangers you know. They know if I go full panic attack so the sort it before it starts!' Daryl shrugged. 'One time Glenn actually pashed me to get rid of a women!' Daryl snorted. Carol giggled.

'How come you come here?' Daryl asked. Carol nodded over to Maggie and Glenn who were kissing each other beside them. Glenn cradling Maggie like she she was made of glass.  
'Glenn text Maggie to say you guys were here so we were winding down thought we would catch up with you all!'

Michonne come over with a huge grin on her face. Rick had his arm around her he was still laughing.  
'She just flew through the air. Oh my god wow, that was gold Carol! Knocked that bitch right on her arse!' Rick was laughing about it. Michonne high fived her. Daryl was pressing himself into her back it was hard to concentrated. 

'Right I need a ice pack!' Announced Maggie. Daryl took Maggie and Glenn home. Carol nursing Maggie and her sore eye in the back seat whispering about what had happened. Rick and Shane called the police to give them and Michonne a ride home it was a great night. 

Standing in Glenn's Kitchen Maggie and Carol were doing their best to calm the bruising down, calm the black eye. 

'I've got make up for that!' Announced Carol. Daryl glanced at her knowing full well why she carried that around to cover bruising from being with Ed. It made him cross thinking about her having to have had that all these years. he wandered downstairs to the smoko room in the workshop, to take some beers out of the fridge and sat there and drank a couple quickly on his own. He took out some more and wandered upstairs. He knew they could sleep there if he got drunk but it had been a weird night. 

Maggie had her arms wrapped around Carol as they were whispering to each other in the Dark of the kitchen. Maggie had a glass of wine in her hands, so did Carol. Christ here he goes again. He looked at Glenn who was drinking a beer on the couch. Daryl sat down and asked, 'You wana take a bets on who licks who first?' Glenn roared with laughter.


	29. Chapter 29

Daryl text Merle to say they would be home in the morning, Glenn was still chuckling beside him thinking about Maggie licking him last weekend. She took a risk with Daryl who must have a soft spot for her to let him get that close. Daryl cracked another beer open drunk it back quickly.

Daryl elbowed his friend to make him stop which made him laugh even more. Maggie was shrieking with laughter in the kitchen. Carol came over and perched herself in Daryl's lap! Glenn looked at her, and chuckled.

'Remind me never to get in a bar fight with you or Maggie!' Carol hung her head in shame, having had time to think about things maybe she shouldn't have launched herself at the other women but she just couldn't cope with her talking about Daryl like that.

She looked at him, 'Well you could have ended it by just kissing Daryl, I heard you done that before, would have saved me and Maggie having to fight for you!' Carol teased Glenn.

  
'What!!!!!!!! When was this?' Maggie came over sitting on the edge of the couch near Glenn. Glenn just laughed, Daryl put his hands to Carols mouth to shhhhh her.

'Just one night helping the stud out here, all the women seem to think he had a golden dick or something....... Then they thought I owned the golden dick!' Glenn was having a great time. Daryl groaned moving Carol off his lap to stand and pace the flat.

'Ya didn't need to use your tongue though Daryl it was only make believe!' Glenn called after him. Carol and Maggie were in fits of laughter, Daryl took a walk down to the garage below, Carol found him sitting in the smoko room drinking another beer, she drank back her wine and climb onto his lap. He pulled her hard against him. He began kissing her hard his hands going up through her hair bringing down to his mouth hard, he found her neck and began to leave his mark there. Her hands going up under his shirt, pulling at his buttons to get his shirt off him.

He lifted her hands above her head and removed her shirt. He groaned as her hands hit his buckle and he shifted her off him, he stood up and left the room, she could see him fiddling around in some of his file drawers and he came out with a box of condoms. 'Knew those fuckers wouldn't find these there,' He come back and sat down, lifted her back onto his lap.

His hands finding her spine tracing down her spine bumping over her scar. He leaned into her sucking a nipple through the bra, the black on he brought her. She undid his pants and pulled him out, stroking him hard. He rolled a condom on. He flipped her around so she was facing out and got her pants down slightly and pulled her gently onto him and guided her up and down on him. He reached around one hand on her breast and on hand fingering her clit he moved faster into her. She was groaning quietly aware all the lights were on and Glenn and Maggie were upstairs.

He wrapped his arm around her middle suddenly she squealed at the sudden movement he pushed her over towards the lunch table stood her up so she was leaning onto the lunch table a began pounding her harder standing behind her one hand still fingering her clit and the other bracing himself on the table. He could feel her coming and hear her groaning his name calling him to go faster to create more friction when he lost control of himself and grabbed at her hips and pounded as hard as he could before he felt relief. He could hear her screaming with pleasure as blood pounded through his body as he sort relief.

Then Carol slipped out of his hands as the lunch table couldn't take the weight and crashed to the ground she went slamming into the dining room table that went slamming to the ground slipping on her face and grazing along her ribs and grazing the edge of the table along her hips. Then he landed on top of her. She took the full impact of him on top of her.

He felt ashamed of himself for losing control with her, pulling out and off her as quickly as possible. Trying to pull her pants so she wasn't lying there with her arse hanging out.

He could see all the marks and bruising starting to form along her ribs and hips and that was just the side view. He knew he had hurt her with his hands and felt sick. Fucking her too hard was inexcusable, she was heavy breathing and still lying on over the table. She groaned as she tried to move, he tried to help her, she wave him away from her.

'Don't!' She cried out.

'Don't touch me! Let me do it!' There was a funny note to her voice he wondered if she was crying, why wouldn't she be crying he just fucked her and sent her flying through the table onto a floor and cover in cuts and bruises.

He pulled the condom off chucked it in the bin, he'd clear it later, pulled up his pants Carol was standing upright now leaning on him using him to help hold her weight he lifted her to him sat down on the couch with her on his lap. She was still breathing hard, head down. He turned her so he could check she was ok.

'I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done it like that................ I was going to hard, I shouldn't have let you fall, I broke the table, I was going to hard I didn't mean to hurt you,' Daryl run his hands through his hair not knowing what he should do. Carol still wasn't talking she was still shaking. She shook her head. Took a breath out and shook her head again.

'No Daryl that was awesome, oh my god I never had it like that before! Its ok, I'm ok!' She kissed him on the mouth. 'I couldn't do that every day, because I don't know if I can walk but I can honestly say that was the best I ever had! Right up to the point you dropped me slammed me into the table and we broke it but everything before that was great, I never come so hard!' She giggled and put her hand over her mouth as she looked at the table.

He shook his head pointing at her body the grazes and scraps, the graze along her stomach from the sharp edge of the table.

'Ummmm Maggie wants to know if everything is ok, we heard screaming.............. we are assuming your having sex are you ok?' Glenn's voice came down the stairs.

'All good!' Called Carol. 'Tell me why you with condoms in our office,' Daryl nodded and kissed her. He moved her off her picked up the condom got rid of it went and washed his hands. She was going to be very sore tomorrow everything was hurting, her vagina was still pulsing, It already felt uncomfortable sitting on it. Her tummy was aching her chest was sore, she looked a right mess looking down at herself. She put her top back on it hurt to have it on her tummy. She was going to have bruises on her arms too.

Daryl held his hand out to her Carol started moving slowly behind Daryl. He stopped and felt really bad and picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to the flat. Thinking that next weekend maybe they should spend a weekend at one of the houses. Two weeks in a row they hadn't made it home, thank goodness for Andrea.

Maggie and Glenn were snuggled up on the bed when Daryl carried Carol in dropping her off at the bathroom, he followed her in so they could look at her bruises in the better light, to show her what he had done to her in the mirror. Two big hand prints on each side of her hips where he had held her and a very sore vagina and on top of that scraps and bruises down her stomach on the front of her hips. Her neck sported a 4 hickies that she could see.

Daryl felt really guilty mucking around in Glenns bathroom putting cream on her that he had found in the med cabinet. Maggie came in to see what was going on and gasped when she saw the bruising on Carol, looking at Daryl with wide eyes, she shooooed him out of the bathroom.

Maggie got Carol into the shower and sent Daryl down to get the first aid kit from the workshop, Maggie helped Carol wash her scrapes and dry them again. Only allowing Daryl back when Carol assured herthat he hadn't hurt her on purpose that he just let her slip out of his hands. Maggie nodded her head. Glenn found a pair of track suit pant to fit her better than her jeans.

'I don't want to know what position you were in....................Ok yes I do,' Maggie giggled. 'Breath in and out,' Maggie was feeling to see if she had broken any ribs and if she would need to go to the hospital. Carol really winced when they touched one point Maggie bit her lip.

'I'm going to ring my dad ok, I think its broken,' Maggie rung her dad to ask about Carols rib and how they could tell. Hershal said they should take her to the hospital just to get it checked out.

They got her dressed Maggie did her best to clean her up so it didn't look too bad. Daryl carried her out to his truck Glenn was the only one who could drive so they all went.

******************************************************************************************************************

Yes it was broken, and all they could do for it was to wrap it and get her to take it easy for the next few weeks till it healed. The female doctor asked how it happened, Carol was a bit embarrassed as was Daryl wondering what cover story she would say for all her cuts and scrapes and two big bruises on her hips. He nearly coughed off when he her her tell the doctors her injuries were from having sex with her boyfriend, leaning over a table that gave way.

Daryl groaned with embarrassment. Hanging his head in his hands. The doctor looked at Daryl and saw what everyone who looks at Daryl sees a hot sexy man, who at this moment looked totally embarrassed and wished the floor would open and swallow him.

The doctor looked at her chart and some faxed notes and asked Daryl to leave the room, he took a seat outside. I could see him begin to chew on his thumb and sway in his chair.

The doctor looked at Carol and said, 'I have your notes from previous injuries, there has been a lot of them, it says you have a protection order, its not from........................' She pointed outside to where Daryl had gone. Carol shook her head.

'No not Daryl, my ex husband I left him 3 years ago. He used to beat me then he tried to hit my baby so I left. He has broken the order twice he still in jail, this really is a sex injury! Honestly, we just broke the table doing it doggy style,' Carol hung her head and giggled. Then tried not to laugh because of her ribs and then she snorted. The doctor looked at her.

'Off the record, that man out there is one of the most sorrowful guys I have seen in here ever with his partner............. He adores you, I didn't think this was the guy all this report was about,' Indicating her records. Carol shook her head.

'That's not Daryl, he's a good guy, look he's going to be going crazy out there. He has PTSD and prob going insane out there can we let him in?' The doctor nodded and opened the door for Daryl.

Daryl came in chewing his thumb rocking slightly. Carol called him to her, he was getting really upset about what had happened she could tell. The fact it had ended with a broken bone had sent him over the edge. Daryl crouched down right in front of her he was trying to say something but couldn't she tried to get his thumb out of his mouth to stop him chewing it. He was quickly on his knees rocking with his head in her lap.

She stroked his hair trying to calm him down it wasn't working, he was rocking harder. A young nurse left the room she noticed. She tried to calm him down quickly before something bad did happen.

'I'm ok Daryl. Its ok, Its ok.' Daryl had gone off into his own world. By this stage there was a doctor and two nurses in the room ready to drag Daryl away from her. She held him tight. Refusing to let anyone near her or near him using a glare and holding one arm out.

'Don't you touch him! Don't touch him!' She growled at them. Looking at the nurse, 'Theres as Korean guy and a girl in the waiting room get them for me. Please!'

'Shhhhhhhhh Daryl Shhhhhhh,' Daryl was in full meltdown and Carol could hardly move she managed to get off the chair onto the floor and wriggled so her back was on the wall. He was just about sitting on her cuddled on her legs he was aware enough that her chest was sore. He was almost curled up rocking back and forward.

Two doctors come in one with a injection. 'Don't you dare, Don't you dare touch him! He's ok he just having a panic attack, leave him alone! He doesn't want that!' The next thing Glenn was at Daryl's side. Lifting him up off the floor hugging him to him telling him he was ok, Carol was ok. Maggie was going to sit with her and they could wait in the truck. Daryl was half walking and half carried to the truck with Glenn.

'Back off!' Carol could hear Glenn growling down the hall.

Maggie gave her hand a squeeze, 'I'll just help him and come back,' Carol nodded. 

'Carol are you sure you feel safe with him. We could put you in a womens shelter,' One of the new doctors asked her, Carol shook her head.

  
'No I am fine, he has PTSD.......... We are working with a counsellor and everyone is safe even if he is having a panic attack. Christ I though you were doctors have you never seen stuff like this before?' She looked around at them eyes wired.

The other doctors left, the first doctor started wrapping her ribs, 'What happened to him?' She asked.

'His father was an arsehole, locked him in the wardrobe for days at a time from the time he was 3 after his Mama died sometimes alone sometimes with his brother, don't know how many times. He can't go to the toilet with the door shut, or anywhere with the door shut, sleeps with a night light.................... ' Carol took a breath, she felt terrible telling a stranger about him, disloyal or something, 'His body, his back is covered in scar's his chest. He and his brother were found locked in a wardrobe after they had been missing from school a week, half starved, dehydrated. He's beside himself that he hurt me tonight. Honestly the table just gave out. And we just crashed.' Carol looked the doctor in the eye she had tears.

'He would never hurt me, you know he took me and my daughter in two hours after he met me. My friend and her baby also. Gave us everything we needed, and we gave him and his brother fleas or bed bugs or something from our shitty house we brought across the road. He gave me my life back. We are trying to give him his back............ He adores my daughter. I think he loves me I love him, in fact I adore him.'

Maggie had come in while she was talking, 'I was there, kinda, they were having sex in the workshop, the table should have been thrown out years ago! Daryl wouldn't hurt anyone!' Carol stated.

'What happened to your eye?' The doctor asked. Maggie giggled.

  
'Bar fight! Some bitches were hitting on Daryl and Glenn so she,' pointed at Carol, 'Tackled one to the ground for putting her hands all over his arse, Daryl doesn't like to be touched. And some chick hitting on my man,' Maggie shrugged.

  
'Your a tight knitted group then?' She asked

"Yeah  we are, Daryl picked Glenn up off the side of the road in the rain he was a street kid now he's in law school, Daryl and his brother are paying for him. Who does that? That guy the one who freaked out because he hurt the love of his life that's who,' The doctor nodded.

'I knew he didn't hurt you on purpose I could tell by the way he was looking at you. One of the nurses got the other doctors involved. I could tell by the way you dealt with him you love him, also the way his friend cradled him to get him out of here, not many guys would do that for their friends. I don't suppose there are any more out there?' The doctor asked.

Carol looked at Maggie. 'How do you feel about cop's?' Chuckled Maggie. So they organised to invite her to their house warming in a few weeks when Carol felt better. Maggie getting her phone number, and promising to invite her for a coffee next weekend.

Maggie helped Carol out to the truck. Daryl had fallen asleep in the back seat curled up on Glenns lap. Never in her life would she ever think friends would be so affectionate to each other. He move and helped Carol up into the front seat. Maggie climbed in beside Daryl and pulled him close to her onto her lap stroking his head, they were hoping he would stay asleep till they got to Carols place.

5am they pulled up, Glenn helped Carol inside. Andrea was sitting in bed feeding Judith in the semi dark, night lights had made it all over their house. She shook Merle awake. He quickly pulled on clothes to help with Daryl. He was shocked to see the state of Carol who was taking pain killers in the kitchen. Andrea put Judith back to bed and helped Carol to the toilet. Everything was sore now. Glenn was called to help her move to the bedroom, he's a strong bastard lifting her in his arms carrying her to bed. Placing her gently. Getting her a drink and putting it by her bed.

Merle had shuffled Daryl in getting his clothes off and into bed beside her. Andrea was helping Maggie get one of Daryls tee shirts on Carol, Merle looked and could see bruises everywhere. Shocked wondering what the fuck had happened tonight.

Carol was half asleep knocked out on medications and rolled onto her good side facing Daryl putting her arms around him. He shifted slightly to let her settle more comfortable. He brought his arms around her. He was still in a shocked stated.

Merle went out to Glenn and Maggie, held his hands up.

'Ummmmm short story, Having sex in the workshop smoko room broke the table Daryl fell into Carol, she fell on the table with him still attached........... and injured herself, took her to hospital, broken rib,............. they removed Daryl to ask her if he injured her or wanted to press charges or something.............. Daryl had a major panic attack and they wanted to dart his arse, So Carol told them not touch him, I got him to the truck and he fell asleep! Oh and Maggie and Carol picked up a women doctor for Rick or Shane, thats about it!!' Glenn stated.

'What? Is that even true?' Andrea Maggie wondered. Maggie nodded.

'Ok, they are both fucken grounded, fucking in the smoko room is just wrong we all have to eat there you know!' Growled Merle. Maggie and Glenn sat down on the couch and started to go to sleep. 'Why does everyone wana fuck where I wana eat?'

Merle and Andrea knew there was more to the story, Maggie was sporting a black eye, how did that happen. They decided to let everyone sleep when the girls woke they would go across the road for breakfast to let them sleep. They all looked drained.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is probably going to be a short chapter

'Daryl? Daryl?' Carol was half opening her eyes her hands reached a warm body, the soft voice of Maggie came down.

'He's not here, are you ok?' Maggie asked, 'Can I get you more pain killers?'

Carol nodded, 'Yeah please, toilet?' Trying to move in the bed, oh my god was she sore, She felt like she had been hit by a bus. She felt groggy from the pain pills. 'Ugh Maggie, did we, did I, we break the table?' Maggie nodded.

'Yes!' She whispered. 'SHANE!' Maggie called out the door. Shane come to the door of the room looked at Carol, 'Toilet,' Said Maggie, Carol thought she might be still dreaming when Shane picked her up and took her to the bathroom. Maggie was there helping her onto the toilet, Shane had left and come back to carry her to bed when she needed to go back. Where was Daryl? Why was Shane taking her to the toilet.

Carol reached out to Maggie. 'Your eye? There's make up in there,' Pointing to her top drawer. 'Where's Sophia? Where's Daryl? Whats going on?'

Shane was leaning on the door looking in at her, checking his phone at the same time. Maggie looked at Shane who shook his head.

'Sophia is with Beth, having a girly day and probably will never want to go home. We told her you and Daryl were playing a game and he tripped on you in the dark going up to Glenn's and he accidentally hurt you. Fell on you! I don't know if she brought it but she was happy to go with Beth,'

Carol nodded, 'Where's Daryl? Where is everyone, why is he here?' Pointing at Shane.

Shane walked into the room and sat on a chair that was by the side of her bed. Someone had brought it in from the kitchen. He cleared his throat. 'Daryl gone full freak out when he woke up and saw you..... ummm.... He's feeling really guilty about it. Anyway he's running like pounding the roads..............' Stated Shane looking at his phone, looking at gps on it.

'At the moment he's running down Old Mill Rd,'

'Your tracking him on his phone?' Asked Carol wondering what was going on.

'Yeah we have been for a few years now, just in case you know, keep an eye on him. Good guy Daryl wouldn't want anything to happen to him, if he runs like starts running we know we can find him. Decided to start tracking him after it took all of us and the Greenes to find him. He promised always to carry his phone. Rick, Glenn and Merle track him too. Just in case you know, Rick actually running with him by the looks, so Glenn, Merle and Andrea are following in the truck! He's been running nearly 3 hours.' Shane was saying.

'Before you look at me, yes they have tried to stop him running, he won't stop till he falls down I don't think,' Shane said.

'Andrea had to go because Merle was freaking out! Glenn can't carry Daryl on his own so he rung for back up,' Maggie tried to explain also. Why Shane was there.

Maggie gave her some pain killers, she took them. 'OMG Phone, give me my phone!' She felt sick to her stomach, scared for Daryl, wanted him back. Why was he running from her.

Carol pushed his number praying he may answer, it was ringing finally he answered. She could hear his heavy breathing on the phone even though he wasn't talking.

'Daryl, Daryl Come home please, I need you, .......(more heavy breathing) Baby come home........ I need you..... Its not your fault, it was an accident. Come home please.... I'm going to be ok ..... I love you Daryl!' Carol was crying and begging into the phone, trying not to sob because her ribs were hurting. She could hear his breathing laboured over the phone.

'K!' Was all he said, she could hear Rick yelling for Merle in the back ground and the phone cut out.

5 minutes later Andrea was ringing Carols phone saying that they were on their way back that Daryl had collapsed on the road because of running too long. Rick was checking him out and he would only need fluids.


	31. Chapter 31

Daryl was running along the edge of the road wear a reflective vest that Merle put on him and had his phone strapped to a belt bag. He knew he was zoned out and Merle only let him leave the house on those two conditions.

Daryl woke up to find Sophia looking at him asking what he did to her Mama. Pointing to some bruises she could see. Daryl was thankful she couldn't see the full strength of her injuries. Maggie came in to pull Sophia away explaining that Daryl had tripped on her Mama going up the stairs. Thats what really happened and Daryl didn't mean to hurt her.

Sophia looked at Daryl with disgust and hissed at him, 'You said you wouldn't hurt my Mama!' She turned to Andrea who removed her to the kitchen. 

Daryl got out of bed looking at Carol who was still knocked out on pain meds, and thought that in the light of day she would hate him too like Sophia did. He pushed past Merle to get to his own house where he downed a glass of water trying to catch his breath, pulling on shorts and his running shoes Merle stopped him at the door.

'I'll only let you go if you wear this!' Daryl knew he was just about out of his mind by now and wasn't really with it, like trying to walk in water was the way he felt. Merle put the vest on him and belt with phone and stepped aside, watched Daryl run down the road.

Thinking about Carol, he could hear a truck coming behind him. He could tell it was Shane! They rang the cops on him now! Shane pulled up beside him crawling along beside Daryl running. Rick looked at him from the passenger side. 

'Heard what happen! Its not on you Daryl, it was a accident!' Ricks words just washed over Daryl he kept running. Rick handed him a sports drink out the window, Daryl started to sip at it. Rick muttered to Shane he couldn't hear. He then answered his cell phone, getting out of the truck. Shane pulled ahead did a U-turn and roared off in the other direction.

Rick fell into step beside Daryl. 'Where we going?' Daryl just shook his head and kept running. Taking the odd drink.

Some time later he heard his own truck pull up beside him, Glenn driving, Merle and Andrea were looking at him through the window. 'Come on Daryl you been at this nearly 3 hours lets stop before we have to take you to the hospital!' Merle tried, Daryl shook his head.

'Carol's going to be ok! Soph was just upset Daryl!' Andrea called out.

Daryl was feeling bad like he was coming to the end of his road he had no way out he didn't know what to do, all he could do was keep running but he wasn't able to he had slowed to a walk because he couldn't run anymore. Andrea and Rick were now walking beside him trying to get him to stop.

In the distance he could hear a phone ringing. 'Its your phone Daryl!' Andrea helped him get it out he pushed the talk button, he couldn't speak. He knew it would be her ringing to say how much he hurt her!

She didn't, she needed him and wanted him, loved him. Daryl stopped walking and managed to say 'k!' Before he crumbled in a heap on the ground. Phone falling out of his hands falling to the ground. 

Rick and Merle got him into the truck and woke him enough to get some more fluid into him. Rick's training for emergencies let them know he should be ok, providing they get fluids into him. They quickly drove him home.

Merle and Shane dragged him into the house, Rick now stiff from his long morning jog. They pushed him into the shower Merle just about in beside him, holding him upright. Glenn run across the road to get him clothes. Between them they got him dressed in simple shorts and tee shirt. Maggie put another sports drink in his hands and pushed him towards the couch. 

Carol was out to it, the meds had knocked her around. Merle sat by Andrea and pulled Daryl close, he was leaning into his shoulder sobbing slightly, Glenn was on his other side stoking his arm. Rick collapsed on the floor pulling off his shirt groaning. Andrea could do nothing but watch as she was feeding Judith. Maggie come back from checking Carol. Shane looked around the room and threw his hands up in the air!

'Christ everyone would think we were at a funeral, Jeeze Daryl all ya did was fucked ya misses too hard and broke a fucken table! See these scar on my arse, well I got them from having a root on a old farm waggon when I was twenty! And this!' Pulling his pants down so they could see. He then pointed to a scar on top of his hand. 'I got from a chick who put my cuffs on me and tied me to ma head boards and passed out, damn nearly had to chew ma arm off! Everyone has sex war wounds!'

'I got this when I first slept with Lori,' Rick said, point to a slight scar on his head, ' Wasn't watching what I was doing and was doing it against the wall and hit my head on shelves, had to have 3 days off work with concussion!' Everyone looked at Rick and his head and most snorted.

'Ummm I also didn't need a new bed because my other one was old I needed a new bed because I broke it! having sex!' Rick also mumbled at the end. Maggie put her hand over her mouth to stop laughing.

'Look at this!' Merle lifted his shirt slightly, 'Revealing a bruise and a cut with stitches, got this 4 days ago having sex on our deck and damn fell over onto some equipment your arse left lying around!' Everyone looked at Merle saying ouch, Andrea blushed bright red.

Glenn snorted, looking at Maggie. 'Ummmmm its my fault the table collapsed see ummmmm Maggie and I broke it a few weeks ago having sex on it, I just nailed it back together so you wouldn't know! It probably wasn't done properly!' Daryl looked at Glenn like he could kill him, to late Glenn was already moving from Daryl's side to stand behind Shane. 

'You had sex in our smoko room Short Round?' Merle growled. Glenn nodded!  
'For fuck sakes would everyone stop fucking in the smoko room I fucken eat there!' Growled Merle  
'Well you better tell Michonne and Ty also, seen them in there before!' Came Glenns voice from behind Shane.

Glenn peeked out from behind him, everyone was roaring with laughter when they heard a voice from behind them. 

'Hi I'm Sasha, I was nearby thought I would check up on Carol! I could probably check those stitches too looking at Merle!' Revealing she had heard most of the conversation. She said taking in the scene. Andrea breast feeding, Daryl in Merle's arms, Rick lying half naked on the floor, Shane basically dancing with Glenn trying to remove him from behind him. Maggie standing in the door of Carols room. It was the caring doctor from the hospital last night. 

Rick lept off the floor so fast to greet her knocking Shane out of the way. everyone burst out laughing.


	32. Chapter 32

'Is he ok?' Sasha asked? Looking at Daryl who was still leaning on Merle. Merle glared at her wondering who she was why was she here.  
'He's fine, leave him alone! Don't look at him!' Trying to protect Daryl from her gaze, Glenn, Shane and Rick moved to stand in front of Daryl to protect him from the strangers eyes. Especially while he was coming out of the zone like he was at the moment.

'Play nice Merle! Sasha helped Carol at the hospital last night. She knows she saw Daryl on the floor full melt down last night,' Maggie explained. 'Come Sasha, Carols asleep.'  
Sasha walked past everyone standing in front of Daryl to move to the bedroom to check Carol. She checked her pulse and woke her gently as she was due more meds. Carol seemed confused to see her standing by her bed.

Shane come through to help her to the bathroom as Daryl couldn't move as he was exhausted physically and emotionally. Rick was tired, Merle had stitches and Daryl still in his arms. He was now sporting Judith in his other arm. Shane could carry Carol with no effort, he stopped in the lounge so she could see that Daryl was in fact back but out of it still. They were feeding him fluids, Sasha said she could set up a line if he didn't improve soon. Andrea was pushing Daryl to drink more.

The house was noisy and happy Sasha thought a close group of people. Rick offered her a coffee and made Maggie make it. Sasha sat down on a chair across from Merle and Daryl. Merle starred back at her nursing Judith on his left knee and arm. Daryl let his gaze go around the room he had a blank expression, not looking anyone in the eye. Sasha had nearly finished her drink. She was thinking she should set up a line because he wasn't getting better. They had explained that he had run a huge amount of time this morning during a panic attack. Sasha was starting to get worried about Daryl.

The door burst open as Beth had brought Sophia back, Sophia stopped as she took in the room, everyone was quiet as she went through with Beth to see her Mama, Beth had explained to her during the day that what happened to her mum was a accident. It had also helped during the day that Sophia had knocked Beth over at the park she realised what accidents sometimes do hurt people. Beth was telling this to Carol. They had told Beth the same story they told Sophia, that Daryl tripped walking up the steps into Carol.

Carol was half awake having something to eat with Shane and Andrea keeping her company Sophia kissed and cuddled her for a while and she soon moved away to find her other favourite person.

Sasha watched as the little girl come up behind the couch and looked over saw Daryl Merle still had his arm around him. Smiled walked around in front of him. Since she had been there Daryl hadn't responded to anyone really. Drinking when forced to. She couldn't believe her eyes when she said. 'Up Daryl, Daryl up!' Daryl leaned forward and hauled the little girl onto his knee. Sophia pulled him back to notice that there was someone new in the room. He seemed surprised when he looked up to see her there. He turned his attention back to Sophia.

The little girl just snuggled into him, Daryl's arms come around her as he pulled her close. She stroked his face.

  
'Ima sorry Daryl, Ima mean to you. I love you Daryl,' Daryl Kissed her forehead. He cuddled her really tight. Sophia leaned across Daryl to Merle.  
'Ima sorry Merlie for make Daryl cry,' She kissed Merle head and kissed Judith then cuddled back to Daryl looking at everyone in the room. She flashed a smile to break hearts at Rick, and Glenn. She studied Sasha not knowing if she was friend or foe yet.

Daryl felt funny he was feeling like he was being pulled out of a dark tunnel. He looked around the room and found Beth looking at them.

'She been a good girl?' He asked. Beth started prattling on about what they had been doing the past 6 hours. Horse ridding, park, the mall, Daryl just nodded and half listened. He knew he had to pay her, he nudged Merle.

'Pay her for me?' Daryl asked. Merle past him Judith he pulled the baby onto his other leg beside Sophia, Merle wandered into Andrea's room to find some money he had started stashing at their house. There was some money in Carols room but he didn't have the energy to move. He kissed Judith's head, and Sophia's head. Listening to Soph tell him what she had for lunch at the farm and could she get a pet? '

'Maybe we will see when Mama feels better' Daryl answered. Knowing that he had made a huge mistake by saying maybe. Carol would kill him she probably wants a pony or crocodile something. He smirked to himself.

She looked up at him, blue eyes like her Mama he let out a huge smile, he started bouncing them both on his knee. Judith and Sophia were giggling like crazy. Everyone started watching them. For the past hour or so they had been trying to pull him back and it just took Sophia and Judith to pull him back to reality.

'Who's hungry? Pizza lets order pizza? You like pizza?' Rick wandered around the house, stopping to ask Sasha if she would eat pizza. She nodded, already feeling like she had stayed to long. This group of people just had a way of sucking you in.

'How many pizza's should we order Short Round?' Merle asked Glenn as he was handing Beth some money, thanking her for taking Sophia today.

Daryl stood up taking both Sophia and Judith with him into visit with Carol. He lay back on the bed and had Judith sitting on his tummy and Soph at his side. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. Carol moved slightly so she could face him, stroking his arm.

'I'm so lucky to have you,' He kissed her on the lips lightly she smiled.

  
'I'm lucky to have found you,' Carol whispered back.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is going to jump about 3 months ahead.

Carol's wounds had slowly healed and Daryl was still treating her like broken glass. So bad that he hadn't dared try to have sex with her again. Pulling away and going for a run or going home, sending her home any time things looked to be heading in that direction. He wanted to spend time with her, but any time kissing turned passionate he pushed her away. He was still caring and loving to Sophia, and to her to a point.

1 week ago Carol had had enough and arranged for Merle to come over to their house so she could have some quiet time with Daryl. Sasha had organised for her to go on the pill, that was 2 months ago, the week after her broken rib. She had been fit and willing for over 6 weeks now. Daryl was to scared to even stay the night in case he was tempted.

Dealing with Daryl was like being on an emotional roller- coaster ups and downs, lately since the sex incident there had only been one panic attack brought on by lack of sleep, and heated words between them when Daryl pushed her away from him when she was seeking more than comfort. He was still seeing the counsellor and was able to deal with Sophia's behaviour better. He had even managed to growl at her for doing something dangerous and managed to cope with a tantrum that followed, Sophia's screaming at him. 'That he was a meanie and she wanted it now!' Without freaking out while Carol had been out last weekend for lunch with the girls.

Sophia adored Daryl, Carol adored Daryl. Daryl loved his girls but hadn't brought himself to say it yet.

Merle had surprised everyone a few days ago by offering Andrea marriage, also wanting to adopt Judith. Andrea now sported a beautiful ring, everyone was surprised with Merle but Merle knew what he wanted that that was Andrea and Judith. He wasn't afraid to ask for what he wanted. Andrea's divorces was final in a few weeks. After that they were free to do as they pleased. They had already filed papers to start proceeding for him to adopt Judith. Because Andrea had never filed a fathers name and was separated at her birth it was going to be pretty straight forward.

This week she had been trying to tempt him but he had been moving away, startled even.

She had gotten a few sexy spenders and corset sets, which Michonne and Andrea said drove men wild. Michonne, Maggie, Sasha Andrea and Carol went out for lunch last Saturday, they ended up talking about sex as usual. Sasha blushed as they asked her if she was seeing anyone. Admitting she had been on dates with both Rick and Shane but also the new cop in town who worked with them Bob. They all teased her why not just date all three? Sasha had laughed and said it had already come to that all three of them knew she was dating them all. She was clear to state, she had only kissed Rick!

They wandered around the shops stopping at the underwear shop and all four of them went in. They convinced Carol that Daryl just needed to see her in spenders. Maggie said that most guys had a thing for them, thought that they were sexy as. Michonne had mentioned that if she and Ty had had a argument all she had to do was wear something like that and she would get forgiven. She also liked to tease him by letting him know what she was wearing under her clothes working in the office at the garage.

Maggie giggled and said she just had to walk around naked and she would be forgiven anything with Glenn. Carol would believe that. Glenn adored Maggie, and would do anything for her.

Andrea talked her into buying stuff. Lots of stuff, Carol whispering that she really didn't have that much money left after paying Sophia's school fees and stuff. She had been refusing to take any extra money except her wages from Daryl much to his disgust. Andrea waved a card in front of her, Merles Visa she stated.

'Merle told me to do what ever it took to get Daryl laid again...................... Said he sick of his dopey arse moping over their house............... He even suggested suspenders and corsets, and see through tops at the office. He said he was willing to take one for the team if you had to come to work in sexy clothes,' Andrea giggled.

'Also before you say anything, since we are getting married soon, what's his is mine and what's mine is yours,' Bringing out a little motto they had held when only one of them could support them all while running from their ex's with the girls or while Andrea was heavily pregnant. Often it was only Carol working and Andrea watching Sophia, then Judith.

So Andrea talked her into wearing a slightly see through top and a short skirt and heels the other day. She made sure she was reaching up for something when Daryl come into the office to check up on an account she had heard his gasp as he high tailed it out of there red face after catching a glimpse of her stockings and heels. Every day her outfits had gotten sexier and more outrageous until Daryl asked Merle if he though Carol liked the new mechanic. Merle shook his head.

'She wants you brother, Christ am I the only one around here with a fucken clue.............. Get your arse in there and tell her you love her man........... Before you fuck it all up,' Merle growled at Daryl.

Daryl started to walk into the office Carol was on the phone, she held her finger up, cocking her head to the side. She spun in her chair towards him crossing her legs across each other. Her skirt in her hand she lifted it to scratch a itch on her thigh. He caught a glimpse of her spenders and stockings. His gaze went down to her boots. New boots he noted that went up to her thigh, black thigh high boots, did they even make those he wondered.

He swallowed hard, his dick was getting hard. You wouldn't know her boots went that high up unless she wanted you to know. They were hidden under her skirt that went to her knees. He realized that she was putting on a show for him while talking on the phone.

His face flushed as she caught his eye and gave him a wink. Daryl stood knowing he was getting harder starring at his girlfriends thighs, spenders and boots. She leaned forward to write something down in a way that he could see right down her top at a corset, she was killing him, he was now there sporting a hard on that was now visible through his work overalls. Carol's gaze drifted down to it as she talked on the phone about work parts, she arched her eyebrow and looked back at his face.

Daryl was stepping closer as Andrea and Michonne come walking back into the office after dropping off some cars. He looked around and noted that all three of them looked ummmm hotter today, sexier, what was going on. They all smelt like sex! Where they all in this together.

Maybe they would have to have a new dress code at the office he thought talking a walk outside the building trying to convince his body he didn't need sex. Nothing sexy, in the office he thought! Wondering if he could talk Merle and Ty into making the women wear overalls to work. No boots, to spenders, stockings, corsets, skirts, perfume, Makeup, bras or panties, and paper bags on their heads. That should do it.

Later that night everyone was happy except Carol. She had showered and changed into another corset set, she had an itch to scratch and she intended on getting it scratched by Daryl as she marched across the road. As predicted Daryl was in the shower. She called out as not to startle him before she got started.

'I'll be out in a minute,' he called out acknowledging he heard her. Carol stripped down to a new bra/corset and panty set with spenders, Stockings the whole works Andrea pushed her into the spenders again saying she heard from Merle that it was driving Daryl crazy knowing she was prancing around the office in spenders and stocking all day. He was thinking about making them all wear overall Merle had told them jokingly tonight. Last moment she took off her heels because she didn't want to slip.

She knew she didn't have to worry about Merle, besides the fact he was the one who suggested her outfit, which knowing what she knew didn't surprise her. Andrea was keeping him away. They were taking Sophia and Judith out for dinner. Also keeping Sophia over night.

She took a deep breath and walked into the steamy bathroom chin high issuing a challenge to Daryl. He had his back to her water running down his back as he was scrubbing oil out of his hair. He could feel she had come into the bathroom. His heart started racing, he could smell her scent. He could feel his dick twitch as it always did when she was near. He just couldn't bring himself to touch her that way after the lunch table incident.

He slowly turned taking her in, he knew he was fucked there was no way he was getting out of this. His dick was leading the charge tonight not his brain. He tried to clear his head when he looked at her again still rinsing his hair.

'Ummm that new?' He asked, she nodded letting his eyes run down her body taking the whole outfit in, his body was fighting against him, his dick was hard up against his stomach. Her gaze lingered on it. He tried to clear his head as he knew he was starring at her taking in her breasts in the corset.

'Its really nice,' He tried to say swallowing, still standing in one spot without noticing his hand had gone to his dick and he was stroking himself, looking at her. She smiled a little smile.

'Yeah I have a few sets like this now,' She smiled sweetly at him. Daryl nodded.

'I noticed,' He mumbled.

'Right Daryl you have two choices, you can either stay in here by yourself and keep doing that or two I can come in there and help you with that,' Daryl swallowed and looked down seemingly surprised to see his dick in his hand. He nodded at her.

'What if I hurt you again? Lose control?' He whispered. Carol shook her head.

  
'We both wanted that Daryl, Glenn admitted he broke the table first that's why it fell............ Lets just go cuddle up in bed and see what happens, we don't have to have hard monkey sex in the shower,' Carol turned off the shower took his hand off his dick and grabbed a towel, led him dripping wet through to his bedroom.

She started patting him down to get him dried, she started drying up his legs getting an eye full of him she decided to take him her mouth. She could hear him gasp as she sucked on him. Letting it go out of her mouth she kissed up his stomach and stopping by her favourite tattoo licking and kissing that. She found his mouth again and led him to his bed.

Climbing in beside him she pulled him into a cuddle, and just waited for him to now take the led and set the pace. She knew he was worried about what had happened last time but he needed to get over that already.

His hands moved slowly down her back finding the clips of the spenders. He let out a low groan, then chuckled softy, Carol looked at him.

'Just Merle, that's what's funny did he tell you to wear theses?' He asked. She nodded.

  
'He loves them always banging on about spenders and shit, you think he want to wear them............... He knows they are my fav too, I wouldn't be able to say no...............He's an arsehole telling you my secret. Now you have a secret weapon against me,' He kissed her again.

  
'Argh I rather not talk about Merle in the bedroom Daryl,' Carol snorted as Daryl's fingers found a spot that had been missing him.

Daryl got over his sex problem three times that night. Falling into exhausted sleep, cuddling up to the man she loved, they whispered to each other of and on as they dosed through the night.


	34. Chapter 34

Carol watched Daryl trying to help Sophia into her pyjama's he seemed to be trying to help more doing stuff with her. He was still picking her up on Wednesdays and taking her with him to the youth centre. He also embarked on a small shopping trip with just her to get some groceries. He was getting better and better with dealing with her whims and saying no to her when needed.

Carol knew she had to talk with him about three things tonight.

The first was that there was a job going at the local high school that she wanted to apply for, she had been a teacher before she married Ed he had put a stop to that the first year in their marriage. Truth be told she couldn't show up with black eyes and bruises.

She wasn't sure how he would feel if she left the garage, but truth be told they were on top of everything now so between Andrea and Michonne they had it sorted. The second was that Andrea was going to marry Merle and one of two things would happen, Merle would move in here, or Andrea and Judith would move in with Merle. If it was them moving with him, Carol couldn't afford to stay here alone paying all the bills herself.

Keep up with every thing, school stuff for Soph, food, power, everything was ok with Andrea helping, she didn't mind taking money from Merle now they were getting married. Although she gave in finally after Daryl point blank wouldn't let her pay back for repairs on the house. Told her he would start giving the money to Sophia and she could spend it on sweets. He managed to convince her into agreeing while bringing her to a powerful orgasm with his mouth and fingers, not letting her come until she agreed.

The third thing was the one freaking her out the most. Ed's time in jail was up. She had been informed by her lawyer that he was out of jail. She was feeling really sick about it. She wanted Daryl in the house staying with her. She had made a quick trip to the police station without him knowing today to talk with Shane and RIck to figure out a plan with them so they could know where he was and working. Shane was all over it. He hated guys like that even more than the Dixon brothers.

Daryl was looking at her over Sophia's head he knew something was up, he wasn't sure what it was yet. He had a feeling by the way she was around him, cooking his favourite meal, he also saw the way she kept glancing at him. She looked nervous. He was starting to stress about what was going to happen once they were alone. He knew they were going to be talking or arguing. He read Sophia a story and they tucked her into bed for the night. He was feeling nervous because he had planned on asking her to marry him tonight, but the way she kept glancing at him made him feel a bit of a panic coming on.

Getting up he paced the room going in and looking at Sophia noting that she was sound asleep.

'Right out with it, what's going on. You dumping me or something?' He hung his head as he sat on the single chair across from her so he could see her while she talked to him. They had had a few fights during their time together, each other pissing the other off sometimes. Dealing with it the right way using the tools of the councillors helped because Daryl could function better when a fight or argument followed a format he could understand. Carol promised to do this so far they had managed to deal with everything that come up. Only once having to bring Merle in to sit beside Daryl so he could keep from panicking over an argument that arose and got out of hand when Daryl wouldn't stop giving Sophia everything she asked for. He had nearly brought her a pony because she wanted one.

 

Merle was well aware that he could be needed tonight, Shane, Rick and Glenn were also aware and all sitting over at Daryl's house right now playing cards in case things went bad, and Daryl decided to drive and try kill Ed himself. Shane had been in contact with Ed's parole officer and were going to keep a lid on him where he was.

State the problem, argue the problem, listen to each other, not to yell, talk it out. If it can't be resolved right then organise a time to finish talking about it making sure Daryl especially understood it was about the problem not about Daryl personally. Never argue in front of Sophia was their other rule.

She shook her head. Watching him chewing his thumb wanting to stop him, he was also fingering something in his pocket, this was a new thing she seen him doing sometimes.

'I just wanted to talk with you about some stuff,' Carol said, feeling awkward why did she feel that way? It was Daryl she knew he would give her what she wanted, it was all just about delivery not freaking him out so he could get to that point himself.

'Three things, you want them together or in two parts?' She asked. He shook his head, looking at her his eyes beginning to plead with her just to tell him. He was trying to keep his shit together not to freak out.

  
'Is it bad? Together!' He mumbled. His thumb went to his mouth. His leg began shaking, she wanted to stop it. Tell him to stop chewing and shaking.

'Ok, theres a job going at the high school I want to apply for........ If I do, I won't work for you any more and I will need you, Andrea and Merle, whoever to help picking up Sophia from school and stuff,' Daryl was nodding this was better than he thought she was going to say. ' And I want you to move in with me. Well move in with me and Soph? Or us in with you cos when they get married they will want to live together and either you or us will be the third wheel, plus I can't afford to live on my own,' Carol said quickly.

Daryl sat there starring at her. Shit, he thought, he had been wondering how to go about the moving in convo for days now. In fact he had been carting around a ring to give her for the past two weeks. Shit he also been carting around a little silver bangle to give Sophia as a promise to her. He'd been wondering how to approach it all. He wanted Carol and he wanted Sophia. They been in his life 4 months now and he didn't want to be without them.

'Ummm Ed's out of Jail!' Carol whispered. Daryl launched to his feet looking around the room as if expecting to see him there.

'What!' He hissed. 'What? Why? How is he out of jail after what he did to you and Sophia last time?' He was trying to keep his voice down not to wake Sophia. Carol shook her head.

  
'I don't know, I just found out!' Carol hissed back.

  
'Where is he?' Daryl paced around the room.

  
'Talk with Shane he know's all the details!' stated Carol. Wishing she could take those words back.

'You went to Shane about this before talking to me about it? Do you want Shane?' Daryl was in full panic that someone was rocking his ship, not nervous but angry, mad aggressive, pacing the room like a caged animal.

  
'You wana be with Shane thats why you told him first?' Daryl hissed at Carol as he paced past her. He was pissed, with her, with Shane with Ed.  
'Its not like that Daryl, you were out doing that job with Merle, when I got the call, I went to Rick and Shane to find out if they knew where he was, because they are the police, not because I want them!' Carol grabbed his arm to stop him slamming out of the house.

Daryl was like a man on a mission she actually thought he was going to put a fist through a wall. Hands on his chest she could feel and see his breath charging through his chest. He was hurting, he knew he couldn't do anything about this, he was out. Until now her past had not been a part of their relationship, as Ed had been in jail. Still holding his arm she pulled him close to her. He was standing tense. Ready to pounce.

'I just found out today, like a few hours ago. I asked them because you were the next town over! Also they are cops! Do you want to talk with them they can fill you in on what they know?' Daryl nodded, hugging her saying he was sorry he reacted the way he did. He was really struggling to remember it wasn't Carols fault he was out of jail

He kissed her neck as said he wanted to move in with her, or her him. Details later. She run her hands down his back. He shivered, and pushed her away going to shut Sophia's door come back to her.

Pushing her gently against the wall in the hall and began to make love to her right then and there. Standing up, first time out of the bed since the table incident. His hands moving all over her body she tried to keep up with his speed, noting where his hands were fingering, gripping at her body. His hands going up under her skirt pulling roughly at her panties then actually ripping them off her tearing the material as it was getting in his way to her clit. He undid his own pants letting them pool around his legs.

His mouth was leaving his claim on her neck. Carol was so turned on by his actions and being more forceful with his lovemaking. She groaned as his fingers pressed inside her, she was wet for him. He lifted her up so her legs were around his waist lowered her onto him, he started ramming himself into her against the wall. He was being aggressive in his love making but Carol knew he was reining himself in not letting himself go the whole way like the night at the garage. She knew he needed this, as he took all her weight in his arms going hard into her. His mouth was biting at her neck. He started really pounding into her she knew she would be sore tomorrow but providing he didn't drop her she was loving it.

He shifted positions as he dragged her back to the lounge seated himself on the couch and pulled her onto him as he still had his pants half on she was fully dress bar her panties that were torn on the hall floor. He moved her skirt and moved her more gently than he had been onto him, she was guiding him into her. She was in control now. She had that look in her eye that he loved. God he loved her! He took one hand of her hip and reached around her, stilling her for a moment to get something out of his pants pockets, that was still somewhere down his legs. He let her go again she began riding him again while he was fiddling with something behind his back.

He brought his hands back with something clutched in his hand pulled her into a kiss, his fingers on his other hand began an assult on her clit and she began to move faster and faster slaming herself into him. When she drew away riding him hard when he knew she was just about to come he opened his palm to show her. She had no choice but to say 'Yes , Yes , Yes!' Daryl shot his load into her while she was still pulsing around him. Pulling her on top of him he took her left hand and claimed it with his ring.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is prob going to be a short chapter.

Daryl was still inside Carol she was lying across his chest staring at him and at her ring. Total bliss totally happy. Excited, all these plans running through her head.

'Is this what you have been fiddling with in your pocket for weeks?' she asked. He nodded, looking pleased she said yes. Kissing her again. He moved himself out of her and tried to pull his pants up. He managed to do so and pulled something else out of his pocket. A little silver bangle. He handed it to her to look at. She moved to see what was written inside.

'For my princess <3 Daryl'

'Oh Daryl that's beautiful, you don't know how glad I am to be looking at this and not a pony,' Daryl snickered thinking about their major fight over him always spoiling Sophia.

Bang, bang bang, there was knocking at the door. Carol quickly got off Daryl looking at him as he pulled his pants up over his dick. They both looked at her underwear on the floor.

'Daryl, can you notice I'm not wearing underwear,' She hissed as he took off to get the panties as the door was opening and Merle was walking in. Daryl didn't have time to pick it up so he stood on it. Carol was smoothing her skirt down hoping no one would see her arse hanging out.

'You ok?' Merle asked looking around the room, and back at Daryl and Carol who were both nodding,

  
'Yes we...... are...... fine...... its all ok,' Stuttered Carol. Merle whistled behind him and Shane, Rick, Glenn and Andrea carrying Judith all come in. Carol was holding her skirt at her side. Andrea noted her finger straight away and squealed with Delight. Carol managed to fight off the hug as the men congratulated Daryl and dragged Andrea into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Andrea was a bit shocked being dragged through the room to where she was.

'Whats going on? Whats wrong, why are you not excited.?' Andrea wondered. Carol looked at Andrea and pulled her shirt to the side of her neck revealing one of the biggest hickeys ever, also lifted her skirt enough at the side to show she had no panties on. Andrea fell into fits of laughter.

'Shhhh shhhh I need to get something on, get into the bathroom and clean up a bit also Daryl ripped my panties off and he's standing on them, we need to get them!' Carol pulled on some panties, discarded her skirt and pulled on jean's.

Andrea was rolling around the bed laughing Judith though her Mama was really funny too. Carol was hissing at her rubbing some cream on her neck, finding her foundation and throwing some on her neck.

'You try get the panties while I get to the toilet,' Andrea was hysterical rolling around as Carol slipped out of the room. Daryl was still standing in the hall Merle and Glenn had moved to the couch. Rick and Shane still chatting with Daryl.

To her surprise Andrea walked up behind Daryl dropped a toy bent and picked it up, Daryl lifted his food and she whisked away the panties. Andrea come in holding her panties between her fingers.

'Here! the things I do for you!' Looking at Carol who was washing her hands.

'I only had them on 15 minutes. I had a shower while he was reading her a story,' Carol hissed back.

  
'Ok I feel better then,' Andrea giggled. Putting them in the trash and covering them with some soap wrappers so anyone coming in wouldn't see torn panties.

  
'He really did a number on those Carol, anything you want to tell the rest of the class?' Andrea asked sweetly, kissing Judith on the head.

  
'On the wall in the hall, he like held me up riding him against the wall. He pulled the ring as I was coming, even if I would have said no....... I couldn't,' Carol whispered.

Andrea smirked looked at Carol. 'I'm going to have fun with this,' Daryl come into the bathroom to wash his hands and was standing there looking at Carol when he was drying them.

'So Daryl how did you do it. How did you propose to Carol? Did you get down on one knee?' Andrea asked. Daryl's eyes flicked to Carol she just chewed her lip and shook her head.

  
'Yeah baby brother what did you do? One knee, Flowers, tell me about it,' Merle called from across the lounge having heard Andrea ask.

Daryl looked flustered. Carol just giggled.

'We were having sex and he asked me ok,' Carol announced, Daryl glared at Carol. She laughed, everyone else roared with laughter, so loud that Sophia woke and come wondering out to the lounge wondering what was going on. Daryl picked her up and whispered something in her ear. Sophia nodded kissing him. He reached his hand in his pocket and presented her with her with her bangle.

She jumped down run across the room to show Carol her bangle and that Daryl had asked her if he could marry her Mama, and be her Daddy, Sophia was bouncing up and down so excited. Carol picked her up and cuddled her, Daryl come across and cuddled them both Rick flung a arm around Carol and pretty soon all of them were in a group hug.

'Oh La La!' Come Maggies' call from the door seeing the mass hug ahead of her holding up 4 bottles of wine Sasha, Michonne and Ty were carrying bottles too all come jumping into the house. everyone excited for Carol and Daryl.

'So tell me how did he ask?' Asked Sasha. Everyone snorted.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok a couple of notes, I'm not going to write it because my country have different laws to where the story is based so I'm just going to state that its happened, and accept its just a story.
> 
> Ed had signed papers giving away rights of claim to Sophia. Last time he went to court after his attack on Carol
> 
> Carol and Daryl have gone to court to have Daryl as a guardian of Sophia.  
> Carol has applied through courts for Daryl to adopt Sophia.  
> Carol was primary guardian of Sophia.
> 
> It been decided Daryl/Carol/Sophia were moving into Daryls house because of his quirks.
> 
> Daryl had been given the nod to adopt Sophia
> 
> Carol was now teaching at the high school  
> The next couple of chapters been inspired by a comment on the story.

Carol, Michonne, Andrea, Sasha, and Maggie had decided to go out to celebrate as a semi hen's night the night Carol and Soph moved into Daryl and Merle's House. It had been a busy day as friends had moved back and forwards across the road moving stuff. Daryl and Merle had decorated the spare room fit for a 5 year old. Buying a new bed leaving the other one across the road in case Sophia spent the night there if they were out. Sophia was excited about having a new room.

Merles room, now sported the cot and stuff for Judith, With all Merles stuff gone it was a big room. It also made sense for her to have her own space if she was being looked after at either house. So both wee girls now had a room each in each house. Talk about being spoilt Daryl thought thinking about what he had growing up.

Glenn, Rick, Shane, Ty, and Daryl were all sitting around the table in shorts, tee shirts and bare feet, Trying to play cards and have a few beers. Ty was nursing his two year old giving her a bottle trying to get her to sleep to go into the portable cot in Judith's room, so he could enjoy playing cards. A rare night with the boys and he was stuck with the kids. His other daughter asleep already in the trundler bed in Sophia's room. Michonne always managed to sneak out leaving him holding the baby. Ty chuckled to himself thinking that he was a sucker because Michonne always made it worth his while if he stepped up with the kids.

Merle was wandering around with 10 month old Judith over his shoulder whispering to her gently, patting her back. Fatherhood suited him. Judith was his, no matter what he loved that little girl. Andrea had fed her before leaving half an hour ago so he knew she should go to sleep soon. He had tried to put her in the cot but she cried and Merle didn't like her to cry so he carried her to sleep most nights. Walking the halls and rocking her to sleep. He never liked it when she cried but he didn't panic about it like they used to when the girls cried, thinking back to the first time they saw Sophia throw a tantrum.

Daryl knew Sophia was under the table playing with a make up set, hair chalk and nail polish and some glittery shit that Maggie had brought her. It was nearly her bed time, but as she was being quiet and happy he just left her too it. Thinking while she was happy and quiet he was fine, and she might sleep in a bit tomorrow, giving Carol and him time to cuddle. He smiled thinking about that. Sophia had been his shadow today, insisting she help him do everything, it took twice as long but he never really liked to say no to Sophia. Carol told him he should say no more and not give in to her every whim. Honestly Sophia would only have to flash her baby blue eyes and all the guys around the table gave her what she wanted.

Today he saw Shane carrying her on his shoulders while carrying a box because she wanted Shane to carry her, and he did. Rick was more of a push over, never been around kids, Daryl was sure if she asked for the keys to the cop car Rick would agree and give them to her. Daryl snickered thinking that they all were push overs, except Glenn, for some reason she had a healthy respect for Glenn, if Glenn said 'No' she let it go.

He could feel Sophia fiddling with his feet, he took no notice really she was quiet and busy. Soon she climbed up from under the table choosing Ricks lap to sit on. She had her make up set, hair chalk and glitter in her hand. Daryl looked at it it was full of glittery stuff, by the looks of the glitter all over Sophia's face it must stick like a bitch.

Sophia rubbed her hands onto Ricks stubble. He just laughed and started talking to her softly that he normally shaved it. Sophia left a trail of glitter on his face, Daryl smirked thinking he better wash her hands.

Sophia was asking Rick if he wanted his make up done, Rick shook his head and Sophia was tired and started to sob because he wouldn't let her. Rick threw his hands up thinking he could wash it off, not wanting her to cry let her paint his face. Sophia started on Ricks stubble using the hair chalk to make it purple. Glitter on his cheeks and eyes. Pretty she had said. All the men were laughing and enjoying the good time. Daryl was laughing because he knew they were all going to look like clowns soon.

One by one Sophia managed to talk everyone into having their make up done. Shane actually told Sophia not to make him look like a slut! Daryl gave him a glare, lucky Sophia was to focused on Shanes lips not to hear him.

Daryl got up to go to the toilet catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror she hadn't done a bad job, she had painted his goatee with some hair chalk and it was now blue, his eyebrows were red, his hair was an interesting rainbow colour. He was wearing glittery eye shadow, glitter on his cheeks. He smirked at himself, thinking he better get Soph to bed otherwise Carol would kill him. He rubbed at his cheek the glitter stuck to his hand, he wiped it on the other hand, christ this shit was spreading, and it was still on his cheeks. He rubbed his hand through his hair. FUCK!

Standing at the toilet he looked down to aim and his feet planted each side of the toilet sported toe nails of a rainbow colour. Daryl chuckled to himself wondering if anyone else was as fashionable as him. Fuck he now had glitter on his dick!

He grabbed a clean cloth and started rubbing at his dick to get the glitter off and managed to spread it from his dick to his balls, like it was multiplying. Fuck! He threw the cloth in the bin it was covered in glitter. Washed his hands.

He come out Sophia was just finishing up Merle's makeup glitter and all smiling to herself at how pretty her Merlie looked. Daryl told her once she was finished it was her bed time. Carol would kill him for her being over tired.

Ty's wee girl was asleep he had put her to bed. Daryl got Sophia to the toilet and into her pjs, both of them spreading glitter over her bed. He kissed her knowing he would get more on him. Daryl sat with her for a bit till she fell asleep. Who would have though Daryl Dixon's idea of a good time would be a house full of kids and painted toe nails. But he was going to kill Maggie or the glitter shit.

He went into his room started looking through Carol's stuff looking for nail polish remover. He found none. Fuck how was he going to get this shit off. He went to the kitchen to see if Merle knew if Andrea had some. Daryl looked at everyone sitting around the table. Everyone looked like they had been brushed by a 'My little pony' paint brush. Different hair. Like glittery little shits! The only one without painted toes was Merle who had been walking around with Judith.

Glenn and RIck looked like they had been hit by 'Tinkerbell' glitter all over them more than everyone else. Daryl pointed at their toes Rick got up and raced to the bathroom looking at his face.

'Oh my god! Daryl get me a cloth,' Rick started rubbing at his face. It wasn't coming off. He was beginning to panic. Looking at Daryl.

  
'I'm working tomorrow its got to come off!' Rick was starting to panic.

  
'Its not coming off!.............. Its not coming off!' One by one they all run around the bathrooms scrubbing at their faces. Spreading glitter from one person to the next. Daryl went through Carol's makeup stuff for remover and Merle took off to see what Andrea had.

It was a scene to behold when the women decided to come home early and all the men were in the one bathroom off the kitchen.Shirtless in there underpants or naked. Glenn and Rick had actually stripped naked in the hopes of getting it off. Shane was scrubbing Glenn's back with a rag trying to get it off. Rick and Merle hanging their heads under the shower nozzle as Daryl and Ty were scrubbing at their hair with a variety of products to get the hair chalk and glitter and make up of. Stuff that good porno's were made of.

'So this is what you do when we are out? A communal shower? At least take ya pants off TY,' Snickered Michonne.

'Did ya make sure the kids were asleep first?' Asked Sasha her eyes running over Rick's naked body, biting her lip trying not to laugh. Rick hands went quickly to cover himself.

  
'Hey guys this is Rosita.......... She's a nurse at the hospital,' Sasha said indicating to the women beside her. Rosita was just stand there enjoying the view mouth wide open. All the men had nice bodies all were fit and handsome.

  
'Hi there nice to see all of you, you all do this often?' Rosita asked.

All the women roared with laughter as all the men had succeeded in doing was spreading it from one place to another. Getting glitter everywhere. In chest hair on their backs, a little bit of glitter went a long way

'YOU! YOU!' Shouted Glenn with purple hair, glittery body, hands trying to cover his glittery dick. 'I look like a fucken Vampire from fucken Twilight!' Glenn roared at Maggie.

Maggie struggling to breathe from laughing too hard leaning against the wall. 'I love twilight!' Grabbing a towel and holding it out for him.

Rick's glittery hands were trying to cover his dick as well but everyone had seen it. Sasha was blushing red so was Rick. Hanging his head he muttered, 'Couldn't say no to Sophia she started crying and I let her do my make up! Glitter went everywhere!'

Sasha held a towel out across herself Rick walked out of the shower towards her she wrapped him up and kissed his mouth. 'I like me some Twilight too!' She whispered.

'So Rosita, how are you? I'm Shane!' Daryl laughed, Shane would always hit on a pretty girl, the fact he was nearly naked in a shower with three other guys and 2 naked ones didn't phase him one bit.

Carol and Andrea fell to their knees nearly wetting their pants. 'So you had a good time baby sitting then. Love ya nails!' Laughed Carol. Daryl just growled at her as Michonne was helping dry Ty off and Merle seemed to think fuck it and pulled off his pants to enjoy his shower alone, apart from Carol, Daryl and Andrea who just all rolled their eyes and left.


	37. Chapter 37

Daryl was standing at the kitchen window in jeans slung low on his hips, no shirt, hair still damp from the shower sipping on a cup of coffee. It was 6.30am he looked around the kitchen it looked like they had been robbed, the kitchen was a freaken mess. He was tired he knew he shouldn't get this tired it wasn't good for him, anxiety creped up on him when he was tired. He sighed and looked over to the lounge which was a mess of ponies and dolls and playdough. He even thought some was on the carpet. 

Cut up pieces of paper all over the kitchen table, clothes lying around everywhere homework reading beside a bag. Under the table was covered in a assortment of breakfast foods that had fallen all week. Sophia had wanted to bake and they had made cookies and he hadn't managed to load the dish washer all week. He knew it was his fault as he never said no to Sophia, she would ask him if she could do something he always said yes and didn't make her tidy up her last project.

He text Merle to say he taking the morning off, maybe the day. He really needed to sleep other wise things would be going bad, really bad. He was just managing to keep his panic at bay thinking he only had to make it to 9am then he would have 6 hours till it all started again. Trying to keep Sophia happy while her mum was away. Andrea was helping but Sophia only wanted her Mama.

He was just coping with bathing her or putting her in the shower because she was big enough he just had to stand outside the door, she could dress herself mostly. Andrea had come over yesterday to wash her hair, and was shocked at the state of the house, but couldn't stay and help because she had to feed Judith. Maybe tomorrow after work she said.

How the fuck did Carol do it day after day, and not make so many stuff ups. keep the house so clean. Daryl thinking back over his week and he had not really done that well. The house was a pig sty, there was dirty washing all over the house. His smelly socks down the hall. Dirty clothes in their room, it stunk like oil and other engine stuff. He didn't even manage to cook last night ringing up for pizza and Sophia had cried herself to sleep for her Mama on his chest in bed last night. He was finally able to move her to the other side of the bed around 11pm. 

He had one day to clean up the house and rest up. Carol was back from her class trip tomorrow. God he missed her. It wasn't just the sex it was everything she did without knowing she did it. Before she come Merle and her had a tidy house mainly because they didn't mess it up they only had to change their sheet, put washing on and load the dish washer. Jo Greene come once a week to give the house a once over. 

Jo Greene thought Daryl, wondering if he could ask her to come help him with this mess, Daryl scratched his chest thinking maybe he should put a load of Soph's clothes in the wash. He decided to eat some toast instead. 

****************************************************************************

1 1/2 hours later he was frantic, Sophia insisted on having her hair in plaits, Daryl couldn't do plaits, he had just mastered pig tails and the one at the back of her head. Sophia was crying, Daryl felt like crying. He looked out the window to see if Andrea car was still there. It was gone. He promised her plaits tomorrow Andrea would do them before work and he went to work trying to make her hair look like Carol did. FUCK! Now she wanted ribbons.

He got her bag, her lunch, homework. Looked at the list Carol had left to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Raced her out to the car. How the fuck did Carol do this every day and still go to work, and look so calm doing it.

Daryl raced her to her class. Maggie wasn't there because she was sick. Sophia didn't look happy to see a sub. She hung off Daryl's leg

Daryl pulled Sophia into a cuddle and pleaded with her to be a good girl and let him go. He hadn't had a panic attack for a while but he could feel himself heading towards one as the wee girl started crying, begging him not to go.

Daryl was getting desperate exhausted and knew when he started chewing his thumb he was on a downwards spiral, he couldn't have a panic attack in front of Sophia's class. He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear.

'If you let me go home, I'll take you to the pet shop after school and we will get something!' He whispered in her ear. Carol would kill him, Sophia looked really excited. Nodded her head and tears cleared. Daryl felt relief wash over him. As he stood to leave she turned and waved bye and blew him a kiss. He nodded at her and left. He knew the teacher was watching him because the bell had rung and they were waiting for Sophia. 

*******************************************************************************

Daryl pulled up his drive hoping he could talk Sophia into a goldfish or something Carol wouldn't be so mad about a fish surely. He groaned as he looked around. He loaded the washing machine with Sophia's clothes, loaded the dish washer and started to put things away in the cupboard. There was a knock at the door, Shane and Rick walked in. 

'What's up?' He asked, wondering what they were doing here at 9.10am in the morning.  
'Team clean up reporting for duty! Andrea told Sasha what a pig sty this place was and we didn't want Carol to dump your arse for being a slob!' Rick said. 'Also Sasha made me a promise if I helped!' He winked.

Daryl looked at Shane, he just shrugged. 'Don't want to be going on no 3 hour jogs, its my turn to run with ya next time!' They laughed. Shane climb under the table. 'Christ Dixon tell that kid no sometimes ok! This shit what the fuck is it?'

'Don't know really? What does it smell like?' Daryl looked under the table. Fucken gross crud.

Between the three of them they managed to clear the house and clean it quite quickly. Daryl bid them farewell and a huge thanks they were both working the afternoon shift. He had washing folded and the machine was going again, the dryer going. He looked around his clean house. Shane and RIck knew how to tidy fast must be from years of being single looking after themselves. 

Daryl chucked his Jeans off and rolled into his bed thinking about getting some sleep before going to get Sophia from school. 10.15am, he set his alarm for 1pm thinking he could do some more washing before he picked her up.

Daryl was lying in bed feeling heaps better his alarm had just woken him, he got up and wandered through to have a shower and get cleaned up, he stunk a bit forgot to put deodorant on this morning. He just stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist when his cell phone was ringing.

'Hi this is the primary school, we are looking for the mother or father of Sophia Dixon?' Daryl was wondering what they were talking about who was Sophia Dixon? Her father? What the Fuck! That's me.

'Ummm yeah speaking!' Wondering why they were ringing and thinking that it wasn't good, they never rung, never rung for 6 months she'd been at school. Listening trying to get jocks on and pants on at the same time.

Sophia fallen off the play gym and knocked herself out they called Ambulance and she was on the way to hospital with them and two police officers who also responded along side the ambulance one had climbed in the Ambulance with her the other had lead the way in his police car. 

'On my way!' Daryl stated. Knowing Rick and Shane were with her he felt better, knowing she wasn't alone. It had to be them with her he thought.

Spraying himself with deodorant, grabbing a shirt, wallet, keys, insurance card. He stopped stood still and thought ok, ok ok, don't panic your ok, FUCK! Daryl pulled out his phone calling the garage as he was getting into the car quickly telling Andrea, He also tried to ring Rick, Yes he was in the Ambalance with her and would not let her out of his sight, Daryl was way over the other side of town.

By the time Daryl got to the hospital Rick was sitting there by her side with Shane, both in uniform, both holding a hand each, and every nurse in the place drooling over them. Both looked worried sick, Sophia had a purple bruise on her head and had been crying he could tell. She was awake, her big blue eyes searching him out.

'Oh my god Sophia!' He climbed onto the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. He buried his head in her shoulder as a sense of relief washed over him. He was trying to keep calm about it, trying to keep his breathing settled. He shut his eyes trying to stop the tears from forming. He loved this little girl and she just freaked him out. He started to chew on his thumb.

Sophia pulled it from his mouth and whispered, 'I'm ok Daddy! I nearly made it all the way across.' Daryl hugged her closer, first time she called him Daddy and she lying in a hospital bed half knocked out.

'They said she must have knocked herself out for a bit, they will have to observe her for a few hours then she can go home!!' He could hear Shane saying. Sophia seemed to have the best doctor and nurse in the hospital as Rosita and Sasha came over to talk to Daryl. Sasha watching Daryl closely for stress, to make sure he didn't have a panic attack. He seemed to be doing better lately than the first time she met him crawling across the room to Carols lap.

Sasha wanted to run a scan, and She would stay with her, Daryl wasn't allowed in so if he wanted to call Carol that would be a good time to do it, she was saying. 

Sophia was pulling on Daryl's hand as he was listening to Sasha. 

'Do I still get to go to the pet shop?' Sophia asked.

'Did you stay at school?' Asked Daryl. Soph nodded. He winked at her and went to ring Carol who would want to come home straight away but wouldn't be able to. Andrea and Merle came bursting through the doors as he stepped outside to call. He quickly filled them in that she was ok. 

Rick come out to stand with Daryl while he made the call. 'You know the whole time she was in the Ambalance she was screaming she wanted her Daddy! Just thought you would want to know! Also the school has you listed as Sophia's father and have done since Carol enrolled her 6 months ago!' He patted Daryl on the should and walked off to the police car to lean on while waiting with Daryl to call Carol.

6 months ago, she listed him 6 months ago. Daryl needed to ring Carol


	38. Chapter 38

Shane, Rick, Glenn, Merle and Daryl all were standing in Daryl's lounge admiring one of the biggest fish tanks they had ever seen. It had taken all of them to move it and get it into the house. Daryl had had to get the flat bed truck to get it home. It was beautiful, it fitted into the corner of the room, but it was massive. Daryl didn't know how he was going to explain all this to Carol.

Sophia was finally asleep after her big day. Daryl knew he would pick her up to sleep near him when he went to bed. She needed to be woken every two hours and Sasha suggested she sleep with him so she would settle quickly. Carol suggested it. Daryl had already thought of it.

Carol was surprisingly calm about the whole affair, telling Daryl that kids get hurt sometimes and as long as it was an accident and she was ok, she was happy Daryl was coping with it all. That's what she was most worried about. She talked to Sasha over the phone who filled her in about Sophia, then told her Daryl was coping well when he realised it wasn't his fault she got hurt. Daryl still wasn't sure because Soph didn't want to stay at school, he had told Carol. Carol told him that half the time Sophia didn't want to stay at school when she dropped her off either.

'Why didn't you talk him out of all this?' Shane muttered to Rick, looking around the room.

  
Rick just shook his head. 'It quickly got out of hand. I don't know what happened,'

  
'Why don't you just say no to that little girl sometimes Daryl,' Merle growled.

Daryl looked at Merle who was sporting Judith over his shoulder patting her back. She should be in bed but Merle insisted he hold her until she fell asleep.

'Why don't you put that little girl in her bed at night?' Daryl growled back.

  
'Cos she cries when she doesn't have her Daddy Merle cuddle her to sleep,' That's it Daryl didn't like to see Soph cry either and the fact she kept looking at him with her big blue eyes and she was now calling him Daddy all the time he was finding it hard to say no.

They had meant to have a quick stop at the pet shop to get a small tank for a fish, one fish, Sophia quickly talked both Daryl and Rick into the biggest tank there. Rick had decided to tag along as he finished his shift and there were a few hours until Sasha got off work, and he liked Sophia and wanted to see what sort of pet she got.

Once they organised to come back with the truck and the guys to lift the thing, Sophia had looked at Daryl with her bruised face and blue eyes and asked to go to the shelter. Apparently Sasha and Rosita said if she was getting a pet she should go to the shelter.

Rick should have put his foot down then knowing taking Daryl to a shelter would end up in ciaos, by letting him see the animals there. Some had been abused and neglected. He run his hand through his stubble and looked around the room. Feeling partly responsible of everything.

Daryl was scratching his head.

'You better pull out all your best moves in the bedroom and get her really happy before she sees all this Daryl. Tell ya I an't running with ya. How many lame ducks did you guys bring home anyway,' Shane growled. Daryl laughed then thinking maybe he should throw Carol against the wall the moment she walked in so she didn't see what he had done.

Daryl looked at the couch and lying stretched out was the ugliest dog you have ever seen, apart from it had stringy type fur it also had poop coloured blotches all over it. Poor thing had three legs and only one eye. It had its one eye trained on Daryl. Sophia taken one look at the ugly arse dog and declared that no one would love it and they had to bring it home to their house. 'Jasper' had to be the ugliest dog ever.

On the window still there sat a really old tom cat, someone had thought it would be fun to cut its ears, it looked sorrowful and meowed loudly to Soph. She had to have it. The old thing hadn't had a nice life and prob only had a few years left in him Hershal had said. He had considered taking him to his home and letting him lose in the barn killing the mice and rats in there. Jo would have growled at him.

The people at the shelter told them they would have to send someone to do a home check, and look at their house, when the semi retired vet Hershal come out of the back room and greeted them. He quickly told the people at the shelter that Daryl would take care of any animal and had the funds to do so. Daryl and Rick should have said no when Hershal took Sophia on a tour of the shelter.

Glenn stood up, from under the the cabinet of the tank, Glenn had proved to be somewhat a wizz at setting the whole thing up once they all got it inside and onto the stand. He really helped fixing up the filters and pumps and other stuff Daryl knew nothing about. Merle had used the garden hose to fill it while Rick ran back and forwards with some hot water so it wasn't freezing.

Andrea brought Sophia back from across the road earlier having given both girls dinner and a bath, Soph was tired and ready for bed. Glenn promised her she could release her fish after she had had her bath and dinner, so together they had done that. He had had the fish floating around in the water so they got use to the temp still in their plastic bags. They both had let all the fish out. There had been around 25 fish swimming around the tank.

Stretching looking out the window Glenn pointed outside. 'What the fuck are those!'

  
Merle stepped forward looking out. 'Those would be the most sorry arsed looking chicken's I have ever seen Daryl! You got a coup and all!'

  
Daryl started to chew on his thumb, he was going to get in the shit big time. Sophia saw the chickens who had been rescued from a egg farm they had been kept in small cages no bigger than a piece of paper. Daryl agreed with Soph that they needed to come to their house.

Daryl reached down at his feet and picked up a ugly kitten with no tail. Poor ugly kitten, Daryl kissed the kitten. Merle laughed at him. Merle knew he would have done the same thing as Daryl if he had gone to the shelter.

The thing Daryl knew he would have to explain would be the two old Saint Bernard dogs that were stretched across the floor. Apparently kepted in a two small kennel for them for breeding purposes only. Had been rescued. Hershal had said they had been removed for clean the kennal and that was it. 7 years old each and were only allowed to go together. 7 years locked in a kennel that they couldn't turn around in. Daryl vowed to take the ugly dog and the two big dogs to work everyday. Let them play outside. But they were the biggest dogs he had ever seen.

Merle understood what happened to Daryl today. He put his hand on Daryls shoulder. 'Why don't I take the ugly dog and he can live with us?' He scratched his head looking around the room.

  
'His name is Jasper!' Rick laughed.

'Right have to go now, lets go Shane. Come on Holly want to come home with your Daddy!' Rick called a ugly old female dog to come with him. No one knew what breed it was. It was on death row. Apparently Rick couldn't say no to Sophia either.

  
'You think I'm walking that thing you have another thing coming,' Growled Shane.

  
'Yip you will be,' Rick laughed. Shane and RIck shared a house so both would be walking the ugly dog. Rick got away lucky he only agreed to the dog because he knew between Shane and him they would be able to look after it, plus they had a huge fenced yard.

Both of them walked out with Holly and Glenn laughed at them for getting sucked in with Sophia.

'I wouldn't laugh too hard Glenn remember your taking that home,' Merle pointed at a cage that housed two bald birds that apparently had been living with an animal hoarder. Sophia had declared that Glenn would love them at his house. Rick had agreed and encouraged Daryl to get them.

'Maggie's going to kill me,' Muttered Glenn.

Maybe it wasn't that bad. Two dogs, at cat and a kitten. and some chickens. and some fish. Thinking about Carol who had been saying to Sophia no pets for months. Daryl really started considering maybe Shane was right and he should pull out some of his best moves before she saw the dogs.


	39. Chapter 39

Daryl awoke with a startle, he glanced at the clock it was a little after midnight. He had Sophia asleep against his chest as she had snuggled closer and closer to him. Daryl noted he was just about hanging of the edge of the bed. There it went again.

'Tap, tap, tap!' Daryl rolled Sophia of, noting the reason Sophia probably was on top of him was the two huge dogs that were lying across his bed. One looked up at him with a look of disgust for waking him with his head on the pillow. Tomorrow boyo your getting your own bed.

Daryl walked to the window to see what it was shaking his shorts and tee shirt out as he went. Someone was at the window. Thinking who it could be, someone probably has had a fight with the girl friend. Merle still had keys. Daryl was thinking it was probably Glenn due to the fact he arrived with birds, even though he and Maggie didn't live together.

He pulled out the curtain a bit to peek out. Daryl was still a bit worried to see what might be tapping at his window.

Carol was standing there and gave him a little wave indicating to him in his half daze to go to the front door. Some fucken guard dogs those were. He felt excitement and dread getting to the front door. It wasn't like he could hide them. Daryl considered throwing a sheet over them. Knowing the first person she would want to see would be Sophia.

Carol fell in on him giving him a big kiss. 'Hired a car to come home. Rung the principle, they are sending out a sub for me. Where's Sophia?' Daryl still standing there shocked that Carol was standing in front of him. 'I was sitting there thinking I just wanted to be home with Sophia, she's hurt and with you too. Used your credit card ok Daryl?'

He indicated to their bedroom, rubbing his chin, he followed her through the house. In her race to cuddle Sophia she hadn't appeared to notice the huge dogs on the bed. The night lights just giving enough light to move but not seeing heaps. Carol was cradling her in her arms, Sophia was sleeping soundly, Daryl noted she moved closer to her Mama snuggling in.

Suddenly there was a big move as Rosco the male of the pair lifted his big head off Sophia's pillow and put his big paw on Carols arm.

'Fuck! Fuck! Daryl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Carol turned to look at him. Eyes in shock breathing loud, looking like she was going to run out the room.

'You got a dog!' She hissed at him.

'I love you baby,' Daryl come towards her trying to move her away before Asia the female decided to make herself be known. Too late, she moved her big head towards Carol and gave her a lick.

'You got two fucken dogs?' She hissed at him. Well technically he got three dogs, but one was staying with Merle. 'Are you fucken crazy,' She hissed.

'Babe you must be tired, can I run you a shower?' Daryl tried again, chewing on his thumb, he knew he was in the crap, but didn't want to have a fight with her. Reaching her arm and tried to pull her towards him. She was starring at him if he grown two heads getting two oversized dogs while she was away.

'I told you not to buy any pets, we need to talk about this, before committing to anything,' Carol was whispering heated in argument. Daryl pulled her out of the bedroom before she woke Sophia. Pulling her behind him to the hall. Carol stopped and looked at Daryl. Daryl tried kissing her neck whispering how much he loved her and missed her. Running his hands over her.

'Will she be alright in there with them?' Daryl nodded, thinking that Shane might be right getting on Carols good side might be the best thing for her pulling out all his moves in one foul play. Also if he got off at the same time all the better. He already had a huge erection since she had been away for 4 days, he had really missed her.

'Don't just think because your being cute that you can get away with this!' Daryl pulled his shirt off revealing his body that she loved to him, she caught sight of his tattoos and sighed. Daryl pulled her hands towards his chest and helped her trail her hands over his body, down his abs that she loved. He pulled her close so her mouth was easy to claim. She was getting there not being angry at him as much, Daryl thought, thinking he should take his shirt off every time she got mad at him.

He noted the little kitten walking down the hall behind her he quickly picked her up so her feet were around his waist kissing her the whole way to the back of the house turning this way and that so she didn't see the fish, the kitten or the old tom still on the window still and managed to have her groaning his name in no time.


	40. Chapter 40

Carol lay on Daryl in the lounge, seriously considering going to sleep where she lay. Knowing that Sophia was in the house she struggled to keep her eyes open knowing she needed to get dressed and wake Daryl up.

He seriously had made her homecoming. The sex in the shower had been mind blowing, Daryl she was sure was trying to get her on his side because of the dogs, he had used his tongue in ways she never knew he could. She could hardly walk he carried her through to the lounge and continued his worship on her, his assault on her body. She was wearing his marks on her breasts and was sure she had one on her inner thigh.

She felt his hands drift up her spine. She snuggled in and kissed his chest. He was waking up, she could tell as his hands started drifting around again. He kissed her forehead.

'You forgive me babe? The dogs? Got them from the shelter! Hershal said the been locked in a small cage for about 7 years couldn't leave them there!' Daryl whispered against her head. Carol couldn't help but nod no one knew better than what it was like to be locked in a cage than Daryl.

He kissed her again. Thinking Shane had been right, he had made Carol orgasm 5 times so far tonight. He knew he might have to keep going if she got pissy about the cats and fish.

Carol could hear a funny noise in the room she lifted her head to look around the room to try locate the noise. She could see in the dim light in the lounge the most enormous fish tank that she had ever seen in her life.

Daryl tracked her gaze as she took in the size of it. She turned back and looked at Daryl. He pulled her into a kiss.

'I love you babe,' He rolled her over so she was under him. She was giggling by this stage.

'Daryl if you think sex is going to get you out of everything your sadly mistaken,' She giggled. 'Is this it, this is all you did?'

Daryl licked down the side of her neck shaking his head.

'Are you shaking your head because you have more to tell me,' Carol asked.

'Maybe,' Daryl groaned and he was kissing his way down her tummy, his fingers working her clit again. His mouth found his target, Carol groaned out loud wondering what the heck else he could have done.

'I got a couple of kitties............ Some Chickens................. Got Merle, Rick and Shane a dog each and Glenn some birds,' He whispered releasing her clit from his mouth fingers tracing where his mouth had been.

'Oh my god Daryl, what were you thinking?' Daryl's fingers were tracing all around finally tracing around her arse stopping there for a moment to make Carol gasp slightly as they pressed against her hole. He was shaking his head to imply he wasn't thinking. His fingers gently entered her till now he had never touched part of her body.

Carol gasped as Daryl's finger entered a part of her body he had never sort before. His mouth still on her, one finger in her arse and three in her slit. Carol groaned experiencing a new feeling. Daryl rolled her onto her side as he slipped behind her, his front against her back. One hand drifting backwards and forwards between her slit to her hole and getting her more excited than she had before.

'You wana?' Daryl groaned into her neck leaving her with no doubt of what he was asking, he was asking not just taking. Carol was unsure as last time Ed raped her he did anal also to shame her.

'I'm not sure, I'll hurt,' She whispered back Daryl nodded moving away from her quickly to the bathroom. Carol was worried that she upset him. He come back with a towel and lube.

'Just in case,' He whispered. 'You an't never got anything you dont want too! If you want to, your choice,'

Carol nodded she understood she turned to kiss Daryl and kiss his body Daryl's hands still made their assault on her and her slit and hole. Carol was getting so turned on she gave him the nod that he wanted to try.

Daryl prepared her by putting lube around her hole and on him gently lined up with her and began to enter her. One hand still on her clit and the other around her breast drawing her slowing onto him. Lying on his side beside her he gently began moving in and out of the tight space.

Carol extremely turned on by Daryl playing with her clit and kissing on her neck this was one of the most intense experiences of her life. She was loving it, groaning loudly as Daryl increased his speed. Asking her if she was still ok. Daryl was groaning with the different experience. Carol enjoying anal sex as a positive sexual experience. She could tell that Daryl was starting to increase his speed, trying to still be gentle.

'Just do it go hard,' Groaned Carol, on the brink of her own orgasm, she had lost count how many times he had given that to her. She lost it grinding her arse onto him. Daryl came moments after her. Kissing her neck and back and shoulders.

pulling out of her Daryl helped her to her feet taking her to the shower to help wash her body down. She helped was his body down.

They pulled on clothes, Daryl fell into Sophia's bed. Carol climbed in beside Soph and the two giant dogs.


	41. Chapter 41

Daryl was standing at the window, coffee in his hands, he just showed and was standing there with jeans slung low on his hips. He wasnt planning on going to work today. Carol had arrived home so he thought he might. He could hear Sophia and Carol talking and moving around in the bedrooms. He had sneaked in before to get his clothes. Taken the dogs to the toilet. He could hear giggles coming from Sophia as the Rosco had gone back to Daryl's bed. Asia was starring at Daryl who was starring out the window.

He felt arms go around him and a kiss between his shoulders. Carol was snugging him from behind. He put his hand that wasn't holding his coffee on her hand. He loved this. He felt safe and loved.

He turned to look at her. She looked tired.

'Are you going to be upset if I go into work today?' Daryl asked. She shook her head.

'We will come in bring you all lunch. Its school holidays for us now. Last day today. I'm off for a few weeks, I'm going to help Andrea and Michonne catch up on some stuff,' Carol stated.

Daryl nodded. He started to pull on his shirt as he heard Sophia and Rosco bound through the house.

'Doesn't sound like there is much wrong with her any more,' Daryl stated.

'Nope, bruised face and thats about it,'

Rosco bounded into the lounge pulling Sophia with him as she was still holding his collar.

'Come play Rosco, play ponies,' Rosco didn't want to play ponies he wanted to play outside as he really never been allowed to play. Daryl let Rosco and Asia out.

'I'm thinking about taking them to work with me everyday! Don't want to put them in kennels when we are out,' Daryl stated.

'Ok, you might need a place they can be like some dog beds or something so they have a special place so they don't wander off?' Carol kinda wondered never having owned a dog before.

'I'll ask Hershall what to do ok. I'ma gona take the truck, what time does the rental have to go back?' Daryl asked. Carol told him they arranged to meet at the garage for lunch.

*********************************************************************************

Merle was walking around the workshop with Judith over his shoulder she was settling down to sleep when a man come in.

Merle greeted him noting that Daryl's new dogs were growling at him. Merle wondered what was going on, they had been banging their tails at every client that come in.

Merle wasn't surprised there was something slightly off about this guy.

'Hello, just wanted to ask about getting something fixed on my car, there is a funny noise in my engine?' He asked

'Righto I can get someone to look at it for you what sort of noise?' Merle asked still patting Judith.

'A clang noise. What a lovely baby is she yours?' He asked looking at Judith.

'Yeah she's mine! Oi Daryl!' Merle called Daryl over.

'This guys car's making a clanging noise. Can you fit it in?' Merle asked.

'Ummmm dunno pretty busy till later, check with the office chicks?' Daryl mumbled looking at Rosco who had got up and was standing between Merle and Judith and the new man. Asia was standing in the entrance of the office.

This surprised Daryl the dogs had been so good all day wagging their tails and greeting everyone nicely. They clearly didn't like this man. Jasper had also made his presence known as he barked from the office.

Daryl looked around, 5 minutes ago he could have sworn he saw Andrea at her desk with Carol and now they were gone.

The man reached out to touch Judith Merle stepped back moving away with her calling Ty over. Something was off here.

'I'll just go check if we have time today, be right back,' Daryl stated to the man. Walking into the office he could see two cups of coffee still hot. Sophia was upstairs with Glenn watching a movie, Daryl wondered where the women were. He walked around the table to check the diary to see if anyone was placed to look at the engine.

Daryl nearly died of shock when something touched his foot. 'Psst psst!'

Daryl sat down at the desk pretending he was looking at the diary. Carol and Andrea were hidden under the huge desk.

'What are you doing?' He hissed.

'Thats Andrea's ex, what's he doing here. Judith's bio dad,' Whispered Carol. Daryl fiddled around on the table for a bit dropping his phone under the table.

'Call the police if anything happens ok!' Daryl walked out and said 'Sorry mate we got no gaps for the next few days, maybe you could try the garage a few streets over?'

The man looked at Daryl, Merle looked at Daryl. 'Come on Baby lets go see what uncle Ty's doing,' Taking Judith from Merle and walking away with her.

Rosco followed Daryl and Judith. Daryl passed Judith to Ty knowing she would be safe with the huge man. Daryl whispered to him who the man was. Philip Blake, no wonder the dogs didn't like him. Rosco stayed with Ty and Judith much to Daryl's surprise. '

'Sorry we cant help, maybe another time ok. Come on Merle I need help with this joint over here I can hardly move it,' Merle nodded watching the man, there was something about him that made Merles skin crawl.

Merle was yet to notice the women missing from the office. Hopefully Daryl could just get this guy out of here and on his way. Philip nodded.

'Nice to meet you thanks anyway! Might see you again then, my business helps me travel a lot!' Philip stated. He turned heel and left the garage.

Daryl called Merle over, 'That was Philip Blake,'

'Philip Blake Andrea's ex. Where are the? Is that why you took Judith?' Merle asked. Daryl nodded.

'Where is Andrea?' Merle went looking and pulling her out from under the desk cradling her like she was the most precious thing in the world. They both locked themselves in the office for a while. Merle trying to calm Andrea down. Ty brought Judith over to ask if everything was ok.

A few hours later Daryl was pulling down the garage doors, they all walked out to the cars Daryl and Merle carrying the children. Carol leading two massive dogs, and Jasper just hopping along doing what he was told. They all got in started driving home. Not realising that following them from a distance was Philip Blake. He drove past when Merle and Daryl pulled into their houses picking up his cell phone.

'Hey buddy, found them!


	42. Chapter 42

Philip Blake was laughing into his phone talking to his friend that he found Andrea, Sophia and Carol. Ed sounded super excited to hear he had got a glimpses of his ex wife and kid. Ed was planning on how to get down their to pay them a little visit. Philip knew Ed would be rubbing his hands together. He chuckled.

Philip was still laughing when he looked out his front window, it was getting to be dusk and he was parked down the road from Andrea's house he quickly stopped laughing when he noticed one of the men standing there with a crossbow drawn on him. Philip quickly hung up the phone and reached around the car trying to reach for his gun.

His driver door was wrenched opened and the man was standing there with a look on his face Philip knew not to push his luck and try talk his way out of this. They must have seen him following them home. Careless thought Philip.

'Get out of the fucken car!' He growled, Philip quickly stood outside his car door wondering how he had managed to let someone creep up on him like this. He could hear the sounds of police cars in the distance. Fuck he knew he would be riding the bench in jail he had a protection order on him not to go near Andrea.

'What do you want?' Growled Daryl his crossbow still trained on Philip, Daryl was nervous but was holding it together and knew he wouldn't hesitate to land a bolt in his arse. He knew Merle was not far away in the bush just out of sight. Merle was fuzzing out of control about this man having the balls to show up at his place of business and his home and partly threaten his family. Both men were not stupid and had seen him across the road from their garage and following them home.

A well placed phone call to Rick and Shane by Daryl, he knew they were on the way fast. He put a call through to Hershal and the girls were on their way to Hershal who was walking over with his shot gun to meet them. With the three dogs in tow Merle and Daryl knew they were ok. Shane had quickly checked and Ed had just been at the parole office and no way he could be in their town.

Daryl and Merle were keeping an eye on the car and creped up on it through the bush so that he wouldn't be alerted to his present until Daryl was right on top of him in the car. Daryl couldn't believe how stupid this man was. Sitting not 50yards from Merle and Andrea's house. Clear as day breaking the order.

'Nothing, I want nothing! I was just driving down the road and stopped to make a phone call!' Philip offered.  
'Bullshit! there an't no where to go down this road! I repeat what do you want!' Daryl snarled. Philip looked around realising that he had pretty much followed them into a no exit private road. His shit was cooked and he knew it. All he needed was the police to show up. He leaned back against the car knowing if he ran they would shoot at him.

The police car pulled up Shane and Rick quickly put Philip in cuffs for breaking a protection order. Philip was trying to claim he didn't know he was as he didn't know Andrea lived there, Philip was demanding they do something about Daryl threatening him.

Rick tossed a comment his way. 'You out hunting Daryl?'

'Yip gona get myself a big load of 'stay the fuck away or else!' Daryl threaten Philip.

'Squirrels Daryl did you say?' Rick asked again.

'Yip gona shoot myself a big fat sleazy one right between the eyes!' Still threatening Philip.

Shane walked over, 'For fuck sakes Daryl go shoot a Squirrel before we have to do something about you waving that thing around!' Shane whispered to him. Daryl nodded and disappeared into the dark. Towards Hershals with Merle to their women.

Later that night Rick and Shane stopped by and told Daryl and Merle that Philip was in jail cooling his heels and they had checked his phone and he had made a call to Ed. Ed knew where Sophia and Carol were. Carol had left the room crying and Daryl felt helpless. Shane said they were going to keep a closer eye on Ed. Philip was probably going to end up in Jail as he had not only broken Andrea's order but he had two others on two different women that he had broken lately also.

Everyone was getting stressed thinking about Ed and what he would do with the information about Carol. His parole officer was pushing for terms of his parole to be changes so he had to report twice a day so they would have the jump if he went missing. Daryl scratched his head wondering what else they could do.


	43. Chapter 43

Daryl was thinking to himself while working under the car that they had to get a better system in place. It was getting a bit crazy, Shane and Rick were trying to keep an eye on Ed from afar but Carol told Daryl that it would only be a matter of time that Ed showed up looking for her. The police couldn't do anything about it until he actually threatened her.

They had had panic alarms put in Daryl's house and in the work shop. It was getting to the stage that Daryl wasn't keen on Carol even going to work at the high school without picking her up and dropping her off. It was affecting their sex life, Daryl couldn't switch off and enjoy himself without worrying that Ed was going to come and hurt her. It felt like months since they last had sex.

Carol was confident he wouldn't try anything at the school. Also he was having to go to his parole officer twice a day so chances of him getting to her within the times of check in times was extreme. But still possible. She agreed to Daryl's demands of not going anywhere alone, or being in the house alone with Sophia. It was starting to drive her crazy and it had been nearly 6 months since the Philip incident and Ed hadn't tried anything yet.

Carol was starting to get really irritated with everyone and just wanted them to give her a break and let her have some time alone to herself without someone being in her space. Time to clear her head. All this tention was driving her crazy. Plus Daryl and her sex life had dwindled a little because she was feeling sick all the time about making him upset.

He was still loving towards her cuddling and kissing her. It had been about three weeks since they had had sex, even though this morning while Sophia had been across the road with Andrea he had gone down on her in the shower. 

Daryl was driving her insane. She couldn't help herself but she was getting more and more irritated as the days went by. It didn't help any that because of all the drama and Daryl and Merle and Andrea were all over her all the time they were starting to make her feel sick with worry. 

She was worried she might upset Daryl and it might trigger a panic attack. She knew his anxiety was getting worse and worse, more so than when she first arrived. He was trying really trying to keep calm about everything but she knew he was worried about every thing. Having the dogs around were the life saving thing they kept him calm and they stuck pretty close to Carol too. He felt better if he wasn't around that Rosco and Asia protected her. 

Carol had had enough and told Daryl that she needed to go out with the girls for some time out, to a movie or something, maybe he should have the guys over for a couple of drinks or something. Daryl agreed in the end that they both needed some time out to do something fun away from each other. Daryl understood it wasn't about him just she wanted time with the girls. 

Merle, Shane, Tyreese, Glenn and Rick came over all bringing their ugly dogs and kids with them they set about playing cards. Giving Sophia colouring in to play with this time. No more glitter in the house.

Carol headed over to Sasha's and Rosita's place. She raised her eyebrows at Sasha who nodded and followed her into the bathroom. For a couple of weeks Carol has suspected she might be pregnant, Sasha was going to do a test and a check to see if she was.

'Two lines Carol!' Sasha whispered. They both jumped up and down excited. Andrea come in to see them jumping and joined in.  
'Why are we jumping?' She asked. Sasha held up the stick.  
'Oh Rick's going to be shocked about this!' Andrea stated.  
'Nope its Daryl's!' Sasha pointed to Carol.  
'OH my god Carol, If we though Daryl was annoying before whats he going to be like with this news. He won't let you out of his sight!' Andrea cocked her head on the side, biting her lip.

'Not going to tell him now let go to the movie!' Carol stated. Sasha stopped her and dragged her over to the bed to have a feel of her tummy.  
'Carol this feels bigger than just pregnant!' All the women gathered around looking at her tummy sticking out. Sasha made Carol stand up again. When standing she was as flat as a board.   
'Lie down again?' Lying down there was a definite baby there. Sasha told Rosita to have a feel. Rosita was pushing around.   
'Lets go down and scan her?' Rosita whispered. Sasha looked at her.  
'Come on you can sneak her in and have a look, I think she's like 6 months or more! Look at her standing though you can't see anything lying down there is a baby there!' Looking at Carol.

'When did you think you were pregnant?' Looking at Carol Rosita raised her eyebrows. 'How long you been sleeping with Daryl?'  
'ummmm 7-8 months, maybe longer I'm not sure? Why?' Rosita lifted up her shirt and looked at her breasts. 'Theres' milk in there! Without a scan we don't know but you could be that far along. Its possible, you have been under so much stress lately you might not have noticed any of the signs.'

'There's no way I could be 7-8 months pregnant without knowing don't be stupid!' Carol was saying.  
Michonne arrived Sasha walked through the lounge dragging Carol with her. 'Don't take your coat off we are going to the hospital!' 

Rosita was putting gloop on Carols tummy, Andrea holding her hand and Sasha started to run the wand across her tummy. She gasped.  
'Told you look ones up there up high and one's lying right across the bottom here look, thats why she isn't sticking out!' Rosita pointed at the screen.

'Two babies Carol, look like girls to me! Wait here while I get someone better at this than me!' Sasha told Carol. Rosita turned the screen and run the wand over her again. 

'Look, see. This one is right up high, they are small babies but your pretty far along you can tell by what they have see. Also they look like they are practising their breathing, watch.' Rosita was saying. Carol, Michonne, Andrea and Maggie were all peering that the screen seemingly in shock seeing two babies.

A man knocked on the door and came in pulling a machine with him. Introduced himself to Carol as the ENT on call, he run the wand over her. He didn't say anything and took Carol's hand and took her pulse. Then run his thumb across her hand. Leaned over her and looked into her eyes by pulling on her bottom lids.

'A friend of yours Sasha?' She nodded. 'Well she's nearly term and doesn't look like she's been looking after herself at all, I would like to admit her over night, put her on a drip and see if we can't boost some goodness into her?' He said looking at Sasha and Rosita. Sasha left the room to organise everything.

'How come you didn't suspect you were pregnant? You don't have a big belly, at the moment I am estimating these babies to be around 2 pound each and they need to get bigger than that quickly!' Carol was just staring at him. She nodded, thinking Daryl was so going to have a panic attack.

'You know one women every now and again doesn't know they are pregnant especially if they are lying the way yours are. Gosh my wife was nearly 7 months before she knew! I want you on bed rest until you deliver! Which could be anytime from now till 3 weeks, or so!' 

Rosita appeared with a wheel chair, and moved Carol in. She was starting to freak out like she was in some bad dream or movie or something! She reached out to Andrea.

'Daryl is going to freak out!' Andrea nodded.   
'Don't worry I will take Michonne with me and we will go get him and bring him back to here!' Andrea whispered to her holding her hand. 'Its kinda exciting except the small baby part. You need to do what they say. And for god sakes eat a sandwich!' Carol nodded as she was moved away to a room to have a drip placed in her arm. 

She lay back and felt her tummy, how could she not know they were there? True there was only a tiny bump and Daryl and her hadn't been having much sex lately so she hadn't been naked a lot. Laying back she forced herself to calm down as Sasha put a drip in her arm, and Rosita come in bearing sandwiches. Bearing a big smile.

Oh my fucken god thought Carol.


	44. Chapter 44

'You know there is no way to tell him this without him having a full blown panic attack? And the only one who will be able to calm him down is not here!' Stated Michonne as they pulled into Daryls driveway.

'Not true Merle can!' Andrea stated thinking neither of them wanted to rush inside to tell Daryl were Carol was. Andrea pulled out her cell phone.

'Merle can you go across to the house to check if I left my curling irons on?' Andrea asked. Listening to Merle grumble on the phone. 'No I am sure I left them on can you please check?............. Just go bloody check the things and go now!' She hung up the phone and they both sat in the car waiting for Merle to come out.

He looked surprised to see them sitting in the car in the drive. He climbed in the back seat. 'What's going on?' He looked from Michonne to Andrea.

'Ummmm Carol's in the hospital! She's ok, but we just found out she's a little bit pregnant!' Andrea whispered to Merle. Merle looked around.

  
'How is she a little bit pregnant? Why is she in hospital?' Merle for some reason whispered back.

  
'Ummmmmm they put her on bed rest she's quite pregnant like nearly due,' Michonne whispered.

  
'She's got to stay there over night. She's on a drip,' Merle was looking at them like they were crazy.

'Errrr how pregnant is she?' Merle whispered again.

  
'Like 8 months or something? Doctor said she could go at any time,' Michonne said deciding to forgo the whispering.

  
'Merle its twin's and they are underweight, Carols underweight and they think she hasn't been looking after herself which she hasn't because of the stress but they are trying to fatten them up and her,' Andrea stated looking at Merle.

'How the heck could she be carrying twins?' Merle asked. Andrea and Michonne just shrugged.

  
'Is this a joke?' Andrea and Michonne shook their heads. Merle put his head in his hands.

  
'Fuck, and you want me to tell him is that why you called me out here on a wild goose chase?' Michonne and Andrea nodded.

'You know he's going to freak out. Especially when he finds out Carol in hospital,' Merle stated.

Merle, Andrea and Michonne walked into the house, the men were playing cards and Daryl looked up seeing Merle looking at him, his gaze went to Andrea and Michonne. He looked behind them for Carol and she wasnt there. He could tell there was something wrong. For the first time in weeks his thumb went to his mouth.

'Just tell me! Tell me!' He groaned putting his head in his hands. Rocking slightly in his chair.

  
'Its actually really good news Daryl, seems like your going to be a Daddy! Carol's just at the hospital getting checked out with Sasha,' Merle spun the news so it sounded more exciting than it was.

'What did you say?' Daryl stopped rocking and was looking at Merle.

  
'Yeah ummm the girls were doing test and stuff and it turns out Carols pregnant so they took her to get checked out. You wana go down and see her? She's got to stay in there overnight,' Merle scratched the side of his face, lying through his teeth trying to to tell him that she actually wasn't as good as he was making her out to be. Daryl nodded moving slowly still chewing on his thumb.

'Sophia?' Daryl looked around she was still watching TV.

  
'I'll watch her,' Rick said.

  
'Me too,' Said Andrea, thinking she was better to stay with Judith and everything. Glenn, Shane and Ty were sitting there looking dumb not wanting to ask any questions they knew Merle was lying to Daryl. They would ask Andrea when they left.

Merle got Daryl into jeans and tee shirt, shoes and grabbed their wallets. Daryl grabbed their insurance cards. Walking out behind Merle asking why she was being kept in the hospital. Then Daryl fully hit the dirt coming full down as he fainted.


	45. Chapter 45

Merle looked at Daryl as he hit the dirt, and snickered, he just told her she was nearly due and on a drip in the hospital. Merle looked at Michonne who was running inside to get Ty, and Rick. Merle instructed them to shove him in the back seat and they could probably make it to the hospital before he woke up and go full blown panic.

Shane pushed his feet in, Rick dragged his body out across the back seat. Ty had done the orginal lifting.

  
'Its like we are trying to move a dead body,' Snickered Rick, Shane was smirking. Andrea fell into fits of hysterical laughter. Merle come up behind her pulling her to him from behind. Everyone was flying high on the news that Carol was having a baby like within a few weeks.

'Are you drunk?' He whispered in her ear. Andrea shook her head.

  
'Just a little bit panic'd, we are going to have to get baby stuff, Carol's on bed rest. How did we not notice she was pregnant?' Andrea giggled, snorting at Shane trying to move Daryl's feet.

'Don't know she's as flat as a board standing. What did you look like?' Merle was talking low in her ear mouth just about on it.

'Ummmmm about the size of a house. Huge I could hardly walk,' Andrea was saying.

  
'Sexy?' Merle was whispering in her ear. Andrea gave him a shove away.

  
'No, no no, not yet. Go get him to Carol,' Merle had been on at Andrea for them to have another baby, Andrea wasn't ready yet.

************************************************************************************

Daryl was awake when they got to the hospital. Michonne and Merle were sitting quietly in the front seat. Daryl was sitting there chewing his thumb.

'What do you mean she's nearly due?' He was asking Michonne.

  
'Sometimes women just carry funny, some still get their periods while pregnant. Lets face it you guys have been under a lot of stress so its understandable if you are not trying to get pregnant. If your on the pill, using condoms or something. Like we didn't know for about 4 months with our last one because we were not trying,' Michonne was doing her best to explain.

'So why is she in hospital?' Daryl asked again.

  
'Because ummmm the babies are small, Carol hasn't been eating well because of the stress about Ed, and they need to give her a boost,' Michonne explained. 'I had to go in with our first because I couldn't stop vomiting and they put me on a drip,'

Daryl was sitting there nodding. Merle was watching him through the mirror, to his surprise Daryl wasn't rocking, he was chewing his thumb through. He appeared to be using tools from 6 months of counselling to process the information. But they had been sitting in the car park for half an hour now, Daryl kept asking Michonne questions. Good job Michonne was used to all his quirks, but Merle was sure the visiting hours would close soon.

'Is it my fault she's in there?' Daryl pointed to the hospital.

  
'Fuck Daryl of course its your fault, you knocked her up, not me!' Merle growled.

  
Everyone laughed loudly, actually everyone was hysterical, snorting and laughing out loud. Michonne had tears rolling down her face.

'Fuck Daryl, you going to get up there and claim those babies and that women or not?' Merle growled. 'Or we just going to sit out here laughing about it all night! I like the laughing better than you rocking and shit but Andrea keeps texting me about what's going on,'

***************************************************************

Merle shuffled Daryl into the bathroom to clean his face before Carol freaked out because of the blood. It was still bruised but there was nothing he could do about that. They met Sasha outside the room Carol was in. Rosita was in there with Carol making her drink high calorie drink.

Sasha tried to explain everything to Daryl the best she could. Noting he was only chewing not rocking thank god. She led Daryl in. Carol looked small in a the bed, drip in her arm. Daryl walked in took a deep breath and climbed up the bed snuggling in beside her without saying anything. He wrapped his arms around her pulled her close and shut his eyes trying to block out all the noise.

'Your ok Daryl?' Carol whispered. Everyone else left the room leaving Carol to deal with Daryl. Carol was expecting Daryl to be panic'd and rocking on his feet. This was new, he was trying to hold all his emotions she could tell. He was rocking his foot.

'Here,' She unwapped a lolly pop and shoved it in his mouth. Daryl still had his eyes shut.

  
'What happened to your face?' Carol asked stroking it.

  
'Fainted! Split the inside of ma mouth too!' Daryl whispered.

'Are you upset? You don't want the babies?' Carol was whispering to him stroking his arm. Daryl was shaking his head. Leg bouncing.

  
'Nah want them!.................. Just a bit much! ................Trying to keep ma shit together! ............................Just need to be with you calm down a bit!............... Just trying to process all of it!' Daryl whispered to her, pulling her close kissing her head.

'Claiming them. They are mine,' He whispered. Finally opening his eyes and looking at her.

  
'This is fucken crazy shit here. How the fuck did this all happen?' Daryl looked in her eyes.

  
'The usual way Daryl, I think we just been so worried about stuff with Ed that we didn't notice any signs. I'm on bed rest though, means I have to take it easy, keep them cooking. Eat more, sleep more. Let them grow,' Carol said, kissing him.

'Also no sex until they are here,' She whispered. Daryl glanced at her and bit his lip, smirked a little.

  
'Your worried about not having sex when we don't have anything for a baby, two babies,' Daryl said looking at her.

  
'I can use the internet, buy stuff online from home. You can pick out some stuff. Maybe! Just don't take Rick with you last time you two went shopping we got to many dogs and stuff,'

Daryl nodded. Merle stuck his head around the corner, 'We all ok in here?'

  
'Yeah,' Daryl was still sucking on his lolly pop! Nodding his head. All that was at the hospital came in to see her. They were leaving her there. Sasha had arranged for Daryl to sleep in a lazy boy next to the bed, knowing full well he would curl up next to Carol over night. They brought Carol more food to eat. The nurse changed her drip, Carol snuggled into Daryl and went to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

The next afternoon Daryl carried Carol into the house like she was made of glass. Andrea and Merle were following close behind them with Sophia. Andrea had done her best to explain about the babies and Mama needed rest. They had a video of the babies to show her.

Over night Carol had felt a bit better, talking softly with Daryl and together being able to form a plan, in-between sleeping and snuggling together on the small bed. It was really like stuff you read in the papers about people going into labour and not knowing they were pregnant. Carol was pleased they knew then they would be able to help get her on full rest and fatten her up.

'Put me down, put me down I am allowed to walk, they just said rest. Which means I can walk to the toilet, walk to the shower and walk to the kitchen. I don't need you carrying me around everywhere Daryl,' Carol complained.

'Shhhhh Carol, just do as your told, let him fuss if he wants to rather than him panicking about it all,' Andrea whispered.

 Daryl put Carol on the couch. Stood up scratched his goatee looking around. 'Now what do we do?'

'Nothing? Cup of tea maybe? Laptop, baby magazines, catalogs,' Andrea suggested. Pulling out some magazines from behind her back.  
Carol nodded excitedly, Sophia climbed up on the couch beside her and started poking her tummy. Its funny since she knew that she was pregnant she had felt movement.

'Should we go buy you some clothes that aren't so ummmm,' Daryl indicated her boobs and tummy in a tight fitting motion. Andrea giggled at the thought of Daryl shopping for her.

'Maybe we should go to the shops get some stuff that fit me loser, every thing I have is really tight,' Carol stated.

'Thought you were meant to be on bed rest!' Asked Andrea.

'Taking it easy........................... Not tied to the house. He said if I needed to go to the shops be smart about it don't walk for miles, or be on my feet for hours............... Tie in a lunch break, take a wee shop for things I couldn't do without,' Carol was getting frustrated, ' For example clothes to wear is important, I mean two days ago I was on my feet for 9hours a day. So picking out some stretchy pants and flowing tops isn't going to bring these babies on,' Carol stated.

'I can't get about wearing this,' Carol looked down at her self wearing one of Daryls tee shirts and a pair of hospital pants because they were lose on her.

Andrea went across the road to find something for her to wear, coming back with a sun dress. It was too big but better than what she was wearing. They sat and have a cup of tea, Carol had a wee sleep for half an hour then woke. Daryl forcing her to eat a banana, and half a sandwich and glass of milk.

Carol felt like she had been forced fed for the past 12 hours. Due to constant stress over the past 6 months she had lost weight, more than she realised. Shocked at herself for letting herself get into such a bad way.

They decided to hit just the one shop towards the end of the day when it was more likely to be empty if not many people there. Andrea and Merle kept Sophia for them. Daryl parked as close to the entrance as possible, as they entered the shop which was the same one he had entered the Sophia and Carol all those months ago when they moved in with Merle and Daryl.

Daryl was holding Carols hand he was nervous about being out with her alone it felt like a tickin time bomb to him, he chewed his thumb.

'Come this way Daryl!' Whispered Carol pulling him in the direction of women's wear. He grabbed a trolley so they wouldn't have to carry anything. She walked over to the maternity wear and quickly placed pants, tights and long tops in the trolley. She found a couple of Dresses in her size. Filling it up fast not wanting to try stuff on. Daryl told her he would bring stuff back if it didn't fit. Just get in and get out.

Carol stopped at the bra section, fingering in through feeding bra's.

'What's the catch for?' Daryl asked flicking the catch open and shut? Carol looked at him to see if he was joking.

'To feed the baby, you wear the bra and when you put it on the nipple instead of taking the whole bra off you can just click that and it exposes your boob for the baby,' Carol tried to explain, Daryl gave a snicker.

'You going to do that? Feed the babies yourself?' Daryl asked.

'Yes I am why?' Carol asked.

'Can't we just stick them on Andrea, she's still feeding little arse kicker,' Daryl stated with a laugh.

'Don't laugh Daryl it might come to that yet if I don't make enough milk straight away,' Carol raised her eyebrows. 'Breast milk all they are going to need Daryl, I got all I need, can we please look at the baby stuff?' Carol asked giving him a hug. He looked at his watch and nodded. They hadn't been in the store that long, 10 minutes so far.

***************************************************************

Daryl found himself loading singlets and diapers into the back of the truck. They had also brought a pram she had fell in love with, a double baby pram, carry cot type thing where the babies lay together in a flat baby bed bed not in separate parts of the pram.

'They can cuddle each other and touch hands,' Whispered Carol when she saw it. Daryl thought what the heck, he didn't mind pushing that. He could afford it, he could afford everything they needed. He smiled knowing that his family was going to be well looked after including Sophia.

Carol was sitting in the front seat eating a ice cream forced on her by Daryl, sipping a drink of water also. It had been fun, short but fun. Ed had been a dirty cloud clouding their relationship for the past 6 months. Hopefully things are just going to get better and they can push Ed out of their minds more and more. Soon hopefully they can move on to more fun times. Like they used to have before they had the Ed thing on their minds all the time.

Daryl shut the back of the truck, climbed in the cab when he got a call from Rick.

'Ed didn't show up for parole this morning!' Daryl's heart sunk through the floor of the car, he looked over at Carol biting into her ice cream. She looked at him with her smile falling from her face.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the story is crazy and unbelievable but an old co worker I worked with did make it to 6 months with twins and I just thought lets twist this like crazy. Its just a flick not real :)

Daryl was chewing on his thumb and his head was hitting the steering wheel as he banged it again and again. Clearly upset about something, Carol put her hand on his arm to get his attention.

'What? What just tell me or I'm taking your phone and hitting recall!' 

'Ed didn't show up for parole, he's been missing nearly 17 hours now, he could be on his way here or here?' Daryl whispered lifting his head looking around the carpark as if He might show up just beside them in the car park.

Carol felt instantly sick, sick like she had felt for weeks and weeks and months and months of worry waiting for this moment when Ed would show up and try and claim her and Sophia again. 

Daryl was going into full blown panic mode rocking and swaying in the front seat of the car, anything Carol said was powerless to stop it. His world was falling apart and there wasn't anything he could do to protect it.

Carol looked around the still busy car park and was going through her options. Daryl's phone was ringing again and Carol managed to pry it out of his pocket and answered it. It was Merle telling her that he had sent Andrea and the girls over to Ty and Michonnes house. Hopefully they would be out of the way there. Rick and Shane were on their way to Daryl's house.

Carol asked him what she was supposed to do, Merle told her that the police were coming to the house to go through options at the moment till they found Ed.

'Daryl can't drive Merle and I can't move him from the drivers seat, he's shut right down, I need someone here to help me!' Carol told Merle.  
Merle said that someone would come and help move Daryl. Ten minutes later Maggie and Glenn showed up.

Glenn was able to shove Daryl into the back seat and he drove towards his house, Maggie followed. Merle took Daryl under his wing as Rick and Shane tried to go through options of what was happening with Ed.

He could be here,  
He could be on his way here  
or he could have just not shown up for parole.

Carol shook her head. 'No he's coming he's coming here! He can't stop coming here he's sick in his head!'  
Rick handed Carol a device and showed her how to work it. She asked what it was.

'Its a tracking device. I want you to keep it on you, maybe in your bra or something, if anything happens there is a button here you will be able to find it through your clothes and push it. Any police car can see it on their monitors and will find you!' Carol nodded, suggesting they get Daryl to lie down so he can cope with things better.

Rosco was pacing the house upset by the activity within the house. Merle struggled with Daryl trying to get him to lie down. Finally with Carol telling him she would come lie with him he stayed on top of the covers.

Carol changed into some better fitting pants and shirt. Tucking Rick's device in her bra. Keeping her shoes on. Asia had picked up on Rosco's pacing also and was moving around the bed back and forward.

Shane and Rick were staying at the house over night hoping that the present of police cars outside would deter Ed if he was in the area.

Maggie and Glenn were sleeping on Sophia's bed, Carol and Daryl asleep on their beds, when all the power in the house flicked off! Daryl awoke in a panic in the dark. The Rick and Shane turned on flash lights giving everyone enough light to see. Everyone stumbled into the hallway. Rosco and Asia growling at the dark outside.

Shane and Rick decided to have a look outside with flash lights from the deck, Maggie had pushed the panic button in the hall. Triggering it for more police to come. Holding onto Daryl's hand Carol used her other to activate her tracking device. Daryl let go of Carol's hand for a moment and went down the hall going into the garage. He come back sporting his cross bow. Daryl suddenly knowing his house better than anyone trying not to panic in the dark.

He walked slowly down the hall. Rosco and Asia were following and growling behind him. Everyone could see Shane and Rick flashing police lights around on the deck into the bushes around the house.

Rick shone his light around trying to see in the dark he had pulled his gun, Shane had his gun balanced on his light when there was a crack of a single shot and Shane hit the deck with a bullet wound to his shoulder.

'Hide, hide somewhere!' Hissed Daryl to Maggie and Carol.

Merle Slipped out the front door with Glenn to see what they could see that way.

Daryl crepted down the hall as he saw Rick go down, he saw Ed climbing onto the deck like a man possessed. 'Carol, Carol................ come out come out where ever you are!' He taunted.

Daryl couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, shooting two police officers and coming into his kitchen. Standing in the Dark Daryl could see a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. This man was treating his family, Carol, Sophia and the babies.

Suddenly two huge dogs launched themselves at Ed biting him on the leg, and on was biting his face. There was high pitched squealing as he plunged a knife into both dogs. Rosco and Asia fell to the ground.

Daryl took a step back further into the dark, suddenly the dark not being such a fearful place took aim and pulled the trigger. At the same time he heard the crack of gun fire booming through his head. With blood rushing through his ears he watched as Ed's head took an arrow and a gun shot ripped through his chest.

Standing behind him was Rick, holding onto his leg putting pressure on his own shot wound. Merle and Glenn came racing into the house. Daryl ran in the dark to his room to find Carol and Maggie huddled in the wardrobe with the door shut. He helped Carol and Maggie to their feet.

'We need Hershal. He stabbed the dogs. He's dead!' Daryl was whispering. Maggie nodded and was ringing her Dad on the cell phone. Suddenly the house was full of light as he found Ed had only tripped off the power when Merle flicked the switch, Carol Raced to Shane who appeared to be the worse of the two shot. She stepped past Ed's Dead body.

Merle and Daryl were trying to stop bleeding on the dogs, Asia's appeared to be just a flesh wound, Rosco seemed to be in more trouble. The dog licked at Daryl's hand, Daryl was crying trying to tell him he would be ok, patting his head.

Glenn was holding pressure to Rick's leg, patting his head telling him he would be ok. There was blood everywhere. It was dripping and smearing off everyone.

Carol screamed at Merle to come help her with Shane, he was in a real bad way, blood seemed to be not stopping. Merle helped keep pressure on until the Ambulances arrived. More police, Hershal for the dogs. Carol rocked back on her feet and fainted.


	48. Chapter 48

Carol opened her eyes feeling like she was being lifted. She looked to see Merle was carrying her and placing her on the couch. Around her was people working on Shane, Rick. Police were trying to talk to Daryl.

Sasha and Rosita and another doctor come through the house having followed the Ambulance when they heard the address on the call. Sasha noticed that the police were trying to cuff Daryl for his part in the whole dealings. Daryl was panic'd and rocking, Carol was trying to move to go help him.

She stopped and looked at the officer. 'Please don't cuff this man. He has an underlying medical condition if he is cuffed will undo years of work! I am willing to vouch for him along side these two police officer that he won't cause any trouble being questioned!'

'Officer Ford, And you are?' He said

  
'I'm a doctor from the hospital, I am also a friend of Daryl's please just let him sit on the couch by his partner to get his mind back together. I need to help Shane first,'

Sasha glanced at Rick on her way past put her hand to her mouth but knew he wasn't dying and Shane was still losing a lot of blood, even though they had two lines running into him.

Hershal and Beth had come through Hershal lifting the dogs into his truck, Beth worked along side her father quickly inserting a drip into Rosco. Then they transported them to the vet clinic to try save his life.

Officer Ford took Daryl over to Carol who was still in shock on the couch.

'Abe Ford! What's wrong with him?' Indicating to Daryl as Daryl just about climbed into her lap chewing and rocking. Carol held her arms wide for him to seek comfort, she pulled him close and looked him in the eye.

'This!' She pulled the back of his shirt up showing him the patterned scars across his back. Desperate to do anything that was going to stop him from being removed from her. She could feel Daryl stop rocking as she lifted his shirt froze looking up at her. She pulled his shirt down again. Daryl had stopped rocking, rolled over saying nothing looking the police officer in the eye. He knew he had to get himself under control.

'He was beaten as a child and locked in wardrobe for days as a child, you can't cuff him, you can't! He can't even go to the toilet with the door shut,' Carol was whispering to him.

Abe was shaking his head. Running his hands through his hair. He had heard Mention of Daryl over the past few years via Shane and Rick, they had told him about his childhood and the extent of Damage it had played on Daryl. He did know he couldn't cuff this man, he was wondering how to write this up. It was simple to him Ed had shot two police officers and to his knowledge Daryl didn't know if they were alive or dead. If she was pregnant as she says she is and they have proof of it it will be easy to sway a judge in the morning.

'That's my ex husband who has a restraining order on me and my child who did this,' Moving Daryl slightly she showed him her scar's.

'He come in here and shot two police officers and was going to keep shooting till he shot me. Daryl's not at fault here, he's was trying to protect me and the babies. The babies in here!' Carol still had her shirt up pointed to her tummy.

'How far along are you? If babies are viable outside we can use them in our case.'

  
'Babies are due any day now, I don't look big but I am pregnant, Sasha and Rosita can comfirm it,' Carol stated.

  
'We were buying stuff for them today, the bags are in the baby room!, Daryl had managed to pull himself back from the edge.

Merle come over, sat down beside him and slapped him on the leg.

  
'Proud of you brother, not freaking out in the dark, not tipping over the edge when Carol fainted. Pulling yourself together now,' Merle wrapped his arms around Daryl and kissed his forehead. Carol snickered at Officer Fords expression. She was the same when she first notice how affectionate all the men were with each other.

Shane was being loaded into a rigg he didn't look good, the other doctor with Sasha was talking about surgery when they got him stable, Rosita climbed in quickly after him and the other medical staff. Rick called Abe over.

'He shot Shane, Shot me, stabbed the dogs then I managed to fire same time Daryl did. You gotta fix this. He broke his parole, to come kill Carol. Don't take Daryl in he can't do it. He at least needs a support person. You can't arrest him for this, he come in here firing the shots first!' Rick pointed to Ed who's body was still on the floor. The whole house was now a crime scene, they were not moving anyone except injured bodies..

Glenn who had disappeared as soon as the medic's arrived came strolling into the lounge bringing with him Lawyer by the name of Tara who refused to let Daryl answer any questions till he had been checked out by medical professionals at the hospital.

'Fucken Tara! He's always going on about her! Can't believe in the middle of all this he rang her!' Maggie hissed in Carols ear. Carol just shook her head pleased that someone thought to get Daryl a lawyer. According to Glenn one of the leading Lawyers in their area.

Carol sighed a small sigh of relief as they bundled her, Daryl, and Rick into the back of the other rigg, to go to the hospital. Rick pulled Daryl into a hug and whispered in his ear, 'Its ok, we are all going to be ok!' They stood there for a few minutes both getting reassurance from each other that everything was going to be ok, Daryl and Rick were both worried about Shane.

Sasha climbed in the back, running her hands over Rick as if doing a medical exam.

'Don't fucken do that again!' She hissed kissing him full on the mouth, holding him tight to her, he was wincing in pain.

  
'Marry me?' Rick whispered in her mouth. Sasha nodded. Carol and Daryl looked around embarrassed being present for the proposal and at Sasha and Rick making out on the way to the hospital. They were even more surprised when Rick fished around in his half cut police uniform and pulled out a box with a ring. Carol and Sasha both put their hands over their mouth.

  
'My proposal was better,' Whispered Daryl in Carols ear.


	49. Chapter 49

Abe Ford, had files all over his desk trying to figure out what to do, he was delving into Daryl's past trying to figure out if they could get him off any charges for shooting Ed in the head. He was calling in every favour he had to get records and files from everywhere. He couldn't believe the life Daryl had had as a child. Some of the photos were making his eyes water. Especially the photos of his badly beaten body at 7 years old. Couldn't imagine how he turned out to be such a positive roll model of the community. No one had a bad word to say about him.

He had managed to give his lawyer the word to get him admitted to hospital for anything, to keep him out of their cells. Rick was sitting across from him pouring though ever legal item he could find. 

It was stupid they both though Ed shoot two police officers on duty, and Daryl was the one going to court because he shot the guy in his own house who was threatening his family and unborn children. 

'I don't see why its an issue, he was pointing a loaded gun in Daryl's direction and he had already shot Shane and me! Do we know any Judges we can run this by?' Shane grumbled. Abe nodded and picked up the phone to call a Judge friend of his.

Abe nodded and put down the phone. He seemed excited. Started filling Rick in. He picked up the phone to call Tara.

*******************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile Tara was on the phone pulling up all the favours she had around the state asking anyone if they ever come across a case like this. One lawyer was helpful suggesting finding out how Ed died. Did he die from a gun shot wound or the blot through his head. Tara sent Glenn her new lacky off to find out if they had that information yet.

'Self defence is the only thing we have, plus the shooting of two on duty police officers. I can't believe the crappy laws we have here!' Tara mumbled to herself. She put a phone call through to the hospital to Sasha telling her to buy her more time to keep him out of custody until they could find a judge to hear their case.

Her phone was ringing again, 'Abe what's happening!'

 

******************************************************************************************************

Daryl mean while was pacing the floor of Carols room. He had been given his own, and was being treated for Shock at the moment. Carol was sleeping, they had put another line in, her body was in shock not coping with the affects of the past day, and sleeping was her bodies way of coping.

Shane was in critical care according to Sasha, Rick had been released last night once his wound had been cleaned. Merle told him they were trying to push through a case of self defence and he probably would have to go to court tomorrow.

Daryl couldn't believe that he could possibly go to jail because someone broke into his house and shot Shane and Rick, fucken stupid. He tried to remain as calm as possible. He pulled out his phone to call his counsellor.

*****************************************************************************************************

Glenn came racing through the office to Tara and skidded to a stop, bouncing up and down like a little puppy, 'Gun shot first, Rick shot first, Gun shot first. Rick's hit by maybe 5 seconds first!' Tara and Glenn high five each other. 

This is the news they needed. Now it was a police matter to be assessed with Rick not a legal court case with Daryl.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its too involved to go through a court process for Daryl, lets just say he is off any charges against him found NOT GUILTY. Rick is being checked to make sure he used the correct stuff and things needed for his part in Ed's Death.

Daryl loosened his tie and lay back on the chair Maggie had been sitting with Carol for the time he had been at Court. All charges against him had been dropped, he was a free man and they no longer had to be worried about Ed stopping by anymore. He couldn't go home the house was still a blood bath. He had stopped by the vets to check on Rosco and Asia. Asia was fine but Rosco wasn't out of the woods yet according to hershal.

Maggie had whispered Carol had been awake long enough for her to go to the toilet and have something to eat. They managed to get her in the shower and wash the blood off her. Most of it was Shane's. Shane was still on the critical list according to Sasha. Maggie had crept out to spend some time with Rosita who was parked by Shane's side. She thought she could talk the women into going to the cafe or something.

Daryl leaned forward uncomfortable in his suit, he stood up and stretched, pulled out his phone to call Merle. They had parted ways at the court, he knew Sophia would be missing her Mama and hoped possibly he could talk to her and go pick her up to come see Carol.

Sophia came on the phone and quickly become upset, Daryl spoke softly to her telling her that her Mama was asleep and he would come pick her up soon to have some dinner with Carol. Sophia was still upset so Daryl started telling her her favourite story from memory over the phone, he whispered into the phone to Sophia not wanting to wake Carol told Sophia he would be there at 4pm so she better have her hair done. Sophia had stopped crying by the time he finished talking. He spoke quickly to Andrea then hung up the phone.

He turned around to see a set of blue eyes watching him. 'You hear all that?' He asked.

  
Carol nodded. 'You make a good Daddy. She's lucky, all this, last night, I struggling to get my head around it and the attack on Rick and Shane?' The last part about Shane being a question, wanting to know how he was.

  
'I can't believe after 4 years he still tried to hurt me, hurt us,' Carol was crying. Daryl climbed into bed beside her and pulled her close. Her sobs were heart breaking and he held her for a long period of time.

'Shhhhh now, I'm the only one allowed to freak out about things,' Daryl whispered against her head. Carol put her hand to his chest and sneaked her hand in-between his buttons on his shirt. She was seeking comfort from him stroking his body. Some sort of relief from him. Pulling him towards her trying to entice him into more that kissing by running her hands down his pants.

'We can't................ You need to stop,' Daryl tried to whisper to her. She led his hands to her now full breasts, he stroked across them gently. Fuck! Thought Daryl trying to ease away from her moving his hands over his pants trying to adjust himself. He knew sex was out of the question he needed to get that idea out of her head, plus they were in a room at the hospital a nurse could walk in at any minute.

He chuckled to himself as he let his hand drift below the sheets of the bed, he run his hand over her stomach noticing that lying down it was getting bigger, the food and the rest and sleep had been helping, if it wasn't for fucken Ed.

He run his hand over it trying to feel if he could feel any babies in there. She certainly felt bigger than she even did yesterday. He bent over and kissed it before he could help himself.

'You know your kinda sexy in a suit Daryl,' Carol whispered to him. Daryl's hand slipped further down under the covers and found the top of her panties. He slipped his fingers under the band, and slowly began to trace slow circles around her clit. Carol sighed and leaned into his neck kissing and biting him there. A nurse come in to check if they needed anything Carol had removed her mouth at her knock, Daryl just left his hand trailing around her clit under the sheets and in front of the nurse. Smirking because she didn't know what he was up to.

'Your naughty,' She smacked his arm when she left, he increased his speed looking down on her, when she came she came hard. He hadn't used anything but two fingers on her clit not wanting to go any further than that. Shortly after he helped her to the toilet and settled her back to sleep so he could go get Sophia. He was smirking as he left the room. Carol was sound asleep with a content look on her face when he left, he checked in on Shane and no change.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small chapter today sorry, where do you think this story should go leave a comment

Daryl was sitting by Carol, the were talking softly about different things. Sophia was sound asleep on Daryl's lap, Carol was lying on her side resting, having eaten dinner that Daryl brought in for them all to share together.

'So they both can sleep in the same bed you think for a while?' Daryl asked. Carol nodded, she had been telling him about what she thought they should do for the babies when they got them home.

'How long will they stay in hospital after they are born ya think?' He shifted slightly moving Sophia so she was more comfortable to hold.

  
'Depends, if they come today, they will be here a long time, If they stay in for another few weeks we should be able to come home once they are feeding properly! We want them to stay in as long as possible!' Daryl nodded hoping they stayed in for a long time.

'How do you feel about coming home to a place where someone was killed?' Daryl asked, this was a question that they had been skirting around for a couple of hours. Carol shook her head.

  
'I haven't really had time to think about it, I just know I feel totally relaxed and happy and can concentrate on you, Soph and the babies, when I first found out I was excited about them then I felt dread what if he hurt one of them, now I just feel happy,' Carol spoke softly.

'Have you been to the house?' Carol asked. Daryl shook his head.

  
'Not allowed they still processing it the outside. Stuff like that, I don't even think the cleaned up the blood yet?' Daryl whispered hoping Sophia wouldn't wake up.

'Shane isn't improving, he's still not awake, not sure when things will get better for him,' Daryl whispered. Carol nodded.

  
'I saw Rosita today, she's frantic, guess Shane's found true love there, did you know they were that serious?' Carol asked. Daryl shook his head.

They spoke quietly for a wee while longer then Daryl had to leave to take Sophia to Merle and Andrea. Carol had told him to stay with them over night he needed decent sleep to keep going, he finally agreed when she told him he wouldn't be able to support her if he was two tired. Holding Soph he managed to kiss her goodbye, he turned Sophia so he could carry her over his shoulder and she was still asleep.

A nurse stopped him as he was leaving to say goodnight, and commented. 'What a beautiful daughter you have, she's in safe hands with her Daddy,' Daryl blushed and nodded his head.

  
'Yes she is,' Beaming he walked out of the hospital..


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi all I put this on hold for a bit to be honest I felt a bit flat. to where to take it, didn't know if anyone was actually enjoying it or not, its hard to tell sometimes if you get no feed back. Been working mainly on my stripper story. For everyone who is reading that thanks for your support.
> 
> This is my second attempt on this chapter the first a hit of the wrong button deleted everything. Woops must save as I go.
> 
> Set one week down the track.

Daryl had brought Carol back to his house. She had decided that Ed was dead and he shouldn't affect their lives or ruin what they had because he died there. She was happy he was dead and couldn't hurt her family any more. Daryl wanted Sophia, he wanted her and the babies. The babies were safe in their warm water bed and seemingly happy to float there for a wee while longer. If they stayed there another 3 weeks they would be considered term. If Carol took it easy.

Carol had put on some weight that everyone was happy about. Daryl had noticed the huge improvement in her breasts, something that he could only stare at while no one else was looking. He had gotten the talk at the hospital that they should avoid sex, penetrative sex. They could do other stuff but the doctor explained to them both that they wanted to keep the babies in there and sometimes sex could stimulate labour. Daryl had blushed bright red all the time while having the sex talk. Carol had taken it in her stride.

Daryl had had the kitchen comerically cleaned and organised Beth to help baby sit Sophia after school and Jo was going to come down to sort dinner and keep an eye on Carol, Daryl cut down his hours at the work shop but couldn't stop completely and let it all fall on Merle and Ty's shoulders.

Shane much to everyone's relief had been moved out of intensive care and of the critical list. Rosita had hardly left his side since he went in. Carol and Daryl stopped by to see him when they left the hospital. Daryl left the room while Carol Climbed up beside him talking softly thanking him for saving her and everyone one else. Shane had nodded and said he was glad it all turned out aright.

Daryl was standing outside throwing the ball to Asia who was running around doing laps of the back yard. Rosco was asleep at Carols feet in the lounge because he was still recovering from his stab wounds. Then suddenly there was high pitched screaming from Sophia from inside the house. Daryl raced inside wondering what was going on, the first thought was that something happened to Carol. or the babies.

'What what happened?' Daryl was looking around trying to figure it out.

'Nothing, I just told Sophia that Andrea can't take her to the party this afternoon because Judith sick, I tried but no one else I trust can take her,' Carol told him.

'I'll take her,' Daryl looked at Carol.

Carol shook her head to say no. 'Daryl its a Fairy princess party where they are making Fairy Princess crowns at one of those inside play places. With castles and tunnels and stuff. You won't cope climbing through all those things,'

Daryl rubbed his goatee knowing she was right. 'What about if Rick went with us, he can do that shit, he was coming over anyway?'

'You have to buy a present on the way, Andrea was going to get something, just buy a present bag to shove it in. Take the tag off. Don't let her talk you into anything for her, no more than $20. If you can talk Rick into helping that would be great,' Carol yawned.

'Yeah ok, Soph do you want me and Uncle Rickie to take you?' Daryl asked Sophia who had stopped crying long enough to listen to see if she was still going to the party.  
She nodded her head yes. Daryl bent over and picked up Carol much to her protests depositing her on their bed. 'You need to sleep, I can do this! What does she need?'

Carol mentioned that all her clothes were laid out and her hair was done so he just had to change her into party clothes, buy a present and that was all.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

'Fuck...............fuck it!' Daryl peeked in on Carol who was snoring softly. Sophia was covered in mud from playing outside and it was through her hair and everything. They had about 1 1/2 hours to get to the party. He pulled her door shut and pulled Sophia into the bathroom. He had never washed her hair before and hoped he could do it without Sophia screaming the house down.

To her credit Sophia behaved while he fumbled his way around the shampoo bottles finding the right one. He pulled his tee shirt off so he could lean into the shower the way Carol did to wash her hair. sophia run a finger down a scar on his chest.

'What happened?' She asked him.

'My Dad was a arsehole, Soph,' Daryl muttered to her. 'Its ok now, it doesn't hurt or anything!'

'Ed was a Arsehole!' Sophia told him. Daryl bit his lip from keeping from agreeing with that. They hadn't told her what happened, she didn't need to know at all, they just told her she never had to worry about Ed again. If it come up again when she was old enough to talk about it they would tell her, but at 5years old she didn't need to know.

'Don't say that, ya Mama will growl at me for you repeating 'K' ,'Daryl whispered to her.

Holding the hand held shower thing asked her to hold her hair back as he tried to rinse the mud out. He thought about ringing Andrea but he didn't know how sick Judith was and they didn't want to bring any known bugs into Carol.

Daryl looked down amazed that she got so muddy so quickly. They had been out throwing the ball one moment and the next she was making mud pies he hadn't thought much at the time then he remembered they were going to a freaken party. He handed the shower hose to Sophia while he applied the shampoo and she did what he expected managed to get him soaking wet as well. They made it through the hair washing with only a few tears. He wrapped her in a towel took her to her room to try get her into her party clothes.

When Rick arrived he had her knickers on, singlet and the dress on, there was no way he could do up all the buttons at the back. Fuck he didn't want to wake Carol, then Rick suggested they throw her in the truck and take her up to Greenes farm maybe Jo or Beth could fix it, and put the tights on, not to mention those sparkly shoes.

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl and Rick were standing just inside the door to where the party was, Beth Greene had worked her magic on Sophia's hair and got the tights and shoes on her. In Daryl's arms he held Sophia, dressed to the nines in sparkly stuff. They had managed the birthday present buying task with only buying a few things Sophia insisted she needed and a few things for the babies.

Rick was standing beside him holding the present in a present bag. He put his hand on Daryl's arm trying to offer some support. There were little girls running around screaming everywhere. Daryl was chewing his thumb slightly as he looked around. Carol was right he couldn't have handled this on his own. The noise itself was deafening. He could understand why Sophia was holding onto him like a little monkey.

A tall thin women approached them both and said hello to Sophia. Rick held out the gift which she thanked them for, Rick introduce himself and Daryl. She smiled at them both and asked Sophia if she wanted to make a Fairy princess crown. Sophia nodded, deciding to switch from Daryl to Rick deciding he would be the better one to make Fairy crowns with.

'Your lucky to have your Dad come Sophia to help?' Asked in a question, Daryl assumed it was a question asking which one of them was her dad.

'And my Uncle Rickie!' Stated Sophia rubbing Rick's face stubble as he took her over to the crown making area. Daryl followed her not wanting to get into a big conversation with the mother.

'Oh wonderful, its so lovely now that they let gay men adopt children now to become a real family, ' she told him. Daryl glanced at her, she thought Rick and Daryl were a couple. He looked over at Rick who was busy asking Sophia what colours she wanted. He was really good with her. He took in his clothes then Daryl glanced down at himself. They were just about wearing matching outfits, jeans and black tee shirts, showing of their muscles under their tee shirts and their muscly arms. Daryl just about snorted. They both scrubbed up aright and both were wear aftershave. Tying not to show Sophia up by showing up looking like they just stepped out of the work shop.

'I ain't gay,' Daryl stated to the mother. 'Ma wife due to have twin's soon and couldn't bring her, so we thought between us Rick and me, we could handle a fairy party!'

She blushed red saying she felt embarrassed that she shouldn't have jumped to conclusions for what she said. Daryl nodded at her and headed over to Rick. Daryl was talking to Rick spelling out some words so Sophia wouldn't understand. Rick looked up and found the women watching them with Sophia.

'F-U-C-K-E-N  B-I-T-C-H!' Spelt out Rick all the time smiling at the mother whos kids party it was. Daryl, Rick and Sophia worked hard on the fairy hat, it didn't turn out to badly, pretty damn good in their option after they hit it with a glue gun. Sophia had more sparkles on hers than anyone else.

Then it was time for party food. Daryl and Rick accepted a cup of coffee each before Sophia decided to go into the climbing place and through the tunnels. She asked Daryl to come first, he shook his head and Rick told her it was his favourite thing to do. Soon he was peeking in from the outside to try find them smiling at her as she raced around with Rick crawling after her. Daryl and Rick soon become the most popular people at the party as 10 little girls chased Rick through the crawling maze and Daryl made them scream with fright by growling at them from the outside.

A couple of hours later Daryl carried a nearly asleep Sophia in his arms to the truck. Rick was talking about how they could have made the crown better. Daryl just shook his head wondering how they could possibly enjoy a fairy party, but he did the had fun with Sophia.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter is mostly sex, so don't read if your not into that thing

'Then I looked at Rick and we were wearing matching outfits, like a couple of girls' Laughed Daryl, he was cuddled up beside Carol on the couch, watching a movie, the most action they both would be getting tonight. Sophia was sound asleep Daryl had barely been able to keep her awake on the drive home, gave her some dinner and got her ready for bed. Carol had slept for nearly 6 hours. She was lying back between his legs with her back resting against his chest, working her way through a plate of food he had made for her.

Looking over to see how she was going with her plate of food he couldn't help but glance down the front of her chest. Her boobs were getting huge he could see right down the front of her top, Daryl ached to touch them. He looked away at the movie. Reaching around to grab something off the plate. He could make more later if she wanted. She indicated to him she wanted her drink, as he reached behind him she moved slightly and his body started betraying him. Nice one arse hole now she has an erection pressing in her back.

Carol moved slightly looking at him sideways. 'Do you have a problem Daryl?' He shook his head. Starring at the movie.

'The only said we couldn't have sex, they didn't say we couldn't do stuff and things you know,' Daryl glanced at her and away again. Shaking his head to indicate that no it was ok. He didn't have a problem at all, he tried to push it down.

'Daryl I can feel you want sex or something your poking me in the back with it,' Carol half turned and stroked him through his pants. He shut his eyes gasping at the touch. It had been weeks since they had touched each other, he was really turned on really quickly.

'What started it, one minute you were talking about the party the next I have a dick poking me in the back?' Carol asked him, he glanced down at her chest.

'Ya boobs are huge, ummm I could see them down ya top,' Daryl finally admitted. Carol looked down and realised she had been giving him a peep show that was building the fire within him. Carol rubbed him a few times through his pants.

'Do you want to try a few things then?' Carol asked him suddenly her hands wanted to touch him too. Daryl nodded. He wasn't sure what was on the table or what was off the table, Sasha had given him a wee notebook hand out when they left the hospital to look through of positions and non penetrative ideas for couples in their position. He had been embarrassed to take it from her but she insisted he at least flip through it.

'Did ya finish all you want to eat for now?' Daryl asked her. She nodded climbing up him to kiss him. He kissed her quickly and pushed her back gently.

'Come on I will help ya shower and wash ya hair, I'm getting good at that shit now,' Daryl helped her up to go to the back bathroom, he turned the shower on and took off quickly to find her a change of clothes and towels for after. He chucked his clothes off fast. Helping with hers he noted her belly was sticking out a lot more now. She was eating more and resting more the babies had plenty of time to grow.

She had gone from being flat when they didn't know to sticking out, his gaze went over red stretch marks that pulled at her skin, she tried to cover it with her hands.

'Why are you covering them, you don't need to cover anything,' Daryl told her pulling her hands away so he could really look. 'Do the hurt?' She shook her head. He pulled her gently into the shower. He suddenly felt terrible her last shower was at the hospital a few days ago because she needed to be supported in the shower, he meant to help her yesterday but forgot, and she never reminded him.

'I'm sorry I forgot to help ya shower yesterday, I am a arse,' Daryl mumbled. Carol shook her head.

'Andrea helped me yesterday, its ok. She's seen me naked heaps of times, she good to do stuff like that. Don't feel bad,' Carol told him.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her from behind one arm just below her boobs and one gently across the top of them pulling her gently into the spray. He grabbed a wash cloth and some shower gel and set about washing her back and neck, stopping to kiss her here and there. Carol braced her arms on the wall to help support herself. She still felt a bit tired and lop sided, or top heavy as the babies grew quickly. Putting on heaps of weight in the last couple of weeks.

She turned and leaned into him putting her arms around his neck, her head against his chest and standing there like that with her legs slightly apart to let the water spray off her back, he was rubbing her back hoping to get some of the soap off before starting to wash her all over. He run his hands down her sides grazing past her breasts. She looked up at him.

'You can touch them if you want, don't be rough or suck on them though! Sucking on them might send me into labour or something,' She whispered to him. Embarrassed that she had to encourage him to touch her. He moved his hand slowly against her breast feeling out the size of them. They were huge in his hands now before they just filled them nicely.

Daryl groaned out loud louder than he thought he would as he touched her. His body was aching for her. He got on with his task of washing her, helping her wash her hair and everywhere else before taking things further. Before she got to tired and didn't want him touching her.

He bent over kissing on her neck trying to get as close as he could as her belly was big enough to get in the way. He decided they were going to take it to the bedroom in case she fell or somthing. Turning off the shower wrapping a towel around his waist in case Sophia woke up wrapped one around Carol and swung her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, set her down and set about drying her everywhere.

They were lying in bed side by side. Carol had declared she was too hungry to do anything at that stage he had got up and ducked away to find her some snacks. While she was eating he was rubbing her belly talking quietly to the babies. Carol couldn't be sure that he wasn't telling them the 'Three little pigs' story. In her option Daryl was a great Daddy. Sophia loved him to pieces, she knew these babies also would become the apples of his eyes and be spoilt rotten as well as their big sister.

Daryl noticed she had stopped eating. 'Can we play together now?' He asked her. She nodded, he moved up her naked body kissing her as he went till he reached her neck and his goal of her mouth. He was careful not to put his weight on her, finally turning her on her side so he could touch her and if she wanted to touch him. His hand drifted down her belly and under to find her clit, he began to rub it gently and he lent in to kiss her. He moved down her body with his mouth until his mouth hit where his fingers were. Sucking and touching her. Having to remind himself more that once not to let his fingers wander inside her.

He could feel her orgasm building inside her and he kept going until he tipped her over. She was easy to get there, being more turned on than usual, she pulled him up her body and pressed her breasts together and encouraged him to rub himself between them as she kept them together with her hands. It didn't take him long since looking down and seeing himself pressed between her breast made him extremely excited. He was mindful to keep his weight on his own body as he came all over her chest and up her neck. He moved off her pulling her close to him kissing her hard. He was still panting.

'I read the booklet too!' Carol whispered to him. Daryl looked at her and smiled. Hugging her close she fell asleep quickly. He reminded himself to help her shower in the morning to wash off. Stroking her hair off her face, his hand went to her belly stroking it feeling his daughters kicking against his hand. Sorry babies Daddy can't keep his hands of Mama.


	54. Chapter 54

Daryl woke with someone trying to lift his eye's he mumbled 'Sophia don't! Hurts!'

'Hungry,' Sophia told him. He moved slightly in the bed noting he was naked. He looked over at Carol who was sound asleep. First he needed to run her out of here before he could even think about getting out of bed.

'Ugh ok, go play in the lounge for a bit I will be there in a minute ok. Get a banana or something, I have to help Mama first,' Daryl told her, hoping to get into some clothes. Sophia ran out of the room into the lounge. He was thinking that she was five, shit by the time he was five he was feeding himself what he could find in the cupboard, no one ever made him breakfast. Carol moved in the bed looking at him. He rolled over and kissed her. 'Princess is demanding food. You want food? or to get up? Ummm shower?' He blushed a little thinking about what he left all over her last night.

'Yeah, a shower first,' Carol mumbled. She looked really tired still, he hoped to get her into the shower and breakfast, then settled on the couch for the day. He climbed out of bed pulling on track pants and tee shirt finding her a robe and helping her in it. Helping her to the bathroom. 'I can go to the toilet alone, and shower, you just have to be nearby in case,' She grumbled at him.

'Humor me ok,' Daryl told her helping her into the bathroom, turning his back while she went to the toilet turning on the shower for her, checking to make sure it was warm. Helping her take off her robe as she was trying to get used to her bigger body. Since finding out a few weeks back, looking after herself better eating and drinking better, calming down had done great things for her body growing to accommodate to quickly growing babies. Not finding out until just over 30 weeks was the shocker of it all. Very uncomon but not unheard of considering the amount of stress they both had been under recently. With all the stress gone all Carol had done was basically sleep and eat, with the help from the hospital being on drips had given her a great head start.

He helped her in, admiring her body and her enormous boobs while she washed herself. He couldn't stop himself tracing a finger down her boob to her belly. She glanced and him and then down at his pants, shaking her head at him

'No your not coming in,' Carol grumbled at him as he leaned in helping her wash her back and her chest, washing him off her, thinking about it was making him horny. She noticed his pants she then look at him glaring at him. 'Its all your fault I feel like this, I'm huge and can hardly move because all this is come at once. All sticking out there at the front of me,' She growled at him. He just smirked admiring her breasts in the shower.

'I'ma HUNGRY!!!!!' Sophia shouted down the hall footsteps getting closer..

'Be there in a minute, I'm just helping Mama! Find something to play with! Do some gluing with the glue and paper till I get there ok Soph!' Daryl called back, they heard her footsteps down the hall. Carol stood in the shower a few more minutes washing and rubbing herself in different area's. Daryl couldn't help but keep touching her. She kept glaring at him, batting his hands away, he chuckled about it. He helped her out she was getting top heavy quickly he thought she might tip over. Sitting on the side of the bed he helped her get panties on, pants a soft bra and a long top. He had his arms around her cuddling her all the way down the hall until he got to the lounge and kitchen.

'Oh my god!' Carol cried looking around at the mess in the kitchen and money spread in everything from jam to honey and banana skins. Sophia was sitting at the table stacking piles of money together with paste. She looked up at them both giving them an award winning smile, pulling out scissors to start cutting through a pile. 'STOP! Sophia, STOP right now!' Carol growled at her.

'Christ! FUCK!' Daryl let go of Carol trying frantically to gather up money that Sophia was holding on tight too and chuck it in the sink to wash it before it all stuck together. There was money all over the floor and the lounge floor, it looked like she had been really busy for the past ten minutes. 'Soph where did you find all this?'

'In the cheese tanier! and in the pots!' Sophia told him very matter of fact. 'Leave it its mine!' Trying to get it back off him growling at him as he was trying to set it on the drainer. She had a pair of scissors ready to start cutting her piles. Carol waddled over removing them off the table. Sophia started screaming the house down, as Carol and Daryl moved around her trying to separate the money.

'Do you think we can put it in the dryer?' Daryl asked Carol looking at her. She just giggled shrugging . Daryl put a few notes in the dryer to see what would happen. They didn't seem to make a difference to the money throwing it in the dryer. Carol managed to get Sophia to pick up the money off the ground and bring it to her to wash while Daryl kept putting more in the dryer on a cool setting. He stood there watching it spin.

'Told you to put it in the bank or hide it better,' She commented sitting down at the table, after she felt she had found all the money. 'Sophia do you have any of Daddy's paper any where else?'

Sophia wandered off to her bedroom bringing back a baby dolls pram that had notes shoved in the little nappy bag that come with it. Daryl followed her to her bedroom to do a search to see what else she had with Sophia showing him where more of Daddy's paper was. Daryl nearly wanted to cry as he saw she had been drawing on some and it was stuck all around her room tucked in here and there everywhere.

'Sophia, if you find any more of my paper can you give it too me ok!' Daryl told her. She beckoned him to follow her. She took him around the house pulling out rolls of money tucked away here and there. Over the months they had been in the house Daryl hadn't been hiding money as much for a rainy day with Carol encouraging him to use the bank and only hiding some of it. It appeared Sophia knew every little hiding place in the house.

Carol had moved to the couch and had two huge dogs lying at her side. 'Daryl, you better keep an eye on the dryer!' She called out.

Daryl come running through the house and pulled it out dry into a washing basket. Grabbed some rubber bands and put it on the couch with her. He pulled out a couple of rubber band wads out of his pockets and dropped it in. 'Can you count it? I am not sure what's Merle's and what's mine, Sophia has it stashed all over the house! She's moved everything!'

'You want me to count money? Daryl why do you still hide it everywhere? I thought you stopped this?' Carol asked him quietly, starting to count out the bigger notes first. Trying to separate the $100, $50's and $20. He just looked at her and chewed on his thumb looking around.

'I don't know, I can't help it! I mean its because we never had any money and I guess I just been hiding some still just in case,' He glanced around then down at the big washing basket full on her lap. 'In case we need something, food or something?'

'Daryl there is so much food in this house we could survive a month alone on the can's in the cupboards and what you think I don't know about in the garage?' Carol asked again.

'I don't know! Just in case OK!' He growled at her. 'Does it matter, us having money stashed has helped lots of people, does it matter?'

'Only if Soph is gluing it together. Why don't we get somewhere safe to save some money in the house rather than having it scattered everywhere, we are going to have two more kids wanting to glue Daddy's money soon?' Carol asked him.

'Like a safe or something?' he asked her.

'Yeah like a safe!' Carol told him. 'You know I would rather be having my breakfast than counting money. And where is Sophia?'

'Fuck!' Daryl run back down the hall calling for Sophia to come out. She came out of the spare room holding some more money. 'Right Sophia, any of my paper you need to give to me straight away when you find it and I will give you 5 jelly babies ok!' Daryl knew Carol would growl at him but it would stop her get pasting their money together it would be great.

'I'm hungry! I'm sorry for pasting Daddy!' Sophia held up her arms for him to cuddle her. Daryl could resist her arms and bent down, gathered her up and carried her down the hall to start making breakfast. 'Can I have chocolate chip pancakes' She whispered to him grabbing his goatee and turning his face to hers. He nodded that she could. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

'She's not sweet talking you is she Daryl?' Carol called from the couch, 'You need to start telling her 'No!' sometimes,'

'No, she's not, not really, ummmmm maybe!' Daryl called back walking with her on his hip to the lounge. 'What do you want me to make you for breakfast babe? A selection of stuff?' Carol couldn't choose what she wanted for the past few days so he had brought a selection of things from olives and gherkins, peanut butter sandwiches, ice cream, crackers, cereal, grapes, and banana milkshakes.

'Yeah lots of things on a plate and a milk shake, ummm olives, stuff?' Carol wasn't too sure until it arrived if she wanted to eat it or not. 'You know you shouldn't be carrying her around, she's not a baby anymore!'

'She likes it,' Daryl grumbled shifting Sophia slightly.

'I know she like's it Daryl but you shouldn't carry her everywhere,' Carol said again. Daryl nodded and tried to put Sophia down she did the monkey cling on and he turned and took her to the kitchen to make stuff for Mama.

Daryl quickly did a plate of things for Carol and took them through for Carol. She had finished rolling up and sorting the money and he shifted the basket. swapping the food for it. He kissed her 'Sorry I will stop carrying her,' He told her.

'Its not just that the babies are going to be here soon and her nose will be well out of joint if her Daddy suddenly stops carrying her and has babies in his arms instead!' Carol whispered to him. 'If you suddenly stop, she might think she's being bumped for the babies. If you stop carting her before they get here and establish something else, like stories or something, instead.'

Daryl nodded. He hadn't actually thought about it until Carol mentioned it. 'OK I will try not to carry her, but its really had not to do what she wants because she's so damn cute,' Daryl told her.


	55. Chapter 55

Monday morning found Daryl trying to get Sophia dressed ready for school and he took her into Carol who was still lying in bed at his insistence to do her hair. He had clips, ties and a hair brush. He sat down on the edge of the bed pulling Sophia in-between his legs to brush her hair.

'Show me how to plait it?' He asked her. She looked at him like he was crazy. She shifted slightly in the bed so she could see what he was doing and saw he sitting on the edge of the bed brushed it pulling it into a well practised pony tail much to Carol's amazement. She stiffened a giggle at watching his big hands doing delicate little things. 

'How did you learn that?' She asked him.

'While you been lazy at the hospital someone had to do her hair. I can only do that one and the one where there is two of them. I can get the clips in now and ribbon things now. I been practising on her. Show me how to do a plait so she doesn't scream the house down when I say no!' Daryl asked again.

'Are you serious?' She asked him again.

'Yes! I am serious, I don't want to be running down to Greenes farm any time someone needs their hair done. They are girls too!' He pointed to her belly. 'Show me?'

Carol split the hair into three and showed him a simple plait and let it out. Daryl copied her movements getting it right and tying on a band at the bottom. 'Done!' He told Sophia and she took off running out of the room. Daryl leant around and kissed Carol on the mouth.

'Show me how to do the other one next time? Where you add hair in? The French thingy, s he likes that one!' Daryl stood up and stretched. 'I got time for you to shower and stuff now!' Carol was watching his flat stomach between the gap in his jeans and tee shirt, thinking he was getting cuter and cuter.

'Yeah now would be good! Set Sophia up to watch tv and meet me in there!' Carol told him.

__-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl was holding Sophia's hand while they walked down through the hall of school. The mum's all knew him by name and sight now and all enjoyed their morning view of the handsome Daryl Dixon. Sophia was skipping and talking to him about different things she saw on the hall. They turned into the class room and said good morning to Maggie. Sophia happy to see Maggie there hugged Daryl and run off to play with her friends.

'How's Carol?' Maggie asked him. He nodded at her rubbed his goatee. Lifting his arm up Maggie caught sight of his tattoo and blushed again, as she did every time she saw it now.

'Tired, grumpy, a general pain in my side. Trying to do too much! Can I ask you something?' Daryl looked side on at Maggie. She nodded.

'Can you have Sophia when the babies come?' He asked her. 'Just ummmmmm I might need Merle to support me if something goes wrong or I have a panic attack or something?'

Maggie nodded and agreed to take Sophia, surprised that Daryl asked her to help him. Normally he would have gone through Glenn and not directly too her if he needed her help with something. 

'Yeah good. Maybe you can come see Carol, she sick of seeing my face!' He told her. Maggie made promises to try come after school to visit.

Daryl waved at Sophia again and left. Not noticing women watching him as he walked down the halls of the school past the office and out to the car park.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl pulled into the garage and pulled on overall trying to get some work done, he was worried about everything Carol, he knew Jo Greene was coming down to hang out with her till he got back with Sophia, but that wasn't till 10am. Knowing what he did he wouldn't be surprised to duck home and find her cleaning the windows or something. She was busting to break out of the house and do something.

Daryl was feeling a bit mean because he was trying to follow the orders of the doctors wondering if they could go for a drive or just do something. Maybe she could come pick up Sophia or something. All she was suposed to do was keep eating and chill out. She instead was stressing about all the stuff they didnt' have for the babies. They had some stuff but she was desprate to get to a baby shop, touching and buying things for them. 

She also wanted a baby name book. Start looking at names for them. It got Daryl onto thinking about names in general. She was still sorting her maiden name, Sophia was in the middle of changing hers and when the babies were here they would have his and Carol wouldn't. It was all a bit confusing. He pulled out his phone and rang Tara to ask her about it.

Walking around outside talking with her about what he should do she suggested that he just get a marriage licence and she would be able to marry them anywhere due to she had a celebrants licence. So even if they decided to get married in the work shop she could do it. He talked a bit longer finding out it would take him a few days to get a licence he quickly organised a few things with Tara. 

Quite proud of himself he told Merle he had to go check on Carol. 'Ya wasn't doing any work anyway arse hole!' Merle growled from under the car he was working on. 'Why don't cha just bring Carol here and she can hang out upstairs at the flat watching tv up there and you know where she is, Glenn won't care!' Daryl nodded thinking that was a great idea and took off home to see Carol, ringing Glenn as he got in the car. Glenn had no problem with it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl let himself into the house. He called out to Carol not to give her a fright, as expected she wasn't lying on the couch but in the pantry organising the shelves moving stuff around. She tried to hide what she was doing.

'Stop being naughty behind my back! Come on get ya shit and you can come to the garage and chill out on the couch in the off or upstairs in the flat!' He growled at her wrapping he arms around her. Carol nodded her head excited to get out of the house for a few hours. He already rung Jo Greene to let her know she didn't need to come today.

He helped her get a bag sorted with some stuff for her to do. A big cuddly blanket and a pillow incase she slept. Which he imagined she would as she spent most of her time sleeping lately. He helped her out to the truck and drove back to the garage.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is set down the track just near when the babies now were allowed to come.
> 
> Thank you for commenting on this story it has given me the spark to keep writing it. I try and comment on all my comments but I have got to take the time and go through them all. You are amazing at helping me keep going. I love that you are enjoying this ......

Carol was grouchy and Daryl was bearing the brunt of her bad humour. She had hit the stage that the babies were ok to come, Daryl had been taking most of her bad humour on the chin, but he was suddenly having doubts about what he had planned for today. He had talked with her doctor after her scan yesterday to clear it with him before finalising everything.

What he didn't take into account was Carol was going to be in one hella of a bad mood with him and anyone who looked at her. He rung Andrea on the sly, she said the babies were probably going to come soon so they better just go with the plan's and hopefully she won't drop one while doing it.

Carol was grumbling at the table drinking her drink and picking at her food. She took her drink out to the deck and sat at the table there. She was huge. She had surprised all the doctors by the babies staying in there so long and the fact is they could now have sex if they wanted to because it might actually help them out. Daryl had suggested they try but she glared at him, and threatened to cut his dick off.

He sat down beside her on the chair watching Sophia and the dogs playing.

'Can we go shopping or something?' Carol asked Daryl flopping around like a child who was being punished. He shook his head.

'Please, I'm going crazy stuck here!' 

'Your not supposed to be going anywhere just bed rest!' Daryl told her they were sitting outside on the deck. He took a sip of his coffee and looked around.

'Daryl, please I going to lose my mind! Can we do something? Go buy a bassinet? We could go to the baby store?' Carol pleaded with him. Running her hand up the inside of his leg, he watched her trying a move on him, to get him to agree to go do something. He just shook his head again.

'No, you not allowed to be doing stuff! We going out Monday to the hospital for another scan, maybe ya can ask the doctor then!' He told her watching her hand moving up his thigh slowly. 

'But honestly its been weeks since I been out of hospital, can we go for a drive or something?' Carol tried again, 'Please, come on I know you want to do something!'.

'Ring Sasha and ask her! Then we will see ok!' Daryl growled at her going inside to get the phone. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Carol dialled Sasha's number to talk with her.

'I'm going crazy, can I go shopping or do something?' Carol asked Sasha.

'Well the main reason your on bed rest is to build you and the babies up, because your were so under weight and we wanted to get the babies too a decent size! From what I hear they are allowed to come any time now!' Sasha's voice come over the phone.

'How are you feeling?' Sasha asked.

'Bored, tired, I want to get stuff ready for the babies, buy them a bed, car seats and stuff!' Carol told her. 'Tired of sitting around the house!' Carol grumbled on the phone starting to cry because she couldn't help it. She looked around Daryl was inside.

'He's driving me crazy, I need to do something!' Carol whispered into the phone.

'Tell you what why don't you come for a drive over to Rick and Shane's place and I will do lunch over there. You can still chill out, Shane gets visitors and everyone is resting?' Sasha told her into the phone.

'Ok but you have to talk to Daryl, he won't believe me! Honestly I can't even pee without someone watching me!' Carol told her, Sasha giggled, Carol held the phone out to Daryl who came over to talk to Sasha on the phone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl was having a mild panic getting Sophia and her bag of toys into the back seat of the truck, he had Rosco and Asia in the back part. He was having kittens when he saw Carol walking down the steps alone without him helping.

'I can walk Daryl they are not just going to fall out!' She was getting really tired of him, maybe going out wasn't a good idea after all. By the time they gathered up what they needed. Daryl insisted on her taking a bag with her in-case said babies came flying out.

'We don't have car seats yet!' She grumbled at him when he got in the drivers seat. She knew she was being bitchy to him but she couldn't help it. He was annoying her, trying to help with everything. 'Just stop touching me!' She growled at him more than once. He been carrying a hurt look on his face for nearly an hour. Carol just shut her eyes so she didn't have to see it. 

When she opened them he had pulled up outside the baby shop at the mall in the pregnant mothers spot so she had a short walk inside.

'Last time, I asked Sasha if we could stop here. Come choose some stuff and what we can't fit in I will get Monday ok! But we need to be quick!' He had Sophia out of her seat holding her hand he walked around to help Carol out of her seat onto the pavement. It was a bit of a slide down for her he had his arms under hers guiding her down. He lifted the flat at the side and two huge heads looked out at them, it wasn't hot so he knew they would be fine. 'Be good!'

'Thank you!' She took his hand that he offered and he had Sophia in his other as he shuffled them both into the shop. They went straight to the car seats, looking at different types. Daryl asked to try one in the truck and it fitted. They brought two.

Carol looked at the baby clothes ummm over everything. Daryl was getting nervous with her being on her feet so long. 'Just buy it, we can afford this shit, get it if you want it!' He growled quietly.

Sophia quickly demanded his attention for something he nodded she could have it. 'Stop buying her stuff!' She growled at Daryl, he nodded not wanting to argue in public. She was a terrible hormonal cow she knew it but she couldn't help herself

He walked over to the counter and asked. 'What do you think we must have for two babies?' He asked the women behind the counter. She quickly gathered up, a baby monitor, baby rug for the floor, a bouncer thing, a breast feeding pillow. Singlets and socks. Some really really tiny little sleep suits. Daryl nodded that he would take it. Carol waddled back looking at what he brought, pulled him over to the bassinets and change tables and pointed to what she wanted. He just nodded and told the checkout lady what he wanted and he would pick that up on Monday. He paid and helped Carol back into the truck with Sophia and went back to get his bags.

He organised to pick up the bigger stuff on Monday. Thanked the ladies and took off to the truck to head to Shane's and Rick's hoping Carol might get out of her mood when she saw what he had organized.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Everyone's car is here Daryl?' Carol mentioned to him. Sophia bounded out of the truck running towards Rick who looked very handsome for a Sunday afternoon in a suit and tie. He opened the back of the truck and let the dogs out with Sophia's help and took them inside. Andrea and Maggie in matching dresses came out looking beautiful talking to Carol and insisting she help her inside. 

Carol looked at Daryl wondering why everyone was dressed up and she was in tracksuit pants. He held his palms up and shook his head. Everyone was there, including the Greenes, Shane was in a suit and tie as was Glenn and Merle. Carol Smiled and touched Merle's jacket wondering if he always looked that handsome. 

 

The girls got her inside where they took her out to the deck to see what had transformed out there to a white arch with white roses. A few white chairs. A little garden wedding by the looks of things. Carol looked around wondering who was getting married. She turned around and looked at Daryl.

'Thought you might wanna marry me before the girls came falling out?' He looked at her biting his lip wondering if she was going to flip out or be in a worse mood. Carol nodded moving towards him. He hugged her hard. She just kept nodding.

'Ok lets go and look really pretty. You look lovely in those but I have something nicer ok!' Andrea was saying in her ear as they lead her from Daryl to the bedroom.

They were all giggling and laughing as they produced a beautiful outfit that would accommodate Carols' body. 'What how who did all this?'. Carol asked as Michonne was putting make up on her. Beth Greene was twisting up Sophia's hair into a princess crown and getting her into a very fancy party dress. 

'Who brought her that dress?' Carol asked.

'Daryl did! He did everything!' Maggie told her. Carol just nodded, thinking about what a grumpy cow she had been all day.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, this is it, hope you like it.

Carol stood there trying not to cry as the women fussed around her trying to fit her into an outfit that was beautiful and fit everywhere including her big belly. Fitted across her chest and dropped to the ground. Her breast looked amazing, probably the first time in a long time she had boobs to be proud of. Pretty pale pink. It was an amazing dress, if she stood straight on in the mirror you couldn't see her bulge and if you turned side on it didn't cling tight. When she moved it floated around her.

'This dress is amazing, the colour everything I love it, who chose it?' Carol asked wanting to thank who ever picked out such a stunning dress for her. She was beyond excited with the cut and the way it made her huge breasts look, Daryl was going to love those.

'I told you Daryl organised all of this! All of it, the dress, Sophia's dress, the food, the music, everything, he sorted it all!' Andrea told her. To which Carol started to cry she couldn't help herself knowing that he organised it all.

'Don't cry! Don't cry, I just did your make up!' Michonne tried to shhhhh her and blow the tears away. Carol tried to pull herself together and not ruin the make up that had been applied to her face.

'I've been so nasty to him the past few days, like an old grumpy fat cow!' Carol tried to say between trying to stop crying but started crying anyway, babies now giving her hicups. 

'Stop crying! Your boobs look amazing! Don't lean forward when you sign the licence or all the guys will get a peep show!' Maggie tried to make her laugh. 

'Don't think Daryl will mind seeing her boobs like this, he's been staring at them for weeks!' Andrea giggled.

'Are we ready to do this?' Michonne asked everyone. Carol nodded standing up dabbing her eyes in the mirror. Looking at herself and started crying again and started to get the shakes, insisting that she couldn't possibly marry Daryl because she was a big fat horrible cow.

'Christ! Someone go get Daryl!' Andrea shooed everyone out of the room she stood at the door waiting for Daryl to come.

'What's going on? She not want to marry me?' Daryl whispered to Andrea, he was nervous chewing on his thumb, starting to rock on his heels slightly. Andrea pulled his hand away and put two hands on his shoulders. 

'She does, she's just hormonal you might just need to pick her up and carry her down there or something!' Andrea whispered.

'Throw her over my shoulder ya reckon?' Daryl whispered Andrea giggled.

'Maybe up in your arms, don't think you could throw her over your shoulders!'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl walked into the room and his breath caught a little meeting her eyes in the mirror, to him she was the most beautiful person in the world. The dress he chose was beautiful on her clinging to her breasts and draping over her bump, that's what the sales person had told him. She looked sexy as hell to him

'Ya going to marry me or what?' Daryl asked. Carol looked at him, he looked extremely handsome, sexy and just generally Daryl, cleaned up out of jeans and the tee shirt he had been wearing into a suit and tie. She could smell him from where she was standing. Her favourite aftershave on him. She gave him a wee nod and started to cry. He was across the room in a flash, guiding her onto Ricks bed and cuddling her on his lap. He was amazed she still fitted there.

'Why are you crying?' He asked her quietly, 'Ya don't have to do this if you don't want to!'

'I'm crying because this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me! My dress, its amazing!' Carol told him stroking up his back. Daryl leant in and kissed her, he was also taking a good look at her chest. He swallowed and eased her on his lap.

'Ya wana get married or you wana have sex in here? The doctor said we can do that now the babies are due and ummmmmm your top of the dress is ummmmm!' He bent down to her surprise and buried his face into her chest kissing her there. Actually it didn't surprise her at all he did have a fetish about her breasts and had done for a while since they had been getting bigger. 

'Yeah lets get married!' Carol said pulling his face up kissing him, then looking in the mirror to check her face to make sure it wasn't too tear stained. Fixing it quickly she nodded to him saying she was ready.

'You sure? Your not going to back out or anything? Or I read if the groom backed out you had to marry the best-man? You want to marry Merle?' Daryl asked her. She giggled nodded she was ready and shook her head to say she wasn't going to back out or marry Merle and he bent over and picked her up, she had no choice that today was going to be her wedding day.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl set her down at the end of the short walk way down to the arch. 'You want me to take you the whole way? Walk with you?' Carol nodded and he took her hand guiding her gently to the arch where Merle and Glenn stood as grooms men, Andrea and Maggie stood with Sophia and Judith as bridesmaids and flower girls. Judith was being held by Jo Greene.

Carol smiled when she saw Tara standing at the head of the arch and glanced at Daryl, he really had sorted everything.

Love, honour and cherish, Daryl was making his vows to her, Carol's head was spinning, was he really marrying her. He was promising to be the best husband he could be and the best father he could be to their children. Carol's tears were flowing down her face and Andrea was trying to mop it up with a hanky passed over by Merle. Carol was struggling to even swallow, her hands shaking in his hands as he put a ring on her finger. Granted it had to go on her pinky finger due to some swelling from pregnancy, she couldn't help smiling and crying at the same time. She just hoped she didn't have snot coming out her nose. 

Carol glanced around noting that Glenn and Merle were swallowing hard as she said her vows to Daryl as her voice catching in her throat. Daryl just had tears falling out of his eyes unable to stop them or wipe them. She promised to love, honour and cherish him, even though she was a hormonal cow at the moment. Everyone laughed at her break in tradional vows. 'But I do love you more than you know your my heart and your my soul!', Maggie and Andrea were just openly crying now not bothering to hide it Glenn and Merle actually had tears. Carol didn't dare look at anyone else. Tissues were being passed around everyone as Tara announced them husband and wife. Daryl could now kiss Mrs Dixon and kiss her he did not bothering about where he was he kissed her hard and soundly.

Daryl picked her up and carried her down the wee isle to a waiting table and chair so she could sit down and sign her marriage licence.

Daryl helped her up to cut their cake and eat some. Daryl pulled her up again to have a dance, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he just swayed with her as other couples joined them on the grass to dance with them. 

Carol looked around feeling blessed that somehow she was now married to the man she loved, even though he was annoying her greatly at the moment. However right at that moment she forgave him for being annoying because he looked extremely sexy right at this moment, and he had pulled all this off without her knowing about any of it. She lifted her head and pulled him as close as her body would allow and kissed him hard and full on the mouth. He deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her pulling her tight.

They were interrupted by Sophia wanting Daryl to pick her up, she was tired and starting to grizzle. Wanting her Daddy to hold her. Not her Mama she insisted. Daryl helped Carol to a chair while carrying Sophia around. Getting them both a plate of food before sitting down at the table with Sophia on his knee and Carol at his side watching his friends and brother dance for a while.

He reached out for her hand taking it, noting she looked extremely tired. 'You want to go lie down for a while?' She nodded, he managed to pass Sophia off to Rick who was standing nearby and led her to Rick's bedroom helped her out of her shoes and settled her on the bed pulling a blanket over her, he undid his tie and took off his suit jacket and laid down behind her pulling her in close. She was sound asleep within moments. He lay there for a few minutes rubbing the babies in her womb who were moving around. He could hear Sophia crying out at the party, he lent over kissing her temple and eased out of the bed tucking her in. 

Sophia was beyond tired the afternoon tiring her out. He sat with her over his shoulder rocking to the music and within 5 minutes she to was sound asleep, he stood up and tucked her into bed beside her Mama and watched them both for a while before going out to have a drink with his friends.

Everyone was still in fine spirits when Carol and Sophia woke. Her dress looking and little rumpled by sleeping in it. Carol didn't care it was the prettiest dress she had ever owned. Everyone sat around dancing, talking and eating for a good few more hours before Daryl announced they were leaving for the night and they would see everyone in a couple of days while they went on a honeymoon.

Carol looked at him as if he was mad. He just nodded, they said goodbye to Sophia, who was perfectly happy cuddled into Merle's arms, he helped her into the truck and drove off.

He didn't drive far, but to the flashiest hotel in town where he had booked a room for a couple of nights. He carried her over the threshold where she complained that if he kept carrying her he would hurt his back. He brought in her bag, which he had packed. The room was perfect. A huge bath big enough for her and him, a massive bed and a huge tv. What more could someone want. Daryl brought in a huge chiller of food in also all her favourite foods to eat while pregnant.

'I just thought we could lay around in bed if you want to, order room service, have a bath? Ummmmm other stuff?' He blushed, not wanting to mention again that the doctor said they could have sex because the babies could come any time now. Carol knew what he wanted and just smile at him.

'Bath and cuddles first then we will see, we have to be careful, I don't want to get pregnant the moment we are married!' She told him.

'Nah we wouldn't want you to get pregnant!' Daryl shook his head and went off to fill the jumbo sized bath.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this for a few days, hope its ok

When Carol woke up she was in Daryl's arms the TV was playing still and he was sound asleep. She moved slightly to move away to go to the toilet, she felt low pressure in her lower back, rubbing it away trying not to think about the tell tail signs of early labour wanting to spend time with her sexy new husband. He was holding her tight she managed to slip his grip and make her way to the toilet. She felt bad, they had taken a bath together cuddling up in the huge bath with her leaning back into him watching the babies move around in the water making her tummy move then he all but lifted her out and dried her. She was sound asleep before he even managed to get himself dried. She imagined his disappointment as he was keen to make love to her as they were allowed to do stuff since the babies were due. She brushed her teeth and had a drink, and a banana while watching him sleep.

She shuffled back to the bed climbing in beside him stroking his face to wake him. She wasn't tired any more, or hungry or needed a drink she just needed him, she wanted him. He moved into her touch she slipped her hand under the covers to touch him, slipping her hand into his boxers stroking him softly. He mumbled in his sleep rolling onto his back. His erection growing in her hand. He groaned in his sleep pushing himself into her touch. He suddenly opened his eyes looking at her through half opened eyes. 

'You ok?' He mumbled, she nodded her head going back to rubbing him again. 'You up for anything?' He asked her again, she nodded leaning in to kiss him.

'I can do some stuff if your gentle!' She whispered. He leaned over kissing her, pulling her to him on her side trying to fit his body around hers but leaving her with access to his dick. He had had sex on his mind for a while, even though Carol hadn't been able to do it, he missed it. The part of their relationship that was in his eyes a fitting piece of it all together when they come together it was always exciting for him. He just loved being with her. 

He reached down to rub her to get her excited, he bent over mouthing her breast softly groaning to himself about having her nipple in his mouth. He loved her new boobs. He kissed his way down her body to put his mouth on her, she was already wet and waiting for him. He pulled away, looking up around her belly. He put his hand on it noting it was hard. He raised his eyebrows.

'Ummm you have any idea how to do this?' He whispered to her. She was really big, he had two ideas but wanted her to choose. She could either go over on her hands and knees or on top of him. She blushed as she moved to climb on top of him.

'I'm going to squash you?' She whispered as he began to really encourage her to slid down on him. 

'Come on just do it, please?' He was almost begging trying to push up into her, 'I should have written obey into my vows, come on babe please?' She looked down at him again balanced on her knees slid down onto him and he let out the biggest gasp. 

He tried to let her control things and held her hips as she moved up and down on him, he moved his hand to rub her clit he knew she wasn't far away he had been just holding on since she first slid down on him, biting the inside of his mouth to try not to come. She was nearly there. As she burst over he stopped biting the inside of his mouth and let himself go. He pulled her forward to try kiss her and found he couldn't quite reach.

She pulled off him tired and he helped her move to her side to rest. 'That was great! Guess we are legal now!' He could reach her mouth kissing her hard, rubbing her back, she encouraged him to rub her lower back. 

'Tired! Really tired!' She whispered back. 'Feels good though, I missed you! Missed this, being together like this, touching, feeling all of you!'

'MMMMMhhhhh, yeah, when? When they come we are going to be on a ban again?' Daryl whispered kissing her hair. Pulling her close. Carol thought about that, She hadn't been the slightest bit interested in having sex with Ed after having Sophia, going as far as to say she wasn't allowed for months and months afterwards. Lying in bed rubbing her lower back with the heel of her hand. 

'6 weeks, depends on whether things go well down there or not!' Carol told him. 'Ummmm Daryl, ummmmm things might not look the same down there after the babies come out! You know that right?' Blushing a bit. He looked at her.

'Yeah I read that in the book Sasha gave me about birth, ya might tear and shit?' Daryl muttered wrapping his arms around her taking over from where she was rubbing her own back.

'Well hopefully not shit! But things might not look the way they look now! They don't look too bad down there now but things might change down there. You going to be ok with that?' Carol asked him.

'I don't care what it looks like down there. I didn't marry you for what you look like down there! Two babies are gona come flying out of there soon!' Daryl told her.

'Have you been reading baby books?' Carol asked him. Daryl nodded. 

'Yeah, don't wana freak out! Andrea and I watched one of those video's you know when babies are born!' Daryl whispered to her. 'Read them every night once you gone to sleep, Andrea showed me how to change a baby too!'

'When did you watch that?' - Carol

'One night when ya was sleeping, Andrea brought it over and the book Sasha gave her! So I knew what was going to happen down there!'

'You never cease to amaze me Daryl. First the wedding and now baby birth videos!'

'I wana be there when they come! I wana help you and hold them not be freaked out in the corner with you screaming ya arse off!'

Carol pulled him down to kiss him again and snuggled into him so he could hold her while she was sleeping, he was watching tv rubbing her back while she slept.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The whole next day was filled with slow gently love making Daryl found another position he could do without her having to move to much and he could watch her, her face all he had to do was lift her legs slightly and guide himself in. He looked really proud of himself as he could watch himself and rub her clit at the same time. Plus he was extra turned on seeing how she looked while he was doing it. 

'You are such a pervet!' Carol giggled watching him watching her and getting off on it. He leant over her kissing her once he was finished pulling her to him to snuggle down to have a rest. They had had more love making in the past 24 hours than Carol actually thought was possible. If it was true having sex would bring on labour she was happy to keep trying. He was being so caring and loving towards her is was almost sickening. Since they didn't have Sophia to worry about Carol gave herself to him fully.

They lazed around in bed, Calling room service, showering together, bathing together and eating, watching movies, making love, generally just doing nothing or moving far from the bed. Carol had felt the odd twing but nothing breath taking, and knowing from Sophia it could take day's to establish full blown labour.

Then Carol could tell that labour was becoming established, contractions were coming about 10 minutes apart, she knew she had plenty of time hours even before having to go to the hospital. She didn't want to alarm Daryl instead just cuddling into him to try and have a sleep for a while. she dozed for a while, the babies were moving slightly she could feel a kick or elbow every now and again. It wasn't hard labour or breath taking labour but just early stages where she was feeling it. She knew the moment she told Daryl he would rip her out of her bed and drag her to the hospital, she just wanted to chill the early stages with him, relaxed in bed, cuddling talking softly and loving each other. 

She knew it was coming she could feel it in her lower back. She waited till Daryl was having a shower to ring Sasha to warn her that she was in early stages of labour just niggles and the niggles were getting a little more painful. Sasha insisted on coming and checking her at the hotel to see if they needed to come to the hospital yet. 

Carol went into the bathroom where Daryl was standing under the shower. She could see the marks she had left on his body, a few scratch marks down his back, a huge hicky on his neck. She looked at herself in the mirror checking herself to make sure he hadn't left to many embarrassing marks on her. Three that she could see. She hunted through his bathroom shower bag looking for a new razor, and his shaving foam. Things had been left to slide in that area lately, her legs and bikini line. Daryl was just about to get a lesson on helping her shave her legs and bikini line right now.

She made her way over to the shower holding it out to him to take before he held out her hand to help her in. 'Your beautiful, you want me to shave?' He complemented her and wondered why she was giving him his razor.

'No the babies are coming soon and you need to shave my legs and bikini line. I'm not going in there all hairy!' She told him. He started to laugh and saw her face twist with pain.

'Your in labour?' He asked eyes wide open. He knew this was a possibility but in reality he wasn't ready, he took a deep breath in and started to get out of the shower.

'NO no no, you need to help me shave my legs. Sasha is coming here to check me out, help me shave my bikini line and my legs!' Carol moaned at him. Getting frustrated at him that he wasn't helping or listening to her. She tried to bend over to reach her legs.

'I'm not having theses babies with a hairy legs and a hairy....'

'Ok ok, show me how!' Daryl knelt down and tried to figure out what to do, she told him to put some foam on and go the way the hair grew.

'And be fucken careful!' She growled at him feeling down and around there to help guide him with her hands. He knew the area well and managed to shave most of it off quickly what she wanted him to shave, he probably shaved off more than she wanted him to shave but it was done, pulling some nail scissors from her toilet bag trimmed up anything she felt was too long. Daryl couldn't believe he was shaving her there while she was in labour under the shower. At times she was breathing hard. He moved onto her legs, shaving down slowly. 15 minutes later he stood up both tasks were completed. 

Carol groaned again wrapping her arms around his neck holding onto him tight riding out a contraction by growling at him. Telling him to rub her back. When it finished she told him to get a towel and put it on the floor of the shower so she could kneel on it so he could aim the shower water to hit her on her lower back. He turned the heat up a bit and turned the heater on in the bathroom.

Daryl looked at the clock to see what the time was, everything was happening fast he started to dry himself off and check the towels, there was a huge stack in the cupboard under the sink. He pulled on a tee shirt and boxers thinking Sasha would be here or should he try and move her to the truck. He wasn't sure he could get her out and dressed to get there. 

He pulled out his phone to call Sasha, she was just pulling up Rick was with her, he insisted she bring Rick up to help. Sasha had rung Merle as back up and they were just dropping Sophia off to Glenn and Maggie.

Sasha and Rick come in quickly Sasha going quickly to the bathroom where Carol was happy under the shower having gone down onto her elbows. Sasha pulled on gloves surprised to find her looking quite advanced in labour. 'I'm going to feel ok? Can I put my hand to feel Carol?' Sasha was asking. Carol was crying out trying to climb the wall of the shower, crying out for Daryl to help her to stop the pain. Daryl stood there for a moment his thumb going to his mouth, then he just snapped out of it moving fast.

He moved quickly through the bathroom grabbing towels and pulling her to him so her arms were wrapped around his neck but she was still on her knees. There was silence and everyone heard it, a click of waters breaking, leaking into the bottom of the shower. Carol sunk into him breathing hard. Sasha called for Rick who come in and greeted Carol and Daryl like they were going out for ice cream. Sasha had given everyone a brief drill on the count of three they were moving her out of the shower. She couldn't fit in there behind her. Carol was half out of it in pain apologising for her vagina and Daryl did it. Rick and Sasha tried to keep a straight face saying it looked fine. 

Daryl took her weight as Rick and Sasha guided her over the lip of the shower. Rick quickly got towels to dry her with, she was starting to shiver. Rick was talking in code with Sasha and left the room to make a call for an ambalance and ran down stairs to the car to get an emergency delivery pack Sasha had thrown in there just in case. He come back in followed by Merle and Andrea. He quickly filled them in on what was happening. The babies were coming and they were coming now! She was fully dilated. They sat down on the chairs in the room.

'Rick, get ready, gloves!' Rick pulled out a couple of towels and called Andrea in to hold them in front of the heater. He got out every thing he may need to help a baby. Carol decided this would be a good time to tell Daryl that she couldn't do it any more, she changed her mind and started to cry asking him to take her back home. He couldn't do anything but hold her up and chew on his lip. Rubbing her back while she was begging him to go get the truck and take her home.

Andrea put warm cloths on her back swapping them every couple of minutes to help with the pain. For Carol it felt like hours for everyone else it was less that five minutes from the time Merle and Andrea walked in that they heard the first sounds of a baby crying, having come out quickly between her legs. Carol leaned back to see reaching down between her knees picking her up with Daryl's help holding her to her chest. Carol had her on her hands and knees with her arms wrapped around Daryl's neck. Carol felt instantly better leaning back onto Sasha the pain had stopped. Daryl moved to where Sasha was to take Carol back turning her so he could support his back on the bath.

The baby was still attached, Andrea was crying as she lay a warm towel across Carols chest to help keep the baby warm. Daryl reached around to touch the baby gently. It seemed to be hunting around for a breast to feed at. Sasha watched and nodded. Rick stood up and stretched from being in one position too long. Sasha was checking to make sure everything looked ok. Rick started to monitor the baby for Sasha checking everything he could look at while she was attached to the breast. Daryl had his arms around her touching the baby not believing she was here.

Sasha was feeling around for the other baby asking Carol if she could check to make sure its head was down, Carol didn't care she only had eyes for the baby at her breast. The Ambulance arrived coming in wanting to check the baby. Carol refused to pass it over saying that she was fine, drinking and she was warm.

The lady reached down to look at the baby. 'Can I look at her while she is lying there to make sure she is ok? Make sure she breathing ok and doesn't need any help?' she asked quietly. Carol nodded quietly they turned her over so she could watch her. The bathroom was warm although baby was a nice pink colour. 

'I want to keep her! Don't give her away!' Carol whispered to her, Daryl right behind her leaned around wondering what was going on. Carol was getting really upset saying over and over they wanted to keep their baby. Looking around her eyes were flashing panic, she was telling Rick and anyone who was listening that they were keeping their baby.

'We are not giving them away Carol, they just want to make sure they are ok!' He whispered beside her face. 'That one is ok! You can let her check she's ok, they are not taking them away!'

Andrea stepped forward. 'I know what's going on. Ed tried to make Carol sign Sophia away when they had her, when they took her to be weighed in the corner of the room he told them she was going up for adoption and they removed her from the room. Ed signed papers apparently when they tried to ask Carol to sign she didn't know all this was going on. They gave her back her baby!' Everyone looked kinda shocked but knowing what they did about Ed it didn't surprise them.

'Carol the new baby coming in a few minutes can Andrea cuddle the baby you have while the new one comes out? Merle's in there they won't let anyone take her?' Sasha was trying to calm the situation down, she had her hand on Carol's tummy and could feel the new baby was well on its way. Daryl was sitting behind Carol supporting her not really knowing what to do. He was thinking he could hold the new baby or he could hold Carol.

There was a knock at the door of the hotel room. They heard sounds of Shane coming in with Rosita. Rosita as back up for Sasha. Daryl did a count around there were so many people in the bathroom everyone was blocking the door and Carol was blocking him. For the first time he wasn't panic'd in the situation he was in, he just wanted Carol safe, the little baby in her arms safe.

'Do you want me to take the baby? I would have to move from here though?' He whispered against her ear. She shook her head starting to cry she didn't want anyone to take her baby. Pain was coming hard and she knew she couldn't hold the baby any more.

'Merle! He can have her! Merle!' She cried between laboured breaths breathing, Daryl was surprised as his brother suddenly appeared with a towel and blanket he took the baby in his arms and held it moving to the corner of the room so she could see him. Daryl was surprised she chose Merle but know how he was with Judith Carol knew he would not let anyone take her. Andrea was helping him opening up Merle's shirt so the baby could be warm against his skin. The baby was small tiny in his huge hands with her help he had her skin on skin in seconds.

Carol was trying to turn around deciding one baby was enough she was happy with one, she crawled around the floor growling at anyone who got to close, crawling up to Daryl who was still at the side of the bath shouting at him to take her home and it was all his fault for bringing her here. Crawling up his shirt onto his lap trying to get away from the pain. He wrapped his arms around her under her arms to help support her as she leaned in and groaned. 

'I changed my mind, I changed my mind!' She growled at him. Rick chuckled from behind her again with his gloves on helping Sasha making sure there was no cord around the neck of the little head that was out. A little head that decided enough was enough and was crying already, letting everyone know she was on her way. Daryl was trying to look over her back to see what he could see, which was only Ricks hands along side Sasha's little ones, waiting in case she did come flying out.

'Push again slowly!' Sasha told her gently and another little baby come sliding out guided down onto soft towels. Daryl pushed her back so she could reach down and pick up her baby with shaky hands. Pulling her to her chest she looked down to check there wasn't anything else down there. Daryl leaned in and kissed her. Kissing the baby, Rick helped him move her into a more comfortable position. 

She looked around shocked at the amount of people in the room and in the suite. Merle was still standing in the corner with the other little girl holding her safe, and warm.

They quickly checked the new baby out and Rick and Sasha were checking Carol out for any damage done during birth. The new baby was feeding already and someone had draped a blanket over Carol covering her. They moved her again as the after birth followed shortly after. Rick and Shane lifted her to the bed that they had towels and things on. Daryl's legs asleep from being in the same position too long followed shortly after. 

Carol was in the bed with two naked babies tucked in front of her. Merle went out to the truck to get some of the baby supplies in the hospital bag that Daryl had stashed there. Mainly diapers. Carol didn't want to go anywhere, the babies were ok, she only wanted to go home. To her home with Daryl. She didn't want to go to the hospital. She was quite insistent that that wasn't going to happen and was getting upset about it. She didn't want anyone she didn't know touching the baby. Daryl was starting to panic, chewing his thumb because Carol was getting so upset.

Andrea climbed into bed beside Carol as Merle and Shane dragged Daryl to the hall to calm down. After they threw pants and shoes at him.

'Calm the fuck down!' Merle growled at Daryl. 'Lets sort this then you can break down. Keep it together!' Shane dragged them both to the car park for walk around, then they went back in.

Sasha had one of the babies on the bed across Carol's lap checking her out completely. Every thing looked fine to her. The fact she had already been on the breast. It was the first twin. She took a marker out of her bag and marked the heel of her foot so she could tell them apart. She tucked her back under the blanket. Then she had the other baby out checking her and seeing if she was ok. She had been drinking also. 

'You can probably go home, if that's what you want to do?' She told Carol. She nodded that that's what she wanted to do. The ambalance as a favour to Rick and Shane bedded them up and drove them to Daryl and Carols house. Daryl climbed in beside them. Carol wasn't letting the babies go even while getting her into bed she held them tight. Daryl had to lift them off her so they could get a shirt on her to take her home.

Merle and Andrea left ahead of everyone to turn the heating on in the house and get things ready for them to come home. Not that she needed a lot. A bed and Daryl was all she wanted.

Rick and Sasha were going to stay the night at the house to keep an eye on things. They helped Carol into her bed with her babies who were still naked and still against her chest. Daryl climbed onto the bed beside her watching her and the little girls, he then asked. 'Are you going to share them? Or are they only yours?' He teased her.

She looked at him realising that he hadn't held any of them at all, she nodded. 'Get a blanket!' She showed him to take his shirt off so the baby could lay against his chest. Feeling safe against his heart. Reluctantly she also let the other baby go as well placing her beside her twin on her Daddy's chest. He leant down kissing their little heads, stroking them both together both heads small enough to fit in his big hand. He looked at her smiling proud lent over holding them safe to kiss her.

'What are we going to call them?' He asked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me what are we going to call these babies


	59. Chapter 59

Carol woke to the sound of a baby crying, she felt around the bed and she was alone in the bed, she was having a little panic the night light was on. Someone walked to the door, Rick walked in offering her a baby. He put the baby in the bassinet and help her sit up on the bed.

'You need to go to the toilet or anything?' He asked, she nodded and he helped her out of the bed. Carol was confused Rick walked with her to the bathroom he asked if she would be ok or did he need to help. Carol shook her head saying that she would call him if she needed help. He told her that there was pad and stuff in there already and a plastic bag. Carol nodded embarrassed. Where was Daryl?

She washed her hands and he helped her back to the room, he passed her the baby quietly, Carol ajusted herself to feed it. Rick sorted out pillows for her to use. Carol could hear another baby cry. Rick left the room to go get the other baby.

'Where's Daryl?' Carol asked him when he come into the room.

'He's sleeping, found him in here, you were sleeping he was starting to chew his thumb and rock a bit, over tired. Sasha gave him a sleeping pill. She's sleeping, I am on watch, everything is ok!' He leaned to help carol try an attach two babies at once. He had his hands on her breasts, Carol wasn't bothered, hours earlier he had had his hand up in her business helping her have the babies.

'I've had them both asleep on my chest on my skin like you wanted Merle to do! with a blanket over them, I changed their bottoms!' Rick had gotten both babies drinking at her breast. Carol didn't know how she was going to do it herself. It was hard.

'Is he ok?' Carol asked Rick.

'Yeah he's over the moon bouncing around like a puppy if we let him! He just needs sleep, you know what he's like if he doesn't sleep! He will crash and burn tomorrow other wise!' Rick told her quietly. Both babies had fallen asleep, they were nudging them and tickling their faces to get them to keep drinking.

'Ummm Carol, I don't want you to feel awkward because I helped you birth these little girls! I had no choice, I had to help Sasha!' Rick was saying to her. Carol was nodding.

'Honestly I don't mind, It was better than what I thought was going to happen. Daryl was there holding me the whole way through, actually I'm thinking about inviting Glenn over to see my arse tomorrow, I think he missed out seeing it!' Carol snorted, thinking that probably Maggie and Glenn were the only two who hadn't see it. Actually Glenn had see it, so had Maggie that night Daryl dropped her having sex.

'Actually I think everyone has seen it now! I think I'm good! Shane, Merle, Glenn and you!' Carol told him quietly. Rick helped her hold them up against her chest. Both were tiny against her chest both were sleepy. Carol wanted to hold them, but knew that she too needed sleep. She held them for a bit longer and then with Rick's help they put them in the bassinet side by side with their little bodies touching. He pulled out a camera and took a photo. 

'Do we have names?' Rick asked.

'No not yet, we were talking about it when I fell asleep!' Carol said. 'No idea's really, what do you think?'

'I have no idea did you have names picked?' Rick asked rubbing one of their heads.

'Yeah kinda but now I don't know!' Carol told him. Rick suggested she get some sleep she looked at the babies again and settled down into the bed. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick helped her a couple of more times through the night. Bringing her food and a warm drink, helping her to the bathroom. He really was the sweetest man, Sasha swapped shifts with him around 5am and got up to lie in the bed with her. While she fed the girls again. 

Sometime after 8am Daryl stumbled into the bedroom, looking fuzzed up and sleepy still, Carol was feeding the babies and he knelt down beside the bed to watch them drink. 

'You ok? Rick and Sasha insisted I sleep! Sorry babe!' Daryl whispered as if taking normally he would frighten the babies.

'We are fine, I had some sleep, Rick has been great, Sasha been great! I'm just tired!' She looked at him and he leaned in to kiss her briefly on her mouth. 'What are we naming these babies?'

Daryl just shook his head. All the names had gone flying out of his head. He wasn't sure.

'Do you like Jordan?' Carol asked him, he nodded, ok they had one name. That they both liked but were still unsure which baby would get that name.

'What about Eden?' Daryl asked her, she looked at him shocked that he had come up with a name and even more so he had come up with one that she fell in love with. She nodded. They now had names Eden and Jordan. Now which baby was going to get which name. 

Daryl came up with the idea of trying to call it out to see if any baby, turned their head to a name if they called it out. They had a wee giggle when they called out Eden one baby moved towards his voice. 

'Quick write it on her arm or something so we don't get them mixed up!' Daryl whispered. Looking at them both they both looked the same as each other. Carol looked at the feet, there was still a mark on the other baby that was Jordan.

'Jordan has the marker on her foot and Eden doesn't!' Carol told him.

'Do you think we can do something else do they look any different anywhere else?' Daryl lifted a leg gently to see if there was a freckle or something. 

'Nail polish? We could put one with nail polish on the foot or something or keep marking her till she's 16!' Carol giggled. 

'Should I go get Soph?' Daryl asked her.

'Ring Glenn and Maggie, ask them to bring her here later, like lunch time. I need to sleep some more before I can cope with the world, have a shower maybe?' She told him. He nodded. 

'OK, should I put them in there to help you have a shower?' He took one of the babies putting her in the bassinet then picked another putting it in the bassinet. He watched as each baby seemed to wrap them self around each other. Smiling down at Carol he helped her out of the bed. He looked at her and then the babies.

'This thing has wheels lets just bring them with us!' He whispered. Pushing it down the hall into the bathroom. Carol had a small smile, knowing she had done the same thing when Sophia was new.


	60. Chapter 60

Carol had never been so tired in her life, drained, completely drained, the past few months had taken its toll. The baby blues hit early and suddenly and she was a crying mess as her hormones struggled to get back into control. She had been a tearful mess. She smelt like stale milk she sniffed herself and felt her boobs were going to explode.

She found a tee shirt of Daryl's and a pair of pregnancy leggings and a huge pair of panties that Andrea had brought her a 10 pack of huge ones over the day the babies were born, a soft bra that might be able to touch her breast. The house was quiet, she could hear the tv going and a movie playing, she assumed Daryl and the girls were in there. 

She turned on the shower stepping inside, she lifted her arms up massaging her breasts trying to release some of the pressure. She washed herself thankful Daryl hadn't insisted he help her today. She knew he was tired. She was going to see if he would sleep in the spare room or on the couch tonight to get a decent sleep. She knew he had a decent sleep the first night but since then he probably had had 9 hours in total in the past 3 nights due to babies waking, and him helping her with them.

The babies were four day's old and all they wanted was to be on her boobs. They were massive and sore. Andrea had put cool compresses on them but they were the size of bowling balls in Carol's eyes. Looking at them in the mirror she cried, she looked at her flabby tummy and cried. She even cried when Daryl asked her what she wanted for lunch. When the babies first went on they cried as her milk had come in and it was shooting everywhere.

They were sore and she was walking with her arm's out so they wouldn't accidentally brush up against the side of them. Sophia had come home excited about the babies, and snuggled up in the bed with Carol watching them then she had cuddles and a round of photos with everyone and the babies. That had been short lived as they were left with a monster child since everyone left.

Carol wandered out to the lounge having stopped crying and had her clothes on not smelling like stale milk she shuffled down to the lounge to see where everyone was. Daryl was half asleep on the couch with both babies asleep on his shirtless chest he had a cuddly blanket over them. In front of him lay Sophia, who was watching a movie. He had his arm around her and his other over the babies, no one was left out and no one would fall off.

She walked to the table and picked up the camera and took a snap photo. It was such a cute moment, she knew from when Sophia was a baby she didn't have many photo's of her. This time she was going to capture every moment she could. She had captured moments with Sophia since she met Daryl, her album was already brimming with photos of Daryl, Merle, Andrea and everyone else. 

Daryl moved his head at the noise of it. Looking up at her. He had been lying there for an hour with Sophia demanding his attention, she wasn't to sure about sharing her brand new Daddy with two brand new babies. She had tried to push their bassinet out onto the deck so they were out of the way when he went to the toilet. He had really growled at her for that and she had screamed that she didn't want the babies any more, to send them away. She had pitched a fit for the last two days any time Daryl had held a baby or changed them or went or looked in their general direction. She wasn't bothered about her Mama but Daryl was all hers, he was her Daddy.

She had been demanding and tearful any time Daryl had been holding them. She wasn't keen to share. She never seemed to mind Judith she had been fine sharing him and Merle with. She seemed to have a full understanding that Daryl was not just an uncle but Daddy to the new babies too. They were here to stay and she wasn't too happy, when he suggested she sit with him and the babies on the couch and cuddle. She wanted him to put the babies away first. 

Daryl had told her firmly no babies, no cuddles, that he needed her to help him look after them while Mama slept. It had sparked her interest when he asked for help changing them. She had laughed when he changed them side by side on a baby blanket on the floor, not using the change table. He was still a little scared of them. They might have rolled off or something, he wasn't to sure. They looked like little skinned chickens to him, their bottoms so small in their diaper.

He felt overwhelming love for them the moment he saw Carol pull them to her chest, even when they were still attached to her, covered in muck he fell in love watching them arrive had been one of the most amazing experiences in his life.He felt so overwhelmed with emotions of them arriving the way they did the night after their wedding. It was all a big much, he still felt he was on a high. Sophia calling him Daddy for the first time was the first first amazing thing for him quickly followed by all new first. He was still learning about this Daddy thing, but he though he nailed it this afternoon with everyone getting Daddy time, and him getting dozing time.

Sophia seemed to know a lot about changing the babies quickly getting wipes, he let her do up the little domes on their wee sleep suits. He noticed that Jordan's pen mark was wearing off. He asked Sophia to get a marker from the draw. He quickly replaced the mark. He put another one on her arm with a J he was getting tired, they looked the same to him at the moment and he didn't want to be the one who mixed them up. 

Carol was keep a check on who was getting what and changed when, she said her brain wasn't quite up to speed and needed to keep an eye on things. Sometimes she was feeding them at the same time, sometimes only one was awake. It was confusing for Daryl too. Especially in the night. They were just feeding who ever was crying but they needed to make sure it was both babies being fed. 

Carol had them dress in sleep suits one in yellow and one in pale pink, in the dark they looked the same. Then the next time she changed them they were wearing different clothes again, and opposite colours. He was thinking about getting name tags like stick on name tags for them. 

Andrea had helped bath them last night and washed off Jordan's mark. Daryl didn't care if he had to mark her till she five. Everyone kept telling him that he would soon figure it out.

'You ok?' He asked waiting to see if she was going to burst into tears again or be able to hold a conversation. Carol just nodded. Talking at the moment was over whelming for her. She pushed her still wet hair out of her eyes. He knew she was trying not to cry, and he couldn't do a thing about it due to the position he was in. 

He moved his feet so she could sit at the end of the couch and she sat down. He put his feet on her she leaned over to look at the babies who were fine and happy sleeping on their daddy. Sophia snuggled at his side not looking like she was going to move any time soon. Everyone looked content were they were.

Daryl reached out his hand and squeeze her hand, taking his hands off the babies briefly, Carol couldn't help but start to cry again. Hormones all over the show. He tugged her over on her side so she come down the side of the couch half behind him. His arm draped around her and hers went around the babies. He rubbed her back and she just kept crying.

'Are you crying because your really upset about something or is it ummmmmm?' Daryl asked her, not wanting to say hormones due to the fact last time he asked her this morning she had sobbed until she slept. She just nodded, she had it bad with Sophia sobbing off and on for about a week. She had kept it hidden from Ed and sobbed in the bathroom. Daryl didn't seem to care as long as he knew why she was crying.

He didn't like the crying, but if he knew what she was crying about he could cope with it, as long as he knew. He was tired getting really tired he could tell he was starting to get anxiety welling up about little things. He needed to have some time to have a sleep himself. They needed help Daryl could feel that. He could feel that it wasn't going to take long for him to fall apart from lack of sleep, Carol's crying and Sophia's demands.

'Its going to be ok, we are ok, shhhh!' Daryl whispered to her, rubbing her back. 'We just need to get through the next few days or something to get sleep or something!' Daryl rubbed her back a bit longer. Sophia fell asleep at his side Carol fell asleep on his other side Daryl lifted his head. He wasn't sure what was going on or if he could handle this without sleep much longer but at the moment he could, he could get his arms around his family and keep everyone happy. Daryl shut his eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	61. Chapter 61

Daryl woke with a start, it was dark and he was covered in a blanket. There were no babies, no Sophia, no Carol. He could hear Carol talking softly in the kitchen to Andrea. He could hear Merle's voice talking with Sophia and Judith. He felt relaxed. He looked at the clock on the wall, he had been asleep nearly 7 hours.

Daryl felt guilty immediatly about that, he stretched and scratched his goatee. He rolled over on the couch and looked into the kitchen and saw everyone in there, everyone seemed ok. He was covered in a blanket he felt guilty he had been sleeping so long and hadn't been helping Carol. Merle noticed that Daryl was awake and gave him a brief nod and went back to colouring in with Judith and Sophia.

He could see Carol talking with Andrea, Merle appeared to be colouring in intently from the distant he was lying away. He yawned again he felt so much better from sleeping, he didn't have a sick feeling in his stomach any more and he sniffed himself, he smelt like stale milk and baby poo. He looked down at his chest and it looked like a smear of some sort there that had been wiped with something. Oh god one of the babies had pooped on him while he was sleeping by the looks of things.

Carol and Andrea were eating dinner with one hand both sporting a baby in each hand. Carol seemed in good spirits and wasn't crying. That was good, he was barely coping with the crying feeling like he might have cried himself if he didn't get any sleep and all the women in his life were crying. He was glad she was eating and drinking so she wasn't hungry to make more food for the babies.

Daryl rolled off the floor onto his hands and knees, maybe the couch wasn't the best place to sleep for hours he groaned when as he crawled back up to the side of the couch to try pull himself up to the standing position. His back creaked as he moved around and clicked his lower back. Stretching up to the roof, he still had no shirt on, lifting his arms he smelt bad really bad. He actually couldn't remember when he last showered. Yesterday maybe. 

Everyone looked in his direction as he groaned struggling to walk in the direction of the others in the kitchen. He grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and bent over kissing Carol. She wrinkled her nose and sniffed the air. Pointed towards the bathroom, he nodded.

'Anyone want to tell me what I have smeared across my chest?' Daryl asked Carol.

'Ummmm I can neither confirm or deny that you were left a little present!' Carol told him. Daryl chuckled, he knew he had been pooped on.

'But someone didn't do the diaper up tight enough, I heard it and it leaked everywhere!' Carol told him.

'Which one of you two gave ya Daddy a present? Eden?' He looked at the baby Carol was holding. 'Jordan?' Looking at the baby Andrea was holding. 'Which one of you did it?' He looked at them, then gave Sophia a kiss and went into the bathroom.

'How does he know which baby is which?' Andrea asked Carol, she shook her head. She didn't' know, they were dressed differently since he been asleep, she was still using the marker system.

'I have no idea, I mean they been changed and everything!' Carol said. Andrea held her hand up and run away to find matching outfits and pulled them on top of the babies clothes, they were going to have some fun with Daryl. They swapped the babies, and looked around the room, Merle was watching them.

'Ya ain't going to trick him!' Merle stated. 'He knows which is which!' Andrea shhhhh him telling him that he wouldn't know lets just see.

Daryl showered and washed baby poop off him. Washed his hair, then he dried himself then dressed out of the dryer. Pulling on sweat pants and a tee shirt. He come back out looked at the time. All the time Merle kept walking in and out of the bathroom talking to him about random stuff not wanting to get too involved with the baby talk that was going on in the kitchen. 

Daryl and Merle come back out to the kitchen, Daryl leaned up against the sink filling himself a drink, looking around at everyone who were all looking at him.

'Daryl which baby is this?' Carol held up a baby. Daryl glanced at her then the other. 

'Ya swapped them, that's Jordan!' Daryl stated. Carol looked up the arm just to make sure, she actually wasn't sure who was who how did Daryl know.

'Wait!' Andrea said, both women went up the hall and didn't swap babies and wrapped them in swaddles and come back.

'Right who is who?' Andrea asked Daryl. Again he got it right. They did it about ten times sometimes swapping and wrapping in different things, so much that Andrea and Carol were getting confused who was who and had to keep looking at the pen mark. Every time Daryl got it right.

'Now we finished with this game do ya want me to put Soph to bed?' He asked he wasn't sure how long she slept. She was going to school tomorrow and they were going to try get back into the swing of things again. Carol nodded. Sophia held her arms up for him to carry her, he picked her up, looking at Carol out the corner of his eye and took her down to the toilet and to get into bed. He knew he shouldn't be carrying her but just this once it couldn't hurt.

He read her a book and sat beside her for a bit rubbing her back until she went to sleep. She still wasn't happy with him because he brought those babies into her house. So he spent a bit longer than usual settling her down to sleep. She wasn't very happy about it and she asked him when the babies were going to go back to where they come from. She had sobbed into her pillow when he told her they were staying at her house with them and they were a family together.

Daryl was at a bit of a loss of how else they could go about this. They had brought books and had tried to bring Sophia up to speed quickly when they found out about the babies. Daryl and Carol had had hardly any time to process it. Sophia felt her place had been well and truly up staged by them.

Everyone was sitting at the table everyone was teasing him for snoring when he come back out of the bedroom, he held his arms out for a baby to cuddle. Eden was placed in his arms by Andrea, he kissed her holding her up against his chest, he held his other arm out for the other baby and had her side by side with her sister. 

'Your Mama and Auntie Andrea are funny thinking they can trick me!' He whispered to them, looking over at Carol, who burst into tears sobbing because she couldn't tell the babies apart. Daryl felt like shit. He didn't know how he just knew which one was which, they were identical as a pea but to him they just looked different.

He stood up walked around managing to hold the babies to his chest with one arm because the were so small and knelt down putting his arm around her. 'Shit didn't mean to make you cry!' He indicated to Andrea and Merle to take the babies so he could comfort Carol.

'I'm the worst mother in the world, who can't tell her babies apart!' Carol sobbed. Daryl's eyes sparkled with tears, so did Andrea. He stood her up and took her place in the seat pulling her onto his knee wrapping his arms around her.

'God Carol your a great Mama. Look who was the one who didn't put the diaper on and got shat on?' Daryl told her. Merle laughed, he couldn't help it because they had been there when it happened and Daryl had slept through Carol's panic, Merle was the one who wiped him with a baby wipe. Carol snorted trying not to cry.

'Why can't I tell them apart?' Carol cried again, Daryl just shook his head. He wasn't sure why he could before he went to sleep he couldn't' they looked the same and now he could just work it out. 

'I don't know you will though, we are all just tired, come sit on the couch and we will get them fed, we can go to bed and cuddle!' Daryl told her. She nodded. He went and found her special pillow for feeding them. They were just starting to cry. Oh god their cries were loud for little babies. Carol put them on. Daryl couldn't help but look at Carols impressive rack, she caught him starring and she knocked him back with a evil glare.

Merle picked up a now sleeping Judith to take her home, to bed. Andrea had decided to stay the night getting up with Carol to help so Daryl could sleep better. Daryl's PTSD was so much worse when he wasn't sleeping well. Merle suggested he come sleep over the road which he declined he did say he would sleep in the spare room. He knew he needed sleep even though he had a huge one already. 

He cuddled the babies while Carol took a quick shower then they tucked them together into their bed, leaving them with Aunty Andrea in the lounge sleeping. Daryl lay beside Carol till she fell asleep cuddling her too him kissing her neck telling her how proud of her he was and how much he loved her. Carol fell asleep feeling blessed and happy. Once asleep Daryl went out to find some food for himself to eat. Andrea was flicking through the tv channels half lying on the couch.

'Your doing great Daryl! Really great! I'm impressed!' Andrea told him. He was eating something someone had dropped off. Apparently when you had babies people brought you food made just to be eaten. Daryl was standing at the end of the bassinet watching them sleep and eating holding his bowl. He was as proud as punch.


	62. Chapter 62

Daryl was stressed out of his mind, he was in the car park outside of school and Sophia was pitching a fit that she wanted to go back home with him. She didn't want to go to school any more she wanted to go home with the babies.

Daryl had a sneaky idea that it was all because she knew he was taking some time off work to help Carol get settled with the babies and support her. Sophia really needed to be back at school. She was kicking the back seat of the truck, the whole drive into school to show her displeasure. 

Fuck! Daryl run his hand through his hair, he reached around her and unbuckled her seat belt. Reached in and got a kick to the ribs for his trouble. He was starting to get mad with Sophia's behaviour, for the past few days she had been a nightmare. 

He stepped away from the truck walked over and sat on the gutter putting his head in his hands. If he dragged her in there she would be kicking and screaming the whole way, so he decided that she could kick and scream herself out in the car, but she would be going to school.

He could still hear her, he was sure the people in the school office could hear her. He was embarrassed about her behaviour, he was slowly starting to chew his thumb, he was tired even though he had had sleep. He could feel himself starting to slip into a panic. He pulled out his phone to call Merle.

Merle was out on a job but Andrea took the phone upstairs to Glenn, she felt he would be better to talk Daryl down off the ledge. Glenn told him he would be there in a few minutes to help. 

Glenn roared up in his truck got out and Sophia was still yelling in the back of the truck. Glenn took a look at Daryl. He opened up the door of the truck Sophia went to kick again thinking it was Daryl and stopped when she saw it was Glenn.

'Get out now!' Glenn growled at her. 'Go say your sorry to your Dad!'

Sophia stuck her finger in her mouth. Looking at Daryl and at Glenn. She wasn't going to push her luck with Glenn, Glenn didn't let her away with anything ever.

She slowly made her way across to Daryl holding her hands out to have a cuddle. 

'Right lets go into school!' Glenn stated. He held out his hand to Sophia telling her to kiss her Dad goodbye. He picked up her school bag and took her into see Maggie. Sophia really knew how to push Daryl's buttons. Glenn knew that Daryl was really tired and it wouldn't take much to tip him over the edge.

Maggie looked up surprised to see Sophia arrive so late and to be brought in by Glenn. He handed her off. Making her put away her own lunch box and bag, then sending her off to her char. Maggie was surprised when Sophia come back holding her arm's up to Glenn for a goodbye cuddle. He picked her up giving her a squeeze told her to be a good girl and gave her a kiss.

'She's been screaming in the car park for ages, I need to get back to Daryl before he goes full panic mode! Can you bring her after school?' Glenn asked her. Maggie nodded. 'I'll put her seat in your car ok?' 

Maggie nodded. Glenn gave her a peck on the cheek and waved to everyone and went to find Daryl still sitting in the gutter in the carpark. He was still chewing but not rocking, so Glenn was quite happy about this.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are going to have a wee time jump, a week or more,

Carol was flustered, she kept looking at the clock,  _Shit! She could do this._

Daryl had started back at work and she was alone with the three girls and was attempting to get Sophia to school.  _OMG this isn't happening. FUCK!_

Eden had pooped out the side of her Diaper. Carol looked down at herself, she looked a mess, she still needed to have a shower, get dressed, throw something at her face so she didn't look like the grim reaper. Sophia was dressed, her bag was packed, Jordan was asleep in her car seat, and Sophia needed to be at school in 20 minutes. Carol stripped off in the kitchen, pulling off Eden's soiled clothes, turned on the kitchen tap waiting for it to warm up and put the dirty end under the kitchen tap.

It wasn't hygienic but blow it, she would clean it later. 

'Sophia go get me a singlet and a outfit for Eden please!' Carol asked Sophia for help, she looked up in surprise to see her mum naked at the kitchen sink washing the baby under the tap. Carol walked with a dripping baby to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, drying her off, Sophia came back with everything including socks. Carol quickly dressed her, looking at the clock again. She quickly buckled her into the car seat.

Carol put the seat on the floor, she had Jordan on the left and Eden on the right, she hoped she had that right, they were both asleep. 

'Soph tuck the blankets in for me I'm going to have a quick shower ok!' Carol raced into the back bathroom climbing in before it even had time to warm up. Washing fast and quick putting her head under washing her hair in record time. She jumped out pulling panties and clothes out of the dryer. Finding some pad's to put into the baby bag. She walked past the babies to put make up on. _Done she had gotten ready in 5 minutes flat!_

 'Ok Sophia lets got!' She picked up the baby bag on one shoulder and a car seat in each and and carried them out to the truck to click them into their bases. She buckled everyone in to the car. The drive was great Sophia kicked the back of her seat and she tried to ignore her the whole drive. Daryl had told her she had been playing up a lot being dropped off at school, she really hoped that she would behave today. Carol was still a bit emotional, not as bad as she was but getting there.

She knew she was going to be late, who cares, she thought, Maggie wasn't going to be mad. The pram was in the back of the truck Daryl had put it in there earlier, they were going to try and have a cup of coffee together, at morning tea time. 

She pulled into the car park, both babies were asleep, she hadn't actually thought how she would do this, she had to walk Sophia in and she couldn't carry two car seats in that far. She struggled to get the pram out of the back of the truck and it took her at least 5 minutes to figure out how to set it up. Carol took Jordan out of her car seat and put her in the pram. Then tried to put Eden in the pram. Sophia dug her heels in, she knew Carol was stumped. Carol put the crying baby into the pram beside her twin, she felt bad for them. Daryl didn't want them to cry like that, she was stuck she couldn't do anything until she could get somewhere to sit. Sophia was behaving badly and they could have had their milk by now if she just come with her.

Sophia was refusing to walk or to move and stood with her hands crossed across her chest. It wasn't her finest parenting moment, her boobs were leaking as both babies were screaming for milk and Sophia was refusing to move. Carol wrapped her hand around her forearm and gave her no choice as Carol moved fast to the entrance that she had to come.

Carol was fuming mad, Sophia could hear the babies crying for their milk and she knew that until she sat down Carol couldn't stop them crying. It was almost as if she felt power.

Carol was flustered and upset by the time they got to Sophia's class. Maggie heard them coming, and scooped a baby out of the pram. She threw some huge bean bags into her resource/office room so Carol could feed them. Maggie knew that with both babies screaming the only way she could get it done fast would be to strip, and latch, and in a room full of 5-6year olds it would be a full show and tell. Her office was the best option.

 Maggie pointed to the chair and Sophia went and sat down. Maggie followed Carol into the office and set it up so she could sit on the floor with her back against the wall on a bean bag. 

'I'm sorry its the best I can do!' Maggie apologised to her. Carol shut her eyes as she latched the first baby, Maggie settled the second one close to the nipple and helped latch it. She could see Carol was upset.

'Sophia misbehaved in the car park, she got worse when she realised they needed to be fed and wouldn't walk. I should have been at the garage half an hour ago!' Carol told her, Maggie nodded. 

'I'll come check you soon, do you want me to ring Daryl?' Maggie asked. Carol nodded. He would be frantic, her phone was in the car and she was really late showing up to meet him.

Twenty minutes later she had two happy dozy babies who looked milk drunk she put them over her shoulder as they burped loudly. She lay them together on the bean bag as she struggled back into her clothes. Nothing was more embarrassing than being locked in a office to feed babies because your daughter is a brat. 

Carol stood up and picked them up taking them out to the class room, Maggie come over helping her get them back into the pram, tucking them in the little bed so they were cuddling each other. Maggie gave her a quick hug and told her she would get Glenn to bring her home, he could get the spare car seat from the workshop to help her out. Carol nodded trying not to cry, she waved goodbye to Sophia and headed back out to the truck.

Carol got the babies into the truck put the key's on the seat, she pulled out her phone seeing that she had 4 missed calls from him. She shut the doors, put her phone on the roof of the truck. She then struggled to put the pram down. Finally discovering the unlock button. She slammed down the back of the truck and walked around to the driver door only to discover she had locked her keys and the babies in the truck. She forgot that Daryl's truck was self locking after 5 minutes of doors closing if it didn't drive. She burst into tears unable to help running around all the doors to try them. She thought about breaking a window, it wasn't hot, it was starting to rain.

Borderline hysterical she rang Daryl.

'I locked them in the truck, I locked the keys in the truck and the babies are locked in the truck!' She screamed at him over the phone. Daryl voice come over the phone, to calm down and tell him again, it sounded like she told him that she locked the keys and the babies in the truck!

'Like you are outside and they are inside?'

'Yes!' Carol cried.

'Hang on I will be there in 5 minutes, is it too hot in there? Break a window!' Daryl told her. Carol was looking in the trunk for something to break the window when she heard police sirens sounding.  _OMG everyone was going to know she was the worst mother in the world._

Shane and Rick jumped out of their police car, turning off the sound and looked in their trunk, Rick gave her a hug as Shane used the tool to pop the driver door, reaching in to unlock the doors, they each unbuckled a car seat to check the babies. Feeling them to make sure they were not to hot. Shane talked into his walkie talkie tell the ambulance to stand down. They unbuckled the babies from their seats. 

Realistically they had been in the truck 20 minutes including the time it took her to get the pram down. Rick encouraged her to try feed them again, it wasn't hot so they were lucky it wasn't the middle of summer. 

Daryl's roared up barely pulling into park before he leaped out of Merle's truck, not knowing what to do first. He was frantic looking at Carol sitting in the gutter feeding Eden. Rick was burping Jordan, he held his hands out for his baby. He couldn't believe she locked them in the truck, shit, he would put a spare key somewhere on the truck.

He walked around the sat down by his wife. Put her arm around her leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth. He juggled the baby so she sat better in his arm. Trying to pull Carol, he put the baby on her and managed to lift them all into his lap to cuddle and comfort her. 

'So its my turn to fuck up next time?' Daryl asked her.

'Your not mad?' She whispered to him.

'Glad they are ok, it wasn't hot, I'll put a spare key in the back in case! I just thought it would be me that made a major mistake the first time!' Daryl leaned in to kiss her again

 

 


	64. Chapter 64

It had taken Daryl 3 days to convince Carol she wasn't a bad mother, it had been a real knock to her confidence having Shane and Rick having to break into the car. She had refused to take Sophia to school. Daryl had had to come home from work to get her and take her into school. Sophia tried to pull the same stunt again, screaming in the car seat. He tried unbuckling her again to receive a kick for his trouble.

He glared at her and she knew she was in trouble with him. She didn't like to be in Daryl's bad books, he grabbed her bag, picked her up in his arms and ignored her screams the whole way into the class room, all bar threw her in Maggies direction. He didn't really, but shoved her in the class room door and left her there screaming her head off. No kisses no cuddles for bad behaviour he told her as he left.

He was heading back home he had told Carol he was taking her out for morning tea, with the babies to get her out of the house, he had time to do it today, the next few days were going to speed up at the garage.

Carol was ready both babies asleep in car seats ready to go into his truck, she had showered, done her hair and looked pretty. He realised he didn't know when the last time he had kissed her, really kissed her that wasn't a peek on the mouth or cheek, he dipped his head and kissed her breathless. He almost considered not taking her out at all. He knew she wasn't ready for anything more than that at the moment, it didn't stop him thinking about it though.

They went to a cafe that was near the garage, thinking that afterwards she could come back with him and spend some time there with Michonne and Andrea out of the house. He put the pram in the back of the truck. They were going to use wraps at the cafe. He strapped a baby to his chest. Carol had Eden who was fussing for a feed having been short changed while getting ready.

Carol thought she would just fed her at the cafe, she slipped into a booth at the back of the cafe, while Daryl went up with Jordan and ordered for them. He come back to find that Carol had managed to slip her on while still inside the wrap, it amazed him that she was so great with the babies. They still made him a little nervous. He reached across to hold her hand she only needed one for what she was doing the wrap was doing most of it.

The waitress brought their food and coffee and looked at Carol and whispered to her. 'You can't do that in here!'

'Do what?' Asked Daryl, wondering what the hell was going on. What was Carol doing that she could do in here.

'Feed that baby in here, you need to go to the bathroom!' Waitress told him.  _Did she honestly tell him that Carol couldn't feed his baby in here._

'Like fuck she does!' Shocked that she suggested that someone go eat in the toilet. Shocked that someone found Carol feeding the baby offensive. Carol moved in her seat clearly embarrassed. Unless you were looking hard you couldn't even see what she was doing.

'Your offending other customers!' The waitress told her, gesturing for her to move.

'Like fuck we are going to make them eat in the toilet!' Daryl growled at the waitress, not backing down,  _Fuck her he come here all the time, no way were any of his kids eating in the toilet._

'Which one of you fuckers complained about my baby? Fucken stand up!' Daryl stood up and challenged everyone in the cafe. No one put their hand up. They all knew who Daryl was by name mostly, its quite possible that they didn't know he was with Carol. They all knew Daryl and his brother Merle were big names in town their rep was huge. No one dared look at him, everyone was eating looking at their plates. 

Some of the men were actually smirking wondering who was about to get a Dixon beat down, they knew not to push the brothers.

'Indecent exposurer!' The waitress told him, 'She's not allowed to do that here!'

'Are you fucken kidding me!, Stay sitting babe!' Daryl growled at the waitress, Daryl was still standing looking around the cafe.

'We will have to ring the police!' She said.

'Good ring them! We will be sitting here eating our breakfast!' Daryl sat down and reached out across the table to Carol and held her hand then let it go and encouraged her to eat. Truth be told Carol looked a bit sick, white with all the drama going on around her, also she was proud of Daryl for standing up for her. She took a sip of her coffee and nodded that she would.

'Once I find out which one of you fuckers complained don't think I am ever going to fix your trucks again!' Daryl said loudly standing up to look around again to see if the person would reveal themselves. He saw police cars roll into the car park.

'We had a complaint about indecent exposure?' Rick and Shane came into the cafe looking around fully expecting someone to be running around naked. The waitress pointed to Carol who was sitting quietly now feeding Jordan, Daryl had Eden over his shoulder rubbing her back.

'What? Carol feeding a baby?' Shane asked shaking his head. They had raced over there with lights flashing and everything and it was because Carol was breast feeding. He couldn't believe what idiots some people were sometimes.

'Why are you wasting our time with stupid complaints? Your wasting our time!' Rick complained. They walked over to where Daryl and Carol were sitting, Daryl quickly filled them in that they refused to go to the toilets so Carol could feed the babies. Rick and Shane were shocked that that is what they were asked.

'Well make them eat in the toilet, that's my niece so if she wants to eat, she's going to eat!' Rick told the owner and waitress, Rick took Eden from Daryl to give her a cuddle, glad that Daryl didn't back down, Carol still looked upset, she didn't need the drama being a new mum of two she just wanted to spend time with Daryl. 

'I'm heading outside to check some of these tags on different vehicles unless someone tells me who I need to talk to about this!' Shane called out, people started moving quickly to the car park to dob in the knob head who complained about Carol.


	65. Chapter 65

Carol was at the supermarket with 3 kids, feeling good about herself, life in general, they had picked Sophia up from school and she decided to pick up some stuff for dinner, she had to bake a cake and she had been given the all clear to have sex.

She wasn't telling Daryl that part yet, keeping it to herself for a little bit unless she felt like surprising him later or over the weekend. She decided that she also would need to pick up some condom's just in case. She put 3 pack's in the trolley along side the milk, bread and fruit. 

Over the past few months she hadn't cared any more about buying it. They certainly didn't want to have more kids right now. Her hormones were still all over the place. She wasn't crying so much anymore. She pulled in some favorite treats for her and Daryl to snack on. Let Sophia choose a treat for being good in the shop on a Friday night after school. 

Both babies were asleep in the baby wrap at her chest. Both still tiny that they fit in there together without causing much weight on her shoulders. She made her way to check out to pay, pulling out Daryl's credit card they told her that someone had informed them that the card might be stolen and she didn't have permission to use it.

'What, its my husbands!' Carol told them, pulling out her phone calling Daryl. 'You need to come to the store they think I stole your credit card!' Carol told him, she looked around and saw the women who Rick used to date smirking at her from half way down the isle.  _That fucken bitch!_

Daryl was fuming mad when he come into the store to pay for everything. Using the credit card himself to pay the bill, Caryl was trying to settle the babies not able to feed both standing in the store. They had got into high pitched crying by this stage, Carol was getting stressed out about it. He helped get all the stuff in the truck while she sat feeding both babies in the passenger seat of the truck. Daryl got Sophia into her seat. He walked up to watch his babies being fed.

'Found these!' Daryl waved a box of condoms in the air, 'Are you trying to tell me something?' 

'No, you need to put my name on your bank accounts so this doesn't happen again! Its not fair that I looked like I was stealing your money, I'm not making any money, I need access to your accounts for food and stuff for the kids!' Carol muttered, still mad and still embarrassed. 

'Ok its too late for the bank now, first thing Monday morning ok! I should have done this already, I'm sorry. There is still money at the house if you need anything!' Daryl told her. She nodded that would be ok. She was tired, everything didn't need to be a drama.

'You going to be ok if I go finish up and be home soon?' Daryl asked taking one of the babies and putting her into the car seat. Carol put the other one in the car seat. Daryl walked around and gave her a hug. 'I'm sorry that happened, I saw that bitch in there, bet she said something, they never done that any other time you used my card!'

'I know I saw her too, she stood there smirking at me!' Carol told him. He shook his head unable to think of why she would just cause problems just to cause problems.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Merle and Daryl had spread themselves all over the kitchen table with pens and books trying to finish up everything they needed to do to finish their course work. Carol was baking a cake, it was getting late.

'Why ya baking this late Carol, you should be in bed getting sleep before they wake!' Daryl told her looking at the time.

'I need to make this for the class baking thing tomorrow!' Carol told him.

'Why are you making the cake!' Daryl asked.

'I promised three months ago!' Carol told him. 'Before we knew the babies were coming! I promised, so I need to do it!' Carol knew she probably should have said no, but she didn't want to get in the habit of using the twins as an excuse not to do stuff. She needed to do stuff on the roster for school like all the other mothers.

'Really, you should have told Maggie you couldn't!' Daryl told her. He knew she was doing to much trying to prove she was a good mum. All the events of the week were taking a toll and two babies screaming in the store was not helping.

'I'm just going to put it to cool, then I'm going!' Carol told him, walking over to look at what they were doing, and the huge mess they had made. 'Make sure you put all that away, Sophia will draw all over it if you don't!' 

 'Yeah, yeah we will do it!' Merle muttered. Carol pulled her cake out and put it to cool in the pantry so two big dogs didn't eat it over night. She let the dogs out then wandered over to kiss Daryl goodnight.

'Don't be too late, let the dogs back in!' Carol told him.

'I'm going into work early in the morning, ok! Helping run the workshop with the kids tomorrow!' Daryl told her. She nodded not liking the idea of her being at home all day alone with all three girls. The babies were still really little. She had to keep marking Jordan because without Daryl being home she still couldn't tell them apart. He nodded and returned her kiss. 

She quickly made it to bed to try get some sleep before anyone woke up to be fed again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning around 10am, Carol was sitting on the kitchen floor sobbing her heart and soul out. Still naked from her shower holding Jordan who was screaming. She couldn't stop. Sophia was screaming from her bedroom and Carol put the baby on the floor and crawled over to pick up the phone. Jordan started crying harder. Carol wrapped her towel around her picking up the baby holding her to her.

'You need to get home right now before I lose my freaken mind!' She stated into the phone when Daryl answered. She hung up the phone taking the screaming baby and went to get dressed quickly.

She sat and fed both of them till they were full. She had enough, she was a bad mother she couldn't even take a shower without someone getting hurt. Sophia was out of control and she was done, just done! Sophia had hurt Jordan while in the shower not to mention what else she did to them while Carol was in the shower.

She was sitting on the couch when Daryl raced through the door wondering what was going on. Sophia was still screaming from the bedroom. Daryl run down the hall looking for Carol. Coming to a stop when he found her in the lounge sitting there calmly. Holding two babies against her. He could tell there was something off. She was calm _to calm_.

'Take them, they're yours!' Carol indicated that he should take them, he noticed that Jordan was covered in marker pen, and had a huge bloody scratch down her face. Eden was just covered in marker pen, permanent marker pen that Merle was supposed to put away last night.  _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Did that shit come off?_

'What happened? To her face?' Daryl asked her. It was still weeping with blood he wondered if she needed to go to the doctor or something.

'Sophia, and you and Merle, that's what happened!' Carol told him.

'I'm done, I can't do this! They are yours, you can keep them, I'm out! I'm a shitty mum!' Carol reached down and pulled up her bag. 'You can have Sophia too, or give her to Andrea I don't care anymore!'

'What? Wait? What?' Daryl stammered.

'I'm DONE! Look at her, I can't even go for a shower without that happening, or look at the other one covered in pen!' Carol told him, Daryl stood there in shock. 'I can't even tell them apart!'

'What are you saying?' Daryl asked her, he really wanted to chew on his thumb, he was starting to panic. 

'I'm Done! You are all better off without me anyway! There's two feeds each in the fridge so get formula or Andrea whatever I don't care!' Carol stood up and pushed past him. He stood there in shock as she walked down the hall picking up a bag and walking out the door. He panic'd and followed her down the passage. He put the babies in the bassinet and then sprinted outside to try stop her. 

She was driving down the drive and out into the street. Daryl ran onto the road and stood unbelieving that she just left him, not only left him but left him with 3 kids, including 2 3 week old breast fed babies.  _Fuck!_

Daryl wanted to curl up in a ball and rock himself to sleep, this couldn't be happening , he walked into their bedroom looking around, all the drawers were pulled open and some of her stuff was missing. He looked at the babies and decided that they should sleep, he wrapped them together and tucked them into the bassinet so they slept. Sophia was still screaming although it had calmed slightly, he pushed open her door, her whole room had been trashed. _  
_

Completely trashed. Broken toys, clothes and everything. Sophia looked up surprised when she saw it was him not Carol. 'I hate you too!' She screamed at Daryl. He shut the door again as scream's pitched high point. He walked up to the kitchen table and picked up the phone.

'I need help, can ya come now!' Daryl mumbled into the phone. He was unsure if it was going to be the end of something great or if Carol was just having a freak out. He didn't know he put his head in his hands and tried not to cry.

Andrea found him chewing his thumb writing a list on the kitchen table, ten minutes after he rang her. 

'Carol left me!' Daryl stated to her. Andrea looked at him as if he gone crazy.

'She left the girls and me, she packed a bag and she's gone!' Daryl told her, 'They are sleeping, Sophia drew on them! Scratched Jordan!'

Andrea looked at him, 'For real? What? I don't think she will be gone for long!' Daryl looked up at her.

'Well she's feeding twin's her boobs are going to be as hard as rocks and size of canon balls in 4 hours! I say she got a case of PND or a real bad case of bad mother syndrome! You want me to try find her? or do you want too?'

'The babies?' Daryl mumbled not knowing what to do. 'Sophia?'

'I can feed them if they wake! Sophia will be fine! You go find her!' Andrea told him. 'Go look at all the food places first!' Daryl nodded changing his pants looking at the babies who were still asleep and pulling on his leather jacket getting on his bike to go look for his wife.

Daryl climbed on his bike and sat there for a moment while he thought about where he should go first. Food, probably, he rode into town, looking for about half an hour until he spotted his truck outside the bar where they had had met that night she got into a fight in the bar over someone touching him. He parked his bike beside the truck, he used his spare key to unlock it, popped the hood and unclamped the battery so she couldn't run away without talking to him.

He took a deep breath and walked towards the bar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	66. Chapter 66

Daryl entered the pub and looked around, they were starting to serve the lunch menu. He stood by the bar looking for Carol. He spotted Rick, then noticed he had his arms around someone. He made his way over. He could hear Rick making shhhhing noises, he could hear Carol sobbing and rambling about everything. He reached out and touched Rick's shoulder.

Rick looked up at him. 'She rang for Sasha, and I made her tell me where she was, I don't know whats going on!'

'Yeah, some stuff happened with the babies, Soph's drawn on them, one has a scratch. Then there was the supermarket last night!' Daryl muttered, thinking about all the stuff that had gone wrong lately. The coffee shop breastfeeding incident and not to mention all the stuff that had happened before the birth and the wedding and Ed!

'Carol you want me to swap places with Daryl?' Rick asked her. She didn't lift her head and mumbled something.

'I don't think he hates you, but if you don't let him in I'm going to be dealing with both of ya at the moment!' Rick tried to tell her. 

Daryl stood there wondering if she was going to let Rick move and let him cuddle her, his hand went to his mouth. He looked around as he rocked forwards and backwards on the balls of his feet. He then thought  _Fuck this!_  stepped up onto the other side off the booth stepping onto the table and stepping onto the seat behind her and squashed himself in behind her.

It was a tight fit. Three of them on one side of the booth, he put his arms around her and pulled her backwards until she was sitting sideways on his lap. To his relief Carol burrowed into his chest, letting go of Rick, he looked up and caught Ricks eye and just shook his head. He felt comfort instantly, he was feeling broken, what were they going to do here. He really had no idea what was happening, he did know that Carol was going though some stuff but he didn't know what it was.

'We going to take her into the hospital. I already rung Sasha, she set up an appointment with someone to see if its still pregnancy hormones or PND. She's been through a lot in the pass 4 months, including all the Ed stuff its probably all coming to the surface with overwhelming feelings!' Rick told Daryl, he nodded thinking that at least someone had a handle on what was going on.

'Is Jordan ok?' Carol whispered to Daryl, he nodded that she was fine but, he didn't know. He assumed if she wasn't Andrea would ring him and tell him to get back. Daryl started chewing on his thumb and Rick reached out and took his hand from his mouth hoping to stop a full blown melt down of both of them. Rick was watching Daryl for clues that he might be going into a big melt down, which would take days to recover from.

'OK so we go see Sasha then?' Daryl asked Rick. He nodded they tried to move Carol out of the booth. She started sobbing into his chest harder. He couldn't understand what she was saying.

'What? What are you saying?' Daryl asked her.

'I want my babies!' Carol sobbed.

'OK, but they are sleeping and are fine for half an hour with Andrea! We can go and come back and they will be still asleep!' Daryl told her, thinking they usually slept a lot in the morning. She nodded.

'Yeah they will, will she bring them if they wake?' Carol asked him.

'I will ring her! Let her know!' Daryl told her helping her out of the booth. Rick walked with them both out to the truck. Carol watched as Daryl unlocked it and worked inside the engine and put all the leads back in.

'What are you doing?' Rick asked.

'Just wanted to make sure she didn't run from me when I come in so I pulled the lead's out!' Daryl muttered. Rick helped her in the seat.

'I'm going to follow you both ok!' Rick said. Daryl left his bike there, someone would come get it soon and take it back to his house. He hopped in the front seat reached across and squeezed her hand.

'Its going to be ok! I love you, doesn't matter if they got drawn on or scratched they're ok!' He leaned across and kissed her, she returned his kiss.

'Sorry I run away!' She whispered.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl was sitting in the waiting room waiting for Carol, Rick was by his side they had been having a small conversation about what was going on. Daryl really didn't understand it all but knew things were getting out of hand fast.

Sasha had gone into see the doctor as a support person. They soon come out with pamphlets and she moved quickly to his side. He could see she had been crying most of the time she had been in there. The doctor stuck his head out the door and called Daryl into see him quickly.

'Your wife seems to be completely overwhelmed at the moment, I don't think she has full blown PND but it could head that way if you don't get some help. Can if you can afford it get some help into the house over the next month or so until the twin's get a bit bigger, even help with housework and things like that so she can sleep and just relax and feed the babies!' He told him. 

Daryl stood there nodding. 'Yeah I will get someone! Anything else? She's not really going to leave me is she?' Daryl asked him.

'I doubt that, she spoke highly and lovingly about you, I just think that normally women have time to process everything during pregnancy and due to circumstances she doing that now! Just be supportive and try not to cause any unnecessary drama!' He told Daryl. Daryl nodded and left pulled Carol to him in a hug.

'Come on lets go home!' He told her, she nodded, he took her hand leading her out to the car. Sasha finished for the day decided that Rick and her would come visit for a while and spend some time playing with Sophia, maybe taking her to the park or something. Daryl nodded that Soph probably would love going somewhere without them. 

Carol got out of the truck and could hear one of the babies crying as she pushed the door open and was greeted with Merle bouncing his way up the hall with a baby. 'Andrea was about to feed them but Rick rang to say you were 5 minutes away, she thought you might be a bit sore!' 

Andrea appeared in the hall behind Merle holding another crying baby, they handed them over to Carol as she headed to her own bedroom to cuddle with them while she fed them. Daryl followed her in to help her get sorted. He watched as she managed to latch them both quickly telling her he was just going to check on Sophia.

 Daryl found Sophia at the kitchen table drawing, he indicated for her to follow him out to the deck. The huge over sized dogs followed them out to play in the yard.

'Did you draw on the babies?' He asked her. She looked at the ground then up at him jutting her chin out at him and put her hands on her hips.

'So?' She challenged him.

'Did you draw on our babies?' He asked her again. He looked at her face and she stared back at him trying to stare him down, he stood there leaning against the railing around the deck, he really had all day. He was prepared to wait her out.

'No they drawed on each other!' She told him. He raised his eyebrows letting her know he didn't believe her. She crossed her arms and stamped her foot.

'Did you scratch Jordan?' He asked her.

'No Eden did!' She said. Daryl fiddled in his pocket telling her to stay there wandered down to look at the chickens pulling a pack of smokes out of his pocket and lighting one. He was completely stressed out of his brain. It was getting a bit much. He was going to insist that Soph go to a counseller that coming week before she gave one of the twins a hair cut or something.

He threw the chickens some wheat and watched them for a bit. He threw a ball for the dogs while Sophia watched him from the deck. He knew she was watching him and he was ignoring her because she wasn't being truthful about this mornings events that helped Carol tip over the edge. It also was his fault for not checking all their stuff was put away. He walked up the steps to her again.

'Sophia, I know you drew on them, and scratched Jordan, why you do that for?' Daryl tried to ask her.

'Cos I want them to go away! Your my Daddy not their Daddy!' Sophia started to cry. He tried not to let his emotions get in the way. It was hard watching her cry, he didn't make a move to comfort her. 

'Soph I'm everyone's Daddy, yours, Jordan's and Eden's, your all my girls!' Daryl tried to tell her.

'No just mine, its not fair! I just got my Daddy!' Sophia was crying hard now.

'Yeah you did, that's not your fault or mine, or the babies fault! But we are a family, I'm the Daddy, Mama's the Mama and you all are the kids!' Daryl told her, she looked at him.

'But if your their Daddy you won't be mine!' Sophia told him.

'Sophia, I am all your Daddy, Even if we had 50 children I would still be the Daddy!' Daryl felt like he was going in circles. 'I love ya Sophia, you need to go talk with your Mama about what you did today!'

'I don't want to!' She said.

'Well your going to, or you can go sit in your room till your ready to talk with Mama!' Daryl was being tough with her he knew it. She needed to talk with Carol about everything, they needed each other. to comfort each other.

'OK, does she have those babies with her?' Sophia asked.

'Yeah she's feeding them!' Daryl pushed the door open and took her down the hall to talk with Carol.

 

 

 

 


	67. Chapter 67

Daryl encouraged Sophia to go see Carol and talk about the babies. Sophia gave in to his request and slunk into the room climbing up onto the bed stroking a babies head while they were finishing a feed from Carol. Daryl caught Carol's eye and indicated he was popping out for a moment and there were still plenty of adults in the house. He needed help within the house starting Monday.

He walked back up to the lounge and found everyone else watching tv drinking coffee talking between themselves quietly. 

'Can you keep an eye on everything so I can go up and see Jo Greene?' Daryl looked at them all, and everyone nodded that they would. He left the house climbing into his truck and driving the half mile up the road to the Greene farm. He really should have run it rather than driving.

'What can I do for you Daryl?' Jo asked Daryl as he knocked on the front of the ranch style door 

'I have some problems up at the house with everything, Carol's ummm' Daryl stood there, not knowing what to say, Jo opened the door and let him walk into the house and went about making him a coffee, indicating him to take a seat at the table.

'Hershals out on the farm, you can tell me anything Daryl it won't go any further!' Jo told him.

'She's  not coping well with it all, ummmm Soph's not coping with the twin's, she drew all over them this morning with a permanent marker Merle left on the floor. She scratched one, then Carol was so upset she run away!' Daryl took a drink of his coffee. He looked up at Jo who was sitting there nodding at what he was saying.

'I need some help, someone to come help her? Can you come or do you know someone who can come?' Daryl asked her.

'When I had each one of my babies my mother come and stayed with us for about a month until I got on my feet again. Carol been doing it all not to mention everything else that has been happening lately.' Jo took a sip of her coffee.

'Its what has been done for hundreds of years, it doesn't mean she's a bad Mama, it normal, I can come every day until she get back on her feet again!' Jo told him. Daryl felt instant relief. He was nodding.

'You will?' Daryl asked.

'Yes Daryl, your like my boys, ever since you boys moved in down the road, I always kept my eyes on you. I haven't been down to much because I didn't want to over step my mark by interfering, but I will come every day. You start taking Soph to school and I will help Carol with the rest!' Jo said.

'We all need help sometimes, we all need to have time to relax and enjoy our babies to just bond with them without the stress of day to day things, like cooking and clean or anything else that needs to be done by the Mama. Being a Mama is a full time job!' Jo told him

 'I remember one day leaving here and driving down the road, thinking that I was never ever coming back! I left Hershal standing here with a brand new Beth and a 7 year old Maggie running around his legs. I couldn't cope any more!' Jo told him. Daryl was surprised, the Greenes always looked like they had everything together, he couldn't imagine Jo not being able to cope with anything.

'I got to the end of the road and sat in the car and cried my eyes out for about an hour or two and then drove back again. Hershal was fine, he had put Beth in  a pram and was dragging her around feeding out the animals with Maggie and the boys. He realized then how hard it was for me to do everything!' Jo Chuckled at the memory of it all.

'The kids are not damaged because I wasn't there for two hours, Hershal survived! I survived. We just need to help each other and accept that we need to ask for help and women take a long time to realize they need it. We like to think we can handle everything, honestly we can't handle everything!' Jo told him.

 The whole conversation gave Daryl a lot to think about, he was barely coping without falling into a full blown break down himself, he was trying to be strong for Carol but he really didn't know how much more he could take. He was barely keeping his shit together.

'I'm scared Jo, that I'm going to have a major panic attack here or something. Like today I was standing in my hall holding two newborn's and Soph was screaming and Carol was leaving me! I don't want her to leave me, I was so scared that I won't be a good Dad to them all. How do I split my time, Soph doesn't want to share me, but then the babies don't know if I am there or not at this stage. Soph not coping well, Carol's not, and I am at a loss of what to do!' Daryl confessed to Jo.

 'Who's there now?' Jo asked him.

'Merle, Andrea, Rick and Sasha!' Daryl told her.

'Ok I will pop down to see you tomorrow around lunch time, maybe Carol and I can go for a walk or something and you watch the girls?' Jo asked him, Daryl nodded, it sounded great to him.

Daryl thanked Jo for the coffee and said he would see her tomorrow, and left to go back to see what everyone was doing. He needed to run. He was going to check with Merle and maybe he could just run up and down their road back and forwards past the house.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he arrived back he was surprised to see both babies sound asleep in the bassinet and Sophia and Carol cuddled up asleep in bed beside each other.

'I need to run!' Daryl told them, Merle and Rick stiffened in their chair. Andrea looked up at him she was cuddling Judith who was showing interest in what Daryl was saying.

'I'm just going to run up and down the road ok, to the corner and up to the Greenes, I promise!' Daryl told them. Merle stood up and followed Daryl down the hall. He put his hand on his shoulder.

'Ya not going to go off are you Daryl' Merle asked him.

'Yeah I know they need me I need to clear my head! I promise, you can watch if you want to!' Daryl told him. Merle nodded, he was going to go out and watch him, he didn't feel like going on a Daryl hunt as well as a Carol hunt today. 

Daryl slipped into his bedroom pulled on running shorts and shoes, and walked outside stretching a little and setting off on a little jog down the road. Merle and Rick sat on the curb of the drive talking watching Daryl jog back and forwards past the house. Finally he was dripping in sweat he come inside to take a shower. 

His head was clearer and more focused. He need to take more time to jog. Running up and down the road might be the ticket soon to keep an eye on things, maybe when the babies got bigger he could push one of those pram things you see people pushing sometimes!

He stood in the shower washing himself leaning back to wash his hair, he heard the sounds of a baby crying in the lounge. Time to step back up and be Daddy again. He felt better to do it now.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	68. Chapter 68

'Come on Carol we are going to put those babies into that fancy pram and take them for a walk, Daryl's going to take Sophia to the park, with Merle and Judith ok!' Jo Greene come in like a breath of fresh air, handling the babies with a fountain of experience.

Carol looked at Daryl who nodded to her that he was taking Sophia out for some one on one and she could go for a walk with Jo, and everything wouldn't fall apart. He gave her a quick kiss and loaded Sophia into the truck backing down his drive across the road waiting for Merle to come out with Judith. Merle buckled Judith into the car seat that Daryl had already put in the truck the two of them set off to do something they actually hadn't done in their entire lives. Taken a child to a park.

Daryl pulled up into the car park of the local park and sat in his seat looking at all the stuff for the kids to play on and looked at Merle. Merle looked and Daryl and shrugged his shoulders. He got out of the truck and started to get Judith out.

'Ya going to behave right Soph?' Daryl turned in his seat looking at her looking back at him. 

'Yes!' She told him with her big blue eyes.

'When its time to go your going to come back without kicking and screaming about stuff?' Daryl asked her.

'Yes!'

'If you behave I get you an ice cream on the way home ok!' Daryl told her, hoping that with a promise of more treats she would behave more.

'Yes, Daddy?'

'Yeah?' Daryl answered her.

'Can you let me out?' Sophia asked him

'You will behave?'

'Yes!' 

Daryl got out of his seat and opened her door letting her out of her seat to walk into the park. Merle was walking holding Judith's hand as she tottled along beside him.

'Aint never been to a park Daryl, what do we do?' Merle whispered, they hadn't even been to a park when they were little, so Daryl had no idea either. They had had a real shit time and never ever went to a park even alone. They stood at the edge of the park taking note of all the stuff there, Merle scratched his head reaching down to pick up Judith and stepping through the gates of the park. Daryl and Sophia followed him in.

'I guess we make sure they don't fall and shit!' Daryl suggested, 'Push them on the swings!'

Daryl and Merle followed Sophia who was running from thing to thing trying to decide what to do first. Carol and Andrea went to the park a lot, every week Daryl and Merle had never gone since they arrived. So they were completely lost at what they were supposed to be doing here. Judith was pointing to the baby swings and Sophia was heading to the monkey bars. Daryl was freaking out because they were so high and that's what she fell off at school that day. He run after Sophia to make sure she didn't fall.

Merle was struggling to work out how the baby straps worked on a swing when the women pushing the toddler beside him showed him how to do it. He thanked her for helping, telling her it was the first time he had taken Judith to the park. She smiled and wished him luck. He thanked her, he also noticed that she was checking him out as he bent over to make sure Judith was ok.

'Your weekend?' She indicated to Judith. 

'Ummmmm no, her Mama's at home, my brother and I decided to try something different with our girls this weekend!' Merle indicated to Daryl who was walking beside Sophia who was trying to give him a heart attack swinging from monkey bar to monkey bar. Daryl was chewing on his thumb a little looking like he was going to panic if something happened to Sophia while he was looking after her at the park.

'The parks a good place, we come here every weekend to blow off some steam, your little girl is very cute!' She told him. She was smiling at him, Merle glanced down at Judith who was squealing about the swing going back and forwards, he was almost sure the women was flirting with him a little.

'Yeah? Thanks! She looks like her Mama freaken beautiful!' Merle told her hoping to stop her advances. The women just nodded. Sophia come tearing across, Daryl shouted at her and she stopped just shy of getting a swing in the face. Sophia was bouncing up and down on her feet.

'Uncle Merle, did ya see me?' Sophia asked him all excited going around the swing insisting he pick her up, Merle picked her up and had her on his hip and pushed Judith with the other.

'That freaked me out man, I think the sandpit is more my speed!' Daryl muttered to Merle reaching his arms out for Sophia to help her onto a swing. Daryl was the better looking of the two brothers the women gave him a willing smile, Daryl nodded at her. 'Hold on princess!' Daryl told her as he gave the swing a push.

'Why is everything so high?' Questioned Daryl quietly to Merle. He noted the women checking him and Merle out, in fact there was a lack of men at the park he noticed lots of women doing stuff with kids. He could understand why, all the Dad's would be having heart attacks with the kids nearly falling and stuff. Daryl finally started relaxing pushing Sophia on the swing talking quietly with Merle, then Judith wanted off.

Sophia wanted off, Daryl and Merle followed her as she took them on a wee walk around the park, she then come to a huge slide that she insisted that she could climb up and slide down. Daryl wasn't so sure, it was pretty high and Soph was still pretty small.

'You been on it before?' Daryl asked her. Sophia nodded her head.

'You think Merle, she be ok?' Daryl asked Merle. Merle rubbed his hands over his stubble. It was pretty high, he didn't want to climb it to get her down, he knew Daryl wouldn't.

'Not today princess, lets go have a look at that climbing house over here, it has a pole to slide down!' Merle told her. Sophia looked like she was going to pitch a fit towards Merle. Merle gave her a look that told her to settle down and started leading the way to the climbing house. Sophia took Daryl' hand following him across there.

 Sophia come up to the climbing house and looked over at the slide she wanted to go on. Daryl moved to block her from seeing it. 

'No Sophia, this one only, that is too high!' Daryl told her. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching them he had thoughts that she might start shouting. 'Soph can you show Judith how good you are at climbing this one?'

Sophia was in her eleiment showing off for everyone how good she was at climbing. Merle took Judith around to the slide bit putting her on the top and getting Daryl to catch her at the bottom. Sophia was watching them do that for a while and then she slid down the fireman's pole, out the corner of his eye Daryl spotted her moving towards the big slide.

'Don't you dare!' Daryl growled at her. Sophia stopped short looking at him. He pointed to his side and Sophia come quickly. 'Don't you go off on your own, or we won't come back next week for Daddy time!'

Sophia looked at him. 'We can come back?'

'Only if you listen to me and behave!' Daryl told her. Merle looked on watching, Daryl dealing with Sophia. He nodded at Daryl that he was doing a good job. He gave him a nod to say he was supporting him with what he was doing. 

 'Ok Sophia we need to go get a ice cream, we need to get Judith back for a sleep!' Merle told him. Sophia looked at Merle and Daryl. Merle picked up Judith and held his hand out to Sophia and she left the park willingly. Happy to go home with a ice cream to see her Ma


	69. Chapter 69

Daryl and Sophia come into the house to find Jo sitting in the lounge with two little babies against her chest. She was watching tv quietly. Carol was no where to be seen.

'She's sleeping, these little ones were fed about an hour ago, if we can keep them to stay down she can have a good nap!' Jo told Daryl. He nodded patting one of the big dogs heads. Sophia pulled the dogs to go outside and play with her. Daryl sat down and Jo passed the babies to him. He was getting better at this. He had one lying back on his legs with her head near his knees and put one over his shoulder.

'Should I try put them down?' Daryl asked her. Jo shook her head.

'No just cuddly them they will sleep longer in your arms I think, can't spoil a new born Daryl!' Jo told him quietly.

'How's Carol, you talk?' Daryl asked.

'She's fine, just needs to sleep lots and eat more and relax!' Jo told him, he nodded.

'Don't stress out Daryl, everything going to be fine. I will come in the morning to help and help get her rhythm back somewhat!' Jo said.

'Thanks Jo I don't know what I would have done!' Daryl said.

'Did Sophia enjoy her Daddy time?' Jo asked him.

'I think so, is all the stuff at the park supposed to be so high?' Daryl asked Jo.

'Hershal felt the same way with Maggie and Beth, not so much so with the boys! Yes it was always high!' Jo told him. 'Righto Daryl I will see you tomorrow!'

'Thanks Jo! Your been great!' Daryl told her, he moved Jordan so he had both babies over his shoulder. Still small enough he could have them on the same side using his legs he moved to the window to watch Sophia outside playing fetch with the dogs. He moved around deciding he would chance putting them in the pram and snuggled them down side by side the way Carol did so they were all entangled with each other and when Jordan started to cry a little he rocked the pram a bit and she settled.

He moved into the kitchen to think about dinner, opening the cupboard to see what there was. He opened the fridge and the freezer. Taking out chicken pieces he dragged the pram around behind him sorting it all out putting veggies into roast and rocking it with a foot or hand as required to keep the babies asleep.

Sophia came in demanding food, he gave her something to tide her over then thinking he hadn't eaten either ate a banana, making himself a coffee. He took it and sat on the couch with Soph watching a movie rocking the pram with one foot on the wheel, with his arm around Sophia. He leaned back and shut his eyes listening to the sounds around his house.

He dozed quietly with his eyes shut trying to keep aware of what was going on around him. He felt Sophia move and he cracked his eyes a bit to see what she was doing. He watched as she leaned over the pram looking at the babies, leaning in he watched as she kissed each baby on the face and stroked their heads. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her stood rubbing their heads for a little while before moving back to sit beside Daryl to watch the rest of the movie.

He knew that Sophia did like the babies, he knew she did but she was more jealous than anything else. Scheduling time to spend one on one with her seemed to be working even though it was the first time today. 

He felt her snuggle back into his side. She then stood up on the couch and began to stroke his head, looking at his hair looking at his hair patterns, she climbed down and looked at the babies heads stroking their heads and looking at them and then at Daryl she did that for a little while. He opened his eyes bigger so she knew he was awake. 

'They look like you!' Sophia told him.

Daryl looked at the little heads in the pram, 'A little bit, they look more like their Mama!'

'No they look like you!' Sophia told him again.

Daryl nodded. They did look like him a little bit, he felt they looked more like Carol and Sophia.

'They look like you and I look like him!' Sophia yelled at him clearly upset about this realization, she then run from the room and out the front door slamming it behind her. 

Daryl sat there for 10 seconds before reacting, suddenly he didn't know what to do. He stood up shoving his feet into his shoes, pushing the pram quickly down the hall. He pushed it into his bedroom where Carol was still sleeping. Then headed out the front door. She had been gone maybe 40 seconds, he run out to the road wondering how far she could have gone, he run across the road and into the house running in on Merle and Andrea cuddling on the couch.

'Is Sophia here?' He yelled at them, they shook their heads and Merle threw himself off the couch to follow Daryl who was running outside to keep looking.

He was standing in the middle of the road panic'd. He knew the only cars that went past would be them or the Greene's. He called out her name and no one answered.

'What happened?' Merle asked.

'We were sitting on the couch and she said the girls looked like me and she looked like Ed! and she ran out of the house!' Daryl half shouted at Merle spinning around looking for her calling her name over and over.

'SOPHIA! SOPHIA!' Daryl was shouting. He started running towards the main road hoping she hadn't gone towards the main highway into town. Merle was heading the other way, Andrea come out of the house and started checking under trees and bushes around the houses with a baby monitor in her hands.

'Andrea, whats going on?' Carol come out the front door with the noise and shouting around the house happening around the house. 

'Sophia run away from Daryl!' That was as much as Andrea knew. Daryl was running back down the road stopping and calling out Sophia's name. He run to where Carol and Andrea were standing. Bending over to catch his breath.

'She realized the babies looked like me and she looked like Ed and just run out the front door!' Daryl told Carol standing on the road looking around to see if he could see her anywhere. 'I'm calling the cops, its going to be dark soon, she not answering our calls!'

 Carol looked frantic, 'SOPHIA SOPHIA YOU COME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

They heard some noise Daryl put his hand up so he could listen, he run around the truck and looked down the side of the garage, his heart beat fast as he saw her wedged down the side. He bent over and willed himself not to cry looking at her.

'Come out Soph, crawl out to me!' Daryl was starting to panic she was wedged in a small space and was crying because she had her foot stuck wedged in a crack. She was crying out for him to come rescue her. To keep her safe.

'Daddy!' Soph cried really hard, Daryl took a breath and chew on his thumb, he knelt down.

'Soph can you get out!'

'Nooooooooooo my foots stuck!' Sophia was getting hysterical.

Daryl took a breath and started crawling in to get her. He tried not to think about the tightness of the gap but on Sophia's face crying for him. He pulled her foot and started dragging her out, crawling out backwards. It wasn't a long way in but he felt it closing in. He felt a hand around his ankle, dragging him out. He come out in a tumble. Getting to his feet quickly batting off hands that were trying to touch him.

 'Don't touch me, don't touch me!' Daryl was telling them. He was pacing he knew he couldn't help it he was trying to keep it together. 'Don't touch me, is Soph ok!'

'She's fine Daryl! She's here she's fine!' Daryl felt Carols hand on his arm.

'Please don't! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!' Daryl staggered around looking for Merle, who was running back down the road towards them. Daryl managed to make it to the end of his truck before going to his knees trying to breath. 

Merle looked around and saw Sophia he looked relieved. He saw Daryl in a right state on his hands and knees on the ground.

'What happened!' Merle asked looking at the women.

'He went in there to get Sophia!' Carol pointed to the gap between the garage and the wall. Merle nodded. 

'Come on Daryl, let go inside!' Merle pulled him to his feet. Half held, half carried him inside. Andrea told Carol she would go get Judith up to come help. Carol nodded and wrapped her arms around Sophia who was still crying, hoping to get inside and the babies still being asleep. 

Carol found Daryl lying on his side in their bed rocking something she hadn't seen for a very long time. He was beside himself. Merle was sitting there rubbing his back. Daryl was groaning trying to say something only Merle could understand. Carol climbed on the bed behind him wrapping her arms around him. Daryl stopped rocking and his breathing started to relax as his body took over to find sleep. 

Carol and Merle quietly left the room plucking a baby each because they were stirring. Andrea was in the lounge with Sophia and Judith. There was nothing anyone could do. Carol fed both the babies and left them all in the care of their Aunt and Uncle to go back and be with Daryl. She snuggled in behind Daryl wrapping her arms around him tugging his body over so it fitted in with hers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 


	70. Chapter 70

Daryl half woke and stirred as Carol entered the room climbing onto the bed beside him, stroking his back. They hadn't had a major panic attack for a long time since that night he dropped her, they were coming less and less. He pushed himself too far today.

He rolled over on the bed, she cuddled into him, kissing his head.

'Girls?' Daryl mumbled.

'With Merle and Andrea in the lounge, they are all fine, everyone is fine!' Carol told him.

'Good!' He shut his eyes, cuddling into her neck.

'Daryl why did you do that? I could have got her!' Carol whispered.

'She was crying for me!' Daryl mumbled. Thinking about it now he shouldn't have gone in after her, waited till Carol got there.

'But you pushed yourself too far going in there, it triggered you really bad!' Carol told him.

'She was so upset and crying for me to help her!' Daryl pulled back looking at her, 'I couldn't let her down, she was already upset!

'Your a good man Daryl but next time, and there will be a next time, I forbid you to do anything like that again!' Carol pulled him to her tight. She felt sick, everything was falling apart, Sophia was being a diva and Daryl had set himself back, she wondered if  anything was actually going to start going right for them anytime soon. She was up every two to three hours at night feeding and  changing. She knew it wouldn't be like this forever but honestly what she wouldn't do for a good nights sleep.

'You forbid me huh?' Daryl groaned sniffing her neck. He leaned in and kissed her, he groaned and pulled her to him. It felt like forever since they had had any time together without something or someone needing something. 5 minutes to have a shower was a blessing sometimes.

'Yes forbid  you! Are you ready to get up. Have some dinner?' Carol asked him, she could smell chicken cooking and she was feeling hungry, she was always hungry at the moment. Dinner in bed sounded like a great idea.

'No I just want to stay here like this with Merle looking after everyone!' Daryl told her neck, he had started kissing it and his hands were wrapped around her holding on so she couldn't leave the bed even if she wanted too.

'Come on, I'll make you a promise later!' Carol told him, he pulled back and looked at her with interest. He still had the shakes, he was trying to cover it by holding her but she could still tell he had the shakes even though they wouldn't be noticeable to many except her Merle and Andrea.

'A promise?'

 'Yeah!' Well maybe if she could stay awake that long, and the babies and Sophia all played the game and he only took like 30seconds so she could sleep. It was a sad day when you would rather sleep than have sex.

'What sort of Promise?'

'You know what sort of promise!' Carol told him. 

'Ok I'm getting up!' Daryl let go and rolled off the side of the bed to get up, he shoved his shaking hands in his pockets and followed Carol out to the kitchen to eat dinner. Andrea had made it stretch by adding more veggies for everyone. Merle and Daryl went and ate on the deck talking quietly. Merle was still trying to calm Daryl down so he wouldn't fall back months of counseling.

 'You ok?' Andrea asked.

'No, I just want a good nights sleep and everyone to just calm the fuck down!' Carol stated.

Andrea burst out laughing. 'Did you just say a swear word!'

'Yes I fucken did!" Carol stated. Maybe if everyone cooled their jets and just calmed down things would go better and alright. For now she would take three hours of sleep with no one interrupting her.


	71. Chapter 71

Daryl settled Sophia to bed with a few stern words for the first time ever, he threatened to take a toy off her for misbehaving. She had been running rings around him for weeks and he was still sporting the shakes from her running away on him that afternoon. She sassed him with a bit of back chat answering him back when he asked if she wanted him to read her a book. With that he shut the book said good night and walked out of the room leaving her to scream displeasure at him.

He was done. If he stayed in there he would be rocking in the corner. He finally got what Carol had been telling him not to give in to her all the time and give her everything her little heart desired. She didn't need everything she asked for, Carol had told him. It didn't make them bad parents if she didn't have the latest toy or the lasted gadget, it made her appriciate anything that she did have. 

He heard a smash as something hit the wall behind his retreating back. He stopped and just stood there talking himself out of going back and taking the toy away. He took a breath turned and walked back in picked the toy up off the shelf that he had threatened to take away and walked out of the room with it. Sophia was screaming and yelling at him. He had created a monster. He kept walking down to the lounge and flopped onto his chair chucking it on the coffee table between him and Carol who was sitting on the couch nursing the babies.

'Ohhhhh Daryl! Are you playing tough Daddy tonight!' Carol teased, looking at him then down at the babies heads to check they were still awake so she could fill them to the top of their little tummies so they might get a few hours out of them.

'Apparently! I am the worst ever according to the Princess!' Daryl muttered.

'You know your not right!' Carol asked.

Daryl looked at her and nodded. He moved his hands and shoved them in the pockets of his jean's so she wouldn't see how bad he was shaking about everything. He could hear that Sophia was winding down to sobs begging for her toy back. The shakes were new. In the past it was the rocking, now he shook his brain was so busy focused on not rocking it come out in his hands, it was getting really bad. He got up and walked down the hall and peeked around the corner reassuring himself that she was fine and had her eyes shut shouting out every now and again just because she could.

Basically his nerves were had it, he hoped he could get it sorted somehow. He breathe in deep thinking about what would help calm him down, he watched Carol feeding the babies for a while, then she started to move them off as they began to fall asleep tanked to the top with milk heads loling to the side with matching punch drunk looks on their faces, Jordan had a dribble of milk coming out the side of her mouth. Babies just needed to be put to bed and they could go to bed.

Sophia had stopped making noise and he popped back down the hall to check her, she was fast asleep. He moved the broken toy that was on the floor that she had thrown at him and took it out to be thrown in the rubbish. No more new toys for Sophia in a long time he vowed.

'Tell me what shit I need to do to make us happen tonight? Lunches? Washing? Paint the roof, I'm gona do that shit!' Daryl asked.

Carol giggled imagining he would get up and paint the roof just so he could get in her pants. He had a one track mind at the moment but in his defense he hadn't kept asking or trying or anything. He just accepted it and wanted to be with her and the girls even when they were all crying on his chest or in his arms or running away. 

'Get the clothes into the dryer! load the dishwasher! Put the baby clothes in on their own wash with the baby washing stuff, and on warm! And that's it!' Carol told him. Daryl moved fast pulling clothes out of one machine and shoving it in another turning the dryer on, he then picked up the baby basket moving items in one at a time. He had learnt his lesson last time when he managed to get a disposable diaper mixed up in the wash and it wasn't pretty the out come. It had taken him nearly an hour to scoop all that out and then clear the drains. He didn't know that a diaper could do that to the washing machine. Carol had given a real hearty laugh the first in weeks when she saw his face lifting the lid on the machine.

Daryl looked on the shelf for the baby stuff, read the back and followed the directions putting it in a warm wash. He was pretty good at washing clothes and stuff now. Even folding the stuff. They seemed to have washing coming out their ears looking around the laundry room. He stretched up, noticing while he was focused doing something he wasn't shaking so bad maybe he just needed to keep his brain focused on doing something.

He moved to the kitchen quickly clearing up stacking the dishwasher and was just wiping down the table when Carol come out and looked at him doing what he was doing.

'That's it, Everyone's asleep! Lets run away!' Carol laughed.

'Nah, you, me shower!' Daryl told her, throwing his cloth in the general direction of the sink. 'You go get started, I'll get towels, and some stuff!' 

'Stuff?' Carol asked him, as he tried to shove her into the back  laundry to go through to the bathroom.

'Yeah, you got some stuff we might need!' Daryl muttered.

'Ummm Daryl, you know its not going to be the same, I don't look the same down there anymore!' Carol said quietly.

'Baby, I seen what come out of there with my own two eyes, thing 1 and thing 2 are down the hall! I know its not going to look the same!' Daryl muttered tapping her bum trying to move her before someone woke up or wanted something before he managed to even get a cuddle in.

 'Your being very pushy!' Carol told him.

'I figure I got ten minutes before someone wakes up! Go go go!' Daryl told her, Carol headed off to the top bathroom turning on the shower, she was pleased she was showering it felt like days since she had one.  She sniffed herself, she didn't know how romantic curdled milk was to Daryl so she Chucked her clothes into the laundry basket and started to wash herself.

Daryl was in the bedroom freaking out. Eden was awake and crying, he whipped her out of the cot and gave her a wee pep talk.

'You need to go to sleep, now, Daddy needs to have special cuddles with ya Mama before he loses his mind!' Daryl cuddled and kissed her, patting her back gently.

She let out a huge burp and snuggled into his shoulder. He tucked her in beside her sister and rocked the bassinet for a little bit to get her to sleep. He stood there admiring the babies then thought to himself.  _What the fuck are you doing! Go go go!_ Phew he headed to the hall cupboard, he had a box of condoms in one hand and robes and towels in another.

He tried to undo his pants on the way but couldn't due to the stuff he had in his hands. He put the towels on top of the washing machine. He put the robes on the hook, started pulling off his clothes like he was in an Olympic event. He looked into the bathroom and watched while Carol washed her hair. 

'So!' He walked into the shower pulling her to him, he was already rock hard, it had been a while. 'Hi, I'm Daryl!' 

Carol giggled, it hadn't been that long time since they spent any time alone that didn't involve sleeping. 'Shhhhhh my husband's the jealous type he might hear you!'

'Is he good looking?' Daryl asked.

'Hmmmmm maybe, he has sexy abs though!' Carol whispered running her hands down them, all the way down to his dick, he groaned leaning forward to her. Wrapping his arm around her moving, his other to her breast touching it gently, he brought his mouth to her neck kissing her, groaning while she stroked his dick. He moved his head down to kiss her breast. He looked up at her.

'Am I allow to kiss you here?' He asked, she nodded.

He groaned as he buried his face in between her breast so much bigger than they had been, he couldn't help it he loved them. Touching them and kissed them. He kissed and sucked at them running his hand down between her slit. He groaned all of a sudden getting a mouth full of her milk he pulled back in surprised. He chucked to himself, he got carried away on her breast. He moved to the other one when she tapped him on his head.

'You go drinking all that, you will be pacing the halls with babies while I make more!' She scolded him.

'Sorry, got carried away!' Daryl whispered lifting his mouth back up to hers, he moved his hand down rubbing her clit again. She was pushing down onto his hand moving herself up and down on his hand when he reached out to grab a condom rolling it on moving himself and slipping up into her, pushing her back against the shower wall as he lifted her slightly so he could lift one of her legs up over his hip as he moved into her.

He reached around rubbing her to help get her off, he knew for sure he wasn't going to last long. He didn't know if they were going to get a second round tonight at all or nothing for month. He started to hear her sounds and groans as he knew she was close. He moved faster and harder into her then he felt her coming hard around him and he let himself going. 

'God! Are you ok?' Daryl asked when they were finished. Carol wrapped her arms around him nodding, kissing him on the mouth slipping her tongue  into his mouth.

'Round two in the bed maybe?' Carol whispered. Daryl broke the speed limit trying to get them dried and out of the shower.

 

 


	72. Chapter 72

Daryl kissed Carol all the way down the hall, he had the box of condom's in his hand behind her back as he helped guide their way to the bedroom. She was holding the robes with one hand just in case as they stumbled down the hallway all wrapped up in each others arms. Daryl's mouth hadn't left hers since they left the bathroom at the other end of the house. They tumbled onto the bed with him on top of her, he began to kiss his way around her body, then he heard a noise, a baby snort and he leaped off the bed wrapping the robe around himself.

'I,,,,, ......... Carol...............we can't do this................... if they are in here!' He whispered.

'What?' Carol asked whispering back wondering what was going on.

'Them, they have to go!' Daryl whispered pointing to the bassinet.

'Daryl are you serious? They are not watching! How do you think every other parent in the world has sex when their babies are tiny! ' Carol whispered.

'I don't care! I cant!' Daryl moved around the bed and dragged the basinet to the hall and left them sleeping side by side right outside the bedroom door. Walking back in beginning to climb back up the bed kissing the inside of her knees. She looked down at him and smirked.

'Well done Daryl you moved them 4 feet away! You can still see the bassinet from the bed!' Carol teased him.

'What! Shit! ' Daryl stopped what he was doing and moved the little bed down the hall a little bit.

'6 feet, awesome!" Carol teased again.

'Shhhhh I might get stage fright! I don't want them to see anything that might scar them for life!' Daryl whispered climbing back onto the bed. Stopping at her knees to make his way slowly back up her body, Carol sighed and glanced at the clock, honestly they should go to sleep but his mouth felt so good!.

'Hmmmmm really, they are not watching, nor can they see that far or up over the side of the bassinet! Plus we have the door open!' Carol told him teasing him more.

'I can't do anything about that now stop talking, before you wake them up!' Daryl pulled her  towards him so she somehow managed to land on top of him. 'God I missed this!' He groaned.

He rubbed and sucked and touched all the places he missed in the shower, then made special attention to her breast, touching them, she wouldn't let him suck them because he had gotten a bit carried away and started sucking milk from them before. She could tell that had really turned him on, her breasts were something that could keep him occupied for a long time just thinking about them.

 He rolled onto his back so she could ride him. He handed her a condom and she put it on him. In the dark she could tell she was blushing, she normally left him to do things like that. To be honest he loved it when she was on top, he could see her breasts and he could also touch her the way he wanted too. 

He groaned as she lowered herself onto him. He moved up and down trying to help her set the pace. He moved his hands so he could cup her breasts while she moved on him, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, she had her head back, his hands felt wet as she started to leak from his touch, dripping down her stomach. She didn't notice as he brought a hand down her tummy still soft and swallen from carrying his babies. He felt like she was the most amazing thing he saw. He stroked her clit for her as she began to groan and start coming on him. 

He moved faster and faster lifting his hips to help her get relief, finding he was coming to. He pulled her down so she was smashed up against his chest. Milk dripping on both of them, they come hard and fast together. He groaned into her neck, stroking his hands down her back.

'Oh my god!' Carol groaned bringing a hand up to her mouth.

'What? Whats wrong?' Daryl asked.

'Its everywhere!" She blushed.

'So?'

'Its all over you!' Carol whispered.

'Come on lets take a quick spin in the shower!' Daryl whispered lifting her off him, knowing she would want to clean up before the babies woke. The walked butt naked down the hall to the bathroom. Daryl pulled his condom off to get rid of in the trash.

'Fucken shit!' He growled.

Carol looked at him, she was already in the shower washing quickly. She looked at him with a big question in her eyes.

'Fucken hole in this shit!' Daryl muttered. 'Babe I'ma sorry!'

Carol looked at him with horror on her face, 'There's a hole?'

'Can ya get that mornin' after thing?' Daryl asked her. Carol nodded, mentally putting it on her mental calender of things to go do or get.


	73. Chapter 73

Carol stepped out of the shower after washing herself. She was tired and now she was mad, well grumpy and mad. She couldn't believe they had a put a hole in the condom and now she was expected to take the morning after pill. She knew from experience that it would rip her gut apart and make her fell sick for days. Probably making the babies feeling sick too. She stepped past Daryl to get dried to make her way to try get some sleep. she dried herself off in the bedroom pulled Jordan and Eden back to her side of the bed. 

Both babies opened their eyes staring at her wondering what she was doing. She pulled on some panties and climbed into the bed, lifting them out, attaching them to her breast to feed them again. Daryl come to the door seeing her feeding the babies and moved around gathering up diapers to change them. They were getting better at going back to sleep again at night. He put them on the bed waiting for her.

He wandered over getting some boxers on so he was covered himself and climbed into bed beside Carol. He stroked one little head after the other then looked at Carol.

'Ya mad?' He asked quietly.

'Not at you, just that, ummm last time I had to take it, I was sick for days. They will feel sick maybe?' Carol told him.

'Ya took it before?' Daryl asked.

'Yeah when I left Ed one time he ummmmmmmmmmm you know, the hospital gave it to me!' Carol said quietly.

'I'm sorry, I mean, ummm we don't wana, ummm you know, what if you got pregnant?' Daryl finally spat out.

'I think I would go insane, I wouldn't cope, I'll go tomorrow, don't stress. Its ok I'm just tired and hormonal!' Carol looked at him, he leaned over and kissed her. 

'Ok, what if you take it and I take some time off help so if your feeling bad I can help?' Daryl ask her, Carol passed him Eden to burp while she burped Jordan. Carol shook her head.

'No you've taken too much time off work, Jo coming tomorrow to help!' Carol told him.

'Can I at least take you to the doctor or chemist where ever you get it?' Daryl asked.

'I'll ring Sasha, she can write me a script!' Carol told him. Daryl had Eden lying on the bed so he could quickly change her  bottom, he rolled the diaper up and dropped it over the side of the bed himself to pick it up in the morning. He moved her so she was over his shoulder Eden had let out a huge burp that truckers would be proud of, Daryl chuckled. The sound of their burps often had them looking at them as they couldn't believe such a loud noise come from a tiny thing,  The noise that come from the other end kept them chuckling sometimes because they were so tired.

Eden is nearly done, snuffling around his neck trying to find a comfy place to go to sleep. 'Eden's done, how's Jordan?'

'Hasn't burped yet, nearly ready!' Carol said quietly, quickly changing her too, this was their 11pm date. Carol feed the babies while they talked quietly, burped a baby each and cuddled a baby each, and had a quiet chat before falling asleep in each others arms to tired to even say goodnight most nights. Jordan let a burp rip out then relaxed against Carol's shoulder.

'All burped and dusted sir!' Carol whispered, Carol rolled out of the bed with Jordan to tuck her in, Daryl handed over Eden so they could cuddle up together.

'When are they too big to do that?' Daryl asked

'I don't know, we can move them to a cot and see how long they want to do it for, if they like sleeping together and sleep better together why rock the boat!' Carol whispered.

'I'm all for that, come on, cuddle me! I know ya still annoyed!' Daryl said.

'I'm trying, I don't want anymore accidents, or hello here comes a baby or two! I barely made it through this one!' Carol said

'I'm sorry!'

'It wasn't our fault things happen sometimes! Tickle my back!' Carol rolled onto her front and he run his hand up and down her back, he leaned over to kiss her back and snuggled into her back shutting his eyes to go to sleep.

'Ummm maybe if ya don't want anymore we could do something permanent about it?' Daryl mumbled into her ear. Carol rolled over and looked at him.

'What do you mean?'

'Like I could get the you know, snip? or something, then we won't have to worry about it!' Daryl mumbled feeling embarrassed about talking about it.

'I don't know, I mean its tough now, but are you done? I think I'm done but it could be I didn't have long to prepair and stuff. If there was another I like it to be planned not surprise have two babies you have 7 weeks to get ready!' Carol told him.

'OK, but I'll do that shit if it makes you happy, put my balls in a doctors hand!' Daryl muttered cuddling into her.

'Your so romantic Daryl!' Carol whispered.

'My balls are yours babe!'

Carol couldn't say anything because she was trying not to laugh, she snorted and giggled instead.

'You think thats funny me getting my balls cut? I told ya I'll do it if ya don't want no more!' Daryl said again.

'Ok, you need to think about it, I need to think about it, we will talk about it in a couple of months by that stage we won't be so tired ok!' Carol leaned in and kissed him hard.

'Ok! Love you!'

'You too, now go to sleep!' Carol told him snuggling onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and he looked at the time it said 11:45pm, he yawned and that's where he stayed till his alarm went off at 7am, he quickly turned the alarm off, moving Carol off his chest, it was like she hadn't moved all night. He shook her a little so she would let him go. She lifted her head and looked around, it was getting light, she looked at the time it was 7am.

'Fuck, FUCK!' She almost shouted. 'You need to check them, I can't look! They never woke during the night!' Carol burst into tears thinking the worst had happened while she was sleeping.

Daryl flew across the bed to look inside the bassinet. He reached out to touch one baby and then the other, Jordan gave a little snort, and Eden stretched at his touch. His heart returned to his chest. 

'They're fine, they are ok, they are still sleeping!' He told her. 'Looks like all the princess slept through the night!' He leaned across the bed to hug Carol who was trying to stop herself from crying. 'Its ok babe they are fine!'

'I know, I just thought the worst when they didn't wake!' Carol whispered. Daryl didn't want to admit he didn't want to look to see why they didn't wake. Hopefully it was a sign from the gods or something.

 


	74. Chapter 74

'Did ya ring Sasha?' Daryl asked over the phone, he rung from work to check.  He had dropped Sophia off at school without much drama today. She knew she was in the poop with him and was trying to win him around. She got a kiss and a cuddle for being good and behaving. Daryl felt relief leaving the school and driving to work. He waited till after 10 to ring and remind Carol. To be honest he sure as hell didn't want any more babies at the moment, he didn't even know what to do with the two he had. 

'Not yet, I just finished bathing the babies!' Carol looked at the time, she better get a move on and call her soon. Everything was so annoying.

'You want me to call?' He asked her quietly. 

'No, I'll do it in a minute! I'm just getting Eden dressed!' Carol told him, she had the phone tucked into her ear, she looked out the window and could see Jo hanging out some washing for them. She had bathe Jordan first, her scratched face was getting better and at least she could tell them apart, she wondered how long it would take for the marker to rub off them. In Sophia's defence she had seen Daryl Drawing on them every morning to mark them for Carol so she could tell them apart. That wasn't the point. She had been asking Daryl to mark them and he didn't draw all over their wee faces Carol had told her.

'Are you paying Jo?' Carol asked him, she put her into a little sleep suit knowing she would fall asleep soon, as soon as she could sit and feed them. She was surprised that Daryl had rung to remind her. It wasn't surprising neither of them wanted more kids or her to be pregnant again so soon after having the babies. Their lives were a complete mess right now. Carol was barely keeping it together and even the thought of having another baby made her stomach lurch. 

'I can neither confirm or deny! Make sure you ring Sasha or I'm gona pick you up at lunch time and take you in myself!' Daryl told her. He would too she thought and stand there and watch her take it too. Ugh she couldn't believe their first night together was stuffed up because of it. Maybe she should see if there was anything she could to apart from never ever having sex again to stop them getting pregnant so soon after the twins. 

'Ok Fine I'm ringing now!' Carol hung up the phone and sat on the couch with the little girls, she dialed Sasha's number and tucked the phone in her ear and started to latch the babies.

'Hello?'

'Hi Sasha, its me!' Carol said she moved her shoulder so she could hear her better.

'Hi me, whats up?'

'Ummmm Daryl and I had a mishap having ummmm sex last night I need the morning after pill!' Carol whispered into the phone as Jo had walked into the lounge and was starting to fold some washing. Carol blushed with embarrassment not wanting the older lady to know their private business and now she and Daryl were both freaking out that she might get pregnant again.

'Oh my god, I thought you were going to tell me you broke a bone or something, right you need the morning after pill? I'll get other doctor here to write you a script and I'll get it for you ok, was it last night?' Sasha asked into the phone.

'Ummmm yeah!' Carol said, hoping to hang up and Sasha would just get here soon with the stuff she needed.

'How was it? Good, didn't hurt or anything?'

'Yeah Jo Greene come down to help me today its great, so if you want to stop by and catch up later I would love to see you!' Carol told her hoping to try and shut her up before Sasha started asking her things she couldn't explain over the phone.

'So good you broke a condom or something good, you dirty girl!'

'Ok Sasha see you soon!' Carol hung up the phone.  The babies were starring at her while drinking and she looked back at them and said 'Shhh! Don't tell!'

They blinked and started to shut their eyes as their little tummies got fill with the good stuff. Soon they were nodding off. She put them up over her shoulder and went to put them down for a nap. As she walked down the hall they both lifted their heads and burped one after the other, Jordan farted and Eden snorted. She loved this time with them while they were milk drunk and cuddly.

They crying had stopped and they were starting to show some interest outside of her boobs while they were awake. She was taking them to get check up tomorrow. They were still tiny little dolls but they were getting slightly bigger. When she come back into the lounge Jo encouraged her to go have a shower and go for a nap to help get her back on her feet again. Carol was sent off like a naughty little school girl to shower and sleep.

She woke up to someone rolling her over and cuddling her. She could smell engine oil on him, it wasn't that bad mixed in with the spicy smell of him. She didn't want to open her eyes she was enjoying her nap too much.

'You ring Sasha?' He asked her, she nodded/

'Yeah she's stopping by with some stuff!' Carol said with her eyes shut, she stretched out like a cat. The babies were sleeping and she had no idea where Jo was and Daryl was getting a little handsy under the blankets.

'Stop it!' Carol croaked her voice rough.

'What?'

'That! That's what got us into trouble, and your all smelly with oil. No Daryl!' Carol whispered pulling his hands out from under the blankets. Daryl made a growling voice in his throat.

'Don't be mean!'

'Jo's out there and there are just there!' Carol whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. 'No!' She giggled.

'Its nice to see you laugh! Lunch?' Daryl asked her.

'Yeah i will get up though!' 

Daryl and Carol had a nice lunch, Jo told them she would come back tomorrow morning to give Carol a hand take the babies for their check up. Daryl just waved her out the door when Sasha drove up the drive.

'Mr Dixon, I hear you have a problem!' Sasha teased him.

'Fucken aye! Dont' need no more problem's running around!' Daryl stood back to let her in the house. He said a quick hello and said goodbye and headed back to work.


	75. Chapter 75

'So was it like riding a bike?' Sasha asked Carol.

'Not really! It was good, we missed it, we missed it, being together, for us, Daryl needs it.' Carol told her quietly, she still felt embarrassed talking about sex sometimes, she still couldn't get over her upbringing where nice girls never talked about sex.

'Daryl needs it?' Sasha giggled raising her eyebrows.

'Well it calms him down a lot distresses him, centers him again. With his issues.' Carol confided. Daryl was always calm and centered after sex, connected with her again, his whole self centered. His stress taken away so he felt better about his little triggers.

'Rick likes it too, distresses him to and helps him with his issues, like aching blue balls!' Sasha said. Carol stared at her with surprise and put her hand over her mouth. She blushed bright red about talking about the in's and outs of couples sex life. 'Some times he needs it so bad he even puts the trash out!'

'Daryl loaded the dish washer and put a load of washing on.' Carol admitted.

'Foreplay, lets just call that foreplay, if Mama's not happy Daddy's not getting any.' Sasha teased her again, Carol's face was flaming.

'Not like that, don't be gross. I like it, I never really liked it before!' Carol told her. 'Sex I mean, I never used to find it enjoyable or fun before I met him! Now I just look at him and I want it, I can't help it.'

'Yeah? So tell me when those babies are going to wake up' Sasha asked looking towards the hall. 'So was it ok, I mean after the babies nothing was too sore or anything? You didn't tear or anything cos the babies were so small.' 

'Soon, very soon, I slept, they slept, Jo Greene helped out. I'm not so tired at the moment. Then last night the freaken condom broke.' Carol told her. 'And no it wasn't sore, I mean there was lots of ummmmmm you know.......' Carol blushed bright red again.

'Lots of? You know?' Sasha teased.

'Foreplay, he got me ready........' Carol whispered in a hiss from behind her hand. She wondered why she was telling Sasha everything, she had talked to Andrea about some of her fears but Sasha, she kinda thought Sasha had already seen all her bits and pieces, Rick had too, it made it a little less stressful to talk about sex with her.

'He should always get you ready, sometimes I feel that Rick spends so much time getting me ready he forgets the end goal, gets me off that many times I don't need him in me.' Sasha stated, Carol peeked out from behind her hands shocked at what Sasha was telling her. Sasha patted her hand, 'Its ok to talk about sex, everyone has sex.'

'Oh I got you stuff, you need to take it. You might feel a bit sick, but you will be ok, you need to chill!' Sasha told her, Carol nodded she knew she would feel sick

'Yeah I know, I've had it before.' 

'And you know that you can easily get pregnant at this time because all your hormones are still raging!' Sasha warned. 'You need to take both lots, and if you throw up you need to let me know and I will get more, I need to know straight away!'

'Yes I know.' Carol told her. 'I don't want to get pregnant or anything.'

'No you don't want to, but there is something else in the bag.'  Sasha said. Carol dug deeper into the bag to look. She pulled out a pack of pregnancy tests, she put her hand over her mouth.

'Are you?' Carol whispered.

'Lets see shall we?' She stood up and headed towards the bathroom Carol followed her right in into the bathroom, insisting that she be there since Sasha had already seen hers that she could turn her back and she would see less than Sasha had to offer.

'Ok, now we wait!' Sasha said. 'Lets go get you taking your pills, while we wait.' Sasha laughed thinking it was funny, Carol was trying not to get pregnant and Sasha was hoping to be pregnant.

They wandered up the hall, Carol threw them down her throat with a glass of water. She looked at the time noting it, then walking over to the calender writing the time now on it so she would remember later, she could hear the babies stirring. She went down to get them and come back to the bathroom handing Jordan to Sasha who accepted her with a kiss and amazement on how big she had gotten.

They still looked like skinned rabbits according to Daryl, tiny little scraps at 4 weeks old. Both women bounced a little as they stared at Sasha's test willing a second line to come up. Carol had already seen the second line but didn't say anything until Sasha saw it. It was faint but it was there. 

'Oh they are so beautiful, apart from the drawings on their wee faces, how do you tell them apart?' Sasha asked.

'Well Jordan has the scratch at the moment, Daryl can tell them apart like in a second. I can't I don't know why I can't.' Carol muttered. Sasha nodded kissing the little head of the baby she was holding, snuggling into the little body who was watching the new face, deciding if she was going to cry or not. She didn't have a boob in her mouth yet and she had been awake for at least 5 minutes.

'Is it? Is that a second line?' Asked Sasha.

'Yes its a second line.' Carol stated jumping slightly but just bouncing so not to upset Eden. Sasha was super excited and followed Carol out to the lounge where she quickly changed two babies on the changing pad on the table then she washed her hands and sat down to feed them. Sasha was skipping laps of the house so excited looking at her phone wondering about when she would see Rick.

'Is he working?' Carol asked her.

'Yes, till about 11pm, is it wrong to ring him at work?' Sasha asked.

'You can do whatever you want to! If you want to tell him, ring, if you want to wait till he gets home do that.' Carol assured her whatever she wanted was fine. Sasha couldn't contain herself and she ran to get her purse to get her phone to call Rick. Carol hoped that there was nothing dangerous happening. She sat feeding her babies watching Sasha talking into the phone. She did have a bounce in her step

'He's stopping by." Sasha announced reaching out to rub a baby head as they were still feeding. 'Coffee? Juice?'

'Juice! Is he excited?' Carol asked.

'Yeah really excited, he's talking about getting married now before the baby comes, I don't know yet, depends how far along I am!' Sasha wandered off to get drinks, Carol sat thinking about how it would have been if they knew right from the start the babies were coming, would they be better prepared? She knew she would be.

 


	76. Chapter 76

Carol was walking around the house sipping her drink trying not to gag. She had a pounding headache which wasn't helped by Daryl, Rick, Shane and Merles impromptu party going on out on the deck. Sasha had given her some anti sick meds to help her not vomit, which is what she felt like doing. 

Carol had a pounding headache and just wanted everyone to leave the house. Everyone except the people who were holding her sleeping babies those people could stay but everyone but them and Glenn could go. Glenn was on the lounge floor playing a game with Sophia and keeping her happy.

The men were all drinking out on the deck. Carol had asked Daryl not to drink because she would need his help during the night with the babies. She was sure he had been nursing the same beer for most of the evening so the men would think he was drinking with him.

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door and knelt down leaning on the side of the bath spitting into it. Knowing if she even looked at the toilet she would start vomiting no matter how hard she tried to stop. She couldn't swallow, just spit.

The door pushed open and Daryl walked in looking at her and what she was doing and pushed the door half closed so no one could see her. He sat on the floor behind her and rubbed her back.

'I'm sorry, ya feel shit.' He said.

Carol nodded wriggling back from the bath to sit beside him on the wall, he kissed her temple and cuddled her rubbing her back.

'What happens if you actually puke?'

'I have to take them again or something, I didn't ask Sasha, I took them long enough ago it doesnt matter if I puke, I just don't want to I want to go to bed.' Carol told him.

'I'll get rid of everyone then, the baba's are sleeping now, Andrea put them in their beds so you could go to bed.' Daryl said.

He stood up and helped her off the floor and waited for her to go to the toilet, brush her teeth. She waved goodnight to everyone from the hall and Daryl lay down beside her rubbing her back until she fell asleep. 

He checked the twins then moved out to the lounge to check on Sophia it was way past her bed time. He looked around and Glenn told him that he put her to bed already. Well he and Maggie had put her to bed because she was tired. Daryl thanked them.

Everyone come inside as it started to get cooler and Merle had Judith asleep in his arms when he announced that they would head home. 

One by one the party broke up and everyone left except for Maggie and Glenn. Daryl looked at them wondering why they hadn't left and couldn't be bothered because he was tired and needed a shower.

'I'm going to shower ok.' Daryl told them.

'Yeah ok.' Maggie said, not even looking up from the conversation she was having with Glenn.

Glenn looked quite heated in his conversation with her. Glenn looked like he was knocking what ever he was drinking back hard now.  Daryl assumed they were having some sort of argument with each other. Daryl went into the back bathroom and showered yawning, he threw a never ending load of washing from the dryer to the washing basket. Machine to the dryer, and then picked through a load of baby clothes that had all sorts of interesting stains on them from his little girls. 

How something so little and cute could do so much damage to their clothes with their bodily functions was beyond him. He measured out the baby wash stuff and put it in. He stripped off his clothes and put them in the basket only used for his work clothes and moved into the shower, turning it on he looked in the mirror, noticing some bite marks left on him from the night before. He still felt like shit for the condom breaking, but it wasn't all his fault. He planned to ask about birth control tomorrow at the doctors. 

Condoms and the pill or could she even still take that? He really didn't know. He did know they didnt need any more babies right now. He leaned back to wash the oil out of his hair when he heard a cough coming from the laundry.

'Fuck man, I'm showering here.' Daryl told Glenn.

'She left, she dumped me.' Glenn's voice come from around the wall. Daryl could tell by his voice that he was drunk, he hoped he wasn't drunk enough to walk straight into the shower with him.

Daryl stood there for a minute and kept washing himself thinking. 'What? why?'

'She thinks I'm having an affair.' Glenn's voice come around the wall.

'Are you?'

'Daryl, Christ sakes, do I look like the type to have an affair?' Glenn asked,

'How would I know, ya ain't never had a girlfriend before.' Daryl said turning the shower off, a towel appeared around the wall, Daryl took it and started to dry himself. He wrapped it around himself stepping out shoving Glenn out of the bathroom while he went down to his room to put clothes on. Coming back he walked into the lounge where Glenn was lying dramatically on the floor beside two huge dogs almost sobbing.

'Whats going on, why she think your having an affair?' Daryl asked.

'I might have told a couple of lies about I was somewhere when I was somewhere else>' Glenn rolled over looking at Daryl.

'Where were you?'

'With Tara.' Glenn said quietly.

'Isn't Tara a lesbian?' Daryl asked.

'Yes, but Maggie thinks she's bi and into me, and she's not.' Glenn stated. 

'And Maggie thinks your having an affair with her' Daryl asked.

'Yeah, I'm not I just didn't tell her where I was because she gets jealous and thinks I'm doing stuff when I'm not.' Glenn whined.

'Fuck go home, talk to her.' Daryl told him.

'I can't she took my car, and I've been drinking and I can't drive"

Daryl groaned indicated for him to follow him down the hall and he pushed him into the spare room that would become the twin's room but it had a bed and a cot in it at the moment. He told Glenn to sleep it off and he would see him in the morning. Glenn fell onto the bed and an kicked his shoes off. 

'I'll see you in the morning or in a couple of hours the babies will be awake at 11 so I want to sleep before then.' Daryl told him. Glenn nodded. Asia jumped onto the bed with Glenn excited to have someone new to sleep with Glenn groaned and Asia whined and Daryl though fuck it he was going to bed, he would deal with Glenn in the morning.

 

 


	77. Chapter 77

Carol was wandering around the kitchen trying to make something for Sophia to eat with one baby tucked in her arm attached at her breast. Daryl was mucking around in the other end of the house with Eden in tow. Carol poured her some cereal into a bowl, added milk and gave it to her. 

'I want the other one.' Sophia told her.

'Too bad, you said that one, that's the one your getting,' Carol told her taking a sip of her drink. 

The phone was ringing and she picked it up to say hello.

'Carol, is Glenn there?' Maggie's voice come over the phone. Carol looked around.

'No should he be?' Carol asked a bit confused about what was going on.

'We had a fight I left him there and he never come home.' Maggie sighed into the phone.

'I can't see him. I don't know, I was asleep when you left.' Carol told her. She shoved the phone under her ear and used her shoulder to help hold it there. She put Eden up over her shoulder and turned to try keep an eye on Sophia.

'I don't know what to tell you, what did you fight about?' Carol asked.

'Tara, he's living in her pocket. Then he lied the other day about going somewhere with her and told me he was with Daryl and I knew he wasn't.'

'I don't know. Do you think something is going on?' Carol asked not really understanding what happened.  'He's not having an affair Maggie he loves you.'

'I know, I know he's not, why is he lying?'

'Why do men do dumb shit? Maybe its just his turn?' Carol told her. Carol watched as Daryl come back into the room with Eden swapping a sleeping baby with a grizzly one. Carol moved to the couch and sat to feed Eden she wasn't as happy feeding walking around as Jordan was. 'Hang on, Daryl do you know where Glenn is>? did you see him last night?'

Daryl stood there nodding and pointed down the hall. 

 'He's here,' Carol told Maggie into the phone. 'Whats going on?' Carol directed her question to Daryl.

'Nothing, he's not cheating,' Daryl said.

'I heard that, why is he lying?' Maggie asked.

'I don't know, talk to Glenn.' Carol told her. 

'Take it to Glenn,' She told Daryl who took the phone down the hall to Glenn. Daryl come back shortly and they could hear Glenns voice from the lounge.

'I'm not, I didn't. You wouldn't understand. Come on Maggie. ' There was silence the a big 'FUCK!' come down the hall.

'Uncle Glenn said a naughty word Daddy.' Come Sophia's voice from the kitchen. 'You need to take a toy off him.'

'I think Aunty Maggie's taken all Uncle Glenn's toys away Sophia.' Daryl chuckled. Carol looked at Daryl waiting to see what he would say next.

'I think Maggies taken away his favourite toy,' Daryl muttered smirking to Carol raising his eyebrows.

'Well you better tell him to sort it out before you lose your favourite toy too Daryl,' Carol told him.

'What, why what did I do?' 

'Guilty by association,' Carol told him.

'Not fair.'

'He's your problem get him to sort it out. Take him away when you take Sophia to school, maybe he can drop her off to class or something.' Carol told him.

'Are you suggesting he uses our child as a pawn to get his foot back in the door Carol?' Daryl asked.

'I'm just suggesting he takes Sophia to school, to Maggies class. If he happens to be bearing flowers or something it probably wouldn't hurt his chances of talking to her.' Carol told him. Daryl stood there for a minute.

'Go on tell him he has to take Sophia to school.'

Half an hour later Sophia and Glenn headed off with Daryl to go buy some flowers from town and Glenn was taking Sophia into class. Sophia went into the flower shop with Glenn to pick something for Maggie. Taking it seriously that Uncle Glenn needed something for Auntie Maggie. Daryl sat in the truck smirking knowing Sophia would give his bank account a work out. 

Sophia come skipping out holding onto Glenn's hand with a bunch of flowers, Daryl drove onto the school. Stopping letting them both out. Sophia skipped along side Glenn talking non stop all the way to the classroom. Glenn was actually glad she was with him. The pint size little girl chatted away the whole way calming his nerves.

Sophia pulled Glenn into the classroom when he faulted at the door. He moved around helping Sophia sort out her bag and gear before Maggie even noticed him in the class with Soph. Sophia dragged him across to where Maggie was.

'Miss Greene we got you a prize.' Sophia told Maggie, knowing she had to call her Miss Greene in the class.

'Its a low blow making a child do your dirty work Glenn!' Maggie hissed at him.

'Look me and Uncle Glenn got these special for you,' Sophia grabbed Glenn's hand that was hiding behind his back shoving his arm towards Maggie. 'Uncle Glenn said a naughty word and Daddy said you took his toys away, and Mama said to Daddy he better be quiet or she would take his toys away.' Sophia blurted out.

Maggie coughed trying to stifle a giggle looking at Glenn who was blushing like mad. Lots of other parents were looking at the flower Sophia had pushed towards Maggie via Glenn's arm commenting how lovely they were. Maggie reached out and said thank you to Sophia and Glenn.

'Thank you Sophia they are beautiful, Glenn thank you, come and see me about getting your toys back tonight.' Maggie told him. Glenn stood there nodding and bobbing his head.

'Say goodbye to Uncle Glenn Soph and help me put these in water.' Maggie told Sophia.

Sophia reached out and hugged Glenn. 'I hope you get your toys back. Daddy threw my one in the bin.'

'Bye Princess. I'll ring you Maggie,' Glenn told them, nodding and squeezing past lots of little girls who wanted to see the flowers bolted out of the classroom and almost sprinted out to the truck.

'How did it go?' Daryl asked.

'Good until Sophia told her she took my toys away and Carol was going to take your toys away/' Glenn muttered.

Daryl snorted driving off. 'Sort this shit out Glenn I just got my toys back!' He growled at him.

 

 


	78. Chapter 78

'How'd it go?' Carol asked Daryl as she was bathing a Eden on the kitchen table. Jordan seemed to be waiting her turn kicking with her diaper off on a towel in the basinet beside the kitchen table. Daryl stopped to offer her his finger to hold before saying anything.

'Sophia apparently announced that Maggie had taken his toy away, and you were going to take my toys away.' Daryl smirked at her.

'You have got to stop and think before you open your big flapper japper Daryl. What if she repeats something private?' Carol told him, lifting a wet naked baby out of the bath, and drying her off on the towel beside the bath.

'Like what? What do we do that would be exciting enough to repeat?' Daryl said.

Carol indicated he should empty the bath and refill it for Jordan. He did as he was told and Carol quickly dried and dressed Eden in a cute little outfit to go see the doctor for a check up. Daryl lifted the bath over and started to undress Jordan. Something he was getting better at dressing and undressing the little girls. He had no choice but to be a quick learner.

He lifted her up over his shoulder and got Carol to check the water for him because his hands and arms were not as good as hers for checking the water. When she gave the go ahead he put her in the bath and began washing her. He actually didn't mind bathing them. He wasn't going to come right out and say he enjoyed it for fear of being teased by Merle but he did. The wee girls liked being in the bath and he liked watching their little legs move like little frogs in the bath.

Daryl amused himself for a little bit floating her up and down in the bath. Keeping an eye on how quickly Carol was getting Eden dressed to go. 

'They fed?' Daryl asked.

'Till we get there, for the next little bit anyway.' Carol told him. Moving Eden to the bed. 'Are you going to be ok doing this if I shower? We only have about 1 hour till we need to get there.'

'Ummmmmm, is that her clothes there? Your not dressing them the same are you?' Daryl indicated to the pink outfit.

'No, Eden's in a all in one and Jordan's wearing a dress and tights things,' Carol said.

'Tights?' 

'They don't have feet you just have feet in them.' Carol told him. 

'OK, I'll try, don't take too long just in case.' Daryl said lifting a wet wriggling baby who was complaining about getting out of bath with a little cry. He quickly moved her onto the towel to get her dried. He patted her down, doing his best to pat the little creases. He put his hands on her to see if she was dry. He put a Diaper on, he was getting really good at that and began the treck of dressing his baby girl. 

He wasn't fast as Jordan would like. She was crying as he did up the buttons for her little singlet. He quickly pulled on a little woolen one that Carol insisted they needed to wear because they were so small. He held up the tights and decided they could probably go on like socks if he bunched them up and rolled them on. Once he got them on he then moved onto trying to put a little dress on.

He was thankful the dress actually went on like a wee jacked with buttons down the front. He was actually getting it right. Then he tried to put on socks. Her feet were too small and his hands were too big. There was no way he could get socks on feet that small. Also she wouldn't keep her legs still. 

He looked at the time he hadn't taken that long, well ten minutes from out of the bath to dressed without socks. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder looking around thinking he needed to shower and get dressed too. He put her in the little bed she lay there staring up at him, Eden looked at him kicking her little legs. He watched as they turned into each other grabbing at each other touching each other. 

He pushed them down the hall towards the bathroom where Carol was showering. Leaving them outside the door he pushed the door open walking in chucking his clothes off and climbed in the shower behind Carol. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.

'She all dressed?' Carol asked.

'All apart from socks. I didn't do socks, her feet are too small.' Daryl told her.

'Good.' Carol leaned back into his arms. He was taking the whole day off work to help take the babies to the doctors and hang out with Carol for the day. She sighed thinking she would love to blow off the hospital trip and stay snuggled up in Daryl's arms until he had to pic up Sophia.

 'You need to stop rubbing up on me like that,' Daryl groaned. 

'Like what? This?' Carol wriggled back on him again. He pushed her away turning her and kissing her deeply.

'You got to get out, before we end up doing shit thats going to make you take more pills. We need to talk about birth control today?' Daryl asked her.

'Yeah, we will see.' Carol told him, climbing out of the shower stroking his dick as she climbed out. Daryl groaned again and quickly went about washing himself ignoring his hard on, then stepped out and grabbed a towel wrapping it around himself walked out down to their room to quickly get dress.

He groaned again walking into their room and she was standing with her back to him in her panties and bra.  _Yes they needed to talk about birth control._ _  
_

'Fuck!' Daryl spat out turn his back on her racing for his underwear drawer and pulling some on. He pulled on a tee shirt and a pair of jean's all in the same amount of time Carol choose something to wear. Which was simple pair of pants and then a couple of tops. She was double shirting, a singlet top and then a top over top.

'What? Whats wrong?'

'Just you, put some clothes on for crying out loud!' Daryl bit out staring at her.

'What? Why?' Carol asked him sitting by him on the bed.

'Just get dressed so we can go. Get dressed.' Daryl told her.

'God Daryl its just underwear.' Carol looked at him pulling on her jeans. 'Are they awake or asleep?'

'Asleep.' Daryl glanced at her while she was putting a singlet top on. He sat there starring at her chest in the tight singlet top. She glanced at him looking at her and gave him a playful shove.

'Stop, its not going to happen. Get the car seats sorted with the girls, while I put some make up on.' Carol told him. He nodded and stood up moving to the baby room to get two car seats for two little babies.


	79. Chapter 79

Carol and Daryl watched as the doctor weighed baby Eden writing it down. Daryl moved fast and picked her up moving to dress her fast as he could she was crying hard and he didn't like it. Carol was watching and trying to redress Jordan quickly, keeping an eye on Daryl after his first baby check up appointment.

He didn't like the crying, the crying made him tense up. He bit at his nail glancing at the doctor who was writing notes about their babies not saying anything. He hoped they were ok. He hoped they were not being judged because they wouldn't stop crying. he managed to get her outfit on and Carol had already put Jordan on the boob he moved Eden over to Carol hopefully she could get her on to feed Eden also.

Carol managed to get them on  but indicated she needed him to support the weight of Eden because she didn't have a pillow or cushion to support her. He sat there with his hands supporting the baby watching the doctor writing in their notes.

'They look fine. Great in fact. Still small, they had a rough start during pregnancy but they are great now.' He smiled at them. 'Any problems?'

Carol shook her head, Daryl cleared his throat, he glanced at her.

'Birth control?'  Daryl asked.

'Ok, what do you want to know? You two discussed birth control?' The doctor asked.

Carol blushed thinking about it. Daryl pushed on.

'We don't want no more babies right now. These two and our other little girl. We are still playing catch up because we didn't know they were coming till it was really late,' Daryl glanced at Carol and she nodded. 'We don't know if we want more or not. We used condoms and one broke so we need something else.'

The doctor discussed options with both of them finally coming to the conclusion that Daryl getting a vasectomy wasn't really idea due to his age, and the fact they didn't know if they were done yet permanent wasn't a great choice. In the end Carol got a script for the pill and Daryl got a script for condoms to be used with the pill as extra protection. They moved as a team putting babies in car seats and Daryl carried the sleeping bundles to the truck.

'You want to do something?' Daryl asked her.

'Like what? Lunch?' Carol asked.

'Lets get these scripts filled and see whats happening down the town.' Daryl clicked the babies into their seats and yawned.

'You wana just go straight home and go to bed?' Carol asked as he climbed into the drivers seat.

'Bed?' Daryl smirked.

'Not like that, I'm tired, your tired.' Carol said.

'I'm not that tired, I could do some stuff,' Daryl looked at her.

'I could do some stuff too, like take a bath or have a sleep,' Carol yawned.

'Ok,' Daryl started driving towards their house trying to calculate how much time they had to till they had to get Sophia and how long the babies might sleep. They were so little still that they might only sleep an hour they should take the chance to sleep while they were sleeping.

He pulled up their drive and got one car seat out. Carol got the other and followed him into the house. They were greeted at the door with Asia with a pillow hanging out of her mouth. Feathers everywhere.

'Fuck!' Daryl muttered. The dog ran back down the hall skidding on the feathers in the hall Rosco come down sliding on the feathers, he had feathers all over his back.

'You know, I don't care. Lets put the girls to bed and ignore it and sleep.' Carol told him.

Daryl looked around the house. It looked like they had had a merry old time while they were out ripping the house to bits. They put the babies into their bed. Carol wrapped her arms around him. 

'Shower and Cuddle?' She asked him.

'Shower and fooling around?' He countered, 

'We will see.'

 


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All this Melissa McBride love in the media is giving me the giggles. Fangirling too much.... must write smut..

'Wana fool around?' Daryl muttered into Carol's ear as he stepped into the shower with her.

'I wana but I just wana stand here too,' Carol told him. 'Listen to that?'

'What? I can't hear nothing?'

'That's my point, its quiet.' Carol turned in the shower and smirked at Daryl. 'How awesome is that.'

'Still got a shit load of a mess to clean up, who got those dogs anyway?' Daryl asked.

Carol raised her eyebrows and reached down and stroked his dick. Daryl kissed her hard.

'We can't do anything but fool around till I get that script filled and we wait a week, I'm not taking the morning after pill again.' Carol told him, Daryl had his eyes closed and a arm bracing him on the wall, he was nodding his head.

'Fooling arounds good, I'm good with fooling around.' He spat out.

'Ok then its your turn,' Carol teased him letting go of his dick and looking at him with wide eyes, leaving him with a hard pulsing dick hard against his lower belly.

'God don't do this to me,' He groaned out sinking to his knees and moving to kiss her clit with his mouth, he moved her so she was hard up against the back of the shower. Licking and sucking at her. He loved it. He loved the tease that she gave him, he used his tongue and then his fingers to make her cum in his mouth. Her hands fisted in his hair and he lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder.

He braced her with one arm as his other hand was busy working her. He could hear by the noises she was making she was coming and she was going to come in his mouth, he waited and was excited feeling her pulse against his tongue. He was happy to fool around when this sort of things happened.  He helped guide her leg back down and kept her steady on her feet.

'Good?' He asked.

'You looking for praise Daryl?' Carol giggled at him.

'Yeah,' He winked. 

They stood staring at each other and Carol's hand drifted down again to stroke him and she glanced to the side of the shower, there were two big dog heads staring at them. 

'Woof,' 

'Oh god, did they watch?' Carol moaned.

'I don't know, maybe.' Daryl muttered. Trying to shooo them out of the bathroom. Daryl got out of the shower with a hard on and walked naked through the house sending them outside to do something else. He made it back to the bathroom and Carol was out of the shower Drying herself. Daryl was disappointed.

'Get dried, we can fool around in bed.' She told him seeing his face.

He followed her to the room wrapping a towel around him looking at the time. They had plenty of time before they had to get Sophia, and he pulled the babies out into the hall again and climbed into bed beside Carol, he climbed on top of her kissing her, and touching her breasts. Getting out of the shower and walking around he had lost his hard on and he was working to get it back.

 'Don't you dare put that thing anywhere near my thing for god's sakes,' Carol moaned as he made his way around her body. He groaned as he made his way up past her breast and climbed up her body stroking himself between her breasts. Carol groaned as he tit fucked her watching his face on her. He loved it she could tell he loved her breasts. The size they were and putting his dick between them was just about as good as the real thing at this point in time. He groaned, she watched him biting his lip as he loved the friction and tightness as she pushed them together. It didn't take him long he had had a hard on for nearly half an hour off an on since they got home. 

He come all over her breasts, and looked down and smirked. 

'I'll help you wash that off, I'll soap it up real good.' He told her, she just shook her head and pulled him down for a sticky cuddle. Then groaned herself knowing they had to clean up and clean up well before the crying alarms in the hall went off.


	81. Chapter 81

'They are your dogs, all the mess is on you I'm busy,' Carol looked at Daryl from her place on the couch cuddling the babies, no way was she cleaning up this mess. In fact the only reason she got out of bed was because she needed to go to the toilet, and Sophia would be home soon. Glenn was trying his chances again picking her up from the classroom to make Maggie smile at him again.

'You here?' Glenn called into the house.

'Yes,' Daryl called back.

Sophia come flying through the house shouting for her Mama trying to get all the news of the day out as fast as she could. Daryl stood shocked he knew Sophia could gossip but never seen the full blown report like this after school finished. 

'And Uncle Glenn nearly cried!' Was her final comment.

'Hang on Soph why was that?' Daryl asked. 'Uncle Glenn crying?'

'Cos he gave Maggie a twisty tie,' Sophia stated.

'A twisty tie?' Carol asked from the couch.

'Yeah a fluffy twisty tie from the art stuff at school and Aunty Maggie said yes and Uncle Glenn nearly cried,' Sophia looked from Carol to Daryl.

'Was it a magic twisty tie?' Daryl asked, 'What where you doing when he gave her the twisty tie?'

'I was getting my bag, Uncle Glenn fell down and had a twisty tie and Aunty Maggie said yes, and they did gross stuff like you do.' Sophia stated, wandering over to the kitchen cupboard. She come out with a banana holding it up to Daryl asking if she was allowed it, he nodded waiting for her to finish her story.

'Where is Uncle Glenn now Soph?' Daryl asked,

'Outside on the phone, he's talking funny,' Sophia said. 'I don't understand him he keeps trying not to cry.'

'So Soph, Uncle Glenn fell down and gave Aunty Maggie a twisty tie and she said yes and he cried?' Daryl asked, Sophia looked at him like he was stupid.

'I told you, like this,' Sophia got a twisty tie for the bread and made a circle and got down on one knee in front of Daryl and stood up again. 'And then he tried not to cry and they did gross kissing.'

 Sophia pushed the rest of her banana in her mouth looking around at the state of the house. 

'Did you have a pillow fight, Uncle Merle does that,' Sophia asked.

'No the dogs, back to Aunty Maggie, did she come home with you?' Carol asked.

'No, she went to the farm, I want a horse!' Sophia looked at Daryl.

'No your not allowed a horse,' Daryl told her.

'Can I get a pony then?' Sophia asked.

'No,' Carol told her from the lounge.

The front door opened and closed and Glenn come down the hall, Sophia pulled the dogs out onto the deck to watch her play on her trampoline, Daryl and Carol looked at Glenn not saying anything. He sat on the couch taking one of the babies to cuddle looking around at the house.

'You guys have a pillow fight?' He asked. They both shook their heads.

'Dogs,' Daryl muttered, 'Actually you can help me clean up we will get it into plastic bags and tie it up with some  _twisty ties!_ '

Carol looked at Daryl and tried not to laugh, It went right over his head as he was kissing the baby.

'I'll help,' He handed the baby back and followed Daryl to get stuff to clean.

'You get the  _twisty ties_ out of the kitchen drawer ok Glenn!' Carol called out.

Glenn spun around and blushed, 'She told, that little sneaker told didn't she.'

'Well she told us, Uncle Glenn fell down and gave Aunty a twisty tie from the art box and she said yes and you Cried,' Daryl stated.

'I didn't cry, I had something in my eye,' Glenn looked at Daryl then did a running jump at him almost leaping into his arms with excitement, 'She said YES!" 

Carol watched and Daryl hugged Glenn, the tight bond between them was amazing.

'Your going to finish school right?'  Daryl asked him thinking about the amount of money and the 6 years he had spent to become a lawyer.

'Yeah, going to be working for Tara, thats what I've been sorting out, I just wanted to make sure I had a job, I didn't have a ring though I need to get her a ring, I can't afford a ring till I start working.' It all come out in a jumble.

'Go to the chair bank and get some money for a ring Glenn,' Carol offered, Daryl looked at her with raised eyebrows, 'Oh like I don't know your stashing money there again, please Daryl your so easy to read. Give him some money to buy the girl a ring.' 

 

 

 


	82. Chapter 82

'Seriously you want to take the 3 girls to the park with Merle and Judith?' Carol asked Daryl, he nodded. Carol wasn't surprised he was going to try, he loved all three girls and wanted to be a hands on dad with them all, but taking 3 including two little babies might be a bit much. Carol thought about it for  a minute and really couldn't think of a reason he couldn't take them for an hour alone, it was warm outside, she just didn't know if she was ready to be away from them for even an hour.

'Yeah, you feed them and I take them, we be an hour,' Daryl told her.

'You know Sophia's going to spit the dummy right, you taking the babies on Daddy day out to the park,' Carol told him. Daryl had been taking her to the park with Merle the past two Sundays to have Daddy time, he felt it was time to step it up a little and take three. 

'Maybe but we gotta do it sometime, ain't it better to do it while they not running around and she's still got the focus,' Daryl told her, 'I put one in the front wrap and Merle put one in the other front wrap?'

'Does Merle know? You did ask him right?' Carol asked him, Daryl nodded his head and looked away.

'He won't care, he worn Judith, still does sometimes,' Daryl muttered.

'Do you think you should ask him, if he does mind?' Carol asked him.

'No, it will be alright, but, if we go at 11 will they be fed, and stuff?'

'By stuff you mean would I have changed them and packed a diaper bag?' Carol asked him.

'Ummmmmmmmmmmm'

'You can pack your own diaper bag, and a change of clothes each, and a baby blanket each, and a hat each,' Carol told him, the babies were only 6 weeks old.

Carol was surprised that Daryl was going to attempt to take all three girls out together but he was going with Merle and they were only going to the park, what was the worst thing that could happen? Carol went through a check list of all the worst things that could happen, apart from him having a panic attack which she knew he probably wouldn't if he was alone with the three girls he would use his tools to work through it.

Carol thought in the end it was best to let him go and try do it himself with Merle's support. She looked at the time and hear Sophia screeching from the other end of the house yelling at Daryl, she assumed he had told her the babies were coming to the park. Sophia come flying up to the lounge and sat beside Carol who was feeding the babies to get them ready to go.

'I don't want them to come they ruin everything,' Sophia pointed at a baby.

'Its simple Soph we all go or you stay and I take Eden and Jordan alone to the park with Judith and Uncle Merle your choice,' Daryl's voice come from the door way as he walked into the room.

'Fine I'm not going!' Sophia flounced out of the lounge and went outside.

'I told you that would happen,; Carol looked at Daryl he just shrugged his shoulders, he was getting used to being the bad guy when it come to Sophia now, it didn't send him into a spin anymore because he knew the kisses and cuddles come regardless, he knew she didn't mean it.

'I'm going to pack a bag and she can come or not, but we are going when they are ready,' Daryl said picking up the baby bag and looking through it, putting it on the couch beside Carol taking out everything and putting  it back in to see what was in there. 

'Do I need this cream stuff?' Daryl asked. Carol shook her head, he put it back in the bag anyway. 'Do they need anything on their butts if I change them?'

'Nope, they probably won't need changed but make sure you put wipes in there just in case,' Carol told him. 'Daryl if worse comes to worse just put them in the car seat naked and put their blanket over them and bring them home ok, don't stress if you can't change them in public, you will probably have to do it on the front seat of the truck anyway.'

Daryl nodded and walked away and come back with a pink and purple hat, and pink and yellow blankets. 'Don't they have anything that's not this colour?' 

'Pink? or the purple? or the Green or yellow?' Carol asked.

'Yeah all these girly colours,' Daryl asked.

'Well they are girls, but I can buy them some black stuff?' Carol teased him.

'No it just looks like a rainbow threw up in their dresser, all this colour,' Daryl shoved it into the bag looking at it spilling out the top and pushing to try and make it fit.

'If you folded it it will fit in there,' Carol told him. He glanced at her and started to fold it.

'Why don't they have normal colours like you do?' Daryl asked looking at her. Carol looked at herself and granted she didn't look hot at the moment she was wearing Daryl's tee shirt and a pair of leggings.

'I'm wearing your shirt,' Carol told him. 'And black leggings with baby spit up on, you need to get some clothes in case they spit up.'

'You look beautiful,' Daryl told her looking her up and down, Carol knew he was lying, he had to be then a little thought popped into her head.

'Your not taking all the girls out so you can get lucky tonight are you?' Carol asked him, realizing that she had been on the pill for the required amount of time for him to work his way back into her pants. Daryl blushed bright red realizing he had been caught out.

'No, I want to take my girls out, and if you reward me for good behavior please feel free to,' he glanced at her.

'Go try make peace with Sophia, if your giving me an hour let me have an hour in peace, I might take a bath and shave my legs,' Carol told him.

'Legs huh?'

'Get out Daryl, let me finish then you can take them all,' Carol told him, he moved to go outside to talk Sophia into going to the park with him. Carol sighed and finished the babies and moved them to change and put into Car seats to go on a big Daddy adventure how ever it turned out. Worse case is naked babies would come home or she would have to dash to the park to help.

 


	83. Chapter 83

'What the hell, Daryl your always thinking of your dick,' Merle muttered looking into the truck that pulled in beside his. 'If I knew you were this easily led by pussy I would have been dangling it in front of you to do other things as well. Let me guess you want to get some tonight?'

'Shut up, help me,' Daryl had told Sophia to stay in her car seat until he got at least one baby strapped to him, he lay Eden on the drivers seat watching her as he worked the straps confidently to get it wrapped around him to tuck a baby inside. 'There's a front pack for you too, put it on.'

Merle looked at Daryl, he had Judith on his hip watching Daryl he shook his head and took the baby carrier and put Judith in the back of the truck with Sophia and went around the other side taking Jordan out of her seat and copied Daryl's actions putting it on and tucking Jordan inside. He kissed the little girls head and she snuggled into his chest. He pointed a finger at Judith who was looking to play with stuff in the truck.

'Don't touch, wait for me,' Merle growled at her. He caught the hat that Daryl threw and him and put it on the baby and tucked the baby blanket around the wrap. It was warm but the babies were still little. He wiggled a little to make sure it would all come apart and she was strapped in there. He held his hands out to Judith who scrambled across the seats towards him, he balanced him on his hip and looked towards the park.

They had been making it a weekly outing, every week on a Sunday at 11. Over the past few weeks they had noticed an influx of women coming to the park, there seemed to be a group who were meeting there. Daryl and Merle had slowly been drawn into conversations over kids sitting by the sand pit. Merle knew that they were coming flirting, Daryl seemed to have no idea. Merle knew they would go nuts seeing both of them with tiny babies strapped to their chests. 

Daryl didn't notice, he never noticed, Merle thought. He never looked, he just was so into Carol that it never occurred to him that other women might, just might ever looked his way. Merle in a way looked but he knew which side his bread was buttered on. There was a difference between a glance than actively looking and being led astray. He couldn't believe Daryl never realized women were hitting on him. The only women he ever shown any interest in was Carol.

'Come on, is she safe?' Daryl asked Merle.

'Yeah, I'm not going to let her fall, come with Daddy princess,' Merle put Judith on the ground. Held her hand and helped her toddle over towards the swings. 

'Sophia lets go, where are we going first? Bars?' Daryl asked, she still wasn't too happy but she liked showing off on the bars, so she grinned and climbed down and run toward the bars with Daryl following. He glanced over towards Merle who was near the swings checking that Merle was ok with Jordan and Judith, he was pushing her with one hand and a hand supporting the baby in the wrap with the other.

Both men were big and with tiny babies strapped to their chest it was creating a bit of a stir in the park. Neither were really aware about it at the moment due to the fact they were busy with the children.

Merle defected questions and comments left right and center about the baby strapped to his broad chest. Daryl had a group of women around him standing close looking at the baby on his chest asking him questions. He still didn't know anything about what was going on. Totally unaware of what is going on. Merle chucked to himself as he got Judith out of the swing and she toddled off to see Uncle Daryl by the bars, Daryl bent down to pick up the demanding toddler and walked around to watch Sophia climb and swing some more.

Merle Stood back watching Daryl for a bit longer, being a Dad suited him. He really come into his own since Sophia had come into his life and now with the babies it had pushed him over the top to being super Dad. Merle wanted that, he been pushing Andrea to get married and have another baby. Judith was still little and Andrea wanted to wait a bit longer and actually get married before getting pregnant. 

So at the moment they were working on a date to get married something small, to celebrate them and their little family that hopefully will be added to soon. Until then he was just going to keep trying to talk Andrea around.

Daryl moved around with Judith on his hip watching Sophia with his other hand on a baby, he took a quick glance at his watch seeing it was getting close to time to get the little ones back to Carol. They both seemed to be sound asleep and Daryl knew they could flip the switch quickly.

'Sophia, we going to have to go soon,' Daryl called.

'No,'

'Ok I'll see you later then,' Daryl turned away and started walking towards Merle, he felt little arms wrap around his belt loops, he grinned knowing that Sophia hadn't pulled a hissy fit and come straight away. He caught up to Merle peeked in at Jordan who was still asleep and walked towards the truck.

'Why don't I take Judy pudy and Soph for a ice cream and you take these ones back to the milk factory?' Merle asked Daryl, Sophia slipped from Daryl's belt buckles to Merles with a questioning look to Daryl, he nodded ok. Daryl pulled out Sophia's car seat and put it in Merles truck, he undid Eden and put her in her car seat. Merle buckled Judith into her seat and managed to get Jordan into her seat.

'Ok thanks man, see you later.' Daryl said as Merle drove off with the older girls.

Daryl checked and rechecked the babies seats in the truck and drove home to Carol.

 


	84. Chapter 84

Daryl carried both car seats up to the front door, unlocked it because Carol must be in the bath with the door locked. He put them down and unlocked the door calling out that he was back moving the girls into the inside of the door.

'Home,' Daryl called.

'Do you need me?' Carol called back.

'Still sleeping,' Daryl stuck his head around the bathroom door taking a lingering look at her in the bath. 'Be back in a minute.'

Daryl moved the babies into their bed and stood holding his breath hoping they would stay asleep. He started pulling off his clothes as he walked down the hall, he got to the bathroom door and went back to lock the front door, walking back down to the bathroom walking in butt naked and slightly aroused thinking of the things they could do together in the bath.

'What do you think your doing?' Carol asked him and he climbed into the bath sitting down near her feet then stood up to let some water out so it didn't float over the side.

'Having a bath, what are you doing?' Daryl asked.

'Wondering why my husband's climbing into the bath, looking at me like I'm lunch,' Carol told him.

'Lunch? I'm kinda hungry, come down here,' Daryl told her. 'I am kinda hungry.'

'Really, how long have the babies been sleeping?' Carol asked him.

'The whole time so come here now, we don't have much time,' Daryl held his hand out for her to come to the other end of the bath and hard up against him. Carol just lay there smiling at him.

'Come on babe, I need you,' Daryl tried to get her to come towards him, she shook her head teasing him. 'I'm going to come to you then, and you might go under, so you need to come to me.'

'What, what did you have in mind?'

'Come here, I'll show you, come on, Merle has Soph and the girls are asleep, I'll be your best friend.' Daryl whispered to her. Carol giggled and climbed towards him climbing up his body towards his mouth.

He groaned as she lay flat against his body. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her up for a kiss. 

'I missed you,' Daryl told her.

'How I've been here, I haven't been anywhere,' Carol told him.

'Your just been so busy, I mean we been so busy with the girls,' Daryl told her. 'We kinda done all this backwards and back to front.'

'You think, we been married 6 weeks and have 6 week old babies,' Carol said.

'I love you, and the girls, I wouldn't change it,' Daryl told her. 'I just wana spend some time with you though without someone wanting something.'

'Going to be a while,' Carol said reaching down his body rubbing his chest and arms. Moving slightly to create friction on his dick.

'Its not going to be a while if you keep doing that,' Daryl whispered in her ear.

'This?' Carol slid up and down on him, Daryl groaned and pulled her up to his mouth and reached down to rub her clit.

'Want this?' Daryl indicated to his hard dick, Carol glanced at it and shook her head.

'No,' She teased him. 

'Carol?'

'What?' she said back beginning to suck on his neck. She was leaving a mark there she knew it, she liked marking his body, she didn't have much of a chance to do it lately. She was missing him and he was missing her. 

'You want or not?' Daryl asked again. Carol moved against him and moved herself so she slid down on top of him and groaned taking his full length in one swoop. He run his hands down her body cupping her butt cheeks hard, pulling her hard against him, helping her move up and down on him.

'Fuck!' He muttered against her face, 'You wanted then, god you feel good.' He watched as she moved up and down watching her breasts, he moved himself to touch her breasts and palm her nipples. Moving himself slightly to suck on them. He made his way up to her neck kissing her and kissing up the face and till he found her mouth pulling her hard against him as she was moving against him. Carol braced her hands behind him on the edge of the bath, as he trust up into her. Water was going everywhere and they just didn't care.

'So do you,' Carol moved up and down on him quickly, he knew he wasn't going to last long and he reached out and rubbed at her he slipped a finger inside her along side his dick and she groaned with the extra pressure and glanced down at him. He was watching her face as she kept riding him until he felt her coming hard against him and he let go, she flopped against his chest. He trust up hard a few more times until he had finished he pulled his hand out but stayed inside her.

'What? Wow,' Carol moaned into him. He leaned his head back onto the back of the bath.

'Fuck,' Daryl muttered.

'Yeah you had that covered, that was good, really really good,' Carol told him. She lay against his chest drawing slow circles around his nipples until the water started cooling down and it was time to get out. Carol quickly rinsed off in the shower with Daryl watching her like he had never seen a naked women before.

'Stop staring,' Carol told him, he stepped into the shower with her helping but really just feeling her up, to wash anything off that had landed on them from the bath. 'Daryl stop the girls will be awake soon, Sophia will be home.'

As soon as she said that a baby started crying quickly followed by her twin, 'Told you!'

 

 


	85. Chapter 85

Daryl walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist looking at the babies, they were not too up set, Carol wrapped a robe around herself and picked on up to settle on the bed. Daryl past the other as she settled to fed them. He watched for a minute before getting dressed, he pulled on some jean's over his bare arse.

'Going commando Daryl?' Carol asked.

'Something for you to think about for the rest of the day,' He teased her. 'Actually I run out.'

Carol looked at him and to the huge pile of washing over flowing onto the floor from the washing basket. She was pretty sure it was coming out the laundry door too. Neither of them had put a load of washing on for days. It was apparent.

Daryl pulled open empty drawers for a tee shirt not finding anything, he went out to the hall and took a look, their house looked like a laudry mat had exploded. It didn't help he left a trail of clothes down the hall on his way to get laid. He started kicking it down the hall. He glanced into Sophia's room which looked like she had taken everything out of the drawers to try on. How had he not noticed?

Jo Greene had been coming but they had been away for about 4 days, it had just been Carol and the babies took up so much time and Sophia pulled stuff out, he grabbed a basket and shoved all her stuff into it. At least the floor was clear, he continued his kicking of clothes and stuff to the kitchen and looked around. Dishes were piled up everywhere. 

'Oh my fucken god!' Daryl groaned looking around wondering where to start.

He kept kicking stuff into the laundry putting in a load of his own clothes due to the fact he had no underwear or tee shirts, he couldn't walk around in just jean's for the rest of the week. He wandered into the kitchen. Carol come out pulling on pants as she pushed the bassinet to the kitchen.

'Don't be mad, it got away on me,' Carol said looking at him.

'I'm not mad, but why didn't we do the dishes?' 

'Jordan and Eden were crying,' Carol said, 'Sophia wanted a story, then we fell asleep, I guess.'

Daryl walked over to hug her, she looked like she was going to cry, 'Don't cry, its just stuff. I put washing on and looked into Soph's room a bit.'

'I'm not crying,'

'Yeah I know, lets clean up a little, then I'll show you whats inside my jean's' Daryl muttered into her ear.

'Gross Daryl,' Carol rubbed her hand across the front of his pants.

'Keep doing that, nothing going to get done and the kids will be taken off us for the state of the house.' Daryl told her pushing away a little bending down to pick up knives and forks off the floor, how they got there he didn't know. Carol slapped him on the butt. 'Heyyyyyyyyyyy,'

'Your sweet, thank you,' Carol told him.

'You too, come on, lets see if we can do this before the pop princess gets home.'

Working together as a team they managed to get the house tidy quite quickly Daryl threw some clothes in the dryer and started another load. He gathered up another basket and a box of washing powder and grabbed keys for Merle and Andrea's and headed across to put a load through their machine. He looked around wondering what people would say if they saw him walking bare footed in jeans only across the road carrying a washing basket. He shook his head thinking of all the crazy things he did since becoming a Dad.

He knocked on the door and Andrea answered. 'Can you put theses through yours, just baby clothes, we getting attacked,' 

Andrea nodded and looked him up and down, 'You run out of clothes or is this your attempt to be sexy?' 

'Run out of clothes, house is a mess,' Daryl told her. 

'And you fixed that by having sex then?' Andrea teased him by pointing to the fresh bite marks on his chest and neck.

'Something like that, can you do the washing or not?'

'Yes, hows Carol, haven't seen her for days? We need to do something us grown ups get a baby sitter and go out,' Andrea said.

'Can't babies,' Daryl said. 'Unless we get a baby sitter and just come here, then she can go back? What do you think?'

'I think good idea, we can have a movie night or something here and put the kids down across there and get.......... Beth?' Andrea thought, 'Maggie and Glenn are looking after Beth while Hershal and Jo are away, I'll sort it, you tell Carol, and Daryl please wear underwear,'

'How do you know?'

'Your jean's are riding low,' Andrea teased him, Daryl shuffled back across the road pulling up his pants thinking he should have worn a belt. Hopefully Carol would go for the idea of getting out of the house and having a baby sitter. They needed some time together, and being one minute away was a great idea.


	86. Chapter 86

'Where did you go?' Carol asked him, looking him up and down taking in his body. 'Did you go somewhere dressed like that?'

Carol was changing one of the babies on a changing pad on the floor.

'Just to Andrea's, she's doing a load of washing,' Daryl told her.

'You went like that, with all that going on?' Carol looked at him.

'What I've got jean's on,' Daryl muttered.

'Yeah but they are riding low and your showing off your...... well you can tell you have no underwear on,' Carol told him. He did look hot, but she wasn't going to tell him that at all, he was being cute and he knew it. She also knew he was sex starved and would take an opportunity to get some.

'She said that,'

'And you have some marks on you,' Carol pointed out. He had marks on his neck, and chest, Carol felt a little embarrassed that Andrea had seen them. Daryl didn't seem to care who saw them, he wore them like a badge of honor.

'She said that too.'

'Daryl, honestly, its like you want everyone to know you got laid,' Carol told him putting the baby to the side and moving to change her sister. He winked at her smirking a little and flexed his arm muscles.

'Driving you wild yet?' Daryl teased her.

She shook her head, 'Did you drink something over there?' Daryl shook his head.

'I'm just in a good mood thats all. So we are going to go to Andrea's and Merles tonight and get a baby sitter, you can come back and forward?' Daryl asked her. He seemed a little happy to plan an outing away from the babies and Sophia, Carol's heart sank as she looked at her babies, she wasn't ready to leave them yet even if it was to go across to Andrea's. She still recovering from when she freaked out a few weeks back and left them and run away for all of a few hours. Leaving them to go out was scaring her.

'No, I don't want to,' Carol said looking at him. His happy face fell and he looked at her wondering why she didn't want to go anywhere.

'What? Why? Its just across the road, just dinner and watching tv or something?' Daryl told her. 'No big deal, just going to have adult conversation.'

'I don't wana go, I'm not ready to leave them,' Carol started to glance around the room in a panic like he was going to make her go right now, she couldn't help it, she felt silly and they were only going across the road, less than a minute walk which it was further out to the clothes line than it was to get to Mere and Andrea's. She also diddn't want to leave them with Beth, she could barely leave them with Jo to take a shower.

'Babe, don't cry we don't have to, I just though you would like it,' Daryl crouched down behind her wrapping his arms around her holding her a little. 'I'll tell Andrea to cancel Beth ok, we can just stay here.'

'No its fine, I want to go but, I'm going to be running back and forward all night you know that right?' Carol told him, she was unsure about going, but she wanted to go but she didn't want to leave her babies. Carol took a deep breath and looked at him. She stood up and went into the kitchen and poured herself a drink of water. She turned and looked at him as he had followed her into there.

'Its just you don't understand, you leave them all the time, I don't I don't want to leave them,' Carol told him. A flash of anger crossed his face, more annoyance than anything, she knew she said the wrong thing, he loved the girls.

'Its not like I'm going to a party or to the pub, I go to work and I come home,' Daryl stated, looking a little confused about her saying that he left the babies all the time. 'I don't have a choice.'

'I don't mean it like that,'

'Well how the hell do you mean it, I don't leave any of you?' Daryl was starting to get a little angry. Daryl started pacing the kitchen. 'I don't do anything, I don't even go and play pool with Merle, Rick or Shane no more, I come straight home to you and the girls, I'm not leaving to go play around.'

'Its just its easier for you, they not reliant on you for food,' Carol told him. 'I don't think your playing around either.'

Daryl rubbed his head and looked at the babies on the floor of the lounge, 'It don't mean I not happy about it, I've gotta work, for this, for us. Its not fair to say I leave my kids all the time.'

'I said I didn't mean it like that, your twisting my words,' Carol replied. 'I meant its easier for you, they are not so attached to you like they are for me, I need to be here for them.'

'How? How am I twisting them? You said it was easy for me to leave them,' Daryl walked out of the room, to the laundry stripped and put on underwear from the dryer, his jean's back on and a tee shirt. He walked past to grab some shoes, and went back to the kitchen and grabbed his keys for his bike, he stood there pulling on his leather jacket. Carol watched knowing they were going to have a rip roaring argument or something.

'I'm going out, I'm going to cancel tonight since its too much for you to go across the road and have dinner, right, see you later,' He walked down the hall and turned and come back, 'I'm leaving because I'm mad, I still love you with all my heart, I need to think before I say something stupid.' 

Carol nodded, surprised he thought enough to use his tools that months of counselling had taught him, he shoved his hand in his pocket, he went down the hall and out the door. Carol sat there listening as his bike roared off down the road.

'Daddy's mad,' Carol told the babies and she walked into the lounge looking at them kicking and touching each other on the floor. They hadn't had many arguments a couple that was it. Carol looked at the clock wondering if she should ring Merle now or later.


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a bit of a role with this fic, sorry if your reading the others at the moment , got to go were your muse is .

Daryl drove past the bar that they used to go to most Sunday's to play pool, he could see Shane's car in the car park and he pulled in knowing he would be there playing pool. Rick might even be there, he was tired and needed to get out of the house, he had enough he just wanted to chill out.

He parked and got off his bike and pocketed his keys and before he went inside he looked at his phone, Andrea had confirmed she had organised Beth to baby sit, Daryl sent off a text to say tonight was off and to cancel Beth. Andrea text back 'Why?' and Daryl ignored it and put his phone back in his pocket.

He walked up to the bar and got himself a beer before heading around to the pool area where he was greeted by not only Shane but Rick and Glenn as well.

'Dixon, you lost the ball and chain come pull up a stool,' Shane called out. Daryl sat down between Rick and Glenn who both glanced at him. He hadn't been at the pub since he found out Carol was pregnant so they wondered what was going on.

'Trouble in paradise?' Glenn asked.

'Something like that,' Daryl muttered.

'Can't be too much trouble check out his neck those look fresh as, assuming it was Carol, and thats not the reason there is trouble?' Shane asked.

'Nah, don't be dumb,' Daryl muttered drinking down his beer, signalling for another from the waitress who was walking around the bar. It was Sunday, the other guys just seemed to be sitting on a beer and playing pool, Rick looked at Daryl as he downed the next beer.

'You want to talk about it or something or you just planning on getting drunk, if your planning on getting drunk give me your keys to your bike,' Rick held his hand out for keys. Daryl reached around in his pocket for his keys.

'Don't wana talk,' Daryl muttered.  'She said I just leave them and stuff, I don't know, I go to work, wanted to go out tonight for a few hours she won't go.'

'The babies are little,' Rick said.

'Not out out, just to Merle and Andrea's she won't go,' Daryl drank down his beer looking around. Rick looked at him for a bit then they tried to get him involved in playing pool. After about half an hour and a few more beers  and four shots later Daryl was on fine form well on his way to being drunk and he had lose lips, talking about everything under the sun for the past year that happened.

'I don't want to be him, you know, I wana be a good Dad. I don't want them to think I don't think about them when I leave the house,' Daryl told Glenn as he had his arm around him leaning on him. Daryl had been talking his ear off for about 20 minutes about his kids and his wife, sex and the stuff that had gone down with Ed. Glenn just nodded they were best friends for a reason, Daryl told him everything. They didn't see Daryl drunk very often, he was more controlled over his emotions. No one looked surprised to see Merle walk in, they knew he would be tracking Daryl's phone.

Merle walked up looking around.

'Merlie, man, what are you doing here?' Daryl reached out and hugged him.

'Checking on your sorry arse,' Merle told him, 'Someone take this fuckers key's off him?'

Daryl was swaying on Merle. 'Rick stole my keys, he's a cop and I think he wants to steal my bike,' Daryl told Merle seriously.

'Lucky Rick, you wana eat something Daryl?' Merle asked him.

'Nope! Wana nother beer though,' Daryl got another beer brought to the table, Merle put some money down to cover his bar tab. He was surprised at how much it was. Daryl had put a wee bit away.

'As long as he doesn't start singing I'm good,' Rick muttered.

'You fight with Carol?' Merle looked at Daryl, 'You didnt have those this morning.' Pointing to his neck.

'Got laid,' Daryl told him, 'Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, '

'It was Carol right bro?' Merle asked him looking around the bar wondering if he was going to have to put him into hiding if he had been playing around.

'Fuck course it was, ain't no dog!' Daryl slurred at Merle attempting to line up a ball to shoot, missing completely and his que skidding across the table. 'Ain't going to go out fucking no one else.'

'Someone needs to cut him off,' Glenn whispered to Rick, who just shook his head. 

'Let him go, he's going to fall soon, then take him back to his wife and she can deal with his sorry arse.' Rick said.

'Not going home, going to get some fries, who wants fries?' Daryl looked around, 'Merle order some Fries, and a burger.'

Merle ordered food for Daryl and listened to him basically having a heart to heart with him and Glenn about everything from the fact the toilet in the workshop didn't flip off from flushing to the babies socks were too small to put on. Merle and Glenn sat there eating and nodding and Daryl who normally kept things quiet talked about everything. Merle was interested in why he was actually drinking. Daryl wasn't one for getting drunk often but something set him off.

'Told me that it was easy for me to just go and leave them all, its not, I wana...............................' Donk Daryl's head hit the table. Merle snickered and Rick and Shane helped them get him into the car to drop him off to his wife. He was going to have one hell of a head ache when he woke up.

 


	88. Chapter 88

'God, he's heavier than he looks.' Shane helped haul Daryl to his feet wrapping his arm around his shoulder to get him out of the bar. Merle was on one side, Rick and Glenn followed them out to the car park. The wrestled him into the back of the truck, he was talking crap and about how much he loved Carol.

'But I love her,' Daryl groaned as they shoved him in the back of the truck.

'I know you do, and we are going to take you home to your lovely little wife and she can kick your bum,' Shane groaned and he pushed him in.

'Andrea saw my bum,' Daryl laughed.

'The fuck Daryl, how did she see your bum?' Merle growled at him.

'Hahahahaah secrets,' Daryl tried to go to sleep, Merle gave him a extra hard shove into the truck.

'I'll drive the bike and Shane can follow me, and drop Glenn off on the way?' Rick told Merle.

'OK, met you there,' Merle climbed into his truck. 'Now tell me how Andrea saw your butt?' He asked over his shoulder.

'Where we going? On a adventure?' Daryl asked from the back seat.

'Yeah your going on a big adventure, home to Carol,'

'I love Carol, where is she?' Daryl half sat up and looked around the back seat expecting to see her there. 'Where'd she go?'

Merle laughed from the front seat, at least Daryl was a happy drunk, he was always a happy drunk said shit that made him laugh his arse off most of the time.

'Andrea saw my bummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!' Daryl sung from the back seat of the truck.

'If your happy and you know it clap your hands, *clap clap* If your happy and you know it clap your hands *clap clap* ' Sung Daryl from the back seat, Merle looked in the rear vision mirror as he was branching into song. Daryl always ended up singing, Trying to get him to stop singing was the problem, it was normally rock and roll, today it was nursery rhymes. 

'Granddad Hershal had a farm,

e i ei oooooooooooooooooo, and on that farm he had a horse,

e i e i oooooooooooooooooo...........' Daryl launched into a new song,

'What else does Hershal have, a Dog , .....................

had a farm and on that farm he had a Doggie, e i e i oooooooooooo' Daryl sang.

'Fuck Merle, what happened to me? Put something on the radio, some old time rock and roll,' Daryl asked from the back seat. Merle pushed play on the CD player.

'Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination' come playing out the speakers. Merle reached out and turned it off. 

'We are Fucked Merlie, well and truely Fucked! ..............  Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination......................' Daryl started singing. Merle laughed from the front seat of the truck. Daryl was right they were kinda fucked. They couldn't even think of a song to sing that wasn't a damn song you sung to a baby.

'Merle why can't Tinker Bell marry Prince Charming?' Daryl asked from the back seat

'Probably because she's a fairy and fairies can't marry Princes right?' Merle answered watching the road while he drove.

'I know right she's a itty bitty fairy and Prince Charming's this huge,' Daryl stretched his arms out, 'Soph been crying cos Tinker Bell won't get married.'

'Arn't some of the winter Fairies boy Fairies?' Merle asked.

'Yeah and some of the Tinker Fairies are boy Fairies,  but she wants her to marry a Prince, but I don't think there are any Prince Fairies,' Daryl mused looking out the window.

'Are Fairies even allowed to get married?' Merle asked he then wondered why he was talking about fairies.

'I don't know, I'm not the Fairy expert,' Daryl answered slurring his words a little, 'I've only watched it a few times, I never seen a fairy movie before, its pretty good, you wana go to the movies and see it, theres a new one coming out going to take Sophia, I promised. Fairy Hollow and Hollow Fairies or Hello Fairies? '

'No I don't want to go to the movies with you to watch Tinker Bell, your losing your marbles dude,' Merle chuckled.

'No Peter Pan has marbles in it. The little boy lost his marbles, there's a fairy in that one,' Daryl told Merle. 'Fuck Merle that's Tinker Bell too, how many Tinker Bells are there, I watched the one at Fairy Hollow, and Peter Pan lives at Never Never land? Is that the same place?'

'How the fuck would I know, do we really have to talk about Fairies?' Merle asked driving down the road that led him to their houses. He drove up Daryl's drive and parked. Rick pulled up behind and past them driving the bike into the garage. Shane and Glenn come walking up from the road. Glenn wanted to check Daryl was ok and safe at home plus he was extremely nosy.

'Shane, Shane, You wanna go to a Tinker Bell movie?' Daryl asked Shane who stood there with a  what the fuck look on his face.

'Ummmm no,' Shane said.

'Rick Rick, why can't Tinker Bell marry Prince Charming?' Daryl staggered around the car wrapping his arms around Rick.

'Cos she's a Fairy?' Rick answered, 'I don't know why? Is this like a trick question?' Rick helped Merle get him up the steps, Carol opened the door hearing them pull up and looked a bit worried.

'What happened?' Carol asked looking.

'Carol, baby why can't Tinker Bell get married?' Daryl slurred at her. Tumbling out of Rick arm's trying to reach out to Carol and fell over the door step. He cut his head on the door frame as he fell and blood poured down his face, 'Cos she's a Fairy right? A Fairy has to marry a Fairy right.'

'Fuck, Daryl your face,' Rick hauled him up shoving him through the house to sit him on the kitchen chair to check his face.

'Where are my babies?' Daryl looked around, 'Where's my little girl?' Daryl asked.

'Sleeping, its way past their bed time Daryl, shhhh let Rick look at your face,' Carol whispered looking at him, she never seen him drunk, a few beers yes but drunk no. He had his hands on her arse running his hands down her legs. Daryl had wandering hands when he was drunk.

'I've got the cutest girls in the whole world,' Daryl told everyone.

Glenn looked a little pale with the blood coming from Daryl's head, he looked a little upset too, he wasn't used to seeing Daryl drunk or hurt. He was so worried about everything, he wasn't used to this side of Daryl, he was used to terrified Daryl or freak out Daryl but drunk Daryl rambling about Tinker Bell with blood pouring from his face he wasn't used too.

'I'm going to check the babies and Soph ok,' He told Carol. She nodded at him watching his pale face go down the hall to check the girls. He creep in to check the babies hoping the babies would stay asleep. Daryl would probably want to dance with them or something.

'He's going to need stitches, I'm going to ring Sasha, we not taking him to hospital in this state,' Rick said, 'Keep pressure on it.'

'Can we watch Tinker Bell?' Daryl asked looking around pull Carol onto his lap. 

'Shut up with the Tinker Bell shit, you fucken Fairy lover!' Merle growled.

'I like Fairies, she's pretty and green,' Daryl slurred into Carol's neck.

'Shhhhh babe, I'll put Tinker Bell on,' Carol said. Shane helped get him across to the couch. Carol put Tinker Bell on and looked as Daryl got interested in the movie, 'See, she's tiny, she can't marry a Giant neither.'

'Giant's Daryl have you been smoking something honey?' Carol asked him checking his head wound. 'Do you think he's got concussion or something from hitting it?'

'No he talked about Fairies and sung the whole way here,' Merle told her. 'He's a happy drunk Carol.'

'He's fine,' Carol said, 'I am just wondering why he was talking about fairies?'

'He was talking about Sophia being upset that Tinker Bell wouldn't marry prince charming.' Merle told her. 'I'm going to check on Andrea, and my baby girl, I'll come back,'

'I didn't hit my head, my little girl want to talk fairies so I don't know much about them, which fairy is your favourite?' Daryl looked glassed eye at Carol. 

'Tinker Bell,' Carol said.

'Come sit here,' Daryl pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her, 'I love you, even though you don't know anything about Fairies.'  

He leaned back and shut his eyes, 'Carol my head hurts.'

'I'm not surprised babe,' Carol said. 

From the other side of the room Rick and Shane laughed at him. Glenn was pacing the hall watching out for Sasha to come and fix Daryl's face. Before she got there Daryl was snoring and had his head back on the chair.

 

 

 

 


	89. Chapter 89

'Your hurting me!' Daryl growled at Sasha as she stitched his head.

'Well your going to have one huge headache tomorrow Daryl then you will know what pain is,' Sasha told him.

Daryl still had Carol in his lap refusing to let her go while Sasha stiched his face from the side of the couch.

'So is there anything I can't do with this?' Daryl asked, he was still pretty hammered.

'Don't drive for a few days, take the day off tomorrow, keep it covered at work,' Sasha told him.

'So I can still have sex?' Daryl asked pulling Carol closer, Carol put her hands over her face. Daryl was being extremely flirty and handsy in front of everyone. Carol was blushing like mad. 

'Maybe wash your face should be your first thing you do Daryl,' Sasha told him. 'Or take a shower you smell like booze don't get this wet though.'

'Sasha?'

'Yes Daryl?' Sasha answered getting off her knees Rick held his hand out to her to help her up to her feet.

'You know Tinker Bell?' Everyone groaned, 'Why can't she get married? To Prince Charming?'

'Doesn't she love Peter Pan?' Sasha asked him.

'I hadn't thought of that,' Daryl muttered. 'See, See Sasha know's about Tinker Bell, Come sit here Sasha.' Daryl patted the seat beside him.

Merle come in holding something behind his back and went and got a wet cloth and come and sat by Daryl on the other side..

'You got a bit of blood there, let me wipe it,' Merle put the cloth on his arm and held it there, holding it for so long everyone come across to see what he was doing, he reveled that he just put on a Tinker Bell stick on tattoo on his bicep.

'Hey look its Tinker Bell, I need to get a real one, Lets go get one now?' Daryl asked Carol. 'Merle put a itty bitty Fairy on me, look,'

'Where did you come across Tinker Bell tattoos at this time of night Merle not that I don't appreciate the fact you stuck one on Daryl?' Shane laughed from across the room.

'Had his kid talking about fairies when I took them for ice cream, she talked me into going to buy them at the shop. Thank Sophia,' Merle told them.

'Oh this is too good, this is too good, do you have any more?' Glenn was jumping up and down excited.

'About ten, on the shelf in Soph's room,' Merle told Glenn who was off to get more to stick to Daryl. 

'Can I get a Tinker Bell tattoo babe?' Daryl asked in Carol ear.

'Ummmmm no tattoo's while your drunk, especially not Tinker Bell tattoos while your drunk,' Carol stroked his face and gave him a peck on the mouth, Daryl pulled her closer, and slipped his hand up her shirt. 

'Alrighty then that's my cue to move,' Sasha said, moving towards Rick yawning, Daryl was keen on having a full blown make out session in front of everyone but Carol pushed him away slightly listening, sure enough two little cries come from the bedroom.

'Hang on Romeo, your daughters want dinner, you watch Tinker Bell with Rick and I'll go feed them,' Carol pushed herself off his lap, he pulled her back for one last kiss, nodding.

'Come back though, you want me to help?' Daryl asked.

'Ummm no I rather you not handle our tiny babies after you have been drinking,' Carol patted his arm.

'They are not as tiny as Tinker Bell,' Daryl told her looking at the tv. Rick sat beside him, Merle yawned and waved and left, it was getting really late so Rick and Sasha would help with the last feed then go too. Carol past Glenn in the hall waving a whole stack of sick on tattoos to go decorate Daryl. He was buzzing with excitement.

'Daryl's hammered,' Sasha said.

'Never seen him like that, ever, he's pretty funny,' Carol admitted. 'Better than you know,'

'Being nasty?' Sasha asked.

'Yeah, but Daddy's  not nasty is he Eden? Your Daddy's being a dork, ' Carol picked one tiny baby up, Sasha picked up the other baby and helped Carol settle quietly on the bed to feed them talking quietly. They quickly got them changed and back to bed asleep then went out to see what was going on. 

Carol had a giggle that Daryl had his shirt off and was flexing his muscles showing off his Tinker Bell tats. Carol sent everyone on their way home.

'Come on Romeo, you need a shower and sleep, and a drink your head will be sore tomorrow.' Carol told him.

'Carol?'

'Daryl I swear to god if you ask me about Tinker Bell I will lose my freaken mind,' Carol told him.

'I just wanted to say,' Daryl tugged her to him and kissed her hard. 'Can we have sex tonight?'

 


	90. Chapter 90

Carol managed to get Daryl's pants off him and gently took off his tee shirt, he stood there swaying smiling at her. They were in the back bathroom, Carol had gathered him boxers and a tee shirt to get dressed in, and one of his tee shirts for her to put on.

'You going to take my boxers off?' He asked her.

'I think you can do that, I'm going to turn the shower on,' She told him.

'Your no fun, you coming in?' Daryl asked her, looking her up and down reaching out touching her.

'I might if you get yourself in there and start washing and dont get your head wet, let me wash it ok,' Carol told him.

'k.................. Carol, I like you, your cute,' Daryl told her seriously.

'Your pretty cute too, boxers off, get in the shower,' Carol told him.

She pulled clothes out of the washing machine, putting them in the dryer she then shoved his clothes in the machine and turned it on, filling it up with more clothes of Daryl's they needed to do more laundry more often, she glanced into the shower, noting that Daryl was taking special care to wash his balls and dick, she giggled to herself thinking he would probably pass out before any love making started.

Carol stepped in the shower to wash herself Daryl decided that he should help her his hands actually getting in the way more than they were helping, when she was done she got out wrapping a towel around herself she held a towel out for Daryl to get dried. He stumbled towards her, she grabbed her tee shirt and his clothes deciding to get dressed in their room rather than the slippery bathroom. 

She took his hand to drag him towards the bedroom, he stopped and tugged her back to him as they passed the kitchen table and pulled her into his arms and began kissing down her neck backing her up so she was against the table. Carol run her hands down his wet chest, Daryls hands began to hit every part of her body, he pulled the towel away from her and himself. 

He began kissing the whole way down her body then lifting her onto the table, spreading her legs to open her up so he could put his mouth on her. He found her clit and kissed it gently before licking up and down her. He moved to suck and nibble at her, his hands running up and down her thighs. His finger finding its way inside her, stroking gently.

Carol leaned back a little enjoying the feeling of her husbands tongue on her. She knew he was extremely horny and was enthusiastic about what he was doing. She could feel herself building up to come, Daryl could tell by the noises she was   making and it didn't surprise her that he staggered to his feet to enter her. He let out a groan as he slipped inside her.

Carol took a deep breath as he started pounding into her, his hands braced on either side of the table, after a minute he pulled out and turned her over, Running his hands down her back resting them on her hips, he bent over and kissed her between her shoulder blades, bringing his hands around to cup her breasts, teasing them Carol groaned and leaned back hard against his chest, he move one hand down to tease her clit.

'I won't drop ya I promise,' He whispered in her ear bending her forward to take her bent over the table, Carol finished quickly and Daryl even in his drunken state managed to finish, Carol was wondering if he would, she felt him shudder against her stroking her back up and down, he pulled out and turned her around cuddling her to his swaying form.

'I love ya, you know that right?' He told her, 'But Carol, my head hurts.'

'I know, I love you too,' Carol helped him into his boxers and into his side of the bed heading him off when he wanted to pick up the babies for a quick cuddle, with promises he could cuddle them in the morning, Carol saw he was asleep as his head hit the pillow, she ducked away for a quick shower and wash off before the girls woke for another feed, If they were lucky they might sleep through.


	91. Chapter 91

Daryl stomach lurched as her rolled over, he could hear a baby crying and Sophia yelling within the house about pinks shoes. He tried to half sit up in bed looking at time it was heading towards time she should be at school. He could hear Carol trying to calm a baby down while talking to Sophia. Daryl's head was splitting, he rubbed it feeling a bruise and something else. 

He heard Merle coming through the house taking Sophia off to school, even though she didn't have her pink shoes.

He took a double look at his arms seeing tattoos of Tinker Bell on them and looking at the other they were there too. He licked his finger and rubbed at them, they were not coming off. He rubbed harder looking down both his arms,  _Oh God!_

He had about ten Tinker Bell tattoo's on him, he vaguely remembered mentioning Tinker Bell last night but couldn't understand why he had Sophia's tempory tattoo's on him. He moved his body a little to make sure there were not any real ones anywhere, the only place that was sore was his head, he was sure he didn't have a new tattoo there. Carol would kill him if he got a tattoo without checking especially one of his face.

Well he wouldn't have to ask, but he would check. He run his hand though his hair and his forehead, he winced.  _Fuck that hurts_.

He rolled over on the bed trying to sit up he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he knew it wasn't just the head, it was booze as well. He felt sick to his stomach like he was going to hurl. He breathed through his mouth and could hear a baby crying in the other end of the house, he could hear one starting up in the room he was in. Crying babies and a hang over were not a great mix. Crying babies and a splitting headache also were not a great mix.

He pushed up on his feet standing for a second before moving around to where Jordan lay in bed alone, he looked down at her not knowing if he really could be trusted picking her up without dropping her. He took the lock of the wheels and pushed it towards the door and down the hallway, pausing looking at his face in the mirror, it was pretty banged up, he started pushing her again towards where he could hear Carol trying to get Eden sorted. He pushed the bassinet into the lounge.

'What's wrong? Why's she crying?' Daryl asked.

'Morning, how's your head?' Carol looked up at him taking in his face, it was bruised and she knew he would have a head ache.

'Yeah, babe, I'm sorry,' Daryl told her, he managed to get Jordan out of the bassinet and towards Carol. 'I drank to much.'

'Yeah you did drink to much, you fell and split your head open,' Carol told him. 

'I saw it in the mirror, Hun, I didn't do anything to hurt anyone? Did I?' Daryl glanced at her, he could tell she was a little annoyed with him about him drinking, he hoped he didn't say or do anything.

'No, why would you think that?' Carol asked him, feeding both babies looking at him. 

'My old man, he was .............. well I don't want to be him, I don't want to be like him,' Daryl looked at her.

'You are not him? You would never be like him?' Carol told him, she held her hand out to him for him to come sit beside them, 'Come, your not like him, you were funny, really really funny, look at you, your covered in Tinker Bell tattoo's.'

 'How?'

'Merle and Glenn thought it would be funny, you wouldn't stop talking about Tinker Bell, Babe, you would never hurt me or the girls drinking or not drinking. Your true colours shone through the drink, the only thing you probably did wrong was feeling me up in front of everyone,' Carol told him.

Daryl blushed bright red, 'God, I'm not going to live that down.' 

'Then there was the sex on the kitchen table,' Carol told him, Daryl stared at her, his hands went to his face blushing red remembering what they did in the kitchen.

'Oh my god,' Daryl stood up to quickly his head spun, he sat back down again, Carol giggled a little. 'Should I bleach it?'

'I did already, it was hot though,' She told him quietly, 'You should have a few to many more often.'

'I don't know if my face could handle it,' Daryl leaned over to snuggle in her side watching the babies who had closed eyes sucking hard for their milk. 'Who knows about the Tinker Bell thing?'

'Ummmmm who doesn't know?' Carol leaned over and kissed his head.


	92. Chapter 92

Carol just tucked the girls and Daryl back into bed when she finally had a chance to sit down and have a cup of coffee. She was tired herself getting up and down checking on him to make sure he was ok during the night then up early with the girls, she looked around the house and thought stuff it, and climbed into bed beside him once she finished her drink.

She snuggled into his back, wrapping her arm across his sided, lying down and closing her eyes. Sleeping during the day for them together hadn't really happened ever due to the fact they always had Sophia. Carol hoped the babies would sleep at least a few hours to give them a chance to recharge before she had to get up and do it all again.

Staring at his back she traced one of his scar's and leaned in and kissed it. Looking at them always made her ache to kiss them better, kiss him better, hold him better. She knew he was still worried about his behaviour while drinking, he would never be his father to her or his girls.

She traced a line of a bad scar, one that always caught her attention from the moment she met him, tracing its pattern, leaning in to kiss it better. It made her sad that he never had the childhood he should have had. Sophia had a couple of times in her childhood she never should have had. Now she had Daryl, who would teach and guide her and love her to keep her safe. Jordan and Eden would know nothing but love from their Dad, keeping them safe and protecting them.

Carol traced another scar that run down to his lower back. Daryl stilled and she knew he was aware of her touching him, he grunted and rolled looking at her over his shoulder.

'What are ya doing?' Daryl grumbled at her shutting his eyes again.

'Touching you,' Carol whispered, Daryl rolled right over and cuddled into him.

'Ya don't need to touch them,' He took her hands in his squeezing it, 'They aren't really pretty,'

'I'm just kissing them better,' she whispered.

'Well this is sore, kiss this better,' He pointed to his head, and Carol leaned in and kissed it. He pointed to his mouth, then his neck, Carol kissed where he pointed, he then pointed to his dick and she gave him a playful shove away and snuggled into his chest. He kissed her head and they went to sleep.

The sounds of baby tears woke them up a few hours later, Carol moved out of Daryl's arms to pull their infants into bed with them, she fed them while Daryl roused a little from the bed beside them looking and stroking baby feet.

'When are their feet going to grow?' Daryl asked. 

'I don't know, they are a good size, they will grow as they grow, they don't need huge feet,' Carol defended their tiny feet.

'I just can't put sock's on them,' Daryl told her. 

'That's no reason for them to have huge feet, how's your head?' Carol asked him. He reached up touching his head.

'Sore, does it look bad? Is it going to leave a scar?' Daryl asked her.

'Probably but it will leave you a reminder to move your feet at the same time as the rest of your body,' Carol teased him. 'You could grow your hair over it,'

'Maybe, diapers?' He pointed to the babies bottoms, Carol nodded and he rolled out of bed moving to the stash of baby stuff they had in their room to change them. He took one and changed her, then changed the other while Carol watched him.

 'What are we going to do today?' He asked her/

'Maybe we could take a walk or something until we have to go get Sophia, get some exercise or something,' Carol told him.

'I need to do something, I'm gona shower, then you shower then we walk,' Daryl told her.

'Ok don't get that head wound wet ok,' She called after her, he nodded and kiss them all as he left to go shower.


	93. Chapter 93

Carol and Daryl under estimated Sophia's reaction to Daryl being hurt. She hadn't seen him before school and didn't know he was hurt or had stitches on his forehead and a bruised up face.

In the end Merle and Andrea brought Sophia home. Andrea had picked her up from school and kept her with them at the workshop, then brought her after they closed at 5pm bringing her home, Merle called out that they were dropping her off opening up the front door sending her in and Daryl called out from where he was in the kitchen. He walked down to meet her walking up the hall. What happened next was not what he expected.

Normally Sophia come running to Daryl when he come home from work today she stopped in the hall and screamed and screamed and screamed looking at him.

It was high pitched ear peircing screaming, full on panic. It was so loud that Merle come bursting back through the front door to find out what was going on. Daryl was stopped in panic looking at Sophia and she was starring at him screaming.

Sophia wasn't moving just screaming then she pointed at his face, Daryl tried to pick her up to stop her taking a deep breath. Sophia wasn't having any part of him turning to Merle instead. Carol come into the hall, the screams bouncing around the hall. Daryl started rocking on his feet, and chewing on his thumb. Carol looked and him and pulled his hand away hopping to stop him from going into a full blown panic attack.

'Sophia, Sophia, what's wrong?' Merle asked her turning her from Daryl to try calm her down.

'Is your Daddy here?' Sophia asked Merle, 'Is he here?' Her body was shaking and her lips were going as she was coming out of screams and crying hard.

Merle opened and closed his mouth not know what to say or where Sophia train of thought had gone, she moved from his arms running past Daryl to go under the kitchen table dragging a big dog with her by the collar. Rosco barked about being stuck under there.

Daryl Merle and Carol all looked at each other. 'Its your face, has she see you hurt  before?' Merle asked him, Daryl was still standing there, looking in the direction Sophia had run.

'I haven't been hurt before, like anything major that been visual like this,' Daryl told him, they could hear Sophia crying and moving around in the kitchen. They were not to sure of what she was doing.

'Daryl she's seen your scar's, you told her you Dad did that, she thinks he hurt your face, you need to go talk to her,' Carol told him quietly.

Daryl nodded looking in the direction she had gone. He could hear crying and chairs moving as Sophia made a fort under the table. They could hear a baby crying from the kitchen, Carol moved down the hall pushing Daryl gently towards her. She could feel his body was tense. Carol looked all around the lounge looking for the twins that she had left on the lounge floor when she heard Sophia Screaming down the hall.

She looked under the table and could see that Sophia had dragged them on the baby blanket under the table with her. She had blocked all around with chairs and now had two dogs and two babies under the table, she was lying on her side beside the babies with Rosco lying behind her looking out at Carol and Daryl as they walked into the kitchen. Asia was looking at them with big eyes wondering why she was under a table beside the two babies.

Daryl looked at Carol hoping she would fix it, she shook her head. Daryl went down on his hands and knees to look under the table. 

'Soph, I fell over and hit my face last night, no one but me hurt me,' Daryl told her.

Sophia looked out at him with her baby blue eyes. She stroked a babies head and then the others. Then shut her eyes and turned her head away from him.

'I went out and when I come back I tripped and hit my head on the door, Sasha had to stitch it,' Daryl tried again. 'Last night while you were sleeping,'

Sophia rolled onto her back looking at the underside of the table then snuggled her face into Rosco's fur. She shut her eyes and put a arm over the babies.

'Sophia can you come out?' Daryl asked her, Sophia looked at him through the chairs that had been spread around. She started twisting Rosco's fur around her fingers, Stroking one of the babies faces and hair. Carol looked under the table everyone looked ok and fine. Daryl looked under the table thinking he was going to have to go under there, he was already stressed about the screaming he didn't know how that was going to go.

Carol put her hand on his arm, 'Your not going under there, just sit beside it.'

'She's upset,' Daryl said, 'I upset her,'

'Yes and she knows it upsets you even more to go into small places, that's why she set up a small place, she thinks your dad is here,' Carol told him. Daryl lay down on the floor beside the table pulling away the chairs. 

'Soph my Dad died a long time ago, in jail, he hasn't hurt me for a long time,' Daryl told her.

'He's dead?' Sophia asked still rubbing the babies and twirling the dog hair.

'Yeah, he died a long time ago, wana come out and give me a hug?' Daryl asked her. Sophia looked at him and wriggled towards him dragging the baby blanket behind her. Daryl held his arms out waiting for her to come to him. She climbed up onto his knee cuddling into him touching his face. 

'Why did  you hurt it?' Sophia asked.

'I didn't mean to, its an accident,' Daryl told her. Sophia stroked his tattoo on his arm pulling his tee shirt sleeve up a little looking at a temporary tattoo of tinker bell on him.

'Why do you have my tattoo's on,' Sophia rubbed at them.

'Uncle Merle and Uncle Glenn thought they would be funny, come on lets get up off the floor, see what we going to have for tea,' Daryl suggested. Sophia looked him.

'Sausages,' Sophia told him, reaching up to touch his face, Daryl flinched a little. 'Daddy, Ed died, he was there,' Sophia pointed to the kitchen floor near the door.

Daryl looked at Carol with shock in his eyes wondering how long she knew and how matter of fact she was about it. How little she thought about her bio father.

'Yes, yes he did,' Daryl told her. 

 

 


	94. Chapter 94

'Did you tell her about Ed?' Daryl confronted Carol quietly looking over where Sophia was lying on the lounge floor, tired twisting Rosco's fur around her fingers watching Tinker Bell on the tv. She had been bathed and was in her P.J's ready for bed.

Carol shook her head, 'No we agreed not to unless she brought him up, I didn't tell her, she never talks about him.'

'Well she know's how does she know?' Daryl asked, 'I mean she know's! She knows he died here, over there.' Daryl pointed towards the door.

'I said I didn't tell her, I've haven't had a chance to even think about it myself or think about how I would tell her,' Carol whispered to him.

'Who told her then?' Daryl asked her, he was thinking someone told her.

'I don't know,' Carol shrugged, she really didn't, maybe she over heard or said something at school it was the first time Sophia had brought it up.

'What are you going to tell her then?' Daryl asked Carol looking at her, leaning back on the bench, Carol was sitting down folding washing, she glanced across to see Sophia was still not paying them any attention.

'Nothing, you are, you started this conversation with that, you talk to her, I can't I just can't.' Carol just couldn't she couldn't just face it, she was barely keeping it together as it was with her hormones, marriage and kids without thinking about Ed.

'Its not really my place to tell her about Ed right? Is it?' Daryl looked at Carol, she could tell he was trying to get her to do it.

'What do you mean?' She looked across at him, she was sorting baby socks, matching them in pairs, there were just so many pairs of socks. So much washing, she was getting stressed, Jo was still away and things were pilling up. She had a headache, Sophia's reaction to Daryl being hurt had also thrown her into Mama lion mode to protect her cubs.

'He's her bio Dad, you should be the one to talk to her about it, not me, Ed has nothing to do with me,' Daryl looked at her as he said it. Carol was getting annoyed, he knew she barely made it through the whole thing with Ed emotionally she just couldn't go there to that dark place to talk about it with Sophia yet, she wasn't ready. 

'Daryl, I can't, I just can't talk about him, or it to her. You have to do it, I can't.' She tried to make him understand, but he wasn't getting it.

'Why?' Daryl was confused,  'You should do it, he your ex husband, her bio Dad, its your place. Your her Ma, its too hard for me to talk to about it when I did what I did, Rick did what he did,'

'You are going to have to, I can't talk about it,' Carol told him again, her head was pounding, she couldn't talk about it without wanting to vomit.

'That's not fair,'

'Isn't it, you come home drunk fell and split your head oven and stirred up this big can of worms you deal with it, I can't,' Carol snapped at him.

'So its about me leaving yesterday then, as well as Ed, its all my fault then?' Daryl growled back at her.

'No its about Sophia, whether your going to parent her through the good and the bad, and not just the fun stuff, don't play the victim Daryl you need to talk to her.' Carol was being short with him she knew it but she couldn't help herself.

'Carol that's not fair, I'm trying,'

'Well you can't pick and choose, I can't talk to her about Ed, I just can't do it, what he did, what he tried to do, you need to step up and deal with it, I can't,' Carol looked at him then said 'Is she your daughter or not? or are you just going to do the hard stuff with your actual biological daughters?'

'Outside Now!' Daryl barked at her walking past her out to the deck, it was getting dark Carol followed knowing they were going to argue and he didn't want to argue in front of Sophia and things were heating up between them and Carol was standing there in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her chest waiting to see what he was going to say. She raised her eyebrows looking at him. 

'I........... I don't, I don't think of Sophia differently than the twin's, I just don't want to talk to her about Ed,' Daryl hissed at her. 'Your the one who won't talk to her about it,'

'I can't, I can't talk to her about it, I just can't Daryl. I can't let my head go there yet,' Carol hissed back, tears didn't come they didn't even threaten, a cold hard mask took their place, she slowly shut herself off from feeling anything, moving onto auto poilet having a argument with him feeling like she was in a dream like state.

'You think I don't love Soph?'

'I just think your using the fact she's not yours to back out of talking to her about something she confided in you,' Carol told him.

'She's not mine, nothings going to change that, she's his, Sophia isn't mine!' Daryl hissed at her.

'I cant' change that but if you don't want to be there for her for this just go, I'll do it,' Carol was getting mad at him, 'Just go Daryl.............. go, ......leave, just go!'

'Go?'

'Just go!! I don't want you here if you can't do it, just go away, I can't bear to look at you,' She told him blankly, 'GO!'

'Fine, I'm going,'

'Don't let me stop you,' She snarled at him. 

'I won't' He looked at her to see if she was serious or not, she refused to even look his way turning looking out across the back lawn.

'Great,' She growled.

'Yip! Fucken great!' Daryl turned and crashed through the patio door, Carol turned to watch and headed inside and picked up Sophia who was half asleep on the floor taking her putting her to bed, Carol couldn't hear what he was saying but Sophia nodded and kissed him as he took her into her room, She stood out on the deck leaning back looking into the house watching Daryl move around, he went into their bedroom and come out with his backpack walking up to the kitchen looked at her out the glass doors holding up the key's to his truck putting them on the table, he pulled on his leather jacket looking at her waiting for her to stop him, she didn't, he then walked down the hall and out the front door. 

Carol stood there listening to the sounds of him driving off on his bike, Carol shut her eyes thinking she had caused this by acting the way she did, challenging him that he didn't want Sophia when she knew he did. Telling him to go. He had left not only his truck keys but his keys to the house and a wad of cash. 

She stood there for  long time, not knowing how long she stood there, it got cold and she went inside and check on the girls who were all asleep. She stumbled into the shower too shocked that he left without saying anything, she dried on auto poilet and opened his drawers to find  tee shirt. it had been cleared. A sob hitched in her throat, she pulled one of his dirty shirts out of the washing basket pulling it on and fell onto the bed to shocked to cry.


	95. Chapter 95

_I shouldn't have done that, I really shouldn't have done that,_ was all that was running through Daryl's head as he used his shop keys to let himself into the garage opening up the roller doors rolling his bike into the pit bay so it was inside the garage. He moved around the down stairs. He set his bag down turned on some lights. He come here because he knew he couldn't go across to Merle and try explain what happened. He stood there chewing on his thumb. 

He couldn't believe she said what she said, and instead of just going to the spare room and crashing on the floor or crashing on the couch, even sleeping in his truck, he had gathered all his gear and left her. He left her with 3 kids alone. He was such an arsehole. He couldn't believe he filled a bag of clothes and left. He left her and his kids. He walked out on his girls.

He wandered around the office looking for his secret stash of smokes, he had the shakes, he was trying not to panic. With trembling hands he lit it pacing the workshop smoking and looking at his cell phone wondering if he should call or go back. He didn't know. He couldn't talk about it. It was like waves hitting his ears, he could hear his heart pounding. He wanted to go home and cuddle his girls but he couldn't because he didn't want to talk to Sophia about her bio Dad. 

He knew why Carol couldn't do it. She was barely keeping it together in the first place with post natal depression and he just walked out. He just left her standing there and drove off. He couldn't bring himself to talk to her about Ed either. Why he didn't want to talk to her about Ed. Ed was like the elephant in the room. Sophia looked so much like her Mama that he didn't know how her bio Dad was such a horrible man. How could he explain to her about him, when Daryl was happy her bio Dad was dead, and he was involved with him dying. Was she too young to talk to about that?

Daryl was Sophia's Dad, not Ed. Sophia had claimed him long before he had claimed her. He didn't want to be the one that put doubt about who she was. He didn't know how to go about it. She was his little girl, the end, he would challenge anyone who said any difference. He had the paper work to prove she was his little girl. She had his name just like her sisters.

He didn't go across the road to Merles because he didn't want them to get involved in a fight about Sophia about Ed. He didn't want to talk to her about Ed either. He hated Ed, he hated Ed even more than he hated his old man. Ed tried to take so much away from him, and he hurt Carol, he tried to kill Carol and the twin's. He didn't know how to even begin to talk to Sophia about a man who's genes run through her body was a man he venomly hated. A man who he was glad he was dead. A man he could had gone to jail over if it hadn't been evidence to show Rick killed him.

He didn't want her to know Uncle Rick killed him. She loved Rick, he didn't know what they should be telling her. What if they told her something that made Sophia think a that she was going to be like him, what if something they said scar'd her for the rest of her life.  _Why the fuck hadn't he told Carol all his fears about talking about Ed to Sophia._

Three smokes later and a few rounds around the workshop Daryl finally went upstairs knocking on the internal stairs door. A surprised Glenn opened the door to him as he stepped across the door well. Glenn looked surprised to see him, he looked at his watch. This wasn't good was the look over his face.

'Had a fight with Carol,' Daryl mumbled dragging his pack across the door way, Glenn didn't say anything he just looked at him, looking at his face which was still banged up and nodded.

'Beer?' Glenn asked walking to the fridge opening it and handing him one. 

Daryl flopped on the couch, he accepted the beer, he cracked it open looking around the flat.

'You staying?' Glenn asked.

'Looks like it, I packed all my shit up,' Daryl muttered.

'Daryl? Your joking right,' Glenn looked shocked.

'What ever wasn't in the machine,' Daryl growled. 'I'm so fucken stupid.' He lay back, kicking off his boots and shutting his eyes. 

'What happened? Do I wana know?' Glenn asked.

'Just said some dumb stuff, she said some stuff,' Daryl mumbled, not knowing if he should blurt out to Glenn what happened. He didn't want to talk about Ed. He couldn't talk about Ed he wanted to hit something. His throat was sore. Sophia, he loved Sophia, he didn't want to hurt her.

'You going to have a panic attack or anything?' Glenn asked, Daryl was chewing his thumb, he quickly pulled it from his mouth. He shook his head that he wasn't going to freak out and Glenn didn't need to be worried. His leg was bouncing and he began to  chew his lip and he shook his head at Glenn. 

'I can't go back, I can't,' Daryl mumbled.

'Why? What happened? Is Carol ok?' Glenn asked.

'I ain't done nothing to her, or my girls, I just can't go back I got to sort some stuff out, in my head,' Daryl muttered. Glenn looked at Daryl who was lying back with his eyes shut.

'I'm gona ring her, ok, check she's ok,' Glenn told him, Daryl nodded trying not to cry or anything, looking at Glenn.

Glenn picked up his phone going into his bathroom and called Daryl's number, it rang until Carol finally answered.

'Hello,'

'Carol, its Glenn, you ok?' Glenn put his foot on the bathroom door wondering if Daryl was going to come try take the phone.

'I'm ok........... is he?'

'He's here, hasn't said anything, I just wanted to check your ok,' Glenn said.

'Just sad, ..................Glenn, I have to go, babies are awake, .....................I have to go, thanks for ringing................ its taken stress off,' Carol hung up the phone. Glenn stood looking at the phone wondering what the heck the fight was about.

'


	96. Chapter 96

Carol was struggling, her heart hurt, trying to muddle through the morning, she kept Sophia home from school and she was still in her P.J's even though it was 11am in the morning. Carol was still walking around the house in a trance in Daryl's tee shirt and her panties. She was on auto. Fed, change, cuddle. She given Sophia a colour book and anything she wanted.

Sophia was happy to muck around. In the end it was Sophia that suggested that her Mama have a bubble bath with her magic happy bubbles because her Mama was sad. Sophia kept giving her drinks from the fridge and food to eat. Sophia just knew her Mama was sad. Carol and Sophia both ended up having a bath together then snuggled up under the blankets on the couch watching a movie. Carol hadn't mentioned Ed neither had Sophia. They watched Tinker Bell and muddled through the rest of the day and the night. 

Towards the end of the day it become clear to Carol that Daryl wasn't ringing, the dogs were ansty she put the babies in the pram and Sophia and her put them on the leads and walked down the road towards the Greenes' farm. After a while Carol let them off the lead.  There was no where for them to go but stay with Carol. They were good dogs, she was pleased to have them. They kept guard on the house without Daryl there. Making Carol feel safe.

Carol muddled through bed time, feeding the babies and in the end pulling Sophia into bed with her when Sophia started asking for her Daddy. Carol told her he was working late, she told her this morning that he had left early.

Carol didn't want her life to be like this, she lay in bed in the dark with her arms around Sophia, babies asleep, two dogs in the room waiting for their Dad to come home, every now and then Rosco got up and checked the front door which had been locked hours ago. He wasn't coming. He just wasn't. Carol was sure he would come but he didn't.

The next morning, Carol struggled to get Sophia ready, in the end ringing Beth to see if she would take Sophia with her on the bus and take her into class. Maggie was staying with her while her parents were away. She agreed and promised to come down soon to take Sophia to the bus stop. She had to get Sophia ready quickly so she could get ready for the bus. 

Sophia was excited going off with Beth, Carol pretended , Daryl had left early for work and Carol was sick. Beth agreed to pick Sophia up from the class to bring her home. Carol pushed some money onto her hands for helping her. Beth shook her head saying she didn't want paid. Carol suggested that Beth help her for the rest of the the week, Beth took the money and agreed to help Carol.

This was a way that Carol didn't need to leave the house. She couldn't bear to leave the house in case she ended up crying somewhere. Daryl had been gone two nights and one whole day. She knew where he was. She wasn't ringing him, he wasn't ringing her. She didn't know what to do.  In the end she cleaned, she cleaned the house, washed and hung on the line, moving the babies round the house with her. 

 Beth brought Sophia home from school, the next two days went the same as the first, Carol avoiding leaving the house, Beth taking Sophia to school for her. She avoided Andrea by using text messages so she didn't have to talk to her. She didn't know how they didn't know Daryl wasn't there other wise they would have come over, Carol couldn't cope with that. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she could cope with Beth because the girl didn't notice that Carol's smile want' meeting her eyes. 

She been working it out in her head that neither of them wanted to talk about Ed, Carol watched Sophia looking at her wondering how such a wonderful little girl be half biologically his. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She couldn't go there, she couldn't bear to think of her even being remotely Eds. She just kept thinking about her being Daryl's in her heart she wished she was.

Sophia was all smiles showing her what she had done that day. Chatting to her mother as Carol tidied Sophia's bedroom refolding all her clothes. She put another load of washing on, a load of Daryl's clothes she had been avoiding all week. She put them in the wash, not before smelling all his shirts, keeping one of them with his smell on it out to sleep in.

They had a simple dinner of cut up fruit, cheese, ham, and sandwiches.  Carol was rocking the pram with her foot. She had paid Beth to take them for a walk, she needed a break from them, Beth had walked around the farm with them for an hour and brought them back. Carol thanked her and asked if she would be available to help for a few hours tomorrow, which was Saturday, Beth nodded ok, she was getting paid, she was happy.

Sophia was eating then she looked around the house with her eyes, 'Where's Daddy?'

'At work,' Carol told her.

'Did he sleep at work?' Sophia asked.

'Daddy's sleeping at Uncle Glenn's,' Carol told her.

'Why, doesn't he like me any more?' Sophia's lip started to wobble and big tears dropped down her face. 'He hasn't been home for this many nights,' Sophia held 3 fingers. 3 nights that she knew about. He actually been gone for 4 nights. 

Carol's dam broke, she pulled Sophia onto her knee, 'He loves you, .................Uncle Glenn needs his help,' Carol lied to her, she felt terrible, she wasn't going to tell her they had a fight because of something she said to Daryl under the table about Ed being dead. She wasn't going to do that to Sophia. Her heart was breaking with Sophia's big tears wondering where Daryl was. 

'Yeah, he needs him to help him with something, so he's having a sleep over,' Carol told her again.

'Why doesn't he want to tuck me into bed?' Sophia asked, 

Carol didn't know if he was coming back or not. If he wasn't coming back, he needed to sort things out. Money wise. Did he want his house back, did she have to leave with the girls, he walked out and left his keys and not contacted her at all. Something with the twins at least, to give her a break. Was he going to take it that far, was he leaving for good or not. Carol didn't know. She was confused.

She had Sophia crying on her knee about her Daddy not reading her a story or putting her to bed, in the end she reached for the phone on the table. 'You can ring him, you want to ring Daddy?'

 _He better answer his fucken phone_ was all Carol could think, she dialed his cell phone that she knew from heart and listened until he answered, he sounded hesitant with his hello. Her heart skipped and she passed Sophia the phone.

It probably wasn't the best idea because Sophia was still crying, 'You not tuck me........... night ...........sleep,' Sophia choked out.

'Daddy............ story.........' sniff sniff Sophia moved off her knee and wandered to the lounge crying into the phone. Carol was crying on her chair, and the babies joined in wailing in the pram. Carol tried to settle them and Sophia was pushing the phone into her hand. 

'Hello,' Carol tucked the phone under her chin and shoulder. 

'Can I come see Sophia?' Daryl asked.

'She's your daughter Daryl, a you can come see her anytime you want, I'm not stopping you from seeing your girls.' Carol told him. 

'Be there soon then,' Daryl hung up.

Carol washed her face and had the babies feed ready for bed when Daryl knocked at the front door. He looked tired and a little stressed. Sophia had flung herself at him not letting him go crying in his shoulder, two huge dogs were joyful to see him also. Carol bit her lip to keep from crying, he looked at her, she looked at him. 

'I'm going to take the dogs for a walk the babies are in the lounge, you might want to pay the some attention too,' Carol muttered as she moved past him. Hooking up leads on the dogs, Daryl reached out wrapping his hand around her wrist.

'Can we talk? Later?' He asked.

'I don't know, maybe, I need to walk,' Carol told him. He watched her leave noting she was wearing his shirt and jacket, it was dwarfing her body, she looked as sad as he did. He carried Sophia into the lounge putting her down to pick up his babies and then encouraged Sophia to snuggle at his side as he tried to hold all three in his arms. He missed them. He felt sick not being with them. He still didn't know why he left them.


	97. Chapter 97

Carol walked around for an hour or so before heading back to the house, she knew he wanted to come home she could see it in his eyes, she wanted him to come home, but she was hurt he left even though she told him to go, she didn't mean it. She didn't mean leave her and the girls, she just meant go somewhere else while I work this out. Another room not another house and not come back.

She opened the door and let the dogs go in, she kicked off her shoes in her bedroom noting that two babies were sound asleep in there. Peeking in Sophia's room she was sound asleep with a smile on her face. She was dwafted in Daryl's shirt that he come in that night. She walked into the lounge looking for him. He was standing on the deck looking around the back yard having a smoke.

Carol walked out, the noise of the door alerted him he turned around to look at her.

'I didn't wana tell Soph about Ed, because I didn't want her to think that she was like him,' Daryl blurted out, 'I didn't want her to ever know that me and Rick killed him, or that he was going to kill you and the babies, and work out that she's his daughter, I love her, she's mine! ...................She's mine,' he ended in a whisper.

Carol just stood there looking at him. 'I can't, I can't talk about him, I don't want to, what he did,' Carol told him, 'Did to me, to her, to us, the fear we lived in for so long, her whole life till we met you, then when we knew he knew where we were. I can't Daryl I just can't do that to her,'

'I hate him, I hate him more than anyone I ever met, more than my old man, I'd do it again, I have no regrets trying to kill him because he was going to kill you,' Daryl told her, his words didn't surprise her at all. She knew by the way he froze every time his name was mentioned before the girls arrived. They had been riding a up hill battle since they got together. Nothing had gone right, Nothing.

Daryl leaned back onto the fence of the deck. 'Can I come home?' he asked her.

Carol nodded, but put her hands up as he tried to approach her, 'I can't, you hurt me leaving, I need time,' She turned and walked into the house leaving him standing on the deck.

She also knew they needed to bring in outside help to talk to about how the best way to talk to Sophia about Ed being dead without making her think that she could ever be like him. She was emotionally drained, physically and emotionally drained. She stood looking in the fridge, hungry but she also had a sick feeling.

They had opened Pandora's box and they had no idea how to put the lid back on it. They had thrown Ed's name out there mixed it up with Sophia's genetics's and left it lying on the table for them to hash out. 

'Can I make you something or we could order a pizza or something?' Daryl come in and saw her staring into the fridge. Carol nodded. He placed an order for pizza and they sat at different ends of the table talking until the pizza arrived.

It was still pretty early when Carol went to bed, she took a shower in the middle bathroom, pulling on another of Daryl's tee shirts to sleep in. Daryl showered in the top and they climbed into bed together.

'Whats with you all wanting to wear my shirts?' he asked,

'Smells like you,'

Daryl pulled her in for a cuddle which she allowed her heart was aching for it. Falling asleep quickly in his arms.


	98. Chapter 98

They muddled through the night with the babies, then Sophia came bounding in in the morning happy to snuggle up the middle of the bed. Soon they were joined by Jordan and Eden for family snuggle time. Daryl it seemed couldn't get enough cuddles from them. Eden eventually fell asleep on his chest and he kiss her downy head. They stayed together like that bringing food to the bed, getting up to use the toilet but snuggling together for a long time.

Carol moved slightly and ended up pressed against his side, he had his arm around her, Eden balanced on his chest, Carol was feeding Jordan and Sophia had her feet in their faces as she lay the other way playing with the Asia who had joined them on the bed. Carol leaned in and kissed his chest, putting her head near Edens, Jordan finished and she put her beside her sister on Daryls chest while she fixed her shirt.

'Thanks for letting me come home, I was stupid,' Daryl mumbled loud enough for Carol to hear but not loud enough that Sophia could hear him.

 'We still need to talk, we need to talk this out. What you did, what I said,' Carol told him, Sophia bounded off the bed down the hall talking about banana's. 'You can't just walk out, next time your not coming back if you go and leave for days,'

'I'm sorry, I should have gone,' He cuddled into her kissing her neck, Carol gave him a elbow so he knew to back off. Carol took Jordan back to burp her. He rolled out of bed with Eden, putting her in her bed, tucking her in. 'I won't!' 

He looked at her, she looked at him standing there in his boxer shorts looking at her, she looked away, she was still mad at him.

'I can't promise we not going to fight but I promise I won't leave again, not for days,' Daryl looked at her. 

'You didn't even call,' Carol threw at him.

Sophia come back to the bedroom suggesting he go with her to do some drawings, he nodded he would and found some pants in his empty drawers and pulled them on and a tee shirt that he had left behind. Carol stayed in bed cuddling Jordan for a while listening to Sophia talking and laughing with Daryl. Her heart was sore. She moved Jordan in with Eden, found some clothes and stumbled into the bathroom filling herself a bath to climb into. She checked the time. She had time to bath, then the babies would wake, she could feed them, then Beth would be here to look after them.

She was going to insist that she and Daryl leave the house and go do something together. She looked at her clothes on the floor looking at how she was fitting better into her clothes, she needed to buy some, she needed to go to the supermarket. They needed to do something that didn't involve their kids. They hadn't had any time. She lay back in the bath with her head on the back of the bath.

She made a list of things in her head of what they actually needed. They should be able to get it quick with Beth looking after them. They might fit in a coffee or something.

'Daryl,' She called out from the bath, he was there quickly walking in. His gaze drifted her naked form he lingered his gaze before meeting her eyes. 'I got Beth baby sitting this afternoon at 1pm for two hours, be ready, we going shopping and stuff.'

'You got Beth baby sitting?' Daryl looked surprised last time he suggested a baby sitter was last weekend and they ended up in a fight  about it. They had to stop fighting and arguing about stuff.

'Yeah she's been helping me, taking Soph to school, helping with the babies, I've been paying her to help all week,' Carol looked down at her feet. She could see his face look shameful. 'I couldn't do it on my own,' Daryl nodded and looked at his feet and mumbled something about taking a shower, Sophia was drawing maybe they could have lunch out like a date or something. 

Carol nodded.

She fed the babies while Daryl made Sophia lunch, he hunted through the cupboards for fresh fruit which there was none, she hadn't left the house except to walk the dogs for a week, they were using powdered milk in their coffees. Daryl finally seemed to realize how him not being there had affected everything. There was no bread, butter, or milk. He hunted in the cupboard for something. Carol hadn't been to the super market for a least two weeks, they were pretty bare of food items. He pulled out a tin of beans and held it up to Sophia and she nodded she would want that.

He took Jordan to burp after she had finished while Carol tended to a dirty diaper and she heard him telling Sophia that Beth was coming to help Soph watch the babies. Sophia was happy because she liked Beth and more than likely would bring sparkly nail polish or lip gloss to play with. Sophia also knew that the babies would go to sleep after they lay on the floor for a bit. Carol finished and handed Eden to Daryl as well while she went to put some makeup on to be ready to go.

Before long Beth arrived and both babies were past their use by dates and Beth was rocking the pram so they would sleep talking about Tinker Bell with Sophia. They climbed into the truck and looked into the back seat. Both feeling strange that it was their first time without the babies, going out together. Even to the super market.

'How do you want to do this? Park somewhere so you can yell at me?' Daryl asked looking at her as he pulled out onto the road.

'I'm not going to yell, I just don't know how we got here,' Carol said, she was fiddling with her bag, opening and closing the zip, she could feel his intense glancing at her as he drove into town, finally she shrugged. '............................... I don't want to talk about it.'

'Alright,' Daryl muttered pulling into the car park, he got out and come around the car to met her, he held out his hand and she took it, he didn't know what they were doing something about clothes she had said. Then food, they needed to buy food.


	99. Chapter 99

'So what are you needing?' Daryl asked as they walked into the mall.

'I need pants, jean's some tops, everything is stretched and stained by babies, do we have money?' Carol asked him.

'Of course we got money, you even got your own money don't you check?' Daryl asked her. 

She shook her head, she hadn't looked at their bank accounts since they changed everything to joint bank accounts, she hadn't had time. He paid the bills on automatic payment so she didn't even pay that, the most she had brought lately was food stuff, and some pens and pencils for Sophia.

'I didn't look, I never look,' she told him, he towed her towards the cash machine and put in his card and put in the number and hit balance. Carol stood there looking at the balance, how could there be that much, how could they have that much money.

'How?' Carol asked.

'Well I go to work, and I get paid, then my pay goes into our bank account. We don't have  a mortage or anything, so it builds up,' he offered.

'But there's money in the house,' Carol knew he kept money still all over the house, she found it all the time.

'I take some out, but leave some, the shops the best in the area, we are doing really well, we got money,' Daryl hit a button to get cash out and handed her the cash to put in her wallet. 

'I didn't know, I've always had none,' She told him. Her head was still foggy from everything, she was tired still. 'Ok, well Mama needs some clothes,'

'I need some new jeans,' Daryl told her, she needed new jean's so he headed them over to the jeans shop to go see what they could find.

Twenty minutes later Carol was standing holding two pairs of jean's trying to decide which ones to buy, they were over $100 each, her head was spinning spending that much on herself. Daryl saw her holding them up walked over took both pairs with the pair he had and took them to the counter, he paid and took her hand pulling her along the mall towards a female clothing shop.

'We don't have time to ponder over if you should buy clothes babe, get what you want, both looked sexy as hell,' Daryl was surprised he didn't notice how curvy and sexy Carol was in jeans, he peeked in at her trying them on waiting behind the curtain both looked great to him.

'You go buy stuff I'm going to get some tee shirts over there, just buy it if you like it,' he squeezed her hand and left her at the doorway to the store, she watched him walk across to the mens store, she went in moving through the racks picking out some stuff to try on, she grabbed a couple of different sizes because she wasn't really sure how big she was now.

She pulled on and took off tops getting a pile of things that fitted, she didn't know what to buy or what to put back they didn't have much time so she pulled on her own top and took it all to the counter, she noted Daryl hanging around with a bag just inside the shop door waiting for her. He nodded when he saw the pile of tops put up. He mouthed 'Pants' to her and she shook her head, pants were a hit or miss with still not having her body back she needed to have a waist for them, it was not something she was going to find at this store.

She paid and headed towards him, 'Pants?' he asked.

'I need elastic waist still,' she told him, he glanced down her body then at his watch.

'You look good,' he told her.

'Thanks but I still need elastic waists,' She told him.

'Ok, I don't think so, whats next?' He asked as they walked out of the store, they didn't get far a pretty blonde walked up to Daryl greeting him like a long lost friend. Daryl looked embarrassed not knowing what to do. 

'Thanks for taking me out for coffee yesterday Daryl that was sweet of you,' she said, Carol stood there clearly the women didn't seem to know who Carol was her but she recognize her. She knew she was a rep for certain parts and Carol was well aware that Michonne, Merle and Daryl were meeting them yesterday to discuss prices for parts to see if they would do business with them or not. Dixon garage was a well sort after business to get your hand in to supply parts too. Michonne already warned her that she was like a black widow.

They had decided not to go with the company even though they were offering competitive prices because when Michonne went to the bathroom and Merle went to order coffees she made it clear she would suck Daryl's dick for the business. Michonne had already text Carol about it laughing yesterday, they didn't know Daryl wasn't at home. She was pretty clear she would do it in the mall too.

'Look back the fuck off, and if you offer to suck my husband's dick again, I'll have you up on sexual harassment charges quicker than you can wish me Merry Christmas! Got it?' Carol told her, the blondes face flamed, Daryl snorted and laughed as they pushed past her, Carol took his hand leading him towards the baby store.

'How? How did you know?' Daryl asked her.

'Michonne, Andrea told me, couldn't wait to laugh about it.' 

'Your not mad at me, I didn't do anything,' Daryl said looking at her as she handed him baby outfits.

'No, I have no reason to think you would cheat on me. I know you wouldn't, I just hate skanks like that. put some effort into your own job. Time check?' Carol asked. 

'One hour and 14 minutes,' 

'Someone promised me lunch,' She told him, they paid for the baby clothes and went to a cafe and ordered stuff already made up and a couple of coffees and sat facing each other with bags around their feet. Daryl reached out to take her hand.

'We going to get us back?' He asked her.

'Soon, I want to,' she couldn't explain it. Nothing had gone right.

'K, I love you, you know that right?'

'I do, I know,' She told him, finally meeting his eyes, she finished up her lunch, 'Come on before I cry in here, I love you too, its just everything keeps going .............' She pulled out her cell phone looking at it because it was ringing, home phone number wasn't going to be good. 

Actually it was good, babies were still sleeping and Sophia had gone with Merle and Andrea to the park with Judith, Beth was just ringing to let them know, she also told them to stay out longer, she would ring when the babies woke.

 

 

 


	100. Chapter 100

Daryl was pushing a huge trolley full of stuff around the super market following Carol as she threw stuff in it. Shopping wasn't hard when you needed everything, they had time, Daryl laughed and Carol looked at him.

'What?'

'What you said, to that women, 'Merry Christmas,' its just funny, I didnt tell you because we were fighting and you just went off like that,' Daryl mumbled.

'Well honestly, how many dicks is she going to suck to keep her job? You should ring her boss,' Carol looked at Daryl, 'She could be losing them lost of business,'

Daryl nodded following her down the baby isle, he threw in diapers and creams that he knew they brought, Carol stood looking at the baby bottles for a moment. Daryl walked up behind her. He put his hands on her hips watching.

'You wana stop feeding them?' He questioned.

'No not really but, if I expressed some, maybe we could go out for dinner or something? Or lunch or to a movie without a panic, if they would take a bottle?' Carol was confused, she never had any reason to leave Sophia when she was little she had no where to go. But she knew the main reason of their first fight was about getting a baby sitter.

'Why don't you leave it till you actually want to do it, you don't want to so, don't, we can do stuff like this, Feed them then go out.' Daryl suggested. 'I mean, Merle and Andrea can leave Judith now right, and then they will eat food too sometime won't they?'

Carol nodded, she didn't want to stop feeding them or force a bottle she loved feeding them. Maybe they could work something around babies, she took a deep breath biting her tounge because spending time together was what started the spiraling events of the week, they moved though the check out. Daryl looked surprised at the total, they had gone nuts buying everything, he knew it wouldn't decline but he realized he was going to have to step up a bit to help with shopping. They couldn't let things slide this bad again, he wondered if he should duck in on his way home from work.

He also wondered when the last time Carol and Sophia had fresh fruit, or vegs, the fridge was bare, completely bare. He was annoyed with himself, he loaded the stuff into the back of the truck, took the trolley back then climbed in beside her.

'What do you want to do now, we got time,' He asked her.

'Don't you think its odd that Beth rang us to say she would call when the babies woke?' Carol looked at him. All sorts of looks crossed his face until he hit the one she had.

'Fuck! I swear if I walk in there and someone is having sex in my bed while my kids are sleeping and its not me, I'm going to go nuts!' Daryl started the truck up. 'Call Maggie! Cos I'm gona kill them!'

Sure enough they pulled up the drive and Zac's car was parked in there, Daryl pulled up hard behind it so he couldn't get out unless Daryl moved, he almost leaped out of the truck bursting through the front door. Glenn and Maggie pulled up behind Daryl's truck, Maggie got out followed by Glenn. Everyone stood starring at Zac's car.

'Daryl's going to kill them, you better go in there,' Carol told Glenn.

'She's grounded she's not allowed to see him because she was sneaking out,' Maggie told Carol who was heading into the house. The next thing they heard was squealing and sreiking of Beth, and Daryl shouting.

Maggie and Glenn run ahead of Carol who decided that she was going to grab the frozen stuff out of the back of the truck and the milk, Zac come running out the front door past Carol with her bed sheets wrapped around his waist. Daryl and Glenn were chasing him, Zac ran out onto the road trying to talk walking backwards, keeping a safe distance between Daryl and him. Glenn was following to keep anything bad from happening.

Carol dragged some stuff inside, she looked in Sophia's room where she saw two babies asleep in the pram, Maggie was standing there watching them, checking on them, she looked at Carol, 'I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry,'

'Its ok, you didn't do anything,' Carol walked calmly into the kitchen putting away stuff, Maggie joined her with more bags to help. They could hear shouting coming from outside, Merles voice had been thrown into the mix, great they must be home. Glenn was trying to calm everyone down, Beth come into the kitchen to say some thing, Carol shook her head and pointed to the front door. Maggie dragged her out of the front door away from Carol, she could hear Beth saying something to Maggie about being paid, then she heard Beth make a high pitched squeal from Maggie must have done something.

She was beyond mad. Fuming. Disappointed because they couldn't trust Beth to look after their kids any more. Sad that what should have been a nice day for them ended badly. The whole week had been bad now it was just getting worse. Carol had a head ache and hunted for some pain pills to take, reaching up high for the meds her birth control dropped down to the ground in front of her.

Carol stood there starring at it realizing that she hadn't taken it in the week Daryl had been gone. She tried to remember when the last time they had sex and had they used condoms, they meant too, but they hadn't she looked at the kitchen table, they hadn't used anything. That was a week ago, Carol put her head in her hands shut the pantry door slid to the floor and cried her eyes out.

She could still hear Daryl and Glenn outside. Zac's car leaving and she leaned back with her head resting on the wall of the pantry, what were they doing? God, sakes, she could hear Daryl ranting about burning his bed. she didn't know how long she sat there until Andrea opened the pantry door looking for coffee. She looked surprised to see her sitting there.

'What are you doing?'

Carol just shook her head and tried to wipe her eyes. Andrea looked at the birth control beside her, and her eyes widened. 'You pregnant?'

'No, I don't know, just forgot to take them,' 

'

 


	101. Chapter 101

'Why are you sitting in here crying?' Andrea come into the pantry crawling down to sit by her friend she pulled the door shut behind them, she pulled Carol close, 'What's going on?' 

'Daryl,' Carol managed to get out, 'We had a fight,'

'I know he hit his face, he gets his stitches out soon right?' Andrea said.

'No, we had a big fight, and he left,' Carol got out.

'Yeah he went to the pub got drunk,' 

'No he left left, like packed his stuff, left me and the girls, we had a fight about Sophia,' Carol told her.

'He left you? That bastard!' Andrea moved to go find Daryl, Carol pulled her back.

'He come back last night, only after Soph wanted to ring him,' Carol whispered. 'We are trying to work it out, but I've been alone all week, and forgot to take these.' Carol picking up her birth control waving them around.

'When did you to last have sex?' Andrea asked him.

'Sunday, after his stitches,' Carol said.

'When did you last get your period?' Andrea asked, Carol looked at her shaking her head.

'I haven't yet,'

'I'm going to kill Daryl, does Merle know?' Andrea asked. Carol shook her head. 'God, why did he do that?'

'No one knows, well Glenn, he stayed with Glenn,' Carol whispered. 'He, we, Sophia, we got in a fight about Ed and I told him to leave and he did, I didn't mean it, I didn't think he would walk out on us!'

'I'm going to kill Glenn too,' Andrea told her.

'Don't I just need to think, shut my eyes, and sleep a little,' Carol said.

Andrea nodded, 'I'm Staying here tonight, Daryl can go fuck himself, lets spend some girl time its been a while,' Andrea pulled her in for a cuddle. 'I didn't know, I'm really I didn't know,'

Andrea felt terrible being to wrapped up in her own little world not even looking over the road to check to make sure her best friend was coping ok, she felt terrible knowing that Carol had been here alone at night without Daryl and all she had done was just text. She felt like a bad friend, she even seen Beth walking Sophia home from the bus stop and didn't stop to wonder why. Daryl had been moody at the work shop she hadn't even asked once this week how the kids were or after Carol if she had she would have known.

Carol had gone through the wringer before and after the babies had been born, she didn't know what the fight had been about but she assumed it was about Ed, she had spoken to Merle about Ed at the park today, telling Merle that Ed died at her house while he helped her with the monkey bars. Merle confirmed she was correct but Ed wasn't coming back ever because he died, and her house was a safe house because her Daddy would keep her safe.

Everything come into sense now because Sophia told them that her Daddy hadn't been staying at her house he been having a sleep over with Uncle Glenn, before running off to play with something else. Andrea had brushed it off as nothing. She couldn't understand in her mind how Daryl would leave Carol, even though Sophia had told them he wasn't staying there, what Sophia had said made no sense to Andrea.

Andrea and Merle hadn't even had a chance to even talk about it when they arrived home Daryl was after Zac who was wrapped in bed sheets, they could see what was unfolding. Beth must have rung her boyfriend after they left with Sophia to go to the park. Daryl was mad to find to naked teenagers in his bed. Especially when that teen was supposed to be looking after his babies.

Merle had laughed when they saw Daryl stalking Zac and Glenn stalking Daryl. Then they realize Daryl just about had smoke coming out his ears Merle had jumped out of the truck to help calm things down. Andrea had seen Maggie marching Beth up the road with the teen girl protesting all the way.

Carol sniffed then giggled. Andrea giggled, 'This is kinda fucked up, we are hiding in a small dark place from our husbands because they won't look in small dark places,' Carol snorted at Andrea's comment.

Carol burst out laughing, 'Bastard!'

'Then I text you to tell you about the blow job he been offered, I'm a horrible friend,' Andrea muttered. Carol couldn't help it, she giggled thinking about the women from the mall.

'Oh we run into her in the mall too,' Carol reached up to grab the handy towels to wipe her nose, 'Told her off, 'if you offer to suck my husbands dick I'll file sexual harassment charges!' 

'Oh my God! What did Daryl say?' Andrea giggled.

'Shocked, he should have taken the offer cos I'm not going to suck it anytime soon, I'm still mad at him!' Carol hissed. Andrea snorted then burst out laughing. Talking about blow jobs in the dark, they had come a long way in the year they know the Dixon men.

'It will fall off before it comes near me again!' Carol added. 'I mean it, he's not touching me with that thing again, it always gets me in trouble,'

'Yeah, Merle thinks his will fall off too, why do they want it so much?' Andrea mused. 'One thing on their mind all the time,'

'Because they think they are good at it or something,' Carol said, 'Well Daryl is pretty good at it, I suppose,' 

'Well he's knocked you up once, and your sitting here crying because he might have knocked you up again,' Andrea giggled.

'Oh my God! That's not even funny, maybe we could sell them at the gate or something?' Carol giggled, Andrea pulled her into  cuddle. Carol felt lighter than she had in months. She gone from beside herself crying to laughing so hard she nearly wet herself, she missed her friend. Andrea laughed and Carol was giggling. 

The door of the pantry opened Merle and Daryl stood there looking at them both sitting there laughing, Carol holding the birth control.

'Whats so funny?' Daryl asked confused, looking down at them.

'I forgot, I forgot to take my birth control!' She giggled, Daryl's face pale and he looked shocked, which made Carol laugh even harder, she crawled out of the pantry looking at him in fits of laughter, trying to stand to make her way to the bathroom. Her sides were sore, she kept looking at Daryl which made her laugh harder, 'And your a Bastard! You should have taken that blow job its going to be your last offer for a while.'

Andrea rolled onto her side laughing harder. Merle toed her with his foot, she rolled onto her back laughing, then tried not to laugh then snorted, which made her laugh even harder.

'Do you think they been drinking wine in there?' Merle looked at Daryl. Daryl shook his head watching Carol go into the bathroom.

 

 

 


	102. Chapter 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try update all my fic's this week, I just have the feels for this one right now, I hope thats ok. Ugh one more week till Caryl ep. Hang in there.

Carol walked down the hall looking into her bedroom Daryl and Merle were standing with a baby each looking at the bed. Daryl was running his hand through his goatee with one hand and bend his head to kiss the baby to try calm himself.

'I'm not sleeping in there,' He told Merle, the baby started to cry picking up that Daryl was upset and angry, he tried to rock her a little making shhhhing noises trying the calm himself. In the end he handed her over to Carol.

'There's cum on the mattress,' He told Carol, who just shook her head walking across to Merle.

'You sort it, Me and the girls are moving in with Andrea for a couple of days, you and Merle can sort out this bedroom, I'm not sleeping in there,' Carol told him. Daryl looked at her worried, he was already worried that about the birth control, now she was going with Andrea.

'Really? We going to split up?' he followed her down to the lounge to ask her, she had settled down to feed them. He looked broken, he was chewing on his thumb watching her face, she shook her head so he would know.

'No, I'm taking some time, with my best friend, I need it, I want to have fun again and be excited about life again without being stressed out,' She latched the babies looking at him. 'I'm just going across the road, we need a new bed anyway. I'm not sleeping in that,'

'Why? Because of me?' Daryl asked quietly, looking everywhere but at her, chewing on his thumb. 

'Look, don't freak out, a girls night, we going to watch some tv, and giggle together, un stress,' Carol looked at him. 'I'm stressed out, your stressed out, you chill out here with Merle, Glenn, Shane who ever, we going to ring the girls and watch a movie and giggle, we might even dance or something.'

'We're not breaking up?'

'No, we are not, I just want to have fun, and I'm not sleeping in that bed.' Carol told him. 'A girls night, you can thank Beth and zac,'

'We might need to burn it, you wana go bed shopping tomorrow?' He asked her.

'Yeah, ok can we buy a bed on Sunday? Did you talk to Zac?'

'I'm not talking to that little shit, having sex in my bed,' Daryl growled. 'Lucky Hershal having a daughter like Beth, running around like that.'

'Hate to point this out Daryl, but you got three daughters, brother,' Merle walked into the lounge with Sophia and Judith. 'Boys will come a knocking on those doors,' He teased him.

'Take that back!' Daryl growled at him. 'Take it back,' he hissed at him. Then he pointed to Judith.

Daryl shook his head, 'I don't wana think about that now,' He was looking a little green around the gills about what was all going on around him.

Carol giggled at Merle and Daryl's faces when they realized that they would both have girls to keep an eye on later. Carol finished up feeding the girls and offered them up to their Dad and Aunty who were waiting for a cuddle.

'So we need to pack some stuff to come for a sleep over,' Carol said, to Sophia, 'At aunty Andrea's?' 

Sophia shook her head and clung onto Daryl's leg, 'No, stay with Daddy, he might go away,'

Daryl passed Jordan off to Merle, and bent down to pick up Sophia, he knew she was clingy for him. It was all his fault he felt. He let her down the past week and now she wouldn't even go for a sleep over with Andrea and Carol which would be fun because she was worried he wouldn't be there tomorrow. she burried her face into his neck.  She reached out stroking his goatee. 'My Daddy,' She told Carol.

Carol shut her eyes to shut out Sophia's face in Daryl's arm's it killed her every time she saw them together. Sophia loved him, the past week had been rough on her, it had been rough on all of them. Daryl was swallowing hard with a big Daddy moment from Sophia. 'Staying here, with my Daddy,'

'She can stay, she doesn't have to go?' Daryl asked her.

Carol shook her head, no Sophia could stay, if she wanted to stay with her Dad she wanted. 'If you want to Soph you can stay here, but I'm going to hang out with Aunty Andrea, ok,' Sophia looked excited, putting her head on his shoulder touching his hair.

Carol watched as Sophia directed him to take him to the kitchen for food, which he complied. Carol and Andrea moved around collecting stuff for the babies to take across the road. In the end they threw all the stuff into the bassinet and made Merle take it across the road. 

Carol took a shower while Andrea did a ring round to gather some girls to come watch a movie or something. She called out to Daryl from the bathroom, Merle was wandering around the house and Glenn had arrived to help move the bed out of bedroom, Carol hadn't taken any clothes in for herself.

'Can you get me my new jean's? Bra and panties, and pick me a new top to wear?' She asked him, she was naked putting on makeup, the door was half closed and he walked right up behind her watching. 'Daryl, clothes?' 

Daryl leaned in kissing her back between her shoulder blades. 'No, You need to get me clothes,' He reached around to cup her breasts.

'You could go like this,' he told her, Carol leaned back onto his chest feeling his hard on pressed through his jeans on her back.

'Go get me clothes or I walk out like this in front of Glenn and Merle,' She told him. He bent down to kiss her neck then moved out to find the bags of clothes and to find some panties and a bra. He come back with her jean's and bra and panties. He held out a bag of shirts. She stepped into her panties and her bra. Pulling on jean's Daryl stood there just starring at her. She dug through the shirts and pulled out a blue one which was her favourite that matched her eyes.

'You look amazing, you got a date?' he asked,

'Yes, don't tell my husband,' she giggled.

They moved out, Carol sorted anything that Sophia would need, Daryl was going to take her out for dinner just him and her. Carol was please he was going to make an effort with her. Carol gathered up some P.J's and a diaper bag, gathered up her babies, in the end Daryl and Sophia had to help her get it all across the road, he put it in the spare room, Sasha and Rosita were there to take babies. The giggling had started, Daryl felt awkward with all eyes on him. He bent down to kiss the babies then kissed Carol slipping his tongue in. 

'Tomorrow?' Daryl asked, Carol nodded her head. 'Can I ring?'

'I'm just across the road,'

'Can I?' He asked again.

'Sure, knock yourself out.' She teased him, he pulled back and called Sophia away from Andrea, she skipped along side him across the road so they could o out for dinner.

 


	103. Chapter 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might put this on hold for a few days to update my others. I seem to be obsessed with this fic at the moment. :)

Daryl was looking for shoes, his bedroom had been pulled apart by the taking out the bed, he heard a knock at the door and wandered down the hall bare footed wondering who it was. Opening it he saw Rick holding up a twelve pack of beer, Shane was behind him carrying snacks. 

'Thought we would play cards or something?' Rick told him.

'Promised Soph we go out for dinner, Merles still here though,' Daryl told them opening the door wide to let them in.

'Where you going to eat?' Rick asked.

'Somewhere where they serve chicken nuggets or something,' Daryl muttered thinking of Sophia's request for dinner, something Carol didn't buy was chicken nuggets and Sophia declared she was the most down trodden child because of this. Daryl didn't argue about chicken nuggets, if thats what she wanted thats why she was getting.

'I'll come,' Rick told him.

'You will have to check with Soph, its supposed to be just me and her,' Daryl told him as they walked down the hall to the lounge. They found Sophia curled up beside Merle reading a book about Dogs and Sophia flew off the couch to Rick.

'Come with me?' Sophia asked him, 'For nuggets?' Rick nodded. Daryl wandered around looking for shoes finally finding trainers in the bathroom to wear. He gathered up Sophia and Rick to go out for dinner. Shane was having a beer watching sport with Merle. 

Daryl and Rick looked across the road and could see the women sitting outside talking and eating on the porch. The laughter was crackling. Rick gave them a wave as Daryl put Sophia in her car seat. He gave them a wave as they backed out onto the road to go find somewhere to eat in town.

'How'd things go?' Rick asked, Daryl shook his head.

'Not in front of Soph,' he muttered. Rick nodded and they drove into town with Sophia chatting away in the back seat of the truck until they got to a kid friendly restaurant with a small playground to get dinner.

 'Remember Princess, if you can't see me I can't see you. We don't go off with anyone,' Daryl told Sophia before letting her run off to the playground to play with the other children. They sat at a table nearby so they could watch her, they ordered and were waiting for drinks.

'You look like shit, whats been going on?' Rick asked Daryl.

'I'm the worst Dad and husband in the world,' Muttered Daryl accepting his and Sophia's drinks from the waitress.

'I doubt that you just come home drunk, to be the worst you would have to up and walk out on your family,' Rick laughed off Daryl's comment. Daryl lifted his eyes and took a sip of drink looking at RIck. 'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?' Rick didn't understand.

'I, I was a dick, I couldn't talk to Soph about Ed, we had a argument then she told me to leave, and I know she didn't mean it, but I left anyway,' Daryl's gaze shifted over to Sophia who was engaged talking to a little boy. 'Soph rung me in tears Friday night, I'm a shit! I left Carol with 3 kids on her own and she's barely coping as it is,'

'You walked out on your kids, Carol for how long?' Rick questioned him.

'Monday till Friday, I asked to come back, only after Sophia rang me upset. I dont' know how long I would've stayed away?' Daryl commented. 'I don't know, I was sitting there at night at Glenns thinking I didn't even know how to talk to her, Soph, I didn't wana tell her about what we did.'

Rick looked over to Sophia, 'We don't need to tell her, just tell her he's dead,'

'She knows, she knows he died there,' Daryl said looking at the little girl climbing the side and sliding down with the little boy.

'How?'

'We don't know, that's what we fought about, then Carol doesn't want to talk about it, she said I had to do it, then I don't know, I fucked up,' Daryl mumbled.

'Want me to talk to her? I was there,' Rick offered. Daryl looked at him.

'I don't know I will have to talk to Carol about it,' Daryl mumbled.

'So are you back together now?' Rick asked him.

'I suppose, I asked if I could come home, she said yes,' Daryl said, 'then Zac and Beth wrecked our bed, she's moved over to Andrea's for a few nights, with the babies. Sophia with me.''

'Shit,' 

'Yeah, but I heard her laugh, for the first time in ages.' Daryl told Rick, their food come to the table, Daryl indicated to Sophia to come eat. She come sitting at the chair holding court with both men telling them about this and that.

'Can I get my ears with earrings?' Sophia asked Daryl, his eyes widened.

'Why?' He asked.

'Cos I'll look beautiful, and sparkly,' Sophia answered him.

'You need to ask ya Ma,' Daryl wasn't getting involved in this one. They ate and played a little longer until it was time to leave. They soon pulled up the drive, Daryl looked across the road the lights were on. Merle and Shane were having a drink at the dinning table. Daryl got Sophia ready for bed, telling her if she wanted him during the night, he would be camping in the lounge. She nodded, after two books she shut her eyes to go to sleep.

 


	104. Chapter 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I couldn't put it down, one more.

Dary rolled over on the matress on the floor. It was like high school all over, Shane and Rick were sprawled out across the lazy boys, they had been playing cards and now he was trying to sleep. One by one they had fallen asleep. It was only midnight, Daryl rolled over onto his stomach. He was thinking about Carol.

He reached out for his cell phone, text a message.

_I love u, I miss u, forgive?_

He looked at it and hit send. He shut his eyes for a moment when his phone buzzed back.

_why thankyou, who's this?_

Daryl looked at his phone for a moment thinking what game they were playing.

_I won't tell if you don't tell,_

He waited......

_Well my husbands the strong sexy type, are you sexy?_

They were playing that game, Daryl looked at his phone.

 _I might be,_ He turned his phone around and turned on its flash and took a photo of him flexing his arm, he just happened to make sure his tattoo that drove her crazy was in the shot. He checked the photo it was looking ok to him and he hit send, then he waited.

_My my I'm blushing, that's pretty sexy, you married?_

Daryl wondered for a minute.

_There's no one beside me its pretty lonely. What are you wearing?_

He wondered what she would say.

_Nothing, what are you wearing? And prove it!_

Daryl looked at his phone wondering if he should or not when another tweet come through.

_I'm waiting!!!!!_

He text back

_You drinking?_

The reply came fast

_Show me what your wearing, no drinking_

Daryl's dick twitched thinking about the photo she wanted him to send. Everyone else was asleep, and his dick was getting harder by the minute. Under the blanket he wriggled his boxers down, stroked himself a few times so it was fully erect, turned on the flash and tried to get a good angle. He had to try twice till he thought he got a decent shot. Then he hit send.

_Oh my God! I thought you were going to send a pic of your abs!_

Daryl sat up looking at his phone, he bit his lip looking wondering what to do. Another text come through.

_Well my hubby's not here, so do you want to meet somewhere so I can find out who I'm texting?_

Daryl replied

_Five minutes. Outside._

Daryl moved fast, he sniffed himself deciding he was going to spend one of those minutes in the shower. Climbing in scrubbing himself as fast as possible, not even stopping to put on underwear pulled on a pair of jean's and a tee shirt. It was still warm out, he shoved on shoes while he brushed his teeth, then tried to spray deodorant on himself fast. He pulled on his leather jacket, two condoms and grabbed a couple of blankets, he peeked in on Sophia, she was sound asleep and moved quickly out the front door. Moving fast down the steps when he heard Merle and Andrea's front door open and close.

She was standing on the steps as he walked up in the dark, it was dark pitch black outside, she held a baby monitor in her hand. He reached her standing in front of her saying nothing.

'We can't go far,' She whispered, he took her hand down the steps stopping a few feet from the steps spreading out the blanket and sitting down on it waiting for her to sit down with him. She sat down beside him and giggled.

'I feel like a teenager waiting for my parents to come home or something,' She whispered. He leaned in to kiss her.

'An't got no blanket if your a teenager,' He whispered back. He moved in to kiss her leaning her back onto the blanket, he lifted his head. 'How long we got?'

'They went down again half an hour ago, we got time,' She whispered. 

His mouth went to hers and his hand went up her shirt, her hands went inside the jacket under his shirt. Daryl stopped for a moment to cover them with a blanket to keep the chill off as they removed clothes from one another. Daryl took his time kissing and sucking on her. Careful not to leave to many marks where no one could see. Carol's hands discovered he wasn't wearing underwear. After a long time he rolled onto his back looking in his jacket for  condom to roll on. He made Carol go on top so he could touch her as she rode him. 

She slammed flat against his chest when a car drove past, it couldn't be anyone but the Greenes home from holiday. Daryl chuckled knowing that there was no way anyone could see them on the front lawn having sex. It was pretty great though. Something different. They lay together watching the star's when they finished, until they heard the tell tale noises of a baby stirring. Carol gathered her clothes and pulled them on.

'Want me to help with the girls?' Daryl whispered in the dark.

'No, I'll be fine, I'm feeling great, Can we do this again? Maybe when my husbands away or doing guy stuff?' Carol asked him.

'Defiantly, you can keep the dick pic to look at if you need inspiration,' Daryl mused as he pulled on his pants and gathered up his belongings.

'Yeah its going to be my screen saver,' Carol leaned in to kiss him goodnight and left him standing in the front lawn. He stood watching her go, before heading off to the house across the road with the biggest damn smile on his face, he was pleased all his friends were asleep.

 

 

 

 


	105. Chapter 105

Shane lifted his head off the pillow looking at Daryl who just come back into the lounge after putting Sophia into the shower. He put a load of washing in the machine and was standing there drinking a cup of coffee looking at all his friends in their sleeping bags still. 

'Where the fuck did you go last night Dixon? You go on a pussy hunt?' Shane asked him, Daryl looked around to make sure Sophia was still in the bathroom.

'Shut up, I didn't go anywhere,' Daryl glared at him. Merle lifted his head looking at him, they were all still in sleeping bags, Daryl was up with Sophia early, had already given her breakfast and promised they were still going to the park.

'Saw you go shower then the front door shut, I think you went hunting, don't deny it, its on your neck,' Shane teased him. Daryl glanced up to the mirror tilting his head to the side and sure enough he had evidence on his neck.

'Maybe, none of your business anyway.' Daryl told them walking out of the room.

'Well at least someone is getting some, Sasha can't stand me,' Rick complained with his eyes shut.

'I know, you complain every day when we drive to work,' Shane complained.

'Well I like to keep you in the loop,' Rick told them.

'Stop talking about ya dicks for a moment, my niece in in the house,' Merle growled with his eyes shut on the couch. 

'Do you think the girls will be cooking us breakfast?' Shane mumbled from under his pillow. 

'Doubt it the all be pissed at Daryl,' Rick stated, Then pulled his pillow over his head because he knew that he was the only one that knew. Daryl come back into the room throwing a pillow at Rick to shut him up but his comment had caught Merle's and Shane's attention.

'Why they be all pissed at you for?' Merle asked. Daryl looked down the hall hoping that Sophia was going to call out or something so he didn't have to admit what he had done.

'Left Carol, apparently,' Shane said with his eyes shut. Daryl looked at him then looked at Rick who rolled over groaning kicking at Shane from inside his sleeping back.

'You tell everyone Rick?' Daryl asked him.

'No, Shane woke me when you went pussy hunting, and ummmm I might have told him,' Rick admitted.

'You left Carol? You dumb fuck!' Merle struggled to get out of his sleeping bag, he managed to get it off then dragged Daryl by his shirt outside onto the deck. 'What the fuck man what did you do to Carol, don't make me fight you,'

'We're fixing it,' Daryl mumbled, he was in no doubt if Merle though he put his hands on Carol he would knock him out, 'We just argued, bout Soph, Ed, I didn't do nothing, I just left.'

'You didn't touch her?' Merle was standing close to him Daryl was shaking his head.

'Fuck off Merle, I haven't touched her ever like that, never would,' Daryl growled at him back. 'Just an argument that go out of hand we both said things we shouldn't have and she said something and I walked out on them all, been living with Glenn,'

'So she's been here all week with your kids alone and you ain't told no one?' Merle asked. 'You fucker!'

'It's complicated, anyway I'm trying to work it out,' Daryl looked everywhere but at Merle, he still wasn't sure if he wasn't going to plant him one, he was pissed off on Carol's behalf. 'Its about Ed, Soph said something, she knows Merle that he died here, and then we argued about it,'

'You argued about it and you left her for a week, with two tiny babies and a 6year old?' Merle asked him. Daryl nodded, 'Excuse me if I don't believe you I'm going to ask Carol, if your stories don't match up or I find out you put your hands on her you better run,' Merle moved around the house going down the deck across the road to where the women were. Daryl could hear him swearing from the deck.

Rick was waving at Daryl from inside the house that Sophia was calling him, he went in to find her struggling to do up her jean's, she had got on a tee shirt and knickers but couldn't do up the buttons. Daryl fumbled with the buttons then grabbed the brush to brush her hair. He then threw her some socks from the sock drawer and took her out to jump all over Rick. He was going to encourage her to lead with her knees and jump hard on Rick and his big mouth.

'Is Uncle Merle coming to the park?' Sophia asked him as they walked down the hall.

'I don't know, you and me are going,' Daryl told her, she nodded then ran leading knees first onto Rick who was still lying on the floor. She then body slammed Shane. Spending a few minutes leaping off the couch onto them Daryl decided they had enough punishment for telling Merle. Sophia started asking for Carol so he too her across the road to see her.

Rosita gave him a dark look and held her arms out for a Sophia cuddle she then skipped through the house. Rosita barred the door so Daryl couldn't pass.

'I heard what you did,' She looked at him, 'Bit of a shit move?'

'Yes I'm an arsehole, can I see my wife and babies now?' Daryl asked her, Rosita looked at him.

'I'll check if they are home,' She shut the door in his face, Daryl could see he deserved it, everyone knew what he did and he was the villain.

A pregnant Sasha come to the door next, opening it and glaring at him. 'Explain yourself?'

'I'm a prick! Can I see Carol please?' Daryl asked her, Sasha looked at him squinting her eyes.

'What was so bad you run out on her for?' Sasha asked a little softer stepping outside indicating he should sit on the deck. 'Start at the beginning, you can skip the getting drunk part I was there for that, we can take those out today,' She pointed to her head.

'Fucken Ed, he's dead and still fucking with us, Soph knows he died in the house and we argued about it telling her, she didn't want to, I didn't wana tell her. I'm a prick, and I left so i didn't have to deal with it,' Daryl sat down and looked at her.

'You guys had any counselling since the Ed thing?' Daryl shook his head, 'You still seeing your counselor?' Daryl shook his head again.

'Daryl would you go to marriage counselling?' Sasha asked him.

'I love Carol, we never fight,' Daryl told her, 'Cept for this, and the babies and Ed thing its been overwhelming,' He admitted.

'I didn't say you didn't love Carol, just if you guys don't get this sorted next time its going to be worse and worse that you can't get past it.  It doesn't men you don't love your kids, you just need to have a plan, I can sort it all so you can start this week?' Sasha asked him, Daryl sat starring at the ground.

'I didn't hurt her, hit her, tell Merle I didn't,' Daryl mumbled.

'I know you didn't Carol told him you didn't, I know you wouldn't, but you and Carol have been through a lot. You need to give yourself a break take the help,' Sasha told him, Daryl nodded.

'Can I see my girls now?' Daryl mumbled. Sasha nodded, and held out her hand so he could help her up and they went inside. He found Carol in the kitchen talking with Merle, Merle gave him a nodded and patted his shoulder and left them too it.

'Everyone knows I'm a arsehole, probably except Jordan and Eden,' Daryl told her.

'Yeah, you were,' she told him leaning in to kiss him, 'But your my arsehole,' He pulled her into a hug, 'You talked to Sasha?' Daryl nodded, 'and?' Daryl nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	106. Chapter 106

'Are you? Are you going to come home?' Daryl asked her in the kitchen.

'Maybe, I don't know,' She looked at him, 'Don't look at me like that, I just feeling a little lost, I'm enjoying hanging with Andrea.'

'You going to come back to me?' Daryl looked a little lost. His thumb went to his mouth Carol pulled it away.

'Tonight, I just want to hang with her for the day.' Carol told him. 'The girls need us together, Soph needs us together.'

'Please, I need all my girls,' Daryl told her.

'We didn't go anywhere, we just need to work on this,' Carol told him. He nodded and went looking for a baby to cuddle, he missed them. He found one with Andrea and one with Sasha, he took Jordan from Sasha and cuddled her in tight breathing in the baby smell. 

He wandered outside looking around the back of the house. Looking at some of the changes Merle had been working on over the past few months. The baby in his arms looking up at him smiling, Daryl smiled back he sat down on the back deck that Merle had put in, he been so wrapped up with everything he didn't even know there was a back deck around the back of the house.

He looked down at the little baby wondering why he could feel such love for this little baby and how his own parents couldn't love him, the things his father had done to Merle and him. He still had flashes sometimes from when he was little, around Sophia's age. He was sitting there and he felt little arms wrapping around his neck. 

'We going to the park?' Sophia asked him.

'Told you we would, I need to talk to Uncle Merle first ok,' Daryl told her. He took her hand taking them both into the house to find the rest of the trio to take to the park. He found Merle eating toast in the kitchen, 'We going to the park?'

Merle nodded his head, 'Get those babies sorted and we can go, maybe we can get the girls to meet us for lunch or something?' 

'I'm trying Merle,' Daryl told him. 

'I know you wouldn't hit her or them,' Merle told him, Daryl nodded his head. He knew that. 

Daryl and Merle gathered the babies up after they been fed, Sophia and Judith. Andrea and Carol were going to meet them at the pub for lunch in a little while. Trying to make some sort of family Sunday outing with the Dixon's.

Carol was surprised that she was relaxed to be out with the girls and being with Andrea and Merle, little Judith, relaxing and having fun. Not stressed about everything going on around them. Sophia and Judith. She looked around at Sophia and Judith giggling at some antic Merle was showing them. She smiled, a real smile, she felt like the fog was lifting, or she wasn't walking in water. 

She looked across at Daryl and grinned, he could tell it was a real grin her eyes were sparkling, he gave her one of his rare grins and laughed, because she looked switched on. There was a light behind her eye, he watched her and caught her eye and mouthed 'I love you.'

 

 

 


	107. Chapter 107

Carol woke up during the night with Daryl pressed into her back, so close she could feel his breath on her neck. She didn't know if  he knew he was that close or not. He was hanging on tight arms holding her tight, she wanted to go to the toilet but to go she was going to have to wake him to make him let go.

'Daryl,' she whispered nudging him, 'I need to go toilet,' 

'Mmmmmmm what?' he mumbled, pulling her closer. 

'Don't I need to pee,' 

Daryl let go hearing her voice knowing since the twins that if she had to go she had to go, she moved out of the bed to the bathroom. She checked in on Sophia after washing her hands to make sure she was in her blankets, looking at the huge dog lying across the foot of her bed.

'Are you supposed to be there?' Carol whispered patting her head, the dog rolled over pretending that she didn't hear Carol. Holding her paw out Carol shook her paw, bent over to kiss the big furry head. She gave Sophia a kiss. She checked the babies, noting the other huge dog lying under the bassinet where he was keeping guard. Everyone was asleep and she snuggled in close to Daryl who had rolled over the other side now.

She planted a kiss on his back, shut her eyes to go back to sleep. The kiss on his back Daryl rolled over giving her a kiss. Holding her tight again like he was scared she was going to go away during the night.

The following morning Daryl hung around to help Carol get Sophia off to school, he was surprised she took a shower quickly this morning pulling on a pair of her new jean's and a new top. He watched as she zipped up her boots over her jeans.

'What ya doing?' He asked.

'Coming, I'm coming with you, to the workshop,' She told him. 'I'm not going to sit around here, I need to be doing something,'

'Oh really, your coming to the work shop in those boots?' Daryl asked her.

'Daryl you seen these boots before,' Carol looked at him. 'Get a diaper bag ready, be useful, we need to get Soph to school.'

'Pram?' Daryl asked, Carol nodded, She grabbed a change of clothes for herself too, just in case someone pooped or puked on her. She just felt she needed to do something, make some changes, even if it was only hanging out in the office. That's what she was going to do.

Carol took Sophia into her class, greeting Maggie, who tried to apologize for Beth's behavior, her parents were taking care of it and she would be down to apologize to them again during the week. Carol shook her head.

'I don't want to see her, I don't, Daryl doesn't want to see her either,' Carol told her, Maggie nodded. 'Its not yours or Glenn's fault they lost our trust, didn't look after our babies, I really don't want to see her.' 

'Its ok, I understand.' Maggie told her. 

Maggie probably didn't understand Carol thought as she walked out to the truck, she wasn't a mother, Carol barely understood it. What happened. The rage from her not looking after the twins. Andrea got it, Merle got it. Maggie and Glenn were not to sure about it though. 

Carol and Daryl Carried a baby each into the garage, they were greeted loudly by everyone. Michonne took the baby off Daryl so he could go get their gear. Every where they went all the gear they needed. Andrea made Carol a coffee and soon had her engaged in some of the stuff going on in the office. Carol helped out like she hadn't left. She even headed out to grab morning tea for everyone with Michonne. Having girl time was giving her a relaxed feeling. She should have been coming in weeks ago. 

 

 


	108. Chapter 108

Carol spent the morning going through the books with Andrea, she showed her how well the business was going, she been out of the loop well and truly. Andrea, quietly pointed to the profit that the guys had made in the past month and Carol was really surprised. Daryl always told her they were doing well. She really hadn't been paying that much attention to anything apart from the babies.

She knew the guys were working hard to provide for their families but they were bringing in even more work and money for the work shop. Michonne showed her some gear they were thinking about ordering that would cut down time in different area. Merle wanted a new tow truck and Andrea basically had told them they could get what ever they wanted. Things were looking up. Carol was impressed how well they were doing. She was proud of Daryl, for the first time in a long time all different emotions were coming to the surface.

She wandered out to the garage once the babies were sleeping to tell him she was proud of him, he ducked his head and half nodded. She reached up to hug him, he seemed happy under her praise. She hadn't told him lately he had been doing a good job providing for them. They both had been taking each other for granted and the other one would just be there. The past week had moved Carol through so many emotions but it was like someone had flicked a light switch. 

She couldn't help but wonder about where the guys would take the business. When she come back with morning tea she noticed that there was a empty wharehouse for sale next door to the work shop. It would be easy to expand through the walls and make the place bigger. Have more work bay's or training rooms or something. Expand on Merle's group with the at risk teens. 

Kids like Zac who were interested in chasing girls rather than trying to get motivated for proper education. For all she knew he could end up as a father at 18 with no skills to provide for a family.

With bigger work area they could afford to take on apprentices or something. Even offer a few night classes on changing tyres even, Carol knew if she had to change one she would have to ring and beg Daryl to come save her. They had the money that they could do something that could change lives for a lot of people. Surely there were people around town that would benifit from such classes. In her head she was already making up a play room with a sleep room for the Dixon clan. 

The way Merle kept looking at Andrea she knew they would be expanding soon if not already. She knew Merle was a eager beaver, and Andrea had announced that she was ready to try. Judith had been a surprise, the twins were a surprise. A planned baby would be a nice change for them all.

She also knew that Merle and Andrea were planning a low key wedding soon, something simple, Merle joked about Andrea making a honest man out of him. Not treating him like a sex buddy. Carol laughed when Andrea told her that Merle kept telling her that she was only after him because he was smoking hot in the bedroom, 'He's not smoking hot' she told Carol, 'He needs a little direction he gets a bit lost sometimes, finding the right spot,' everyone on the girls night laughed.

Everyone had spilled a little about their men's idea's in the bedroom, some made Carol really laugh and she didn't know if she would be able to look Rick in the eye again after some of the things Sasha let spill. It seemed Rick had a fetish for food in the bedroom, Carol was blushing at some of the stuff her friends were saying. Carol finally admitted that Daryl had a thing for her boobs now they were bigger, the women were not surprised at all about it. 'He looking there a lot!' Andrea told her.

The girls weekend had calmed her and opened her back up, like turning on a light switch for her emotions, before she felt like she was drowning. Drowning in babies, Ed, and Daryl's hang ups, now she felt lighter and free. She only felt this free when she started dating Daryl before all the Ed stuff happened.

She rang the real estate and grabbed Andrea to go next door to look around at the building to see what was there. They poked around looking at different things then went and grabbed Daryl and Merle to suggest that they buy it. It snow balled fast, Merle was trying to work out how fast they could buy it, get builders in to knock through. Daryl was trying to tell him to calm down because the building had been on the market for months it probably wouldn't sell in the next few hours. 

Merle and Daryl had a quick discussion together then with their girls to say they liked the ideas Carol put up but even just buying it and sitting on it for a while would be fine too. Carol was surprised that they put an offer in that afternoon that was accepted, she was even more surprised when they called them in to co sign as owners. 

Carol's head was in a spin as she walked down to get Sophia from school at the events of the day. Holding Sophia's hand Sophia skipped along talking to her non stop about her day at school. Carol listened to her the whole way home finally Sophia drew breath and looked up at Carol and gave her a smile, for the first time in ages Carol pulled her up so she could ride her hip for the last little bit into the garage. Sophia was beaming as she held her arms out to Daryl for a cuddle. He looked surprised to see Carol carrying her, and she just shrugged.

 


	109. Chapter 109

'I thought you didn't want us to carry her any more,' Daryl teased Carol later that night as they were heading for a shower together.

'No I said  _you_ couldn't carry her any more, not me,' Carol told him, stripping off to put her clothes in the wash. She gathered up the rest of her clothes to put a load on. They were back together, Carol was feeling better but she was still smarting from the past week.  He come up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist putting his chin on her shoulder, moving with her as she loaded the machine.

'We going to come back from this?' He asked.

'Yeah, we going to come back from this, because, ............. ' Carol twisted looking at him, 'If you leave me again, we won't be here,'

'It won't,' Daryl pulled her close.

He had the shower running and he pulled her with him so they could spend some time together. Kissing and touching each other. He brought his hand up between her leg touching her. She moaned grabbing onto his hair to stop herself from moving. Daryl yelped from her tugging too hard and she let go. He looked her in the eye kissing her some more.

'You wana go to the bedroom?' he asked, knowing they should be using something and there was nothing in the bathroom.

'No,' Carol whispered as she moved herself on his hand. He got the message fast dropping to his knees pulling her towards his mouth to touch her. Lick her, suck on her. Moving with her as she started to come. He road it out with his mouth drinking from her. She put her hand against the shower wall behind her to stop herself from moving down any further onto his mouth.

'God, Daryl,' Carol called out his name, she giggled as he climbed up her body. Water was pouring over them and he began kissing her again. They moved to the bedroom checking their children along the way. 

Carol yawned and snuggled into Daryl, he turned towards her to kiss her to get things moving again, she relaxed against him shutting her eyes, he couldn't believe she basically fell asleep in his arms, he was still lying there with a hard on. He gave her a gentle shake with no response from her at all. He gave up and tried to forget about it by thinking about car parts they needed to order. Doing a mental stock take in his mind took his mind off sex before falling asleep.

He woke early to babies snuffling around looking for milk, he woke Carol looking at the time it was 6.30am everyone slept through. Carol stretched and yawned looking at him, then put her hand up to her mouth to stop a giggle.

'Sorry, I must have fallen asleep,' She told him

'Yeah, something like that, you got off then left me stranded,' Daryl grumbled climbing out of bed to go get the babies for Carol, he pulled on some underwear that did nothing to cover his morning erection. He pulled a tee shirt then some shorts, moving around to get them. He passed them over to Carol who quickly latched them for breakfast.

'You be ok if I go for a run?' He asked her.

'Yeah, just get me some wipes and diapers,' She told him.

He gathered up some supplies and moved to the kitchen getting them both drinks. Putting it on the dresser beside her.

'Half an hour, I got my phone and stuff,' Daryl kissed them all, picked up a pair of sneakers moving outside to put them on. The morning was nice, he did a few stretches, twists before getting himself ready to run. He jogged out the drive onto the road thinking he would run up past the Greene farm and run a loop around the tracks up the back of the farm back to the house. 

He would like to take his dogs with him but they were not dogs that you could take running, he wondered what Carol would say if he got another dog that liked to run. His dogs liked to lie about and walk slowly down the road, ambling along beside the pram. Lying about the work shop as long as they had Daryl or Carol in their sights they were happy as anything.

He chuckled to himself knowing Carol would say no to any more animals. She was still growly at him for all the ones he got last time. He wasn't going to push his luck, he was lucky he was allowed in the front door. As he jogged along he thought about how he would feel if Carol left him and walked out for a week, would he be so understanding as her. Probably not. He would hate it.

Sophia's birthday was coming up next week, they were not having a party because Carol thought she couldn't cope with that, as Daryl jogged along he thought about what he could do for Sophia, not just her, all his little girls. Even though they just been together just under a year, Sophia was his. He had a plan in his head whether Carol would like it or not.

Carol planned a family dinner for the little girl the next weekend so for his thing to work he needed to get on it today. Family dinner wasn't going to be small anyway, not with their extended family, there was going to be over ten people there, but it was ten people that wouldn't judge Carol, or ask about Ed. Ask questions they shouldn't but felt they were entitled to ask Carol or Daryl.

He slowed down looking at his phone to see the time, he turned around jogging slowly back to the house to his family. For the first time in ages he felt lighter. He opened the front door to head to have a shower when Sophia come barreling down the hall body slamming him.

'You come home?' Sophia told him.

'Just went for a run,' Daryl picked her up so she could ride his hip down the hall, coming into the kitchen, Carol was eating breakfast, he kissed her, babies were trying to eat each other on the rug on the lounge floor kicking their little legs around. He put Sophia on her chair to finish breakfast and headed for the back bathroom. He felt like shit because Sophia must have been worried about him coming back. He had a long way to go so she knew he would come back every time.


	110. Chapter 110

Daryl dropped Sophia off at school doing a little detour after he dropped her off to sort out what he was going to do for her birthday, he wondered as he drove along if he should check with Carol first. However when had he ever talked to her before doing something incredibility impulsive for Sophia, it wasn't a Pony he tried to kid himself. In the end he went back home to talk to Carol because he knew she wouldn't be annoyed but he probably should talk to her first.

He found her lying on the floor playing with the babies, one lying beside her and one lying flat down her stomach. She looked at him wondering why he was there. He knew he sprung her having fun with the babies for the first time probably since they had been born, rolling around with them on the floor. He could hear her talking to them as he walked up the hall to find her there.

'Want to talk to you about Soph's birthday,' He told her bending down to the ground to get a better idea of the game she was playing with the babies, he really didn't know how to go about playing with the babies but was keen to learn to do that also.

'No ponies or dogs or alive things,' Carol stated giving him the look that he was under no doubt that she would trottle him if he come home with a puppy, or turtle or anything that caught his or Sophia's fancy

He crawled across the floor to talk to her picking up Jordan copying what Carol was doing holding her the same way, he copied the way she was holding her lifting her into the air and bringing her down like Carol was doing, she gave him the nod that he was doing it the right way.

'I want to get a new tattoo with their names, Sophia, Eden and Jordan?' he said quietly, indicating to his arm and his chest. He wasn't too sure where he was going to do it yet, he was thinking his arm or up the inside of his wrist so Sophia could see it without him having to show her.

'Really?' Carol looked over at him and nodded, then she wanted to really check, 'all three?'

'They are all mine right?' Daryl stated, Carol looked at him for a bit before talking. She nodded her head a little she knew he loved Sophia, adopted her, but sometimes she worried that he had the twins now that he might feel more for them than Sophia, she knew she shouldn't because he always showered love on the little girl even when they were dating, but as Sophia's mother she couldn't help but worry sometimes.

'You know we could have another ten babies,' Carol told him. 'You could have a lot of names running up there.'

'No I don't think we will,' Daryl told her holding Jordan up in the air, bringing her down to kiss her, he wasn't sure but he thought she was going to smile, they had been giving them a smile or wind they were not sure yet, he was convinced they were smiles not burps.  'One or two maybe if they keep coming in pairs, not ten,'

'Daryl, you sure?' Carol asked him, she didn't want him marking his body if he thought it might be a mistake.

'I've got tattoos babe, for lots of reasons, I just didn't want to go out get one without talking about it, you get mad when I do things without checking,' He lifted his head looking at the two big dogs on the floor. Asia gave a loud yawn and rolled over to go back to sleep.

'Daryl, I meant because you got like 20 pets in one swoop,' Carol rolled onto her side. Putting Eden on the floor between them. 'I know you made Shane and Rick get a dog, and Merle, Glenn has birds or something,'

'I promise, but can't we get her a puppy?' Daryl teased her a little, she leaned over and kissed him. She loved him, and she had no doubts he loved the girls even though he was still learning about different things to do with the family. Part of it was his upbringing, confusion.

'No, nothing that needs looking after. And you know how I feel about your tattoo's, why are you worried?' Carol asked him. She reached out to touch one, she moved a little to sit up a little, 'Why are you bumming off work?'

'Just thought I better check,' Daryl looked at her, 'Didn't wana come home with a wrap on and you wonder what its from, I didn't want to have to hide it from you.'

Carol stood up leaving Eden to roll around with Jordan and held her hand out to Daryl to help him up, she moved towards the kitchen to make a drink. He followed her in still holding onto her hand and trailing behind her around the kitchen, 'You going to work at all today?'

'Yes, soon, are you coming in?' Daryl asked her.

'Not today, thought about trying to go buy Sophia something for her birthday or get stuff so I can make her cake, take them to the supermarket and shops,' Carol gestured towards the babies,' Carol told him. 'We might come after,'

'You want help shopping?' Daryl asked her.

'You got work, you can't just bum around,' Carol told him off, Daryl didn't often ditch work, she would love for him to come if he wanted but he really needed to keep up with work. 

'I can, because I'm a boss, I'll go after lunch,' Carol looked at him.

'You just want to go toy shopping or something?' Carol looked at him all of a sudden worried about what he was going to talk her into, Merle had been talking about building a fort in their back yard, she hate to think what they would come up with, something with a flying fox that went across the road to each others house or something.

'Going to make a appointment to get the work done after work so need to go talk to the guy about it,' Daryl told her going to the phone to ring Merle to let him know he as going to be in after lunch. Carol moved around changing babies and  trying to feed them before they went out.

'Merle's not going to be cross?' Carol asked him.

'Carol, I spent most of my nights in the garage doing shit jobs last week late into the night because............. you know, I can take the time off,' Daryl told her.

Carol and Daryl spent a moment looking at each other wondering if they were going to go there and end up arguing about why he spent his nights in the garage last week. Carol bit her lip to not say something, Daryl just stood there looking guilty.

'You want me to pack a diaper bag?' He asked, she nodded and he gathered car seats and they quickly gathered everything up to get moving, Carol took off to have a quick shower and get ready to get moving. Daryl stood watching her get ready totally perving on her as she pulled on the new jeans, he had babies in car seats at his feet. She looked over at him shaking her head knowing what was running through his mind as he looked at her and then at the babies at his feet.

'Don't even think about it!' Carol growled at him, he just gave her a wink picked up the car seats to meet her in the truck.

 

 

 


	111. Chapter 111

'We should get her a bike?' Daryl suggested as he drove into town, 'I should get a bike, and you and some of those basket things to put the babies in,'

'I'm not riding a bike Daryl not when I have a perfectly good truck to drive in,' Carol told him, he knew she wasn't joking, 'But it would make sense if you and Soph got bikes you can ride with her, just not a big expensive bike because she will crash it.'

'Hmmmmm she might get hurt, no bikes,' Daryl glanced at her Carol just shook her head, 'Elbow, knee pads, helmet, full body suit?'

'How about a helmet and a first aid kit?' Carol suggested. 

Daryl pulled into the car park at the mall to go look around. He pulled the pram out of the back and set about sorting it while Carol managed to move one sleeping baby into the pram, followed by another, if they played their cards right they would have around two hours or looking and shopping time while they slept.

First stop was the bike shop where Daryl looked around buying a bike for him and Sophia, he asked Carol if she was sure about not wanting one and she was very sure. They looked at the bike seats and saw that there were actually little wagons that you could buy to attach to the back, he was going to get one of those he told Carol. She just rolled her eyes knowing that he was going to buy what ever he wanted to buy for the girls.

He put the bikes onto the newly brought bike carrier thing attached to his tow bar of the truck because there was not enough room for the pram and bikes in the back the next place he wanted to go was to the tattoo place, he knew the guy there he had done most of his work.

Carol rocked the pram while Daryl outlined what he wanted done to the guy. Carol looked around the room at the different art on the walls. She loved Daryl's tattoos they were sexy but not for her. She didnt think she would ever get one. Not even her children's names could convince her that it would be worth the pain of it all. She knew why Daryl wanted to do it. Mainly for Sophia and mainly to remind him that he was part of a family.

The guy was quiet and could do him now if he wanted too, Daryl looked at Carol, she nodded they had time, she was keen to watch too. She settled into a chair nearby to watch. He cleaned his inner wrist and began to draw an outline of what he wanted in pen, Daryl had picked the lettering. He traced some lettering and did some free hand. Carol looked up in surprised when Daryl spoke.

'Just make it so if there's more we can add more without it looking weird,' He glanced over at Carol who was shaking her head, Daryl just gave her a little nod of his head. 'Just in case.'

'No just in case,' Carol told him.

'I never expected to have three names here,' he gave a little look in the direction of the pram. Carol watched as he began to mark Daryl permanently with black ink. Daryl watched her watching him being done.

'You want one?' He asked her. She shook her head quickly, pulling her seat closer to watch. Daryl didn't seem to be in any pain to someone not paying attention but she could tell there were times it was smarting a little with the needle going over highly sensitive points. 

Carol fed Jordan while watching Daryl, Eden slept through the whole event with little interest. Jordan snuggled in Carols arms while they finished up not taking as much time as Carol would have thought it was going to take. He had it cleaned and put a bandage over it so he didn't knock it while it was still raw.

'You like it,' he asked her before they wrapped it. Carol looked it looked good to her, she liked it, he looked pleased with it. She looked at her watch, he paid and they moved onto do some more birthday shopping for Sophia. Carol wondered if Sophia would understand the meaning behind the tattoo and hoped she wouldn't draw Daddy all over herself and the babies to copy it. A small smile tugged at her lips as she told Daryl her new worry, Daryl thought they should hide all the pen's when they arrived home.

 

 


	112. Chapter 112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK I will admit this one might not be great its a filler I guess, I'm under the influence of wine, lot and lots of wine sitting waiting for my child to fall asleep. Merry Christmas. I'm going to post it anyway.

Sophia's eyes went straight to Daryl's bandage on his wrist when he picked her up from school, she froze looking at it. He remembered how freaked out she was after he hurt his head so he held his arms open lifting her up in his arms telling her he was ok he got a new tattoo like on his back and arms. She nodded, she knew what tattoos were.

'Hurt?' She asked him.

'Nah got to keep it clean and covered, wave bye to Maggie, Miss Greene,' Daryl told her.

'Bye Maggie,' Sophia waved goodbye, Daryl put her on his shoulders and walked out of the school, walking the short distance to the work shop, Sophia rode the whole way talking about her day fiddling with the ear bits of his sun glasses. Daryl didn't mind her doing that because he had become used to it. He had slowly become used to all her little quirks and little stuff that she did daily, but it was when she called him Dad or Daddy his heart swelled.

Daryl saw Zac walking towards him with Beth, both teens blushed red and stammered out hello to him, Daryl just nodded walking past them. He was still annoyed with them, he would never ask Beth to look after his kids again neither would Merle or Andrea now they were stuck if they ever needed a sitter. Maybe Maggie and Glenn would do it one night or afternoon so they could go out or something.

He hadn't told her what the tattoo said, she was fiddling with the bandage as he walked into the garage, he holstered her down to set her on his feet then moved with her in the direction of the office to go see her mum and sisters.

'Show me,' She asked him.

'My tattoo?'

'Yes,' Sophia said.

'hmmmm its a special one for special girls,' Daryl couched down to show her, he unwrapped some of the bandage the removed it completely to show her the words it said.

'My name,' Sophia asked him.

'And Eden's and Jordans' Daryl told her, Sophia reached out to touch it, Daryl pulled his wrist back, 'Cant' touch it yet its still sore, give it a few days,'

Sophia looked at it again spelling the letters out of her sisters names and hers looking at it, then at Daryl, 'Cos your our Daddy?' She whispered.

'Yes your Daddy, Eden's Daddy and Jordan's Daddy,' Daryl told her, Sophia reached up for a cuddle and kiss, he picked her up carting her into the office to see her Mama.

Carol was flicking thought some magazines when they come into the office, babies kicking in their pram and mouthing each other with gummy mouths.

'You have a good day Soph?' Carol asked.

'Yes, Toby said a naughty word.' Sophia told her very importantly, 'And Daddy wrote my name on him,'

'Oh did he now,' Carol wondered what naughty word was said.

'Yes it was fu..................................' Sophia started to say Carol and Daryl cut her off before she said it. 'Uncle Merle say's it all the time,'

Sophia looked in at the babies giving them a little poke, they turned their heads to Sophia, Carol was sure it was smiles, or wind. They hadn't broken out into big smiles yet. 

'Come on Soph we might go home and Dad will come after he actually does some work,' Carol suggested looking at Daryl.

'Done f........... stuff all all day, most well finish up now anyway,' Daryl suggested. He shut his computer down and told Merle he would see him later he was taking his women folk home. He helped Carol load everyone up into the truck and they decided to head to the park for an hour while the day wasn't over. After he buckled everyone into their car seats he climbed into the drivers seat leaned  over to give Carol a kiss thinking he was one of the most happiest guys in the world.

 


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about winding this fic up, so let me know if its something you desperately don't want to happen? I'm thinking I could keep going with some time jumps.

Sophia's birthday rolled around quickly, they woke up to Sophia bouncing on the bed demanding pancakes for breakfast. Daryl covered his nuts so she didn't jump on them, Carol reached under the bed for a little present they stored there last night. Carol pulled it out and the surprise on her face she ripped it open. It was a gift Carol and Daryl put together over the past week a photo album of her with everyone since they met Daryl.

Sophia snuggled up between them looking at the photos, Carol pulled the twins into bed who were demanding to be fed and fed now, cranky being woke up due to Sophia. Sophia looked at her photos with them then the babies reaching out to poke at them while they were feeding.

'Don't do that,' Daryl warned her, 'Don't poke them they don't poke you,'

'They can't poke me they're too little,' Sophia told him.

'They won't always be this little,' Daryl warned her, Sophia pulled at his wrap on his wrist and uncovered it to look at her name again, she traced the letters with her fingers. Daryl was leaving the wrap off now, leaving it for her to look at any time she wanted, she traced Eden's name then Jordan's. Daryl thought they would need to call any more kids they had really short names.

'No they won't, they little,' Sophia told him.

'They will grow big like you one day,' Daryl told her again.

'No, they are babies,' Sophia told him.

'You were like them one day, you were a tiny baby once, now your a big girl,' Daryl told her.

'Hmmmmm, no' Sophia told him, Carol gave a little giggle seeing Sophia try and figure out how the babies would get big like her one day.

'I was a baby once,' Carol told her.

'No, your a Mama,' Sophia told her, she looked at her then at Daryl. 

'Its true, I was a baby too, and Uncle Merle used to give me bottles,' Daryl told her. 

Sophia looked at them not sure whether to believe them or not. She looked at the babies for a while, then at Daryl, 'They're not playing with my toys,'

'Sophia, not your special ones but your other ones everyone plays with them, like the trampoline,' Carol told her.

'Hmmmm can we make them stay babies?' Sophia asked.

'No, they have to grow bigger but they will do it slowly,' Daryl told her. 

Sophia didn't look happy with this news and asked for pancakes again, he rolled out of bed to pull on some jean's over his boxers to take Sophia to the kitchen to make pancakes for everyone for breakfast. 

Carol come out of the bedroom ten minutes later with a baby on each hip in her pj's she put them on the floor of the lounge to kick and roll around each other. She come up behind Sophia leaning over to kiss her wishing her happy birthday.

'I'm getting a birthday crown pancake,' Sophia stated to her mother.

'lucky you, you have a clever Daddy,' Carol told her, Sophia nodded, Daryl grinned looking at the mess he was making in the pan, Carol opened the drawer pulling out a cookie cutter that would stamp the pancake into a crown.

'Thats cheating,' Daryl whispered as she stamped the pancake for him.

'I didnt promise a little girl a crown pancake, did I, she tricked you,' Carol stated.

'Neither did I that's while I'm laughing,' Daryl told her, she tapped his arm telling him he was being silly. He patted her bum then went to get a plate to put her crown pan cake on. 'Crowns ready, Sophia,'

Sophia come over to eat her birthday breakfast. 

'What kind of pan cakes do you want?' Daryl asked her, she let her gaze drop to his crotch and he laughed, 'I'll try but you will need to eat it at the bench so she doesn't see it,'

Daryl managed to make a pan cake for Carol that had them both laughing while eating it. Carol yawned thinking she should take a nap before their friends come over tonight for dinner. Daryl looked at her seeing she was still tired. 

'You can go back to bed, I've got this if you wana,' Carol nodded yawning not knowing why she was so tired. She headed back to bed.


	114. Chapter 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok going to do a time jump maybe a year the twin's are around 15 months ish.

Daryl rolled over looking at the clock, it was nearly 9am he didn't know what time he actually fell asleep, in the end he took a sleeping pill, something he relied on a lot lately to get sleep, his dogs were looking at him waiting to be let out, he stumbled through his silent house through his messy kitchen and let them out. He filled their water buckets and food bowls. He fed his chickens, his fish and cats. 

He looked around thinking he should clean up a little, shave or something. Merle was going to kill him if he didn't shower and shave. He scratched at his full beard looking in the mirror of his room knowing he was going to have to shave his kids wouldn't recognize him looking like this, if the twin's recognized him at all. Last time he seen them on their birthday they screamed when he went to hold them clinging onto Merle and Andrea. He knew Carol was living close enough for Merle and Andrea to have a relationship with them that they brought the twin's to Daryl on their birthday, they were all over Merle and Andrea barely looking at him.

When he asked about Sophia he was told she didn't want to see him. It broke his heart that he broke hers.

His marriage was pretty much over, his kids were gone, it was all his fault Carol tried to fix it but him yelling at her night after night had unraveled them, he tried to stop it some nights he didn't fight they went to bed together making passionate love to each other but it was rare. Mostly he resented her, during that dark time. He tried, he felt like a drowning man, Carol put the kids before him because he gave her no choice some of the crazy stuff he was saying to her was out of control, she had to call Merle to the house more than once to help with him.

Her taking the kids to Merle so they didn't have to hear him rant, their kids spent more time with Merle than they did Daryl, she finally given up on him and them. 6 months of marriage counselling couldn't fix it or fix him. Bring him back. He was scared, to do a lot of things not even being able to help with the most simple of tasks with the girls, he was confused even trying to pack a lunch box. General tasks he could do with his eyes closed he couldn't do any more.

It all started not long after Sophia's birthday with a incident at work which led to him having a mental breakdown which he didn't seem to be able to bring himself back from until now, for the past month without anyone knowing he took himself off the medication they insisted he needed. He was jogging everyday and eating better, he told Carol, in his emails to her, he was trying to get better for her and for them. She told him she would come and visit with him, bringing their girls today he would see them, she would be his date, but see him tomorrow to talk. He already been warned by Merle, Andrea and Carol to tread carefully with Sophia, who had been told her Daddy was sick for a while and was getting better. He had the feeling this was their way of telling him she didn't want to see him.

She'd been gone for 6 months Daryl could barely dress himself for work much less take a shower in the beginning, Merle resorted to shoving him in there clothed fully the month after she packed the kids up and left. Took his babies away. He'd been living in a fog which even Carol couldn't bring him out of. Felt like he was walking in water. Highly stressed, crying and yelling at everyone. Yelling at Carol every night to leave him be and just go. Finally she had enough he come home one night and he was alone. A note on the table saying their girls needed to come first they were not going to be brought up in a home where their father yelled at everyone every night, they deserved better than that. She left a email address she set up that morning and took some clothes and left.

She left everything behind, taking a few odds and ends and his girls. She took his girls and he barely moved out of bed for a week. He had photos, and drawings, handed to him from Merle, they wouldn't tell him where they were. They knew where she was.  He was seeing them today, he had spoken to her a few times this week, she always blocked her number, telling him she was coming today bringing his girls with her. His heart ached for her, for them.

Today Merle and Andrea were getting married quietly in the backyard of their house. Carol was coming and she was bringing his girls. It was all he could think about this week. Merle warned him to try relax. It didn't help. He wanted them back, he regretted everything he said to Carol, he knew she tried with him night after night to hold him, love him and he knew he made her cry and cry night after night when he told her he didn't want her or the girls anymore. Seeing her cry when he made Sophia cry when she heard him say he didn't want the children anymore. She come out because she woke up when he was yelling at Carol to see why he was yelling at her Mama. Thinking back it made his heart hurt, her broken face had been Carol's final straw

He was an arsehole he never should have pushed her away instead he should have leaned on her instead. He had no idea what she was doing for money, he never thought to ask, he knew she hadn't touched their bank account, he suspected Merle was taking care of them. He emailed her every day telling her his inner thoughts his feeling and how much he missed them. He knew he wasn't ready to be a Dad they needed, he could barely get himself to to shower.

He thought back to the day it all went wrong, Merle left early he been doing stock take in the small room off the workshop and the door caught in the wind and locked him in there in the dark with no light, it was big enough to move around maybe sit down. He couldn't get out he banged and yelled before vomiting, crying, rocking and passing out. They found him around 9pm when Merle come back looking for him after Carol rang asking if they were working late Daryl wasn't home.

Merle had gone looking for him when Carol told him no one was answering the work phone and did he know what was going on. He found him in the fetal position hands bleeding, but it was so much more worse than that.  He lost a piece of him that night. 

He was tranquilized at the hospital because of his rambling and rocking and he started shaking, not focused unable to talk, something Carol didn't want but they insisted they do to calm him, she just wanted to climb into bed beside him and hold him until he come back into his right frame of mind. He come back, he come back angry and confused. Stumbling to function. The hospital wanted to section him. Carol was confused of what to do Sasha stepped in taking over as her voice with their wants for him.

They put him on medication which made him feel like he was drowning.  Tried meds that made him more depressed. Carol was confused, desperate for them to let him come home where he would be safe, out of hospital where they wanted to shut his door at night, or shut the bathroom door for him to shower they didn't understand him. She was tied to their babies and Sophia, finally a week later they let him come home. 

Carol had been his voice when he couldn't speak, talking with the doctors, she got him understood what he wanted and helped him. In the beginning he was thankful then he lost himself completely. He just knew he was in a bad place, in the past his panic attacks been sorted quickly with Merle or Carol, but the hours he lay on the floor beyond 6 hours had taken him to a dark dark place where his fathers words had flown around his head for 6 hours. Putting him back into a frame of mind being locked in a cupboard for days on end.

He had been struggling to breath feeling like he had been choking on his tears waiting, waiting in the dark just trying to breath. The whole time trapped in the mind of the 7year old boy who was locked in a cupboard for days on end. The door opened he saw Merle's out line trying to help him, but what he was seeing was his father coming for him, he was screaming and screaming they couldn't get him to stop.

He pulled himself back to reality, he pulled on shorts and his vest, text Merle and went for a jog. He come back went into the shower looking at the time, he had to get his beard off.  He didn't think Carol would love his face like this. He pulled out the beard trimmers knowing he was going to have to work fast he needed to be at Merle's dressed in his suit and tie within the hour. He grabbed a banana to try settle his nervous stomach. Followed it by a sandwich. Then moved to the bathroom to shave his face.

 He probably got carried away with shaving his face and a little bit of manscaping some area's that had been neglected since Carol left. He was feeling good and confident that she not only agreed to be his date today but talk tomorrow also. He sprayed deodorant and aftershave throwing some stuff on his face Andrea made him wear for today. He pulled on his suit and shoes walked across the road carrying his tie. To be honest he felt a little sick, more than nervous.

The girls were not there, all at Greene's farm getting ready, Daryl was nervous. Merle was nervous, the house looked great the backyard looked amazing. Merle was moving around moving chairs back and forward shifting stuff around the lawn, Daryl stopped him from moving more by telling him they should put their ties on, he followed Merle into the bedroom where they helped each other do their ties, put flowers in their button holes and went outside to greet people. 

Daryl knew people were watching him, as well as Merle, both nervous waiting for things to begin. The music started, Daryl watched as Sophia, followed by 3 year old Judith wandered down the makes shift isle. Sophia gave him a look that sunk his heart moving across from the men with Judith, Daryl. She grown so much, looked pretty in her dress, her hair was longer, they had flower in it. He gave her a little wave she looked at him, then crossed the isle wrapping her arms around his waist. He picked her up cuddling her tight. 

'Daddy,' she whispered to him was nearly his undoing, he had tears in his eyes and could barely swallow. He kissed her wanting to tell her things he couldn't in front of everyone who was staring at him.

Judith not wanting to be outdone wanted up by Merle in his arms kissing him, Daryl whispered he had to put her down wait for the rest of the girls to walk up, Sophia went down crossing back to where she was supposed to stand beside Judith.

Daryl watched as two little girl walked down the isle in matching dresses, with their matching faces, his little girls were walking and he didn't know, Eden stumbled and started to crawl the rest of the way until Jordan tried to help her stand and they both tumbled down the isle. Merle called them up they both crawled fast to him climbing his pant legs.  Sasha and Maggie stepped forward to take the little girls, Daryl couldn't believe how big they were he couldn't take his eyes off them. They didn't know who he was they were to busy trying to get to Merle and even Rick, it was clear to him now everyone had been supporting Carol and been involved with his kids.

He didn't have much time to reflect on that when he looked to see Carol coming down the isle seeing her looking amazing, and looking very pregnant. About 7 or 8 months pregnant, he was shocked. No one told him. He knew now why she agreed to  see him talk to him. Let him see his girls.  His gaze went from her belly to her face he saw her shrug about it, he knew she would talk about it.

 

 


	115. Chapter 115

Daryl was wriggling his toes trying his best not to bring a hand to his mouth, he kept glancing at Carol's belly maybe she was nearly due, he wasn't too sure how big she should really be. He looked around at his girls and back to her belly again. He brought his gaze up in her eyes, they were watching him. He handed the rings over as his brother was married they signed stuff. Daryl could have been signing anything they walked down the isle and he kept walking her around the house and into the driveway.

He was still holding her arm when he turned to face her, he looked down at her bump then at her. He had done this seperated himself from his family, she reached out to grab his hand, he glanced down seeing her holding it. She was trying, he knew it had to been hard on her, he finally had his head back in the game he told her he had his head back in the game he just wasn't expecting more players to be joining their game.

'How far along?' he managed to get out.

'Just over 6 months, ummm there's two in there,' Carol whispered. 

Daryl went white, bending over at the waist, he breathed in deep. Carol rubbed his back a little. He was breathing hard not shaking though. Two, two more, that would make 5, he had to get his shit together and fast. 

'Daryl? You ok, I wanted to tell you Merle didn't think you were ready till now,' Carol said quietly. 'He said you've been really trying, trying hard for us,'

He was still bent over nodding, 'Twin's,' was all he managed to get out.

'Daryl stand up, your ok,' Carol told him, he stood up and she moved close to hug him. She was holding him, she'd been doing it alone pregnant with his babies and he'd basically forced her out of her home.

'Girl's?' He asked. 

'I didn't find out, I didn't want too until you could be there,' she told him quietly. 'Are you really ready?'

'Everyone knew?' Daryl looked at her, she nodded, she put her hand on him to calm him.

'You needed to get better,' Carol voice washed over him in waves he was trying to stay focused, 'Everyone loves you, I love you, look at me,' she took a breath, 'You weren't ready,'

He nodded, he'd hadn't been ready he just didn't know if she would forgive him after everything he said to her. He was ready now. He missed her, his girls, his little walking girls, Sophia. Carol, he loved his wife. 

'I'm trying, I don't feel like I'm drowning no more,' he told her, she nodded.

'We need to go back, its Merle and Andrea's day,' she took his hand twisting his wedding band around his finger leading the way back to where the party was taking place. Merle passed him a drink, he knew it was just coke, he wasn't drinking anymore, he watched Carol pick up Eden off the ground putting her on her hip, he watched Rick dancing with Sasha and their baby boy.

 He took a deep breath trying to get it together, keep it together, his little girls both trying to twirl in their dresses made him smile, Sophia dancing with Glenn made him smile, he knew they had their own special relationship had done since they met, Sophia had a her own special relationship with him even though Glenn was tough on her. He knew she loved him.

He felt a tug at his pants looking down at he saw Eden holding her hands up to him, he picked her up putting her on his hip waiting for her to cry or something with him holding her. She put her head on his shoulder yawning, he kissed her holding her tight. Carol come over putting her hand on the toddlers back.

'They have your picture, we look at it every night,' Carol told him.

'Where do you live?' Daryl looked at her, she shrugged.

'Here, we going to stay with the Greenes for a while, but we haven't been far,' Carol told him.

'Your staying near?' He asked her, she nodded.

'If you want to try work this out, if your really feeling better to deal with the girls,' Carol looked at him, 'No yelling?'

'No yelling, no swearing, no more meds either,' he agreed. 

'No fighting in front of the girls,' Carol whispered, 'Or yelling in front of the girls, you need to lean on me not fight me,'

'I know,' he rubbed a sleeping Eden's back. He nodded, he knew people were giving them space, Sophia come close pulling his suit sleeve up looking at his wrist, tracing her name there. She unbuttoned his cuff link to look better, tracing all their names. She looked up at him.

'Its still there, you didn't want to be my Daddy no more,' she told him.

Daryl felt sucker punched, he bent down holding Eden over his shoulder, 'I was sick Soph, my mind wasn't in the right spot I said stuff I didn't really mean to ya Ma, everyone, I'm getting better now, I'm sorry, I'm gona try, I'm trying to get better Soph,'

She reached out to touch his head, 'Is it fixed now?'

'Nearly, ya Mama's going to help,' he told her.

'Mama's got some babies in her tummy,' she put her finger to her lips as to tell him its a secret. Daryl chuckled it was pretty clear there was something in Carol's tummy. He looked up at Carol.

'Don't ask,' she said.

'We been staying at Uncle Rick's house,' Sophia announced. Carol tried to shush Sophia, 'Uncle Rick said you were going crazy,'

'Sophia, shush, go get some cake or something,' Carol told her. Sophia skipped off to see Rick who was waiting for her near the cake table.

'You were at Rick's all this time,' Daryl asked.

Carol nodded, it explained why he didn't see a lot of Rick in the past few months, how Carol answered emails quickly, Merle spent time with the babies, and kept assuring him that Carol was ok. It also meant Sophia had been going to school, he hadn't even thought to go there, he just thought she had gone. To be honest he hadn't been thinking clearly for a while.

'He offered, Sasha offered, I had 9month old babies, where else could I go? I wanted to keep Soph in school,' she reached out to touch his hand, 'I wanted to be close in case you needed me or things went bad instead of better,'

'And when you found out you were pregnant?' he glanced down at her belly.

'Around 10 weeks, I haven't been sick or anything,' Carol told him. 'I don't think we should be talking this through here now, spend some time with the girls, lets dance some,'

He nodded, he didn't quite know how he felt, his friends had closed ranks around Carol, protecting her and his kids, but at the same time trying to help him get back on top of things again, he was confused. He looked around everyone here knew where his wife was, granted he only asked Merle if he knew where she was he said yes. He said he wasn't going to tell until he got his shit together. 

Carol wandered off to talk to Andrea, he looked around seeing Jordan totting near him he scooped her up and moved with both twins around the side of the house. Eden was asleep on one shoulder and he had Jordan in his other arm, he didn't know what the fuck he was doing, he just walked down the side of the house moving around looking for somewhere to think. Sit and look at them.

In the end he sat down on the grass under a tree in the front lawn, he pulled his jacket off moving Eden onto the jacket he sat with Jordan who was chattering to him stroking his face. 

'Hey baby girl,' Daryl told her, 'I miss you, I'm sorry, I'm going to try do better,'

Jordan moved to get down blabbering 'Da, Da, Da,' she looked right at him, Carol told him they been looking at his photo every night.

'Da, Da, Da,' She come close trying to almost eat him he thought maybe she was trying to kiss him. He heard a noise looking up seeing Carol watching.  

'Its Dad,' she told him, Jordan tried to get to Carol,

'Ma, Ma, Ma,'

Daryl held his hand out to help Carol get down on the ground, Jordan come back, 'Da, Da, Da,' Carol leaned back onto Daryl relaxing onto to him, Jordan climbed onto them snuggling onto Carol to try to sleep.

 


	116. Chapter 116

They went back to the party, Carol tucked the girls into a porta cot they were sharing for the afternoon, he stood beside her watching them sleep for a little while, they were so cute and perfect looking. They looked a bit like him, more like Carol, both had cheeky grins to give him. Sleeping they looked younger. Carol had taken their little shoes off them but left their dresses on. Their diapers had been changed while they slept and she thought they should sleep for a few hours at least.

They wandered back outside to where everyone was, he was stopped by Hershal Greene asking how he was, and he was looking good. He asked how the girls were and was he excited about the new babies coming. Daryl wondered for a moment if the old man was losing his marbles but he soon realised he had one too many drinks and his mouth was running away from him. So he told him he was excited about the new babies coming and tried to find Carol amongst the group again.

He had lost sight of her over the next ten minutes wandering around looking for her. Sophia was playing with Rick's baby on a mat he couldn't see Carol anywhere he finally asked Merle if he knew where she was. 

'Think she's napping,' he indicated inside, he headed up the back steps going past some people he knew some he didn't know that well, looking around the lounge, he nodded to Shane and he pointed to Andrea and Merles bedroom. He found her there sound asleep on their bed. She had her shoes off, he could see she dropped her bra on the ground beside the bed and was sleeping with her mouth open. She looked tired. 

He was tired, he imagined she didn't get much sleep last night like him. He stuck his head out the door caught Shane's attention.

'Keep an eye on the girls?' he asked.

'What do you think I've been doing for the past 6 months, where are they,' Shane muttered. He had been sharing with the toddlers, Sophia and Carol, since she left Daryl. He was king of Daddy Day Care on his off days helping. 

'Two are sleeping in there, Soph is with Rick,' Daryl shut the door kicked off his shoes, pulled off his tie and undid some shirt buttons. He climbed onto the bed behind Carol putting his arm over her, shutting his eyes. He wasn't going to lie it felt good to have her close. He run his hand down over her bump feeling the movements inside, rubbing them to say hello. Carol shifted rolling on her back looking at him.

'Everything ok, the girls?' She whispered.

'Shanes keeping an ear out,' He told her, shutting his eyes. Carol rolled right over facing him. 

'I like this better than the beard,' she whispered.

'You heard about the beard then?' He asked.

'Yes, its not a great look,' She tried to snuggle him closer, and sighed moving her head, he lifted his arm so she could rest it on his shoulder. 'I missed you,'

He nodded, shutting his eyes again putting a kiss on her forehead, squeezing her tight. They shut their eyes sleeping deeper than they intended to in the afternoon at Merle's and Andrea's wedding party. So deep Carol woke with an aching bladder and it was dark and quiet. She rolled out of bed wondering what the time was. They slept for 7 hours, it was 10pm, she started to panic, moving out of the room stopping at the toilet. She had no choice she had to go. Her boobs were trying hard to fall out of her dress. There was no one there. They left the lounge light on. 

Carol checked for the twins, they were gone. She finally noticed a note of the table.

_Thanks for being in my wedding party,_

_its typical the bridesmaid should sleep with the bestman you hussy_

_Well done in broad daylight too._

_We sold your children to be workers at the farm next door._

_The said they were really cute, they would get good money for selling them._

_Love you both_

_Mr and Mrs Dixon._

_Ps you can pick the girls up from the Greenes tomorrow._

Carol's heart started beating again. The girls were fine, everything was fine they just slept, longer than they intended to sleep. Carol was hungry, she went poking around in the fridge when she heard a noise behind her. Daryl was standing there watching her in her bridesmaids dress digging in the fridge for leftovers. She could feel his gaze running down her and his eyes looked intense, he looked a little flustered. She knew he had been looking at her arse while she was bent over in the fridge it was written all over his face.

'Where did everyone go?' he looked confused, still half asleep, she held out a can of fizz to him and a plate of goodies for them to eat. Indicated he should go out to the lounge so they could sit on the couch and eat.

'Home, Merle and Andrea were going to a hotel, we missed the party,' Carol giggled.

'The girls?' 

'Greene's or Merle sold them the note said,' she indicated to the table. He read it and blushed a little. He started pulling off his white shirt dropping it on the floor in the lounge. He stretched trying to loosen his muscles, he slept longer than he had in a long time. Sounder than he had for nearly a year, because of her.

'Soooooo we're alone?' Daryl looked at her, he looked at her intently, she knew what he was interested in doing.

'Looks like it,' 

'What do you want to do?' he asked.

He was so subtle, Carol laughed, 'Not that, we could make out a little, are we going to stay here or go across the road?'

'Its a mess,' he told her. 

'How messy, 3 week old twins messy or what,' Carol asked him.

'Messy, I don't have bugs or nothing, we should go back so I can feed the dogs,' Daryl stood up holding his hand out to help her. They went to grab shoes and she carried her bra in her other hand as he put his arm around her holding her as they crossed the road. He swung the door open, she looked inside. It was messy, she seen worse, she followed him past their bedroom down the hall greeted two excited dogs who had been coming in and out the back door all day. Daryl pulled her out a bottle of water giving it to her. 

He sat down on the couch watching her walk around touching stuff, she finally sat down beside him, he put his arm around her. She leaned into him, he did a classic move bending to kiss her, she met it. He pulled he so she was sitting sideways on his lap, fitting her there so he could catch her lips easy, kissing her deeply.

'You said make out session?' he asked quietly. 

'Hmmm maybe some touching,' she told him, he nodded moving his hand to touch her boob, she sighed knowing they would be the first thing he would go for. He pulled away slightly.

'Ok?' he asked, it was all old but new again.

'Yeah, but I'm gona need to eat again soon, take a shower and get some sleep,' she bent down to kissing him some more, his mouth went down her jaw finding her neck, his hands traveled around feeling her size, rubbing the baby bump.  'You like the boobs huh?' he nodded.

'Come on go shower, I'll get you a tee shirt, and make you something to eat,' he told her.

'Come shower too,' Carol suggested.

'You sure?'

'Hmmmmm maybe, I don't know but I want you to come,' She told him.

'You know things are going to happen,' he told her, she nodded, she pulled her dress off, standing in the lounge with a cute belly, boobs and lacy panties he was gone, he would have followed her into a volcano. Instead he followed her to the shower.

 

 


	117. Chapter 117

Daryl woke naked and relaxed curled into Carol's back, his arm over her. He woke to kicks to his hand as babies moved. He decided during the night before he was going to do something permanent about birth control. Especially as they were coming two by two.

Carol rolled over looking at him, he could tell she had been awake for a while, lying them with him curled around her.

'I need to pee,' She whispered.

'That's romantic,' he answered her moving away so she could get out of bed.

'I know, but I've been lying there thinking about getting up to go but.................' She looked at him, 'I didn't want you to let go,'

He nodded, he didn't want to let her go either. 'What time do we have to get the girls? Whats happening here? With us?'

'Hang on,' Carol moved out of the bedroom naked walking to the bathroom. He watched her go. She looked different this pregnancy to the girls, he guess she knew earlier, her body was healthier looking, cuddlier not  skin and bone like she was when she found out last time, weeks out from their due date.

They had made love many times during the night both of them hungry for each others body, he could see some marks he had left on her, a mark on her arse where he had gripped her too tight. Love bites on her breasts, he rolled a little getting up to go relieve himself, washing his hands to go back to bed to cuddle her.

She was lying on her side waiting for him to come back to her.

'Is it going to be bad news?' he asked her climbing into bed. He kept far enough away to see her face and listen to her.

'We're not coming  back just yet,' Carol told him quietly, he felt like he had been kicked in the gut from her words. 'We need to ........... I don't know............ date maybe, you need to spend some time with the girls, short periods.'

'You will come back though right?' Daryl asked her,

'I want to, I know your trying but the girls, the little ones are having their moments of crying and yelling to get their own way, small doses I think? Don't you? Really, a screaming toddler might upset you,' Carol told him.

'Maybe, I don't know,' Daryl told her.

'We going to be staying at the Greene's, I want to be back before the babies come,' She told him. 'But slowly, some time here and there, you need to keep going to counsiling doing your thing, working,' Carol told him, 'I want us to be your joys in life not your stressers,'

'Your not, I miss my girls,' Daryl told her.

'I know, but it wasn't good for them, I know you love them but.................. the place where you were wasn't good for them, the girls have to be protected, they know you love them,' Carol told him.

'What do I have to do? To get you back?' he asked.

'Nothing, I told you we are coming back, but slowly, you can pick Soph up after school on Wednesday, do you want that? Start taking her with you to the community center again?' Carol asked him. He nodded.

'Every Wednesday? On my own?' he asked.

'On your own,' Carol confirmed.

'The little ones?' Daryl asked about his twins.

'Merle takes Judith to a Daddy playgroup on Saturday mornings? Do you want to go with him? Take them?' Carol asked.

'You don't trust me with them?' Daryl asked.

'They're little, they don't remember like Soph does, Merle's been taking them with Judith already, its something they know,' Carol told him. 'Daryl, I trust you with them, but they need to get to know you too, its been a while. If I went away for a week they probably wouldn't remember me either.' Daryl nodded his head and his hand went to his mouth, Carol pulled it down and brought it to hers and kissed it.

'Fine I'll take it, I want Sunday's at the park too,' Daryl asked, 'And Soph overnight on Wednesdays,' 

'If Sophia wants too she can,' Carol told him.

'And my wife?'

'Well I want to go to lamaze class, its at the community center starts this Thursday at 7.30, we could have dinner first or something,' Carol asked him, 'I don't want to be flying by the seat of our pants again giving birth in a hotel room bathroom,'

'I'll go, but you stay overnight?' he glanced shyly at her.

'I'll see I'll have to check with the Greenes or Someone to have the girls,' Carol told him.

He pulled her in close and started kissing her, a kiss that she fell into, he pulled back looking at her, 'So today, I get to see them?'

'We will spend the day here, we go there tonight, we go slow, like dating slow,' Carol told him, his mouth moved down her neck, 'Daryl this isn't going slow,'

'I know, but we can pretend we're not going slow for half an hour right?' He mumbled into her neck.

'Half an hour, someone has tickets on himself,' Carol giggled. 

'Ok 2 minutes,'

'Oh hang on, I need to go toilet again, come lets take a shower and go pick up the girls,' Carol pushed him off her rolling out of the bed heading to the bathroom. Thankful she still had some pregnancy clothes here to put on. He followed her down the hall thinking of something he could do with them either Monday or Tuesday night.

'Dinner? You could have dinner here on Tuesday nights, early, bath them get them into pj's and stuff then go back to the Greene's or dinner here, then I come help you put them to bed up there?' He asked, 

'Ok when do you do counselling?'

'Tuesdays, and Thursday's but during the day,'

'Ok, but remember its not going to be all day stuff, a few hours at a time for a while ok,' Carol pulled him into a kiss in the kitchen which moved towards the back bathroom, they had time before she would take him up to see the girls.

 


	118. Chapter 118

They walked slowly up to the Greene farm, walking slowly was all Carol was up too. Daryl put his hand in hers, he didn't go for his run today so he was making the most of the walk with her. He kept glancing at her, he stopped bending over letting the dogs off the lead. They had three including Merle's three legged dog, who was moving just as fast along side there big dogs. They been up to the farm many times, they had no issue with taking them up to see the girls.

'Does everyone think I'm a bad Dad?' Daryl asked as he walked along.

'No, its not like that,' Carol told him, she knew they were going to cover this today, she sighed, 'What happened to you when you were little wasn't your fault. It wasn't, its not Soph's fault or Eden's or Jordan's or mine, I just didn't want them to see or hear. I didn't want them to have bad memories of you.'

'Hmmmmmm Rick and Shane don't come round no more,' Daryl commented. 'Not really friendly,'

'Its not like that, they've been helping me with the girls, they didn't come too often because they were looking after us, the girls,' Carol told him. 'Glenn been staying with you though, heaps,'

'Yeah, he's been good, and Maggie,' he told her, 'helped heaps,'

They turned into the Greene drive way, they were greeted by Sophia who rode her bike down to the gate to see them having spotted them coming down the road. 

'Look, look, no feet,' she yelled at them as she went past with no feet on the pedals.

'She's good now,' Daryl commented watching her race up and down the drive way passing them. Sophia was showing off some minor tricks she could do on the bike as they were walking up the long drive towards the old farm house. Waving to them each time she passed. 

'Rick spent weeks holding onto her seat pushing her around the block,' Carol told him. Daryl felt guilty, he brought her the bike to ride together and his friend ended up teaching her. 'Don't, don't do that, what happened to you wasn't your fault. Remember that, Sophia loves you,'

'Look look........... no hands,' Sophia called going past, lifting her hands off the handle bar, Daryl let go of Carol's hand and began running after her knowing there was going to be a crash urging her to put her hands back on, her bike wobbled and over the handle bars she went.

'No no................. use your hands,' Carol ran after her, and Sophia crashed her bike onto the drive way, screaming with blood coming from her knees and face. She was tangled up in the bike, with a bruising eye with a cut above it, banged up elbows, screaming that she fell off.

'Nice, no hands,' Daryl told her, 'Next time make sure your going faster,'

'What Daddy mean's is don't take your hands off the handle bars,' Carol looked at her, bending over to try lift her up. Daryl waved her off, swinging her up onto his hip where she was still howling, bending over, righting the bike by the handle bars and towing it along on the wheels to the farm house. Carol pulled a tissue out trying to clear her tears off her face. Sophia screaming into his neck about she hated her bike.

'She's fine, just a few bumps,' Daryl offered he gave her a wink knowing she would probably need stitches, Carol was in a right flap and Daryl was breathing calmly trying his best to keep his shit together. Sophia screaming was starting to trigger him, but he concentrated on her weigh in his arms and the fact she was screaming stuff about her bike, and she never was riding it again.  They walked up to the front of the farm house, the little girls were tottering around the front porch. Old safety gates had been put up to keep them from wandering off. Hershel looking a little worse for wear looked at them. 

'She need stitching?' He asked. Daryl nodded, Carol just made a face not to mention it till they looked properly, she mouthed that she would ring Sasha to come look.

'Cold cloth, plasters, and a drink,' Carol told him they unlocked the gate to come in. Two toddlers demanding Carol's attention now, climbing up her because they hadn't seen her since their nap yesterday, she made calming noises to them had one on each hip and tried to sit down with them. Daryl made a mental note to try encourage her to sit instead of picking both up get them to climb up onto her lap instead. Jo come out the porch door, ushered Daryl and Sophia into the house, Daryl boosted the still wailing Sophia onto the kitchen bench to look at the injuries a little better.

'Two skinned knees, one elbow, and you are going to have a shinner,' he told Sophia, Jo brought a cloth so he could wipe the tear's, she started cleaning the knees and Sophia kept crying. 3 months ago, Sophia's screams would have sent Daryl's head into a spin, regressed him to rocking, today he was confident he could manage her even with her tears and cries. 

He put an ice pack on her eye and took it off again to look, 'I think we need to ring Sasha, to come look at that, it might need some of Sasha's magic on it,'

'Is she going to use a needle?' Sophia asked.

'Ummmmmm Sasha will have to see it first, and she will decide,' Daryl thought he most well throw Sasha under the stitching bus. He and Jo fix up what they could gave her some pain meds then went outside to wait for Sasha to come look at her eyebow. 

 


	119. Chapter 119

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short I know, sorry,

Sophia was snoozing on the couch with a movie and two little girls were trying to catch the fish in the tank with their hands and crying every time they hit the glass.

'They need a nap, I'll get their bottles,' Carol started to move towards the baby bag.

'I've got it, I can do it,' he moved about pulling out a can of formula reading the back to make them some milk to have. He made it up and shook them up. The little girls suddenly had a interest in their Da Da. Even if it was just milk. he put them on the coffee table, they stripped them down, changed them. Daryl sat down with the bottles and two little girls become his best friend, taking their bottles from him and snuggling onto his lap. He kissed one head then the other. They kept a watchful eye on Carol the whole time, watching her move about the room.

'Are their cots made up?' Carol asked him. He nodded, he made them up on Friday before the wedding when he knew they all would spend the day together on Sunday. When they left they were still sharing a bed, he put the other cot up in their bedroom because he thought they might be sleeping in their own beds.  

'I made the other one up, put it together,' he told her, 'got them some stuff, bedding stuff, washed it up,'

She took a glance at him as she walked past, 'Thankyou,' She sat across from him looking at him hard. He'd been through a lot of changes, he still was handsome. His goatee had a few strands of grey scruff in it. He looked rested and calm. Not the fidgety guy he had been 6 months ago, chewing, rocking, yelling, stressed out of his brain anytime anyone said something or a baby cried.

'You can go rest if you want too, I can handle this,' he told her, she shook her head.

'I'll help then we can both rest, Soph's going to be asleep for a while with the med's Sasha gave her,' Carol stroked her head. 

Daryl watched the two little girls eyes get heavier and heavier while drinking their milk that they were sleeping long before they finished. Carol picked up Jordan rubbing her back the whole way down the hall to their bedroom, tucking her into bed. Daryl tucked in Eden.

'Should we put Sophia into her bed?' Daryl asked.

'No, she'll be ok, I'll put a blanket on her, tv on low, she will come find me,' Carol told him. 'I'm gona shower, come with, I'm hot, sticky,'

'I can help, you .................. ummmm ok,' Daryl followed her into the shower beside the kitchen stripping following her in, he was still amazed at the fact she was pregnant, she looked good pregnant. He was kinda worried about what they were going to do for space in their house. 5 kids and three bedrooms was pushing it. He put it to the back of his mind at the moment. He knew the babies would be with them for a while then something would have to happen.

'You look,.................. ' he leaned forward stroking her belly, 'amazing, healthy, pretty,' Daryl looked for a word.

'Thankyou, you look great, relaxed,' she told him.

'Having sex, ............. it relaxes me................... sooooooo ............' Daryl moved his mouth to hers, she kissed him and pushed him away gently.

'Down boy, not in here, if I land on my butt that's not a phone call I want to make to Sasha,' Carol teased him. He helped her wash and wrapped a towel around themselves, Carol grabbed snacks to eat in bed, Daryl checked the kids and they headed to bed to snuggle, kiss, eat and if he was lucky to make love.

 

 

 

 

 


	120. Chapter 120

'Oh my God! Carol smacked the steering wheel on her truck for the third time, 'Why is this happening?'

'Ring Daddy,' Sophia offered from the back seat, 'Get him to come put those things on,'

'Three times Soph, three times this week I've had to ring him to come jump start this stupid thing, he even put in a new battery yesterday,' Carol was frustrated, she had load of shopping in the back of the truck, she was tired, hormonal, her feet were swelling and the little ones were crying for a bottle. Carol tried to turn the engine again, it just clicked.

'I can't keep ringing him, he's going to think I'm doing it on purpose or something,' Carol told her.

'Ring Daddy,' Sophia hummed looking out the window, 'Or we could just sit here all night, or we could just ring Daddy, he's good with trucks and things,'

Carol cast a glance at her daughter, she was getting a little sassy for her own good. Reluctantly she pulled out her phone to call him. It was getting to a point where he would be thinking she was making excuses to ring him, to come rescue her. Yesterday they had been unable to start the truck to get Sophia to school, on Monday when she went to go home after going to the play ground with the girls she couldn't start the truck. It was like she was making excused to ring him on the day's they were not seeing him.

They been trying the new routine for two weeks, Sophia wanted to go home now, the little ones run when they saw him as fast as their chubby little legs could go, Carol could barely keep her hands off him when they were alone. She wasn't proud to admit it she had been close to climbing out the Greene's second floor window to go have her way with him last night. She defiantly would have tried it, if it wasn't for her belly sticking out the front.

They had their scan, he was beyond excited to see that he was getting a player on his side, boy/girl twin's were on their way. Baby A and Baby B, should be making an appearance in about 10 weeks. He told her he was over run by girls, and glitter, and sparkly things. Then laughed his arse off when they went back to the Greene's seeing his delicate little girls covered from head to toe in mud. Having helped Hershal plant some crops, then helped water by digging in the dirt.

He'd stayed to help her bath them and read them a story, give them their bottles. Holding them while they fell asleep in his lap. He was in love. Sophia claimed him to read to her, push her on the old tyre swing and stay until she went to sleep. Carol and Daryl made out like a couple of teens on the Greene's porch swing until Hershal flicked the light on and off telling Daryl he better go let Carol get some sleep.

He'd been taking Sophia on Wednesday nights, all night. Sophia come back to the Greene's after school pouting demanding they move back to her Daddy's house today. Carol calmly tried to explain Daddy was still a little sick and needed lots of time to sleep and keep getting better. Small doses until he was used to having them around all the time.

He took the little girls with Merle to the playgroup. It had not gone well. They cried when they left with him, the whole way, kicking and crying when he tried to do anything for them crying for Merle. They liked Daryl but preferred the strong arm's of Uncle Merle better. If it was just Carol and Daryl they liked him better. Carol couldn't help wondering if they just liked the attention from all their uncles fussing over them, giving them treats. They were pretty fickle and flirty giving their smiles and affections to who ever had the best treats on offer. Rick and Shane often competed with each other for cuddles with the girls. If Daryl was the only one on offer they lapped him up. 

He was reluctant to try again tomorrow. He'd taken her to the baby birthing classes and they had disagreed when they asked about birthing plan's Carol had said at home, Daryl was insisting this time it be in hospital. They had argued on the way home. Daryl bringing out a valid point he didn't know if he could cope her doing it a home this time he barely kept his shit together last time.

In the end Carol agreed to birthing somewhere with help not at home maybe at the birthing unit where Sasha had her baby. She was angry with him for not letting her do what she want but at the same time realize why he wanted her too. He didn't want to be tipped back over the edge. She kinda wondered if she stalled enough again she might accidentally have them at home again. She still couldn't shake it when Ed tried to give Sophia away.

Carol punched in his numbers waiting for him to answer.

'Hey babe, whats up?' Daryl answered his phone.

'Well we're at the supermarket and the car won't start,' Carol told him.

'How, what happened, that heap of shit truck, get rid of it,' He growled into the phone, 'I'll be there soon,'

They all sat waiting for him, he roared up in the tow truck, jumping out to open the hood checking leads and everything, 'Turn it on?' he instructed her. He listened to the clicks.

'Sounds like its been drained, you didn't leave your lights on or anything?'

'No, its the middle of the day,' Carol told him. He come around the side of the door, leaning in kissing her, waving at the girls, Jordan struggled against her seat restraints to get to him. He reached in fiddling with everything inside checking to see if anything had been left on.

He looked at her and turned the lights off. 'I swear I didn't turn them on, I certainly didn't turn them on and leave them on,' Carol tried to say.  _Ring Daddy, Ring Daddy,_ she thought, everytime something went wrong Sophia kept saying to ring him. She glanced over her shoulder at Sophia who was grinning like anything.

'Sophia did you turn the lights on?' Carol asked.

'I wanted to see Daddy,' Sophia stated, 'Hi Daddy,' Daryl shook his head. Carol groaned putting her head on the steering wheel.

'Hey princess, next time you wana see me, just ring, I'll come ok,' Daryl told her, 'Mama might need the truck to do something, you just ring ok,'

Sophia nodded, 'Can we go get dinner we're hungry,' Sophia had it all planned to go out and eat for a family dinner. Carol couldn't believe her little girl had be sabotaging her truck all week to see Daryl.

 

 

 

 

 


	121. Chapter 121

'Well why don't we go out for dinner?' Daryl helped her out of the truck when he started it up for her. He rubbed her belly and kissed her again, 'If that's what she wants,'

'She needs a spanking, she could have left us stranded somewhere, just so you could come.' Carol kissed him back.

'You could come home?' he asked, 'For good, I want you too,'

'What if, what if it goes bad again?' she asked him.

'Its Friday night, why don't you just tell her your all coming to stay the weekend?' Daryl asked her.

'The weekend?'  Carol twirled her hair thinking about it,

'Don't do that,' Daryl growled at her.

'What?

'That hair twirling thing, your driving me crazy,' Daryl muttered. 'Come for two nights, dress rehearsal? Please? The girls want to, I want you to stay the whole night,' 

She knew he was frustrated with her too, she come home to his place after the birthing class they both were a little cross still about where or how to birth the babies. He'd tried to kiss her, talk her into going into the bedroom and she blew him off. Tired, and hormonal she'd gone back to the Greene farm then regretted it hours later. . They really hadn't spent that much time together, apart from the little bits where it seemed their daughter had been setting it up.

'If you rub my feet,' she told him, 'I might come stay,'

'I'll rub whatever you want me to rub, feet.......... tits................ clit,................... I'm gonna kiss all that shit too,' he moved to her ear, giving her a kiss, she gave him a gentle shove away. He was like a solid wall forgetting he was in public in his work overall's talking dirty to her.

'Your such a horn dog, you never change, have you seen the size of my feet Daryl?' Carol told him, she stuck her head in the truck window, Daryl come up close behind her whispering in her ear.

'Have you seen the size of your tits?' then he laughed when she smacked his hand away from her bum.

'Stop sexually harassing me or I won't come,' she warned him.

'No you cock blocked me last night, you will be coming tonight,' she was shocked he was talking so dirty in her ear, her face was flaming, red hot and her breasts were starting to tingle with his hot breath on her neck.

'Get condoms so you don't get me pregnant!' she told him, 'Stop it, don't talk like that, what if they hear?'

'They can't hear me, they too busy thinking about milk and Soph's thinking about how she can get home, plus the engines running,' Daryl come right up close, she could feel his erection pressing into her back, his work overalls doing little to hide it. 'So its a yes?' she nodded.

'Who wants to go for a sleep over at Daddy's?' Daryl asked them calling out so they could hear what he was saying.

'Me, me me me me me me me!' Sophia called out, followed by the twins mimicking her too, then they wailed for their bottles.

'When do you finish?' Carol asked.

'5, I'll pick up some food, movie?' he asked she nodded, 'one for Soph and one for us?'

'Yes, but your going to tell me right, if its too much?' Carol warned him. 

He gave her a nod, 'I'll be home about 5.30, but you go whenever, should I get take always?' he asked her, she nodded he could get whatever. 'Cravings?'

'Just sex,' Carol told him bluntly.

'Your craving sex?'

'Not really, but hmmmmmmmm just get lots of stuff to nibble on, to make up,,,,,,,,, like tomato's and crackers, stuff like that,' she told him.

'I know the drill, bits of stuff, anything you don't like?' he asked her.

'Coffee, no coffee or banana's or onions, def not mixed together,' she told him with a grin.

He waved to his kids moving to the truck, she headed off to the Greene's farm to let them know they were staying with Daryl this weekend as a trial. She put the little girls on the couch their bottles could wait till they went to Daryl's. Then she quickly packed up some stuff to take, loaded everyone back into the car to go home. Sophia run around outside excited she was spending the whole weekend and the twin' cried their eyes out for their bottles which they quickly had on Carol's knee, then she carried them one at a time to their bed. Then she called Sophia inside while she had a rest on the couch. Sophia watched her movie and Carol was sound asleep with Sophia cuddle up beside her when Daryl came home. 

 

 

 


	122. Chapter 122

The girls had slept longer than Carol had intended, they had dinner then they all went for a long walk to tire them out. Making them walk leaving their pram behind. Carol walked along slowly watching the girls run around with the huge dogs when they finally began to tire they walked slowly back home so they could take bath's have their bottles.

Daryl read to Sophia once the girls were asleep then suggested Carol have a bath. She knew it was because he wanted to get into her pants. So he suggested she be pampered a little. She took him up on his offer even though she knew what he was up to. 

'Go harder, harder,' Carol groaned, they finally were alone, all children in the house asleep. Carol had jumped Daryl on the couch coming out from a bath wrapped in a towel. He'd had his shower while she was soaking in the tub, he'd come in to chat with her after his shower. He was looking at her belly which was extremely active. Like she had a litter of puppies in there. She leaned forward so he could wash her back. She couldn't lean that far forward her belly growing at an alarming rate since he'd last seen her naked the weekend of the wedding. Since then she'd had clothes on. He hadn't noticed at the scan to busy looking at the screen.

'I can't,' He was kinda on top, her belly kept moving and it was starting to freak him out. He tried to pull out, he didn't want to crush her and he was half standing on the floor trying to penetrate her on a angle the faster he went the more freaked out he was. He rubbed her clit a little to figure out how they were going to do this. She was already bigger than she was with the girls.

'Just do it, ' she groaned grabbing at him to keep him inside her.

'I might hurt the babies,' he whispered.

'The doctor said it was fine, just hurry up and do it already,' Carol almost yelled at him. He could tell she was horny and wanted him. Wanted him inside her.

'It just feels.......... I don't know I might hurt them,'  Daryl stopped, he looked down at her.

'Millions of people round the world have sex when they're pregnant just do it already,' Carol yelled at him. He laughed and moved her and threw her towel on the couch sat down and pulled her onto his lap. He helped her down onto his dick, he kept still letting her drive it. She started moving up and down on him. moving into kiss him. His gaze was on her tits as always he leaned in to suck at them. Moaning loudly.  His mouth was sucking hard, his hands were on her arse squeezing it. He was in the zone.

'I can't , I can't' Carol whispered slowing down.

'Can't what?' Daryl almost cried with her stopping, he was so close. So close, he couldn't believe this was happening.

'I can't focus, I look gross, my boobs are floating around gross, smacking into each other,' Carol complained to him. Gesturing all over her body. 'All of it, its all gross, you made me all gross, this isn't sexy at all,

Daryl made the appropriate noises, assuring her he thought she was sexy, he wasn't lying either.  She was still sitting on his dick he tried to move a little inside of her reaching under her belly to try find her clit but it was hard to reach on the angle they were on.

'Want to try doggy style?' he suggested, he was so close so close, he needed to finish, he wanted to finish. He run his hands over her body, down her back, to her butt. Leaning in to kiss her neck trying to convince her.

'No I don't want you to fuck me like a dog,' Carol growled at him.

'Its just the name for the style, god,..................... I'm sorry hun I just wanna, ................. you tell me what you want,' Daryl whispered to her, 'You just want me to eat your pussy?'

'I don't know, I don't think you would be able to find it,' Carol started to sniff.

'No, wait, don't cry,' he moved her off him, helped her stand and led her to their bedroom where they would have more room for them to play, work around her size. He  lay her on the bed an moved between her legs, running a finger down and then put his mouth on her kissing her clit. He run his tongue around it. He moved his tongue putting it in and out before moving up to suck her clit, then tracing her with his tongue, he used his hands to move her slightly so he could get better access to her anymore.

He kissed her thighs and rubbed his thumb up and down her. He rolled her on her side and kissed his way up to her tits, spending time at them kissing and sucking on them. His hand still between her legs. She was making delightful noises that was music to his ears that she wasn't saying she was gross or un-sexy. She was sexy as hell every time she moaned or groaned in his mouth or hand.

'Oh god, god, there, just put it in already,' Carol groaned. Daryl moved and slipped behind her moving inside her pulling her around so he was behind her so they were in the spooning position going slowly.

'Oh god, go harder,' she moaned, panting a little, pushing down on him a little for more feeling.

Daryl wrapped his arm over her touching her belly and he could feel them moving, he knew better this time not to mention that they were moving or it was weirding him out they were moving. He moved his hand down rubbing her clit a little she groaned making high pitched noises he could tell she was coming, it'd been a long time coming, he moved quickly finding her wet all around him. A few more strokes he finished coming hard as well.

 


	123. Chapter 123

Two little girls tried to catch a chicken in the back yard, Carol would growl at him for letting them out were the kids played but he didn't mean to let them out, it just sort of snowballed, when they were feeding them and getting their water in. 

Jordan tried to pet one and they all ran out the back door and Eden and Jordan tried to catch them, stumbling after them and falling down. He was smiling about it. Carol was still asleep, in bed he'd checked her to make sure she wasn't dead but she was snoring softly. Worn out, the girls had woken early and with Sophia helping he had them through the morning routine of giving them milk and breakfast. Changing their diapers and getting them dressed. He took them with him on a run.

He'd taken them on a few run's before Carol had left he knew their pram was easy to push as long as he kept to the road's not tracks, Sophia rode her bike along side. He ended up just running up and down their road up to the Greenes and back again, keeping close to the house in case Carol woke and didn't see them. Sophia decided her bike wasn't so bad and promised to keep her hands on the handle bars.

He could do this he thought as he run along doing something that cleared his head, keeping his girls happy, they were happy out of the house. He put blankets on them and hats because it was not hot hot. He knew the wind on their faces as he ran pushing with one hand could cool them down. He totally was back in Daddy mode. Thinking about them first, not panicking about a few tears. He was most relaxed jogging, it cleared his head. He could do this with him to keep them out of Carol's hair keeping them happy.

He was going to give Daddy playgroup another shot too. Rick was going to join today embarking on his first outing with his 3 month old boy, Dylan. Merle told him if he timed it right in between feeds he should be able to come for an hour to meet up with a few other Dads. Embark on a few friendly competitions, Sit ups with baby's or toddlers on their stomach's and other silly things they had started doing. Merle could do 3 press ups with the twins and Judith on his back, Rick should be able to do something with his to gain entry into the group.

Last week they made Daryl do some chin ups with two 4 year old hanging off his legs to gain entry into the group, racing another Dad who had kids hanging off him too. There were plenty of kids around to do stuff. Then there were snacks. Rick could bring some food too. Healthy stuff for kids only, the guys cracked open can's of fizz and fed the kids apples. First rule of Daddy Play Group Tyreese told him last week is 'You don't talk about Daddy Play Group,' the second rule about 'Daddy play group was 'You don't talk about Playgroup.'

It was a group started by Tyreese and a friend a few years back when his oldest was a baby he met some guys pushing his kid on the swings at the park. Now it was fully fledged fraternity of guy's playing macho games with their kids. Some of the stuff they did would be deemed as unsafe and not ok by their wives. Daryl saw two Dad's last week putting their little ones on their backs on blankets and tried to get them to the other end of the hall only using their feet or teeth. One guy was on his hands and knees dragging his baby along using his teeth and crawling backwards. The other did a slow side to side shuffle.

A bit of money changed hands with them placing bets on whatever baby races were going on. If the bigger kids started blabbing they no longer could come to playgroup.  Daryl bet the other guy last week doing chin ups. But his little girls cried anytime he come near and climbed on Merle when he started doing a press up race giggling about it. Daryl could see Merle had done this a few times before.

No child was injured or anything, all the tasks were thought up with people sitting around talking and then there would be, 'I bet you couldn't.................' Daryl hoped there would be a Diaper changing race because he was sure he could nail that with the amounts of changes he had done. He sat really interested watching the twins have a game of blueberry basketball (each person's mouth is the "hoop" and the goal is to sit across the table from each other and try to get as many blueberries in the other person's mouth as possible), with Merle chuckling their little heads off.

He didn't know what was happening today but Merle had brought a huge bag of marsh mellows, chocolate and tooth picks. He had asked if Daryl knew where the fishing rods were last night leaving work and it was Daryl's job to bring them today. He had no idea what his plan was but it apparently was Merle's turn to provide the official entertainment today, not the made up on the spot entertainment. They had been renting a place off the community center but now they had a large room attached to the garage with a nursery with beds and cots. They also had food supplies built in. 

Until now Daryl hadn't been invited to the Daddy playgroup if Andrea and Carol found out what they were doing with the kids he was sure they would can it.

 He come home and showered quickly, he kept the girls in their pram pushing them to stop in front of the fish tank where they sat watching the fish quite happily for the 5 minutes he showered. He dried, dug in the dryer for under wear come out in a towel to check his girls went back dried enough to pull on boxers  and then did the half naked parent dress where he run around dressing in the kitchen, drying keeping an eye on everyone. He was just pulling his jean's up over his bum when Jordan come in holding her arms up.

'Da da da,' he picked her up attempting to get his shirt on at the same time.

'We might need to wake your Mama up, before we go to playgroup, ya wanna go with Daddy?' Daryl asked her, he walked down the hall looking in the bedroom. He come around the side of the bed, he tapped her shoulder. 'You dead?'

'No....................... beached...........' come a muffed reply.

'Beached?' He asked.

'Like when a whale gets stuck on the beach, and can't move, she told him, he put Jordan down and tried to help her. Her stomach peeked out. Daryl could swear she was bigger, her stomach was a mass of stretch marks, more than yesterday.

'Oh fuck,' Daryl reached out to touch one, it looked like it could almost start bleeding. 'Can you stand?' 

He pulled her feet over the side of the bed, helping her to her feet. She widened her stance. 

'I'm Standing, now if you could just bring the toilet to me, that would be great,' she told him, she was breathless.

'What's happened?' Daryl wondered.

'I think they turned, I don't feel well, I might need to go get checked,' she told him, 'they were both down now they're not, I think thats a bum here,'

'K, ok, I'ma gonna ring Merle and Andrea get him to take the girls, let me help you have a quick shower,' Daryl told her.  He helped her to the back bathroom to the toilet. 

'I can't, I can't................ ' 

Daryl stepped back watching her then stepped forward putting his arm around her helping her to the shower, 'It's fine, its fine, I can clean it up,............. shush don't cry,............ shit Merle did worse than wet himself back in the day, ..................... its fine...................'

'Don't tell anyone,' Carol cried, 'I'm so embarrassed.' 

'Its my fault for letting your arse sleep so long, should of had you up going on a run with me and the girls,' he teased her a little. She nodded let him help her get undressed. He threw some towels on the mess and cleaned it up so she didn't have to. Put a load of washing on stuck his head out to check the girls. They were playing with pots and pan's. Sophia was drawing at the table.

'Daryl, I need you,' Carol called out from the bathroom. Her face was in pain, 'Help me wash? I'm moving back in, no way do I want to piss myself in front of Hershal Greene, is that ok?'

'Is that the only reason?' he asked, she shook her head.

 

 

 

 


	124. Chapter 124

'You still coming?' Merle asked, he was loading the twins into his truck, Daryl passed him diaper bags. He put the fishing rods up it the back. He'd changed the girls again leaving Carol hanging in the shower where she seemed to be comfortable before getting her dressed to go out. It was like she couldn't move at all, except extremely slowly, she kinda was beached in what ever position she was in. At the moment she was standing legs spread with her hands on the wall. If she wasn't in so much pain it would have turned him on slightly. 

'Dunno, we rung the hospital, see what the scan says,' Daryl told him, 'We see what they say I'll text you,'

'Ok, say bye to Daddy kiddo's,' Merle told them they just kicked there leg's looking at him. They really gave no hoots if he was coming or not.

'Don't bruise them or nothing play any of your games,' Daryl warned him.

'Have I bruised them yet? Though I probably will today cos you jinxed me,' Merle told him.

Andrea had taken Sophia to the shops so she didn't know they were going to the hospital for a scan. He waved them off going to go help Carol get dressed, he had to help her step into her underwear and pants. Do up her bra. 'Its like a reverse strip tease,' he told her holding out her pants. 

She shook her head, 'There is nothing remotely sexy about this,' she tapped his head warning him, knowing it was too late because his head was at boob height. He paused to take an eye full of them, he couldn't help it. He felt like a pervert because of he shouldn't be looking at her because of the fact he should be taking her to the hospital.

'Yeah, your not looking at it from my angle,' he told her.

He finished, and he needed to help get her into the truck. He wondered what was going to happen why all of a sudden she appeared to be in so much pain. He hoped she wasn't lying to him.

'Come on you ready??'  She walked slowly down the hall, stance wide, 'You in labour?'

'No,'

'You better not be lying or keeping it from me,' he told her. Remembering the twins coming so quickly that she'd hidden labour until it was too late to do anything about it. She gave him that look that told him not to keep questioning him about it. He was nervous about what could go wrong. 

'I'm not, they just flipped around, gone sideways or something,' Carol told him. 'I promise its not labour, I know what labour is, this isn't it,'

Daryl helped her up into the truck getting the seat belt around her, He grabbed her bag just in case they decided to keep her or something. He drove the distance to the hospital where they were met by a nurse who took them through to scan. There were a great deal of hmmmmm and ummmms coming, then they called in the OBGYN to come look, she greeted Carol and said hello to Carol.

'Well your in a great deal of pain because of the way they are lying,' She run her hand across the screen then asked if she could feel her tummy, 'Thoses look painful,' she looked at the brand new stretch marks, 'I'll give you some cream.'

She felt her tummy and tried to move them slightly using her hands they wouldn't move at all, Carol started crying because what she was doing was painful. Daryl wanted to tell her to stop, to leave her alone, she leaned back and sighed. 'Ok lets go try something, get your stuff follow me,'

She lead them down the halls to the birthing suites and found one that had a birthing pool in it. She walked around turning the lights on, indicated to a big soft chair and helped Carol sit down, 'Wait here,'

Daryl and Carol looked at each other wondering what was going on, and she come back with a nurse explaining that Carol was going to have a bit of a float in the big pool, her husband could get in and support her if he needed too. To let them float for an hour then see if they moved some, if they didn't the floating would help with the pain. She was hoping the water would make the babies move around. She told them they wanted the babies moved back because it would make birthing easy, if they stayed breeched they would possibly have a C section, and they wanted to avoid that.

The nurse set to work moving around filling the bath with warm water. Carol was past the point of caring stripped off her clothes to her bra and panties. Daryl felt guilty for staring at her again, he couldn't help it, her body looked good to him even if she didn't like it at the moment.  She put one of the hospital gowns on, went to the toilet and waited till it filled so she could have a bath. Daryl stood watching it get deeper and deeper watching the nurse and Carol. She noticed he started rocking a little chewing his thumb.

The nurse helped Carol in, 'Oh My God! .......................This is amazing, I need one for my kitchen at home,' She sunk ring down into it. 'You have no idea how good this feels,'

'Feels good huh?' Daryl come to the side of the the bath, he'd never seen a bath like it, it was huge. More like a spa pool than a bath. The look on her face was one of relief, she groaned a little moving around trying to find a comfortable way to sit or float. She struggled to do it herself. She wrapped her arms across the sides and floated on her tummy for a bit.

'I can feel them moving,' she told the nurse.

'That's great, we want them to move around,' the nurse told her.

'Do you want to get in and help Daryl, Carol's going to get tired quickly, for her to get relief she needs to spend a lot of time in the water,' the nurse asked him. 

He nodded, went to the toilet kicked off his shoes, pulled off his jeans, and stood there in his tee shirt and boxers Carol realized he was worried about the nurse seeing him. He didn't like anyone seeing his back or his stomach, especially new people. He wouldn't go swimming or get in the pool without a damn good reason.

'Its ok, you don't have too,' she told him, she didn't want him forced into it and send him into a panic.

He stood there chewed his thumb nodded, he pulled his shirt over his head and stepped up the ladders to get into the bath. He could tell by the sharp intake of the nurse she saw his bruised body, and he crossed his arms across his chest and stood in the water wondering what to do next. He couldn't hide from her, Carol hoped the nurse would have enough tact not to say anything when he clearly didn't want her noticing him or asking questions.

'If you just sit down on the little ledge Carol can either on her front wrap her arms around your neck or if she wants to be on her back you can loop your arms under hers going under her under arms, ' the nurse directed, or you can cradle her on your lap.

'K,' Daryl reached out pulling her to him letting her decide how she wanted to be, he ended up with her cradled on his lap, one arm around her and one on her belly, rubbing it in slow circles under the water. He kissed her neck, holding her there, he didn't know where to look, because he would be staring at her boobs and there would be problems popping up with her on his lap, so he shut his eyes.

'Ok here's the bell, I'll keep coming back to check,' she told them, she moved around putting a jug of water and two glasses, some towels,  she brought the buzzer over too. 'Ummmmm no hanky panky in the pools, its hospital policy,'

Carol giggled, she couldn't help it, the last thing she could think of to do in the birthing pool. 'Ok, I won't' she told the nurse.

'You'd be surprised how many couples do, they get carried away then it just accidentally slips in,' she looked at them, 'I'm trusting you guys,'

'Ok,' Carol told her, both Daryl and her blushed, Daryl because he was already sporting a hard on because she was wriggling against him, and her boobs were near his face. And Carol because she could feel it and wondered how easy it would be to pull his boxers down and her panties to the side and slip down on it. It was like the mid wife was reading her mind. The nurse pointed her finger and left.

'Don't even think about it,' Growled Daryl.

'Me? What about you,' Carol asked.

'Just ignore it, it'll go away,' he told her, 'Your supposed to be in pain,'

'Its gone, we need one of theses at home, I can just float all day long,' she told him.

'We will see,' Daryl told her, he was already wondering if they could set something up at home, a pool or something to help for the last few weeks.

 

 

 

 


	125. Chapter 125

'Should we pick up the twin's on the way home?' Carol asked as they made their way out to the truck, Daryl helped her up into the truck looking about, scratching his neck. He adjusted his pants again, these were not the most comfortable jean's to be in free balling it. They were new and didn't mold to him like his others. He had his underwear in the plastic bag with Carol's stuff.

She was looking relaxed and calm the babies had moved enough that gave her enough room to move around comfortable herself. She looked like she needed a big long nap. She yawned as he put his hand on her butt giving her that extra push into the truck so she could sit down. He leaned in to help her put her seat belt on, he wondered if they would have to get a extender or something. He did know they were going to have to get a new family car or truck because what they had wouldn't cut it.

'uhhhh nah, get you home first then ................I'll duck in,' No way was he stopping on the way with Carol to go to Daddy's playgroup. She would go crazy.

'Sure?'

'Yeah, you need to nap, I'll go get them then see about a pool or something,' Daryl told her, he just drove the back way home  not going anywhere near the workshop or their building that they were using for the playgroup. Carol would kill him if she saw them playing spin the toddler or something. 

'Yeah, ok, I am tired,' she yawned. Daryl moved uncomfortably, she looked at his crotch, 'Hows it going over there? Hanging lose?'

'Shut up,' he growled, knowing she was laughing because he had no underwear on and she knew it turned him on when she stared at him there. So she kept staring then reached across to cup him while he was driving. She put pressure on him. She was kinda turned on, her hormones were all out of wack at the moment. One minute she wanted to ride him like a cowboy the next he smelt bad and off to her.

'You want me to crash?' he hissed at her trying not to look down at what she was doing, she rubbed him through his pants, he was half as soon as she touched him. He indicated and pulled over the side of the road. 'I'm not driving while your rubbing me off,'

She popped the button of his pants and he moved slightly she took him out and stroked him on the drivers seat. He looked down at her wondering what she was doing in the middle of the highway touching him sexually like this. She wasn't really one ever to have in broad day like sober dove into his pants. Usually he was the one during the day trying it out for size, yet she dove into his pants with both hands with both hands.

'What are you doing?' he looked at her then looked around, they were on the side of the road not far from a farm house, he drove the truck down a bit to a safer spot to see what Carol had in mind. He knew what she had in mind but he wanted to get home and not have her hands in his pants on the state highway where anyone could catch them.

'You, its kinda sexy, watching you squirm in your pants like that,' she told him, he couldn't help it her voice and his body was reacting to her touch.

He leaned across his seat and her to kiss her, his hand resting on the door frame beside her to keep his weight off her, all he ended up doing was giving her better access to his dick. He kissed down her jaw with the intention of slowing things down as they were quickly getting out of hand in the front seat of the truck. If anyone stopped them they would wonder what the fuck he was doing hovering above his heavily pregnant wife.

'I wanna but, shit... god... Carol, we gotta... fuck... get home, I'll ... ummm park... fuck... in the drive... you, oh god... you gottaaaaaaaaa... stop!' he managed to get out, he was already dripping pre cum from his tip. 'Carol... this ain't right.... we .... could... get caught.'

'Ok,' Carol took her hands off him, his dick was straining dripping waiting for more, she knew she kinda got out of control a little. He tried to move back slightly into his seat and she touched him again, 'ok, I won't touch,... much,'

'Your gonna make  me blow, if you keep doing that,' he told her moving away, 'we need to stop, before... oh fuck!'

Daryl saw the flashing lights behind him and moved to get his pants buttoned before someone tapped on his window, he saw it was Shane and grabbed a top putting it over his pants he hadn't been able to do his pants zip. Hoping he wouldn't have to step outside the truck.

'Afternoon, had a complaint that someones being naughty in this truck,' Shane said looking in the window at their flushed faces.

'Uhhhh nah, just ummmm Carol............' Daryl began,

'I had the hicups and we had to stop,' Carol told him.

'Ok, take this shit home,' Shane told them, 'I'm not stupid,'

'Yeah we are going,' Daryl mumbled.

'How would you even do it in here with ...' Shane pointed in the general direction of her belly.

'We weren't doing nothing,' Daryl gave him a look.

'Go do nothing at home then,' Shane waved and went back to his squad car , radioing in he'd sorted the problem.

'See you just about got me caught with my pants down,' Daryl told her.

'I'll remember you complaining next time you wanna .... you know,' She yawned and shut her eye, he fixed his pants an took her home.

 

 

 


	126. Chapter 126

Carol rolled over looking at the clock, she 'd slept for two whole hours, the noise that woke her up was giggles and the sounds of little feet running down the hall and Daryls low soft tone with them telling them to slow down before someone fell. He was telling one that she smelt worse than uncle Merle and she was gona need a bath. 

She lay in bed listening to him changing poopy diapers by the sounds of things,  by the sounds of things he was showering them before he put them in the bath. She rolled over managing to get out of bed and wandered down the hall to see why he felt a shower was needed. She looked at the pile of clothes in the hall and nudged them with her toes. Engine oil. He must have wandered through to the work shop with him. She bent down picking up the clothes then looked into the bathroom where he was sticking toddlers in the bath.

'Use straight soap on oil and grease,' Carol told him, he looked up at her. He had grabbed a change of clothes for them just tee shirts and diapers because they were due a nap. He seemed to have it all under control.

'They're so fast, its just grease from the ground,' He looked worried.

'I know............... I know you won't let them get hurt,' Carol told him, 'A little bit of floor grease isn't going to hurt them,'

'Sorry, thought you go mad,' he looked up from the girls who were trying to stand up in the bath he was sitting them on their bottoms, 'they're tired, you wanna get their bottles? We had lunch,'

Carol nodded going down to make their bottles so they could go for a nap. Carol stretched feeling a whole lot better than she did this morning, she really felt they needed to do something about getting a pool or something. Something she could get into and float without the little ones drowning in it. So it needed a lid, she had all theses thoughts.

Daryl come out of the bathroom with two dressed clean little girls, 'So I rung uncle Shane....................'

Carol looked at him with raised eyebrows.

'He's gonna come look after the girls, while they nap till late, give them dinner and stuff, we gonna go look for a spa or something, and a van, or something with 29 seats for all the kids we gonna have.' he laughed at her face when he said 29 kids, she shook her head, 'Na Monday I'm gonna get a appointment to get me the snip or something, we got enough,'

Carol nodded, she been worried about all the things he had brought up.

'You going to let someone go near your pride and joy with a blade?' Carol gave him a smile, she handed him the bottles he wandered off tossing a comment over his shoulder.

'That ain't my most important pride and joy,' 

'Ok then, sounds great,' Carol called after him, 'Come in here,  I read up about it online I think I can do it by myself,'

'ummmmm no,' he called back from the lounge. Carol had a wee smile on her face and went into the bathroom to have a shower get ready to go on a shopping binge with Daryl. She really was unsure how much money they had for what they wanted. Merle had been putting money into her bank for the past 6 months. She only been paying her own food and helping with house hold expenses. 

All 4 of them had been sharing a room, but Rick and Shane had really stepped up into Uncle roles of helping with everything for the girls. Been her rocks for the past 6 months. She wasn't surprised Shane jumped at the chance to baby sit the girls at all.

By the time she was ready and been to the toilet a few times Shane was lying on the couch, with a list of instructions from Daryl, he just shook his head. 

'We will be fine,' he told him, 'Just don't go fucking in the truck, next time it won't be me,'

Carol blushed and shook her head.

'Dont know how you could even try, look at your huge belly, we'd have to call the fire service to separate ya's!' he teased Carol, Daryl took a step towards Shane, but when both Shane and Carol laughed about it he relaxed a little. 'Go on, don't make anymore of these things,  I draw the line at 5 kids,'

Carol told him she would remember that and thanked him. She grabbed a bag with a change of pant's just in case and followed Daryl out to the truck, she peeked in on the girls first who were both exhausted after their morning at Daddy playgroup. They always come home tuckered out, when she asked Merle he always said they just read books to them and let them run round a bit. She didn't know if she believed him or not. He never took Sophia to Daddy playgroup. 

They drove to the next town over where they had some more car yards for them to look at.

'You know what you wanna drive?' Daryl asked her.

'A red one,' Carol told him, Daryl snorted and threw her a look.

'Now we got the most important thing out of the way,' He threw another little glance her way, 'What do you want in your new vehicle?  8 seats? 12?'

'12, why we need 12?' Carol looked worried.

'Seen some vans, they got 12 seats, 2 in the front then two rows of three and 4 in the back, you could put, one set in the front row, one set in the next then Soph can sit where ever, if we got Judith or you wanna go out with Andrea you can,'

'12, like you want me to drive a baby van?' Carol looked at him, 'or?'

'You can get 7 seaters, or a 8 seater, but it will be tight if you want to take diaper bags or we go anywhere, I think, a van, and maybe a 7 seater, I don't know, this one's not gonna fit everyone in it.'

Carol didn't look convinced.

'The beauty of the van is, you can take the pram, leave it seat up in the back,' Daryl told her.

'A pram, I didn't think about a pram, we gonna need a pram,' Carol started to breathe heavy, 'do they make pram's for 4?'

'Its ok, I got 'chonne to look online, we ordered one that should work,' Daryl told her.

'You ordered a pram?' she looked surprised, 'how does it work?'

'Its got seats on the top, and ummmmmm baby bed things under neath, or we take two prams, the bassinet one and the running pram, ..................... its gonna be fine, trust me,' Daryl told her.

'I don't know, trusting you got me into this mess,' She told him.

'Its going to be fine......................... just fine...................... once we find out where we gonna stick everyone,' Daryl chuckled. Carol's face fell she hadn't thought about that yet.


	127. Chapter 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok folks I've decided this is my last chapter for this fic. I've another fic in mind which will fit our little family just fine. We going end on a cheesy note. So thank you to everyone who supported me through this fic. The next step has been started and should begin tonight or tomorrow. I'm going to call it 'In the Neighborhood, Keep an eye out for it.

'Its not red,' Carol followed Daryl around the car yard.

'Black is nice though?' Daryl pointed out, 'We can fit all the car seats in, and there is room for a pram without us having to get a small bus,'

It was more like an over sized truck than a van, 4 wheel drive. 8 seats. Daryl thought it was just what they needed but Carol couldn't decide if she wanted to be parking that at the supermarket.

'Lets take it for a test drive,' Daryl suggested. He was getting antsy Carol was getting tired and sore and he wanted to get her home to rest again. He helped her into the passenger seat and backed out of the car lot, she smiled when she saw the backing camera.

'Ok, just for that, we can get it, even if its not red,' Carol told him. She was already worried one of the twins would excape and run out down the drive behind a moving car. Daryl and Merle were going to re fence the whole house with hopefully child proof fencing which would mean they could just open the doors without worrying that someone would escape the back yard. Daryl was worried they wouldn't be able to do it before the babies come. Then he just decided he would pay a contracter to fence the house and have high child proof gates. 

'You sure, you wanna drive it?' Daryl asked her, she nodded, he pulled over to the side of the road. He pulled into park, hopped out and went to help Carol down off her seat. She could probably get herself in and out but truth be told he never could stop touching her or touching her belly. He took the opportunity to kiss her again.

'You ok?' he asked her.

'Yes, tired, its a good tired, I could do without lugging this around in front of me though.' She pointed to her belly.

'You look good though,' Daryl rubbed her belly upwards and glossed over her breasts.

'Come on Romeo, let me pull some skid's in this thing,' She laughed at him always trying to cop a feel. 

'Yeah I don't think you should, we might need a a carseat belt extender though by the time you drop those babies,' Daryl told her, he was watching her back view and put his hands on her arse to help her into the drivers seat.

'I think I can get in with out the grope,' she warned him, he gave her a nod and shut the door shuffling around to the drivers side door. She watched him as he walked around to the passenger side, she'd finished clicking in her seat belt. 'See plenty of room, lets see what this baby can do,'

She fiddled around on the seat moving it back so her belly wasn't rubbing against the steering wheel, she indicated and took it out of park and drove forward about 100 yards, then pulled over again she looked at Daryl.

'Its fine, but I really need to sleep now,' she told him with a little smile.

'That's it? You don't want to do anything else?' He looked at her to see if she was in pain.

'I trust you,' she told him, 'Your going to keep our family safe, your not going to buy a shit truck just because, just buy it,'

He come round to help her down, she put her hands over his shoulders, they were on a road out of town and she leaned in to kiss him. He backed her up against the side of the truck and pressed himself as much as he could against her, one of his hands going up the back of her shirt the other rubbing up and down her side. They were not paying much attention to their surroundings when they heard something loud.

'Step away from the pregnant lady, put your hand where I can see them,' a voice come over the loud speaker of the police cruiser that pulled up behind them. Rick Grimes stepped out of the car and walked towards them holding a mega phone.

'You have been warned once today not to fornicate in vehicles on the side of the road,' He said into the loud speaker again. 'I am not equipped to deliver twins on the side of the road should she get too excited!'

Daryl let Carol go and began to move onto Rick to stop him saying stuff about them over the mega phone. 'Please stop chasing a police officer,' rang out over the mega phone. Carol moved to the back of the truck to watch the two friend come back talking. Rick looked the truck over suggesting they would need something similar soon too. Carol and Daryl looked at each other, knowing they not long had one baby now Sasha was pregnant again. 

Later that night after they brought their new truck Daryl organised to pick it up the following day. He needed to install car seats and what not, it would be a few days before they had it home. Carol snuggled into Daryl as much as she could, she felt finally at peace. Daryl was doing better, they were doing better. She finally felt like she could relax and things wouldn't go toppling over.

 

 


End file.
